R e s i l i e n c i a
by polluela
Summary: ¿Qué somos, Gohan?, Videl pensó, haciéndose la misma pregunta. De alguna forma... todo lo que tenían hoy no era fruto más que de años. De desilusiones, angustias, risas opulentas y explosiones de felicidad. De miles de momentos teñidos de un paroxismo.
1. Misteriosamente Tuya

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **I:** Misteriosamente Tuya

_Come up to meet you,  
tell you I'm sorry._

* * *

"Hoy sí que hace viento..."

Videl Satán se envolvió más aún en su abrigo café, sintiendo como el viento revoloteaba a través de sus piernas, entrando por los rincones más inesperados, causando súbitos escalofríos y enfriando a la vez su cuerpo. Se ajustó un poco más la bufanda que llevaba colgando de su cuello, tratando de evitar de alguna manera el llegar totalmente entumida a su destino. Lo menos que deseaba era tomar un resfriado, las clases ya comenzaban y ese era un aspecto —y reflexión— que debía pensar seriamente en evitar, todos sus compañeros e inclusive ella misma deseaban estar en óptimas condiciones para comenzar el año.

Observó su reloj de pulsera mientras otra ráfaga la hizo retroceder, 9:30 PM. Usualmente no demoraba tanto en llegar a casa, pero unos trabajos la habían hecho tardar un par de horas, sin incluir cierta discusión con el Decano acerca de los valores fundamentales que incluía la Universidad. Nada de agrado, pero el quedarse dormida en el desarrollo de una -varias- pruebas, la obligaba a presentar explicaciones. Si bien, en clases, ningún profesor emitía queja alguna sobre sus alumnos, en pruebas estaba prohibido faltar o presentar algún impedimento. Un asunto bastante absurdo que le tomó un par de minutos más de la cuenta.

Hace ya un tiempo sufría de ciertos trastornos nocturnos, causados por múltiples problemas que ya había olvidado el nombre. Si bien, era una tarea extremadamente difícil coger el sueño en las noches, peor le era evitar quedarse dormida en el día. Quizás fueron estos pensamientos, unos dedos gélidos y la nariz entumida lo que la obligó a entrar a un restaurante cercano, próximo a la facultad y pedir un café cargado y sin azúcar al mesonero.

—Mucho viento¿eh? —preguntó el apuesto chico de aspecto extranjero, ofreciendo el café humeante, a lo cual solamente la chica respondió arqueando las cejas. Lo menos que deseaba últimamente era el tacto masculino. Pagó con desinterés, recibiendo un panecillo _'cortesía de la casa'_ y se dirigió a una de las mesas más cercanas que tenían vista al sombrío exterior.

Cayendo sonoramente por sobre la silla, dio un mordisco al panecillo. "Sin duda el no haber almorzado traía malas consecuencias", pensó con un humor seco, sintiéndose totalmente desconectada de todo y por más que intentara rechazarlo, con una actitud frustrante.

Tomó un sorbo de café indiferente, repasando cada cosa del día siguiente, y del próximo, por no mencionar de las siguientes semanas. Nada especial, era increíble. Pero a estas alturas de su vida todo le parecía perfectamente común. La actitud normal de la gente, el aire de superioridad de algunos, convencidos de que vivían en una realidad concreta... Todo.

Porque si eso era lo que la gente pensaba tener en control, ella ya venía de vuelta.

Cerró los ojos pensando que opinaría la enfermera de la Universidad al enterarse que volvía a sus antiguas andanzas de café. Su mayor enemigo del sueño... Y su mejor amigo en tardes cómo estas, desaliñadas. _"No se que haría si perdiera este sabor..."_

En realidad, habían muchas cosas que había perdido.

—¡Esto es increíble, han subido por tercera vez los precios!. No puedo creerlo… ¡Este sitio se vuelve cada día más caro!

Videl giró su vista hacia el mostrador, aún teniendo la taza entre sus manos. Recordando cómo ayer había visto en la televisión, en uno de sus tantos intentos por caer rendida al sueño, que Satán City estaba pasando por una crisis económica que se pronosticaba hace años, o algo por el estilo que se resumía en un lío político y económico. "Una persona protestando por los precios... Crisis económicas... Nada fuera de lo normal..."

Volvió nuevamente la vista a aquel líquido oscuro entre sus manos, musitando sin esfuerzo.

—Si supieran lo que verdaderamente es increíble...

Sonrió ante la parodia, pero eso fue un gesto totalmente personal, pues nadie entendería si dijera a viva voz que ella había vivido más que todas las personas juntas de este local, o al menos... Ella era la única que lo recordaba o _tenía conciencia _de ello.

Sacó su organigrama personal, junto con la agenda universitaria, aprovechó de dejar su bolso en el puesto de su derecha, previniendo. Ya muchas veces le había tocado escuchar a más de alguna persona que se sentaba a su lado a conversar temas comunes, sin importancia.

Y no es que se sintiera superior, o relevadamente ególatra, ni nada por el estilo. Era solo que últimamente toda su vida había caído en una monotonía fabricada por la inercia de cada día. _Especialmente después de..._

—¡Videl! —una voz la movió de sus pensamientos, sin poder sentir la presencia a su lado.

—Goten —sonrió, pensando en el poder de las coincidencias, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para observarlo de cuerpo entero. Sin duda, aquél chico sonriente era una agradable y suave sorpresa— Mira que alto estás. ¿Que te da tu madre?

El semisaiyajin se sonrojó ante tal comentario y puso su mano izquierda tras la cabeza. Ante tal gesto, Videl no pudo más que evitar la llegada de recuerdos.

—Lo de siempre —opinó con su modesto carisma, volviendo a ampliar la sonrisa y bajando su brazo, para observar a Videl con un toque más profundo y emitir un comentario— Vaya... No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, es muy tarde.

—Son Goten —se tomó la libertad para llamarlo por su nombre y apellido— Tú deberías estar preocupado de eso.

Contemplando su rostro, Videl se dio cuenta que aunque solamente habían pasado unas semanas sin verlo, no había duda que crecía rápidamente, como un verdadero guerrero. Su semblante ya había dejado atrás las finas líneas de su rostro infantil, ahora, todo radicaba en la adolescencia. Algo de barba comenzaba a llenar su mentón, la nuez de adán fielmente marcada, los cabellos cayendo en desorden sobre la frente, en fin.

—Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola —acabó con un tono burlón, esperando su vital reacción, pues sabía que Goten ya era todo un joven formando su carácter.

Antes de que el chico produciera algún sonido o que Videl reaccionara a mover su bolso para que se sentara a su lado, una voz femenina emergió de otra mesa.

—¡Goten, ven a sentarte!

La chica ojiazul giró momentáneamente y pudo vislumbrar a una joven de la misma edad del último hijo Son, de cabellos rubios levantando y agitando el brazo en su dirección.

_"Marron"_ Pensó de golpe. Y era verdad, el día de hoy sí que se llenaba de casualidades.

El tiempo pasaba, y en chicos como Goten y Marron no había excepciones. Por unos instantes sintió revivir aquellos momentos en que había conocido al muchacho, en una situación no menos peculiar que la que estaba viviendo ahora. En esos momentos todo un niño pequeño e ingenuo, ahora, todo un estudiante, carismático, apuesto y porque no decirlo, con un aire de tranquilidad envidiable. Típica marca Son.

En el momento en que Goten iba a hablar, Videl se le adelantó. —No te preocupes, ve con ella. A las chicas no nos gusta esperar.

_Qué hipocresía._ Ella diciendo esas palabras.

—Bueno... Creo que debo despedirme. —el chico se acercó y besó su mejilla como un gesto normal, en tan solo segundos, en los cuales Videl captó la gran diferencia de personalidad que tenía con...

—Que te vaya bien —opinó fortuitamente, a lo cual el chico se alejó unos pasos, mientras esperaba que así mismo partieran sus reflexiones.

Pero algo lo detuvo en su camino, a su sorpresa.

Giró nuevamente, pensativo, sin un gesto cordial en sus labios, tardando varios pasos en volverla a mirar a los ojos, dudoso de sus acciones, y meditando una pregunta a la cual Videl había temido durante todo el día... Y semanas atrás.

—Has... ¿Has sabido algo de Gohan, Videl?

Gohan.

Videl tomó su café con fuerzas. Si en ese momento se le hubiese permitido, se habría puesto de pie y marchado, en una actitud desesperada, de aquella mesa, de aquel lugar, de aquella situación. Sintió el calor del café quemando su palma, tal cómo sentía el rostro preocupado de Goten internarse en sus sienes y desterrar con dolor sus recuerdos ocultos en las partes más inhóspitas de su memoria, presionando aquella llaga, hiriendo desenfrenadamente su estado fisiológico, escuchando las palabras que alguna vez creyó olvidar. Absolutamente todo.

—Estamos muy preocupados... No quería mencionártelo pero...

_"¿Pero que?"_ Pensó Videl, soltando el tazón, sintiendo cómo sus piernas comenzaban temblar de incertidumbre, de impotencia. Sintiendo como su pecho se encogía, en una sensación que ya creía haber dejado en el olvido. Volviendo a saborear aquel gusto de amargura, de olvido y frustración, acentuándose ante cada vocablo y gesto de aquel chico. Reviviendo el rostro en su mente de la persona más controversial de su vida, de lo que alguna vez fue su motivo... de lo que alguna vez fue todo. Aquel nombre que recordaría cada vez que amara con locura, que llorara con desgarro y que gritara con angustia...

Si es que alguna vez volvía a hacerlo.

—No lo hemos visto desde entonces.

La voz de Goten pareció bajarla a tierra de un bofetazo, sus pupilas se dilataron, y su mirada perdida observó a aquellos familiares ojos azabaches.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Seee. He vuelto y con nuevas ideas en la cabeza. Es el primer fic que escribo que no se encuentra completo al momento de publicarlo, así que paciencia, trataré de hacer lo posible por publicar los capítulos siguientes más seguido. Pero no se alarmen, no acostumbro a dejar cosas a medias, aunque creo que será largo. Me agrada mucho indagar e investigar ciertas cosas XD. El trocito de canción de arriba seguramente será identificado por todos, me inspiró mucho de alguna manera. Y por último, gracias a mi beta.

Muchas, **muchas** gracias a mis reviewers de mi fic anterior **'The Nearness of you'**: _Cerezo Astorya_, gracias por tus halagos, me suben el ánimo cómo no imaginas; _Tsubasa__Lupin de Black_, tranquila, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo, se agradecen vuestros comentarios, me encanta indagar en las personalidades de dragonball, a pesar de ser una serie con una carga comercial, me parece que Akira Toriyama se merece mis respetos; _Yuriko1_, no tengo mucho tiempo para mandar email TT, pero si no me equivoco hay una opcion de de alerta. Gracias por tus comentarios, trato de hacer lo posible porque todo salga creíble y bueno; _Rakeru_, adoré tu comentario, describiste tan bien mis intenciones con esta mini historia, ya ves, tengo un trauma con los summaries XD; _Durma_ _Vrer_, una review larga e interesante. Muchas gracias por tus correcciones, ya sabes que hago lo que puedo, y siempre con afán de mejorar, así que tus comentarios me vienes de maravilla. Es un honor saber que he podido sacarte una sonrisa.. XDD; _Princess_ _Mko_, miles de gracias nena, sí.. Gohan siempre me agradó, que personaje más atractivo de tratar. Como él, no encuentro otro. Su espíritu de justicia me recuerda a Katou Masaru de GANTZ, pero que va, el es el mejor XD; _Elena_, TT estoy muy agradecida por tus comentarios, me estimulan a escribir mas!. De seguro trataré de sacar mas adelante los fics de G/V que tengo en mi cabeza...; _Patybra_, wapaaaa, ya parece que quedamos pocos escribiendo de dball, yo tb espero seguir leyendo mas de lo tuyo, miles de gracias, creo que todo radica en la originalidad, y si tu lo has mencionado es que cumplí uno de mis objetivos .


	2. Recuerdos

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **II:** Recuerdos

_You don't know how lovely you are._

* * *

_"Gohan, **necesito** hablarte."_

Videl se estremeció ante la venida de recuerdos y tuvo unas fuertes ganas de pedir un trago. Todo se basaba en eso: la angustia. Con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro, esperando un consuelo inútil, maldiciendo su destino, y por sobretodo, atormentadísima con su último encuentro. Tragó saliva y miró al exterior, ya era noche y una leve llovizna comenzaba a cubrir a la ciudad.

_"Creo que ya no te merezco. He pasado a un segundo lugar en todo."_

La piel se le puso de gallina, cruzó los brazos en la mesa y cayó sobre ellos. ¿Por qué debía ser así?. ¿Por qué sus propias palabras se seguían repitiendo en su mente?

_"¿Acaso no comprendes? Posees un destino más elevado que el mío... Mírate. Eres un hombre justo, honesto y veraz..."_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando lentamente. Aquel día había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y como ello lo amerita lo había pensado bien, analizando cada detalle de la situación, infiriendo que terminaría de esta manera: Sola, angustiada y frustrada.

_"Ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para nosotros... Cuando estamos juntos siempre ocurre lo mismo. O debes estudiar o ya estás cansadísimo."_

La chica trató de no caer en la estupidez, volvió a erguir su espalda y levantó su mano para pedir otro café. A estos momentos del partido, no poder dormir hoy era lo que menos le importaba.

Lo que había sucedido hace semanas atrás la tenía en vilo. Al borde constante de perder la compostura, de quebrarse en medio de cualquier situación, de no poder conciliar el sueño, de no poder sentirse realizada en cualquier aspecto, como estudiante, como persona... Como mujer.

_"Creo que... Ya no puedo seguir así, Gohan. Mi capacidad de extrañarte ya ha superado a la de mi cariño... No puedo."_

Era increíble que ambos hubiesen llegado a aquel límite. Porque aquel día de verano, que recordaría toda su vida, ella había roto su relación con Gohan.

El café llegó al instante, Videl lo recibió sin ningún gesto amable y bebió un sorbo del líquido hirviente. Luego de pasar dolorosamente por su garganta, acabó por dejarlo a un lado, pasó su mano por el vidrio empapado y bajó su mirada con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

—En segundo lugar. Segundo lugar.

La cruda realidad se hizo cada vez más presente aquellos días veraniegos. A pesar de estar en vacaciones y de disponer de su agenda libre, había sido uno de los peores momentos de la relación que alguna vez tuvo. Él siempre preocupado de sus estudios, y ella siempre preocupada de que alguna vez él la notara. Luego de llorar a solas y cuestionárselo millones de veces llegó a tal decisión, de una manera radical, cruda y directa. Ellos nunca acabarían bien de esa manera. Y cómo tal le había mencionado, su capacidad de extrañarlo había superado al mismo cariño.

Volvió a darse cuenta, por milésima vez, que en realidad nunca había esperado llegar a ese momento.

_"No... No entiendo lo que quieres decirme, Videl"_

Sintió un profundo dolor de estómago. Aquella horrible sensación de no poder desahogarse definitivamente.

Cerca de un año de noviazgo, millones de ideas, varios 'te amo', muchos más te quiero y una mentalidad centrada en el sencillo pensamiento de que ya había encontrado al hombre de su vida.

Boba.

Se preguntó de un momento a otro cual fue el instante en que pensó que todo estaría controlado, que todo saldría bien, que ningún obstáculo se interpondría entre ambos. Que el amor podía ganarlo todo.

Que el amor podía ganarlo todo.

Mentira.

De alguna manera, la chica de cortos cabellos negros hubiese querido volver a llorar de desconsuelo, pero el sentimiento desgarrador de debilidad la detuvo instantáneamente. Un reflejo totalmente condicionado, que no era más que una actitud de defensa. Apretó sus puños y volvió a mirar al exterior. Sintiendo como el frío colaba sus huesos, se sintió desamparada, desganada, confundida... Terriblemente sola.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ella había hecho esa elección.

_"Ya no quiero más Gohan. No puedo soportar tenerte así."_

Videl Satán llegó solamente a una conclusión. Que él ya no correspondía su cariño o que simplemente no la necesitaba. La más cercana sin duda era la segunda opción, pues al fin y al cabo Son Gohan no era una persona sin sentimientos. Al revés, sus mejores días los pasó alguna vez con él...

Sonrió débilmente ante tal pensamiento, pero fue momentáneamente aplacado por el segundo: Él ya no prescindía de ella.

La vocación de Gohan había sido totalmente completada con sus estudios, a los cuales ella ni en sueños podía alcanzar, pues su área era otro polo inalcanzable, distinto. Y nada desconocido, ya que ella lo tenía claro desde el principio de su relación. Muchos pensamientos entre ambos eran similares y otros sencillamente no, los cuales se acentuaron con el tiempo sin poder evitarlo.

Salir en las noches sola, ver a miles de parejas compartir en frente de ella, mientras la suya no estaba, evitar conversar acerca de él con amigas, saberlo lejano en la intimidad, sentir que aquellos momentos de romance palpitante se habían ido, sentir que cada abrazo, beso, caricia estaba determinada por el tiempo.

Videl se observó a sí misma en el vidrio. Aquel rostro con ojeras, pelo desordenado, ceño fruncido, ojos cansados... Todo su estado resumía sus sentimientos. Como odiaba verse así. Nunca en toda su existencia hubiese pensado que terminaría de tal forma, luego de que todo había lucido tan reluciente, de conocer a aquel muchacho por las calles de Satán City, aquel mismo hombre que le enseño a desafiar las leyes de la gravedad, que le demostró lo fácil que era creer en realidades distintas, que la tuvo en sus brazos, que le enseñó a amar cómo nunca lo había sentido.

Rendida por un romance... Ja. Quién lo diría.

El teléfono móvil vibró en su abrigo. No tenía la más mínima intención de saber quién trataba de ubicarla a éstas horas. Porque nadie ni nada traería el consuelo, la tranquilidad, la serenidad, _el amor_ que ella necesitaba en estos momentos. Movió su mano hasta el bolsillo y apretó el botón del apagado. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez era un compañero de la universidad buscándola por un trabajo, su padre preguntando por su hora de llegada o alguien equivocado.

Íntimamente pensó en cómo sería si su madre la llamara alguna vez. Seguramente la reprocharía por su estado y la animaría a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, o quizás todo quedaría sellado con un abrazo. Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, tomó un último sorbo profundo del líquido amargo y suspiró con un aire de cansancio. "Quizás me buscaría novio nuevo..."

Luego de dejar la taza a un lado, pidió la cuenta.

—No debería irse ahora, la llovizna está gravísima —opinó un muchacho al verla guardar sus cosas en el bolso, mientras tomaba la taza y la dejaba en su bandeja.

—Lo sé. —dijo secamente, sin mirar su rostro— Pero eso es lo que menos me importa.

—Vaya, _que genio_. —volvió a hablar pasando un paño por la mesa— ¿Está escapando de alguien?

Videl se detuvo en seco, abrumada por tal pregunta. Terminó de colgar su bolso al hombro y sólo en ese momento le dedicó una lenta mirada al joven. —_¿Perdón?_

No hubo respuesta. Ya se había ido.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por el rostro —Que día... Qué PEDAZO de día.

Se envolvió la bufanda al cuello y abrió la puerta dándose cuenta que las predicciones de aquel chico eran ciertas, no llovía a cántaros, pero era una llovizna gruesa, capaz de mojar a cualquiera. Carraspeó ligeramente y salió a la calle decidida. Los faroles apenas alumbraban debido a la neblina que cubría la zona, a pesar de que no había nadie por la acera, caminó con lentitud, todo estaba mojado y lo menos que deseaba pasar era la vergüenza de resbalarse, sola o acompañada.

El vaho rodeó su rostro, mientras pensaba en el paradero de buses más cercano, de seguro, el último bus ya debía estar por llegar. Ya estaba lo suficientemente agotada para emprender el viaje a su casa a pie.

_"No lo hemos visto desde entonces"_

La voz de Goten volvió a acariciar sus oídos, volviendo a revivir aquel momento de minutos atrás...

Ella tampoco. No lo veía desde aquel día. Quizás, lo que más la desconcertaba acerca de todo esto, había sido la reacción de Gohan. Aquel día en su departamento, luego de expresarle sus sentimientos, él no le refutó nada. Simplemente la dejó partir. Así de simple, lo que no hizo más que agrandar su angustia, pues al menos ella esperaba que la detuviera, que la corrigiera, que la hiciera sentir que la necesitaba, pero nada ocurrió, simplemente la dejó marcharse.

Sus pensamientos se anularon en el momento que visualizó el bus número nueve a unas dos cuadras a lo lejos, comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente, tomando con fuerza su bolso, cruzando una calle a punto de ser atropellada y gritando monosílabos a viva voz para que se detuviera, corrió con más fuerza observando cómo se alejaba lentamente de ella cerrando sus puertas y gritó por milésima vez que se detuviera. A unos metros de alcanzarlo, resbaló en un declive y cayó de bruces al suelo, dejando caer su bolso y cosas alrededor.

Miró por última vez al vehículo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pierna derecha. Movió un mechón de su pelo que cayó por su frente, dejando la mitad de su rostro con barro, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta observar la palma de su mano, toda sucia y empapada.

—Mierda... —masculló golpeando el suelo con sus puños, observando la escena, sus libros y cuadernos tirados, su cuerpo empapado y su orgullo hecho trizas— Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

Se mantuvo unos momentos maldiciendo a su alrededor, pero no se puso de pié, se quedó allí, quieta, con la cabeza entre sus manos, ahogando sollozos que esperaba venir. Tratando de acercar las cosas mas cercanas y guardarlas nuevamente... Pero tal vez, ni si quiera pudo imaginar que esa era la peor situación en que se pudo haber encontrado, en todo el día entero.

Súbitamente la llovizna en su rostro se detuvo y una sombra apareció a su lado, pero Videl solo pudo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, que recorrió toda su piel hasta los rincones más inhóspitos, y todos sus sentidos en crisis colapsaron momentáneamente al escuchar aquella voz grave que pensó algún día en olvidar.

—_Oh..._ Videl...

* * *

**Freetalk: **Yipie! Ya vamos en el capítulo número dos, ya os he dicho, pienso ir publicando poco a poco. Todas mis historias han tenido ritmos distintos y esta no es la excepción. Tengo un cariño especial a este capítulo, de hecho, creo ver a Videl desde lejos tomando ese café de angustia. Agradezco **profundamente** a mi queridísima Beta Reader.

Muchas, **muchas** gracias a mis reviewers del capítulo anterior: _Patybra_, vale nena, me siento muy halagada con tus comentarios y creo que has dicho algo fundamental y que confirma que te tomas tan en serio como yo esto de los fics. Es muy difícil escribir de otra serie, porque esta es la que más conocemos, en todos los aspectos, y podemos narrarla de tal manera que cuidemos la historia original. Gracias; _InuSherry_, adoro la intrigaa XD, creo que es una manera de mantener al lector despierto, y sobretodo en situaciones adversas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario; _Elena_, síii. Hay muy pocos fics de ellos TT, pero muchas veces eso se convierte en una ventaja. Ya sabes, posees más situaciones a relatar. Pero agradezco enormemente que te acerques aquí a leer ; _tATu-fan_; ¿Cómo leer un libro? Vaya, muchas gracias jeje. Pero me falta mucho para llegar a la genialidad de mis autores favoritos; _Princess_ _Mko_, ya verás, jeje, todavía queda mucho que contar; _Rakeru_, gracias por tu crítica. Sí, tienes razón, pero en éste capítulo uno de mis objetivos era demostrar el estado de Videl explícitamente. Tomaré muy en cuenta lo que me has dicho, aunque no dejo de mencionarte que más adelante habrá más acción XD; _Durma_ _Vrer_, pues aquí tienes querida! XD. ¿Te asusto? LOL, me he reído media hora con eso; _juanitaaa_, sin duda me interesan muchos tus comentarios , de hecho me siento muy halagada, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible para no dejar con los nervios de punta a todos; _Videl Tateishi_, muchas gracias, nena. TT, pero como dijo una querida amiga, siempre debemos estar en constante superación, y me agrada que me digas que voy bien... Así me dan más ganas de seguir adelante; _Draga1, _Oh vaya... me siento increíblemente adulada. Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque cómo ya lo dije anteriormente me falta mucho para llegar a la magistralidad de ciertos autores, estos comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_ D


	3. Lo que se quiso decir

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo III:** Lo que se quiso decir

_I had to find you, __tell_ _you I need you..._

* * *

Sin duda Son Gohan nunca hubiese pensado que a los veintiún años de vida iba a ser aquel hombre. Cualquier mujer que no lo conociera, tal vez hubiera pensado que era de otro mundo. Pues su imagen era un deleite, su estatura, sus brazos, sus piernas. Todo. Pero evidentemente su encanto se encontraba en aquel rostro inocente, aquellos ojos azabaches, su cabello tenso, labios gruesos y esa mirada profunda. Eso no tenía comparación, ni restricciones, fuera de día o de noche; esa esencia era única y totalmente perfecta. Al menos eso fue lo que Videl pudo rectificar en tal solo segundos. Su figura al lado de la suya, con largo abrigo negro, acompañado de un paraguas y un bolso cruzado en su pecho.

Quiso gritar, llorar, explotar en todos sus sentimientos. Pero solamente calló. Aquellos brazos que algún día ella los tuvo para sí, la levantaron con fuerza y la pusieron de pie. El chico recogió las cosas desparramadas y se las entregó en sus manos embarradas, sin darse cuenta que la cara de Videl ardía, que por dentro estallaba de la emoción, que quizás nunca en su vida sintió tanta vergüenza como en esos momentos, que temblaba del cansancio, que se sentía más inestable que nunca, que su cabeza comenzaba a sentir ráfagas de pensamientos confusos y miles de cosas más incapaces de producir en un instante.

—Gohan. —musitó, casi en un susurro.

El joven detuvo su labor para encontrarse frente a frente con la única persona que su mente y alma andaban buscando hace un tiempo. Jugando con la secuencia de sucesos, planeando cada palabra, organizando cada mirada y gesticulación, sin olvidar los movimientos o cualquier otro elemento clave. Pero todo fue inútil, porque tan solo fue capaz de observarla por un largo tiempo y analizar el rostro de la chica expectante. Enumerar cada línea, cada imperfección y sobretodo aquellos ojos azules, ahora opacados por ciertas ojeras.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —habló delicadamente, tal cómo si en esas palabras pudiera encontrar la suficiente serenidad, para calmar la ocasión, el encuentro, las miradas y todo lo posible.

—Que... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Videl comenzó a hablar, en pleno desconcierto.

"Esto no puede estar ocurriendo..." Pensó, tragando saliva, repasando todo lo hecho hasta este punto.

Gohan parpadeó con lentitud, desvió su mirada hacia su bolso y sacó de él un pañuelo blanco para ofrecerlo a la mujer caída y volver a observarla directamente, suspirar y decir con seguridad.

—Yo... He venido a buscarte.

Era gracioso encontrarse en aquella situación, pero tales palabras hicieron detonar en su mente asuntos sin dirección. La palabra ideal para describir su _status_ era desconcierto. Un desconcierto absolutamente mental, pues esa frase no calzaba con todo lo que sus oídos y corazón esperaban escuchar. Era ridículo. Como los efectos de una canción olvidada en los recuerdos, los pensamientos debatidos en su ser anteriormente volvieron a desencadenarse en su memoria. Ella ya estaba bien, ya no lo necesitaba, ya podía vivir sola y no sentirse culpable por ello. Y por sobretodo, no quería volver a lo mismo.

_¿Venido a buscarme?_

La pregunta hizo detener su tiempo de conciencia. ¿Acaso esa pregunta tenía una razón válida, luego de tantas interrogantes, de tantas lágrimas, angustias y hechos que parecían solo destinados a acabar con su compostura?. No. Esa pregunta no tenía sentido. Pero… ¿Cómo era capaz de acercarse a ella y decirlo tan naturalmente?. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, _¿Estaba jugando?_

Videl se quedó en blanco por segundos silenciosos, la llovizna seguía rociándolos a ambos con amabilidad, ciertas personas pasaron a su lado musitando palabras, pero lo chica fue incapaz de percibirlo hasta que olió el humo de cigarrillo, típico de individuos que ejecutan caminatas nocturnas. Abrió la boca sosteniendo sus cosas, y un parpadeo de ojos la bajó a tierra con una velocidad radical. Sin observar al chico, pronunció.

—Yo... —vaciló por un momento— Yo debo irme a casa.

Abrazó con fuerza su querido bolso de cuero café, ahora manchado y húmedo por los recientes acontecimientos y caminó en dirección a su hogar, musitando palabras sin sentido. _Déjame ir, déjame ir..._

Comenzó a trotar cuando sus pasos fueron seguidos por Gohan. O eso al menos pensaba. Cerró los ojos para librarse tan sólo por unos instantes de la sensación de que era perseguida por algo que evitaba hace mucho, o que simplemente se negaba a enfrentar. Se sintió cómo un fenómeno, tal cómo una niña pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su madre, o en este caso a lo que consideraba su hogar, que estaba bastante lejos.

—¡Videl, espera un momento!

Las palabras fueron ignoradas con la misma velocidad que avanzaban sus piernas, recibiendo cientos de mensajes en su mente con la misma palabra: No sirve de nada.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? —Videl se detuvo instantáneamente, girando lo suficiente para encontrarse cara a cara con Gohan que iba a rozarle el hombro— ¿Sabes?. He pasado un día bastante pésimo para que vengas a joderme la vida de esta manera, tengo MILES de cosas de que preocuparme para estar corriendo como una estúpida, me importa un car…

—Se te cayó esto.

Gohan habló de una manera absolutamente sencilla, alzando su brazo izquierdo, mostrando un objeto de total familiaridad: Su celular. Videl calló por un asunto de reacción y antes de que la humillación envolviera sus sienes, sus ojos lograron captar una frase luminosa en la pequeña pantalla.

**'Una llamada perdida: Gohan'**

La lluvia se volvió un poco más gruesa y comenzaron a sentirse pasos en su alrededor. La gente corría a refugiarse, pues no había duda de que todo acabaría en un diluvio. Gohan volvió a abrir su paraguas, para cubrirlos a ambos, segundos después de que el agua comenzara a empaparlos. Por suerte, no había viento. El ruido de la lluvia en la acera los envolvió, y aún más el sonido refrescante de las gotas de agua rociando las hojas esparcidas por el suelo.

_"Él había intentado localizarla hacía algunos instantes... Él."_

Videl guardó el celular lentamente en su bolsillo e hizo algo que hasta ahora no había hecho: Ascendió su mirada y miró a su ex novio directo a los ojos. Dándose el tiempo de al menos escuchar lo que había intentado decirle, analizando sus gestos, sintetizando acciones reales, y no cuestionamientos de su mente. Solo por un momento.

—Discúlpame por haber hablado de esa manera. Es desconcertante que luego de semanas sin vernos, venga a moverte el suelo. Sólo... —Gohan tomó una leve pausa— Quiero acompañarte a casa.

Momento.

Videl entrecerró sus ojos. Y la frase se repitió: "Sólo quiero acompañarte a casa"

Así, volvía a encontrarse en la situación más recurrente de su vida: La toma de decisiones.

_'...Sin duda las decisiones que tomamos cada día son reflejo de nuestras necesidades más íntimas'_

La hija de Mr. Satán recordó las palabras de un profesor. Era cierto. Es por eso que siempre deben ser muy bien acabadas, porque en cierto sentido estamos guiando nuestro propio camino, es por esa razón que lamentamos tanto cuando tomamos una mala opción, pues ésta, puede desembocar en otra peor, y ésa en otra, y así sucesivamente.

¿Qué decisión debía tomar ahora?

En un corto período, Videl pareció alejarse de aquella situación, concentrada, ensimismada, a la mirada paciente del semisaiyajín, a la merced de la lluvia, entregada a tal pregunta.

Si ella le negaba, sabía perfectamente que así acabaría con todo. Era sencillo. Volver a casa, tomar un baño, felicitándose por haber evitado el lío de volver a enfrentar a Gohan, lamentándose a la vez por haberlo abandonado sin siquiera conocer el porque de su venida... Contradictorio. Luego volvería a su vida trasnochada y normal; de estudiante. Y se convencería cada día de que tomó la decisión correcta, que tenía otra vez todo en control. Vaya dilema.

—Videl... —Gohan la tomó del hombro por sorpresa.

Ignorando que era la primera vez que la tocaba luego de semanas, la mujer se quedó nublada, sin signos de luz, pues aun quedaba la última opción.

Aceptar que la acompañara.

Una pequeña y suave brisa rozó sus oídos y cuello, mientras Videl sentía como la seducía aquella decisión. Porque definitivamente desencadenaría _muchas_ más cosas. Las mismas que tenía enterradas y reprimidas bajo siete llaves en su memoria.

Quizás descubriría la razón de su inesperada llegada, del desconcierto de su familia, y por así decirlo, su recóndita desaparición.

_¿Que perdería con ello?_. La pregunta llegó de inmediato, cómo un reflejo condicionado.

Sin duda, su postura inicial. Que ella podía vivir sin prescindir de nadie.

Pestañeó y miró el rostro de aquel hombre, con la normalidad más inesperada.

Dicho acto tuvo tal efecto, que súbitamente pensó con simplicidad que Gohan solo quería acompañarla. Eso era todo. Y no había nada más que pensar. De seguro se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

En una acción inexplicable e increíble, contestó con lucidez y frescura, antes de que el chico hablara.

—Definitivamente llueve mucho. No quiero resfriarme.

Gohan interpretó aquellas palabras desorbitadas cómo un sí, no dijo nada, sonrió brevemente para él mismo y juntos comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Ambos recordaron los días en que caminaban de esa misma manera, en los cuales, la mayoría de ellos eran en ausencia de palabras. No era una simple insonoridad o un vago momento de mutismo, pues es así cómo puedes descubrir y proyectar la confianza que todos buscan: Una persona con quien compartir el silencio. Ya que no hay necesidad de rellenar la falta de sonidos, de simular una conversación, de intentar convencer a tu acompañante de que le interesas o simplemente ocultar el miedo a ver aquel lado más vulnerable de nuestras reflexiones interiores. No es necesario, pues hay confianza.

—Sin duda habrías alcanzado a tomar ese bus si hubieses emprendido vuelo. —Gohan habló, cómo si desde tiempos remotos, volar fuera algo tan común cómo caminar o comer.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo. —Videl habló concentrada en el camino.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó inmediatamente, sin detenerse ni hacer una pausa.

La chica calló por un pequeño instante. Pensó que eso era una razón absolutamente obvia.

—Porque me recuerda muchas cosas que prefiero evitar. -volvió a hablar en un tono duro, inflexible. A la vez que los envolvía el ruido de sus pisadas contra la acera.

—Oh, ya veo... —Gohan volvió a quedar en silencio, bajando el tono de voz.

—Hoy vi a tu hermano. —Videl dijo yendo directo al grano— Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

—También yo. —tosió ligeramente— Crece muy rápido, no me sorprendería que me pasara de porte, o que ya tuviese novia.

La joven pensó automáticamente en Marron, pero no dijo nada sobre eso, sencillamente se quedó pegada en el 'también yo'.

—Al parecer toda tu familia ha estado preocupada por ti, Gohan.

En contra del rito de la conversación, el chico no respondió, de hecho, estuvo así por unos momentos. Ambos se detuvieron en un cruce, esperando la luz verde, alejados cierta distancia de la calle, pues no querían quedar empapados con el paso de algún vehículo. Videl lo miró de reojo, por segunda vez, y se encontró con su rostro pensativo. Luego de un rato, el muchacho giró, curvó levemente sus labios y habló por sorpresa.

—No me creerías. Me tomarías cómo un tonto.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Que alegría, ya he acabado con el tercero. Espero que no se decepcionen por los retrasos. Me tomo muy en serio esto de escribir acerca de mis personajes favoritos, más que mal la situación amerita una buena narrativa y el evidente peso de la redacción. Cómo siempre, agradezco a mi fiel **Beta Reader** por aguantarme como nunca.

Y también, lo importante: Muchas, **muchas** gracias a mis reviewers del capítulo anterior: _Shadir_, me he reído cómo loca XD, especialmente el 'o si no es para patearla'. Definitivamente es un tema complicado, ya sabes, (como dirían el gringolandia) el estado de _heartbroken_, no es algo que se pueda tratar a la ligera. Gracias por tu comentario; _Princess_ _Mko,_ definitivamente comparto tu opinión. Estos días de invierno en mi país son terriblemente inspiradores; _InuSherry, _¡gracias nena!. Tu comentario realmente me motiva una enormidad que no imaginas y que me digas que te sorprendiste, el doble D, tengo la mala maña de meterme dentro de ciertos personajes, jeje; _Patybra_, Te lo agradezco un montón. Y sinceramente creo que pasar por un estado cómo este, no es algo tan entretenido... Bueno de relatar sí, pero tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Videl, hay mucho que describir y desenmarañar. Btw, espero vuestros escritos, jeje; _Rakeru_, eso espero yo también. Fuerza para continuar! En serio, gracias!; _juanitaaa_, aquí tienes wapa , disculpa la demora; _tATu-fan_, no te preocupes. Lo haré. Te agradezco millones por los comentarios que me animan a seguir; _Susurros de la Musa_, wow. Vale por los ánimos y tu constancia al leer lo que hago, que te guste me hace sentir aún más realizada y más aún que desees que continúe! D; _Videl Tateishi_, Te inspiro? TT, gracias, nunca me lo habían dicho. En definitiva, gracias a reviewers como tú continúo escribiendo, en cierta manera y aunque no lo creáis, me inspiran de cierto modo. Y por supuesto! Seguiré pendiente de tu historia. Mira que eso de 'Eres la chica de la justicia' no se me olvida nunca!. Un detalle genial. _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	4. Lo que se dijo

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo IV:** Lo que se dijo

_Tell you I set you apart._

* * *

La chica debía reconocer que lo pensó todo, ya que algo imposible de conocer para un Son sencillamente no existía. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que había ido a entrenar nuevamente a quién sabe dónde, que en una de esas fue a reunir las Esferas del Dragón, que había derrotado a otro mega villano, que había muerto y resucitado en solo semanas, que había conocido a otra chica o tal vez se había vuelto gay.

Pese a tanto cuestionamiento y paranoias interiores, Videl calló por milésima vez. Siguieron andando en medio de la lluvia normalmente y con la misma actitud por varias cuadras.

A pesar de que Gohan había dicho tales palabras, no las continuó y predeciblemente dejó a su compañera internada en la incertidumbre más común: La duda.

En una actitud estúpida, Videl carraspeó. Se le ocurrió que tal vez así Gohan comenzaría a hablar. Pero tan sólo era una suposición. Ella seguía con la mirada al frente. No deseaba mirarlo muy seguido, notaría sus cambios, analizaría su figura de pies a cabeza y seguramente acabaría ridículamente abrumada.

Una cosa sí la inquietaba: Su semblante sereno impregnado en sus ojos oscuros. Un detalle no muy innovador, pero aquel brillo no era el mismo que había visto semanas atrás... Había algo distinto que podría afirmar con seguridad.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo normal. Tal vez, tantas ansias resumidas en miles de pensamientos hicieron que simplemente todo se agilizara. Pasaron cuadras, calles, en medio de la lluvia, en medio del silencio, en medio de sentimientos encontrados, en los cuales ninguno de los dos fue capaz de volver a hablar. De cierta manera fue mucho mejor. Sin duda Videl ya estaba muy confundida acerca de lo visto y escuchado aquel día y por consiguiente tendría mucho tiempo para analizarlo..., al fin y al cabo él solamente la estaba acompañando a casa.

El gran cartel de las afueras de su residencia comenzó a verse de lejos: **'Residencia Satán'**. Juntos comenzaron a bajar cierta colina que los dejaría a solo unos metros del hogar de Videl. La chica suspiró para sí, estuvo a punto decirle que ya estaba bueno, que a estas alturas fácilmente llegaría a casa sin empaparse, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Sintió sus manos congeladas y la cabeza un poco más fresca que minutos anteriores.

_'Me tomarías cómo a un tonto'_... ¿A qué se refería con ello?. ¿Por qué no hablaba de una buena vez?. Cómo odiaba pasar por ese ritual. Las cosas claras siempre habían sido de su preferencia. Tal vez su fuerte personalidad se lo imponía, pues comenzaba a inquietarse. Y más aún con él, la persona que semanas atrás la había dejado partir sin más.

El primogénito Son se detuvo ante el gran portón. —Ya estamos aquí.

Gohan giró para mirar la gran mansión Satán en frente de él, denotando cierta angustia en su actuar, pausado y muy poco rítmico. Videl observó su espalda por unos instantes. _"¿Que debía hacer ahora?"_. Cierto detalle le pareció extraño. La mayoría de las veces Gohan siempre andaba con sus hombros tensos, más rígido que un palo, pero ahora, al verlo en tal posición no pudo más que evitar el curioso deseo de tocarlo con sus dedos.

Notó su abrigo mojado. No era gran descubrimiento, pues nunca un paraguas se ha fabricado para dos personas, en cambio ella estaba un poco más seca que antes, cuando resbaló por la acera.

El chico volteó de improviso quedando en frente de ella, aún con el paraguas entre sus manos. La joven inspiró deprisa y en un acto reflejo le miró a los ojos. Él no hizo nada, simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no hizo más que embellecer su semblante masculino.

Tal fue el momento, que Videl no pudo más que sonrojarse. Sin dudarlo, agradeció la oscuridad, la neblina y a la lluvia que impedían ser vista por su ex. Era imposible no permitir que los recuerdos la atacaran con fiereza, que comenzaran a entibiar su piel, que agrandaran sus ojos. Pues más que mal estaba frente a una de las personas más radicales de la historia de su vida, su actual enemigo, su interrogante sin responder.

Pero no debía dejarse, debía ser superior a sus sentimientos repentinos. Todos estos días ya le había dado por resultado. O eso al menos creía.

La lluvia caducó por unos instantes, Gohan cerró el paraguas, dejando a la vista de Videl sus mejillas igualmente rosadas. ¿Por qué lo notaba nervioso?. ¿Por qué no decía ni una mísera palabra que quebrase para siempre todos las reflexiones que venían a su cabeza?

Entonces, habló.

—Videl...

"Por favor... Acaba de una vez con todo esto. Vete a tus estudios, al mundo planificado, a la vida esquematizada, ya no me necesitas. Y yo a ti tampoco."

—¿No has tenido la sensación de que deseas comenzar todo de cero?

* * *

—¿Que te dijo qué? 

Ireza bajó las escaleras con velocidad, Videl la siguió de la misma forma para continuar caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la OSU (Orange Star University). La joven tomó sus cosas con fuerza y abrochó el último botón de su abrigo. A pesar de encontrarse en un recinto cerrado, los ventanales vibraban agresivamente, si bien la lluvia en la noche anterior acabó en un esperado temporal, ahora los vientos eran capaces de incluso doblar los árboles próximos al establecimiento.

—Vamos... No me hagas repetirlo. —la muchacha de cabellos negros habló esquivando a dos estudiantes.

—Es que... Me parece increíble. —Ireza avanzó hasta estar hombro con hombro con Videl— Después de tanto tiempo...

—Anoche ni siquiera pude dormir bien...

La acompañante arqueó sus cejas con una mirada simple. —Pues eso no es una novedad amiga.

Videl la observó intrigada, recién habían acabado las clases y ahora escapaban de la muchedumbre que entraba con rapidez a las salas más cercanas. Ya ambas habían terminado por definitivo las suyas y se dirigían a la cafetería. Luego de ello, cada una iría por su propio lado, la rubia a preparar la próxima presentación teatral y ella a la biblioteca.

—¿Y que ocurrió?. Me parece que una coincidencia como esa no ocurre a menudo... —Ireza depositó las monedas en el gran aparato y se dispuso a apretar botones— ¿Café?

—No, gracias, solo un té sin azúcar. —Videl apoyó su espalda a un lado de la máquina— Ahora que me lo planteas así, no puedo llegar a una buena conclusión. Simplemente apareció para irse de la misma manera.

—Maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo es posible que después de no saber nada de él por semanas, llegue así, tan normal, a revolverte tus ideas? —la muchacha respondió de inmediato entregando el té a su compañera y luego tomó el propio café en las manos, dirigiéndose a una mesa próxima.

Videl sonrió con disimulo, tomando el vaso hirviente. En ciertos momentos su amiga insistía en tratar a Gohan de esa manera. Se sentó y dejó sus cosas a un lado, apoyando sus codos por sobre la mesa, para mirar posteriormente a Ireza que la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

—No lo sé. —la joven movió sus manos— Su actitud era diferente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¡Oh dios mío, tiene otra! —Ireza llevó una de sus manos a la boca con sarcasmo, creando una acción ridícula.

—No-lo-sé... —repitiendo las palabras anteriores, Videl meditó seriamente la frase— Lo único que pude sentir fue que estaba mucho más distinto. Y más tranquilo consigo mismo, al parecer.

—¿Tranquilo consigo mismo? No puedo creerlo. Luego de estar ausente casi un mes… ¿Puede estar tranquilo?. —la chica tomó un sorbo de su vaso plástico.

—No hablamos nada más... Hasta que llegamos a puertas de mi casa.

—Vaya, con todo esto, no me sorprendería que te haya besado.

Ireza tenía razón. Después de que dijese sus últimas palabras la noche anterior, todo fue un enredo mucho mayor.

Videl tomó el té entre sus manos con una actitud ida, no era su intención beberlo por placer, simplemente deseaba entibiar su cuerpo. A la mirada preocupada de su compañera, comenzó a recordar los sucesos pasados del día de ayer.

_"No... No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Gohan..."_

Era mentira. Aquella sensación de comenzar todo desde cero ya la había sentido... Más de alguna vez en su vida. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y esas palabras enunciadas comenzaron a demostrar que tal vez, todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, podía tener sentido.

_"Acaso... ¿Nunca has pensado en darte otra oportunidad?. ¿Para comenzar?"_

_"Muchas veces. Pero hay algunas causas perdidas."_

_"Ninguna causa está perdida. Todo radica en cuanto la valoricemos."_

_"Creo... que he perdido el valor de algunas..."_

_"Siempre guardamos cierta importancia, Videl."_

_"Entonces, creo que perdí la **importancia** de algunas..."_

—¡Videl a Tierra! —Ireza hizo sonar sus dedos frente al rostro perdido de la chica, ésta pestañeó, haciendo desaparecer de inmediato aquel momento de la noche pasada.

—Lo siento... —la muchacha posó una mano sobre su rostro— Tengo un poco de sueño.

Ireza cruzó sus brazos en el pecho para suspirar sonoramente. —Escucha... —le apuntó con el dedo índice— Luego de terminar el ensayo de teatro nos reuniremos en la salida, tal vez Shapner vendrá a buscarme hoy, me agradaría mucho que te distrajeras con nosotros.

_"¿Distraerse?"_ Pensó Videl. Lo único que deseaba era descansar con buenos resultados.

La rubia tragó el último sorbo de su vaso, tomó sus cosas con velocidad e hizo un gesto momentáneo. —¿Me acompañas?

Videl repasó nuevamente todo el itinerario mientras comenzaba a caminar. Hoy andaba bastante cansada, pero tal vez estaría bien acompañar por lo menos a Ireza hacia el salón teatral. Después de todo, quizás le serviría para cambiar su ambiente. Fugazmente miró por una ventana hacia el lúgubre exterior. Pensó por unos segundos en la buena idea que hubiera sido quedarse hoy en cama. De seguro el día no traería buenos pronósticos, con tal solo dedicarse a mirar afuera, todo lo que se desarrollaba en su mente eran pensamientos bizarros.

Quizás hoy volvería a quedarse dormida en alguna parte, tal vez el tráfico de vuelta a casa estaría horrible o simplemente comenzaría a llover. Cosa que últimamente no le hacía mucha gracia. Se ajustó el abrigo y se acomodó el bolso en su hombro. Era inevitable pensar en la mirada que debía tener. Se sentía ojerosa, con un ceño totalmente fruncido y sin mencionar los pómulos marcados duramente en su cara, como el aire de angustia que traía estos días.

Estaban a pasos de llegar al salón de teatro, cuando un joven alto de larga cabellera rubia se situó frente a ambas, levantando sus brazos en cruz, emitiendo una voz grave.

—¡Que tal, chicas!

Al estar tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, Videl no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo. En cambio, sí pudo sentir cómo Ireza avanzaba al encuentro.

—¡Shapner, llegaste antes de lo planeado! —la chica exclamó situándose más cerca del chico que la abrazó con cariño, éste bajó la cabeza a su altura y habló con un tono más suave.

—¡Tenía que verte ensayar antes de la obra!

Videl suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, contemplando por momentos a ambos jóvenes que comenzaban a hablar entre ellos con emoción y cierta intimidad. Sonrió ante tal imagen. Ella siempre supo que ambos acabarían juntos, sencillamente eran muy parecidos y cada uno parecía conocer más del otro que de ellos mismos.

—Después podríamos salir a algún lado... —Ireza terminó la plática de las actividades del día tomando a Videl del brazo.

—_Uhh_ Que carita. —el chico se acercó al rostro de Videl apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—No molestes, Shapner.

El actual novio de Ireza se alejó sonriente, por no decir, divertido. Videl no pudo más que emitir una sonrisa también ante la actitud burlona de su amigo, al fin y al cabo, ambos se conocían hace mucho tiempo y eran capaces de incluso parodiar actitudes que de por sí tenían una carga seria.

—El ensayo está a punto de comenzar. —Ireza opinó situándose al medio de Shapner y Videl, tomándolos de los hombros— ¿Me acompañan?

—¡Por supuesto! —el joven alto respondió al instante levantando su brazo con emoción.

—Lo siento. Debo ir a la biblioteca. —Videl interrumpió en un tono bajo, casi cansado— Necesito investigar ciertas fuentes para un proyecto.

—Ohh... Videl —su compañera moldeó un puchero en el rostro— Eso puedes hacerlo después.

La hija de Mr. Satán negó con la cabeza y Shapner agregó situándose al frente. —Vamos... Creo que en definitiva debes distraerte.

—Chicos... ¡No se preocupen tanto por mí!. Estoy bien. Simplemente buscaré la información y listo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shapner se cruzó de brazos y habló esbozando una sonrisa. —Está bien. ¿Pero no te suicides por ahí, vale?

Videl soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Noo... Por dios. Que cosas se le ocurren a ambos. Lo único que haré después de ello será ir a descansar... Además, no quiero molestaros más de lo debido. Ustedes también necesitan un momento a solas.

Ireza calló por un breve instante, para volver a hablar situando sus manos por sobre los hombros de Videl. —Ya veo. Ni siquiera te reunirás con nosotros después. ¿O no?.

—Déjala. —Shapner rozó la espalda de su novia, girando su cabeza y suspirando con una mirada reflexiva— Tal vez desea estar sola. No podemos interrumpir eso.

Ireza los miró a ambos deteniéndose reflexiva en los ojos de su amiga y luego de pensar un momento, bajó los hombros, impotente.

—Entiendo a que se debe ese deseo de soledad... —inspiró sonoramente— Nos vemos mañana, amiga.

Videl sonrió automáticamente y se acercó para despedirse. Se relajó de forma instantánea por el trivial motivo de que sus amigos más cercanos habían comprendido su estado y la dejaban tranquila. Era increíble cómo se preocupaban por ella, cosa que no le sabía para nada mal. En especial durante este último tiempo.

—Gracias. Espero que la pasen bien juntos.

Se alejó levantando su brazo en señal de despedida, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba al exterior del recinto, en un edificio aparte. El problema quizás de los edificios antiguos, eran las largas escaleras que poseían para bajar de un piso a otro. Y la OSU no era una excepción. La muchedumbre, además, dificultaba el paso haciéndolo lento y torpe. Se topó con mucha gente conocida a la cual solamente saludó con una mirada sencilla. No daba a más. Cada vez se sentía más cansada y sinceramente esperaba llegar a casa a desplomarse de una vez por sobre su cama.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir las puertas del salón principal, retrocedió automáticamente dos pasos. El viento estaba agresivo y las hojas secas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, la cual ya comenzaba a vislumbrar de cerca. Una ráfaga estuvo a punto de derribarla, pero nada ocurrió gracias a una banqueta próxima.

—Maldito viento... —musitó cerrando sus ojos ante la caída de cabello revuelto en su frente.

Finalmente, luego de subir los escalones, pudo ingresar al enorme edificio color piedra, cerrando las grandes puertas con efectividad, dejando un sonido grave repercutir por las paredes del recinto. Como un efecto instantáneo, se topó con la mirada austera de jóvenes hundidos en libros y cuadernos, que solo levantaron sus cabezas para inspeccionar quien había irrumpido sus concentraciones.

Jadeando por corto tiempo, Videl observó a su alrededor y pasó su mano por el cabello desordenado, quitando ciertas hojas secas. Acomodó su bolso y avanzó con lentitud.

La bibliotecaria tenía un aspecto gracioso, parecido al de las tiras cómicas: Una gran nariz, cejas pintadas, el pelo ordenado en un tomate, lentes gruesos, aros de perlas, de unos cincuenta años. Sin mencionar sus gestos faciales, tan fríos cómo el ambiente del exterior. La chica prefirió no mirarla y continuar caminando hacia un lugar donde ponerse a trabajar. Las tablas crujían con un ruido molestoso, capaz de sacar a cualquiera de su reflexión. Mientras avanzaba se encontró a varios compañeros de clase, los usuales 'ratones de biblioteca', una pareja de novios besándose y a uno que otro profesor.

Videl prefirió irse lo más lejos que pudo. El ambiente innegablemente era lúgubre y frío, y lo menos que deseaba era trabajar bajo la mirada de algunas personas.

Ya lejos, pudo avanzar con más calma y escoger una mesa lo bastante amplia para dejar sus cosas, estudiar sin ser observada por nadie y sentirse más tranquila. A penas estuvo sentada, se dejó caer sobre los brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Aunque nunca le habían agradado las bibliotecas, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía encontrar un silencio verdadero y la serenidad para poder ordenar ciertos pensamientos que había guardado hasta ahora. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuidando el no quedarse dormida, tratando de entibiar su cuerpo y manos.

_"Ojalá **todo** fuera más simple..."_

Su vida, sentimientos, problemas, logros, angustias, tristezas, felicidad, anhelos o creencias... Así todo tendría una solución o conclusión sencilla y efectiva.

Cuanto necesitaba de ello... De respuestas rápidas y que la hicieran tomar una buena decisión. Una vez por todas.

Recordó las palabras de Shapner e Ireza... "Distraerse". ¿Pero en qué?. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un hobbie en especial, pues entrenarse ya había pasado a segundo plano. Tal vez sería buena idea viajar. Pero el tiempo ya no le daba, pues ahora sus estudios se transformaban en su prioridad, su manera de escape. Por la simple razón de que allí no necesitaba sus sentimientos, solo objetividad y ganas de superarse.

Se incorporó sobando sus ojos y comenzó a buscar el antiquísimo tomo IV de 'Historia del Arte'. No demoró demasiado. Siempre lo dejaba en el mismo lugar, pues al fin y al cabo, pocas personas andaban en estas secciones. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sentándose y soplando con suavidad por sobre la tapa, levantando cierto polvo que hizo picar sus narices. Tomó un lápiz y lo dejó en su boca, comenzando a hojear las páginas.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que ciertos pasos comenzaron a resonar. No era la gran cosa, claro está, pero entre tal silencio y frío, era imposible no sentir curiosidad de quién avanzaba en su dirección. Se balanceó en la silla de tal manera que quedó por sobre dos patas, aún con el lápiz en la boca, intentando agudizar la vista.

_"Debe ser la bibliotecaria"._ Videl estaba segura que desde hace mucho, ella no le simpatizaba y para empeorar, ni siquiera recordaba alguna razón concreta para argumentar tal pensamiento. Simplemente intuición.

Los pasos se acercaron aún más y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda estremeciéndola en tan solo segundos al momento de ver el rostro del individuo, lo que contribuyó a que perdiera totalmente el equilibrio y seguido de un grito, cayera ruidosamente de espaldas al suelo.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Vaya, ya he terminado el capítulo nº 4. ¡estoy muy contenta!. Al menos he podido crearlo con paciencia y tranquilidad, espero haber logrado reflejar bien el ambiente entre Ireza, Shapna y Videl, siempre me gusta meter uno que otro personaje, y en este caso esos chicos me agradan mucho. Sé que la historia puede ir con lentitud, pero ya he mencionado que iré con calma. Eso sí, primero agradezco a mi **Beta** y aún más profundamente a la gente que se toma tiempo de criticar y comentar lo que escribo, como dijo muy bien cierta autora que admiro, los review en cierto sentido son la única moneda que aceptamos los escritores.

Muchas, **muchísimas** gracias a mis reviewers del capítulo anterior: _Videl Tateishi,_ seee... Es difícil, con lo que me agradan ambos cuando están juntos TT, pero también no deja de ser entretenido plantear la situación de esa manera, ganas no me faltan jeje; _Patybra, _wapísima! Adoro tus comentarios, gracias miles. Ya trataré de explicarlo con calma, espero no desilusionarte y que el capitulo te agrade; _Shadir, _joo. Este chap ya me ha salido un poco más largo, pero depende de lo que relate, con los cortos evito muchas veces caer en lo mismo y darle charla para aburrirlos, estoy agradecida de su comentario como siempre ; _InuSherry, _genial, me ha encantado lo que has dicho, es cierto, Videl está hecha un lío, pero de esa manera puedo demostrar inconscientemente su confusión y que la visita inesperada aún le revuelve las sienes. Adoro cuando caminan bajo el paraguas, es una de mis escenas favoritas y me alegra que hayas podido 'notar' la tensión, ya verás que sucede, gracias!; _tATu-fan,_ te agradezco porque tomes de tan buena manera el fic, y que entiendas lo que deseo transmitir, mejor. Onna Musha es uno de mis fics preferidos (de manos de la magistral eny!), según yo patea el trasero de muchos (miles) fics de acción y literatura dragonbalesca; _clan, _ya lo he leído e intentaré responderte luego, con lo que me demoro en escribir y publicar, lo de los emails no es lo mío; _Yuriko1,_ XDDDD, me has hecho reír como no imaginas, creo que simplemente el deseo de contar mis reflexiones de la serie y que me entiendan de igual manera es lo que me motiva, estuve pegada a dragonball años y le debo muchas cosas (amigos mas que nada) y este es mi forma de retribuir. Me siento muy alagada, gracias; _Lilyanita,_ como siempre he dicho, ya desearía llegar al nivel de mis autores favoritos, te agradezco que me tomes tan bien en cuenta, en serio, me motivas aun más a seguir escribiendo, y wapa, no te preocupes que no le haré _tanto_ daño a Videl ni a Gohan, todo es parte de una idea que me revuelve las sienes. Vale por las palabras de ánimo!. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	5. Certeza Perdida

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **V:** Certeza Perdida

_Tell me your secrets,__and_ _ask me your questions._

* * *

Videl podría escribir un libro. De eso estaba segura. No un libro feliz, claro, pero podría hacerlo. Todos los sucesos que había vivido hasta ahora en su vida crearían un perfecto _best-seller_. Incluyendo por completo sus problemas y por supuesto los dramas más controversiales en su vida... Pero sin duda habría un capítulo que llamaría la atención: Su tendencia a encontrarse en situaciones embarazosas. Algo que nadie, nadie podría ganarle.

Se puso de pié de forma instantánea y se alejó con rapidez de la causa de su asombro y de por sí, su caída. El chico se acercó con las manos al frente, pero la joven volvió a evitarlas con velocidad, esta vez apoyándose en la mesa de estudio, recobrando el aliento y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, ahora revueltos y muy, muy sorprendidos. Iba a cuestionar la presencia de Gohan atropelladamente cuando una voz aguda la interrumpió.

—¿Pasa algo aquí? —la bibliotecaria apareció con un paso fuerte y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Nada. —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Escuché un grito. —habló con un modo molestoso, mientras ajustaba sus lentes con un dedo, sin gracia.

—Resbalé. Eso es todo. —Videl tartamudeó sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. Mal que mal, tal situación no la pasaba dos veces.

La fémina inspeccionó a ambos con una mirada desconfiada, negando con la cabeza e inspirando sonoramente, tal cual gendarme revisando celdas de reos.

—Escuche, Srta. Satán. Sólo porque admiro profundamente a su padre haré como si no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada. Espero que corrija sus actos, no es la primera vez que sucede.

_"Vieja Insoportable"_ Videl cerró los ojos, juntando sus manos en el centro y con su orgullo más que destrozado, habló penosamente bajando la cabeza.

—Procuraré tener más cuidado, Sra. Dalloway.

—En cuanto a usted, Sr. Son... —la mujer giró su vista a Gohan que aún se hallaba al lado de la chica con el rostro neutro— Espero que le enseñe algo de sus modales a esta señorita.

Con ésas últimas palabras, Videl tuvo suficientes ganas de arrojarle con una fuerza brutal la silla al rostro y gritar a todo pulmón miles de groserías que guardaba hace mucho en su memoria, pero hubiese sido en vano, pues en un inteligente movimiento, la señora cincuentona se retiró con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a emitir ninguna palabra o juicio.

Literalmente, Videl ardía de frustración. Pero una frustración hiriente y humillante a la vez, que la hacía odiarse a sí misma aún más al verse inmersa en tales situaciones y _Oh_... con los individuos más inadecuados. Porque aunque la insoportable tipa se hubiese marchado, ahora estaba sola con la última persona con quien habría querido estar. El motivo del bochorno y más aún, el hombre que hasta ese punto del día había logrado evitar.

Sin duda nada se comparaba con el sentimiento de vergüenza, tal sensación que la obligaba a pensar que la única solución era tomar sus cosas y arrancar de una buena vez, quizás esconder su cabeza como un avestruz o el usual trágame tierra. _Dios..._ Como odiaba sentirse así.

Se agachó para recoger algunos papeles y lápices dispersos en el suelo, Gohan la imitó, pero Videl lo detuvo antes que tomara el primer papel.

—No te molestes. Puedo hacerlo sola. —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, arrebatándole la hoja que deseaba tomar.

El muchacho de ojos azabaches la observó sin ser correspondido y se puso de pie despacio.

—No la tomes en cuenta. Es una mujer sola y amargada.

Aquellos dos adjetivos hicieron que la aludida se incorporara con aún más lentitud. Era ridículo. Pero en aquel momento sentía que todo le afectaba y le identificaba, con resultados óptimos. Ascendió la cabeza y lo miró de frente. Su aspecto debía ser horripilante, pues Gohan pareció impactado.

—¿Sabes?. No tengo tiempo para hablar de estupideces. ¿Te importaría dejarme sola?. Tengo _mucho_ trabajo que hacer y tu presencia no me ayuda en absolutamente nada.

Videl no deseaba andar con sutilezas. Menos ahora. Y tales palabras reflejaban su pensar con exactitud y claridad. Quizás más de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Creo que no puedo. También debo investigar ciertas fuentes.

—Del tiempo que te conozco, NUNCA te habías detenido en esta sección. Y no pienso que hoy sea la gran excepción. —la muchacha refutó con firmeza.

Sin detener el contacto visual, Gohan sonrió débilmente derrotado. Lo que no hizo más que aumentar la frustración verosímil de Videl.

—Ya veo... De ninguna manera puedo ganar contigo... —opinó bajando los hombros y relajando la mirada.

El tono de la conversación era casi de caer en susurros. De todas maneras, aún estaban en una biblioteca y ambos, en especial la chica, no deseaban otra aparición de la bibliotecaria.

Apoyándose en la mesa, Videl llevó su mano izquierda a la frente riendo con ironía. Suspiró para acto seguido pensar por cortos segundos y, sin importarle nada, habló con normalidad. Lo suficientemente alto para que el sonido quedara retumbando por escasos momentos en las paredes del recinto.

—Entonces... ¿Serías tan amable de explicar tu honrosa aparición por estos lados? —abrió sus brazos acentuando más su expresión de enfado—¿O acaso has venido con el desatino de venir _a buscarme_?

La señora Dalloway apareció instantáneamente, casi por magia, haciendo uso de su molestoso tono de voz.

—¡Srta Satán, Creí advertirle que...!

—¡No se moleste! —Videl tomó sus cosas con torpeza— Que ya me marcho de este maldito lugar... ¡Y sola!

Sin ninguna palabra más, la joven caminó hacia la salida, avanzando por los pasillos sonoramente, imperceptible al ruido y las miradas de la gente allí presente, que seguramente debían preguntarse el porqué de tanto griterío.

Abrió la puerta de roble macizo tan rápido como su mente le exigía. Sin importarle la mayoría de sus sentimientos y totalmente decidida. El viento era el mismo que instantes atrás, e inclusive más fuerte. Era de prever que un monzón acabaría por cubrir a la ciudad tarde o temprano.

Avanzó con el alma compungida, tal como si alguien la hubiese aplastado con sus propias manos, deambulando a un lugar al cual ni ella misma sabía dirigirse. Lo único que conocía con certeza era que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse caliente, su garganta se apretaba en un nudo doloroso y que sus ojos se volvían húmedos.

Lo evidente se hizo presente debido a las constantes ráfagas de viento y los papeles que apretaba con fuerza en sus manos comenzaron a escaparse con velocidad. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando paró en seco y giró para enfrentarse a Gohan que venía siguiéndola hace un buen rato con el mismo rostro de preocupación de momentos anteriores.

Él también se detuvo y ambos contemplaron por un tiempo como las hojas de papel blanco, folletos y dibujos los envolvían creando un sutil juego alrededor de ellos, rozándolos sin marcharse, y haciéndoles sentir que espectáculos como éste, solamente se veían una vez en la vida. Algunos se perdieron en el cielo y otros acabaron su ruta en el suelo, mojados por los charcos que desde días acompañaban a las calles y aceras de la ciudad.

Gohan se aproximó dos pasos, mientras el ventarrón revolvía libremente sus cabellos negros y hacía revolotear su abrigo del mismo color.

A la vez, Videl lo observó con el rostro cansado, absolutamente rendida y humillada con una lasitud presente en cada acción corporal, hablando con franqueza.

—_¿Que quieres de mí... Gohan?_

Ni siquiera el vendaval, el espectáculo de papeles, la situación, o el ambiente lúgubre, fueron capaces de anular tales palabras cargadas de emotividad. Gohan pudo percatar perfectamente el tono débil de su voz, el agobio, las pausas, los modismos presentes en su ex novia, que no hacían más que acentuar su belleza femenina, ligeramente vulnerable y llenarla de cierto aire de hermosura que tan solo él era capaz de captar.

El semisaiyajin metió sus manos al bolsillo, seguramente haciendo notar que no intentaba nada más que solo departir, y avanzó otro paso más quedando lo suficientemente cerca para notar el vaho que la chica emitía jadeante.

—Cerca de aquí venden un café buenísimo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ante otra ráfaga agresiva, la muchacha entrecerró sus ojos dejando sus pensamientos fluir con libertad, al mismo tiempo que la ventisca comenzaba a mover su cabellera en desorden.

—Te prometo que no será una pérdida de tiempo. Te lo aseguro, Videl.

Entonces, con sus reflexiones en orden, Videl Satán pudo asentir serenamente, sin sentirse culpable ni débil por ello.

Ambos transitaron hacia el sitio sin pausa, pero tampoco sin prisa. Quien los viera desde lejos pensaría que estaban locos o eran sencillamente arriesgados ya que eran los únicos que a pesar del clima caminaban con normalidad hacia un lugar. Cuando estuvieron a pasos del café, la joven mujer omitió comentar que era el mismo paraje al cual había ido el día anterior. Entraron con simplicidad, se sentaron en la mesa más cercana dejando ambos abrigos en una silla desocupada y esperaron en silencio que viniese alguien a tomar el pedido. Mientras Gohan pedía ambos cafés, Videl aprovechó la ocasión para apagar su celular. Mas que nunca, hoy no deseaba ser interrumpida por nada.

—...Y dos panecillos, por favor. —el muchacho acabó la frase desabotonándose el último botón de la camisa y cuando el mesero se retiró, carraspeó tenuemente, dejando sus manos por sobre la mesa para observarla con detención.

Todo se silenció por unos instantes en los cuales Videl creyó entrar en un extraño trance, no como en las películas, donde se comenzaba a escuchar una música que envolvería sus pensamientos, o cierta luz cayera de forma especial en su acompañante, ni nada parecido. La chica se dio cuenta que luego de días se encontraba con el mismo hombre que tiempo atrás había tenido en sus brazos, solo que en esos momentos se encontraban en una situación muy peculiar. Ahora, deseaba que su ex novio le platicara con sinceridad, le revelara que había sucedido este último tiempo, y si su conciencia se lo permitía, quizás ella también hablaría ciertas cosas.

—Sin duda... A estas alturas ninguno de los dos tenemos ganas de andar con rodeos. ¿Verdad?. Pues tal vez pensarás que después de tanto tiempo vuelvo así, sin nada más a arreglar asuntos que debí haber conversado contigo hace tiempo, al menos unos días después de nuestra ruptura. Pero, por muy pobres que suenen estas palabras, debo decirte... Que el tiempo de mi ausencia fue absolutamente necesario para poder aclarar muchas de mis reflexiones.

Videl quedó con la sensación de tener miles de datos en su cabeza sin procesar ninguno, pero pensó al instante que si quería honestidad de parte de Gohan, debía dejarlo hablar libremente. "No diré nada hasta que acabe".

—Y debo decirte también... Que éste es el momento más adecuado para poder hablar contigo con las cosas claras.

Gohan se detuvo para recibir las tazas y los panecillos, dejando los de Videl al frente de ella, aunque la chica no tenía la más mínima intención de comer. Cuando el hombre que los atendió se hubo retirado, prosiguió.

—¿Has ido alguna vez al distrito Oeste?

—Nunca.

—Ésa fue una de las zonas más afectadas en el período de los ataques de _Cell_, aunque se hizo un búnker blindado para proteger a sus habitantes. Yo estuve allí, antes de que Cell pudiese dar su último ataque a todas las ciudades. Conocí solamente a dos personas, una niña y a su abuelo, y antes de irme, ellos me dejaron la invitación abierta a que regresara cuando quisiera.

Videl iba a preguntar a que se debía aquella mención, pero se mantuvo en silencio ya que el saiya siguió hablando.

—Después de nuestro término, estuve allí hasta hace pocos días atrás. —Gohan tomó un sorbo del líquido oscuro sin quitar la mirada de su compañera.

—¿Cómo?. ¿Y tus estudios?

—Por suerte, siempre el primer mes es únicamente para dos cosas: Recibir a los de primer año y dar una segunda oportunidad con exámenes a aquellos que el año pasado reprobaron ramos.

—Nunca imaginé que faltarías a los estudios —Videl habló de inmediato, como si hubiese emergido de pronto.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero estaba muy confundido conmigo mismo y necesitaba separarme de muchas cosas.

—¿Y tu familia?. ¿Y la plataforma celeste?. ¿Por qué ese lugar?

—Tenía que alejarme por un tiempo de las personas que veía a diario, y por sobretodo, encontrar respuestas. En aquel apartado lugar no me conocían para nada... Tal vez lo suficiente para aceptarme por un tiempo.

Videl tomó un trago largo del café acerbo y por sorpresa recordó las palabras que el día de ayer el primogénito Son le había mencionado y con las que anduvo pegada toda la noche: _'No me creerías, me tomarías como un tonto'_. Y que bien ocupadas. Le era muy difícil creerlo. ¿Acaso el Gohan estudioso y responsable que había conocido abandonó los estudios? o ¿Había sido capaz de romper con sus propias reglas de constancia?. Por momentos, tales acciones las tomó a la ligera, ya que eran muy difíciles de asimilar.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no me creerías.

Súbitamente un relámpago irrumpió en el local. Algunas personas detuvieron su quehacer, mientras que otras sencillamente exclamaron algunos monosílabos. Videl y Gohan permanecieron igual. Ella, aún inmersa en interrogaciones que le parecían rotundamente absurdas y él, con la taza en mano y ojos expectantes, muy atento a cualquier reacción de Videl.

Tampoco sintieron el trueno posterior que hizo incluso, por leves segundos, hacer temblar el ventanal a su lado y dejar miles de cuchicheos rondar por el ambiente del recinto. No faltaron los que se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos y se marcharon no dispuestos a enfrentar una aguazón que se venía venir con claridad, pero ni siquiera al encontrarse en un local semi vacío hizo que los chicos movieran un solo pie del lugar.

—Me sirvió de mucho. —Gohan continuó— Pero al llegar, todo había cambiado. El abuelo que había conocido ya había muerto y la única persona que recordaba viva, era una de las nuevas líderes del distrito, casi revolucionaria. Su nombre es Lime y tiene la misma edad de nosotros.

A la vez que el joven Son relataba tales sucesos, Videl lamentó por un momento corto el no tener al menos algo que contar, no solamente a Gohan, sino a sus propios amigos.

—...Ella me hospedó por un tiempo.

La chica ojiazul se atoró por un leve instante. —¿_Viviste_ con ella?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Oh vaya.

Videl volvió a sentirse extraña. Como si algo le taladrara el estómago y le dejara un gran agujero vacío. Sintió una rabia profunda y apretó su mano simplemente tratando de no desviar el motivo de ésta, por así llamarla, reunión. Luego sacaría sus propias conclusiones.

Era inevitable que Gohan no notara aquel cambio en el aspecto de la chica al momento que ésta bajó la mirada abandonando el contacto que habían logrado tener hasta ahora.

_"Estúpida... Estúpida"_ Videl comenzó a pensar. "¿Por qué acaso no me fui yo con un chico a pasar el momento?"

—Por favor. No creas que todo fue tan fácil. Estaba técnicamente perdido.

"No debes sentir celos. Eso es basura y un asunto que ya superaste, Videl. Además. ¡Él no significa _nada_ para ti!" La mujer continuó ensimismada sin escuchar verdaderamente las últimas palabras. Y con dificultad, volvió a ascender la mirada.

—Creo que no entiendo aún el motivo de tu llegada, Gohan.

Consiente del tono frío y duro, el saiya tomó otro trago para hablar con seguridad.

—Encontré las respuestas que buscaba. Y estoy aquí... —tomó una pausa para acomodarse en el asiento, suspirar y pasar una mano por su frente mirando fijamente a la única heredera del clan Satán.

—... Porque deseo recuperarte.

No tosió, ni se atoró. Tampoco comenzó a temblar o a sentir escalofríos o sensaciones de otro mundo. Videl quedó en blanco. Tal como aquella expresión lo describía. Sin dudarlo era la consecuencia de escuchar algo inesperado. Algo que era capaz de subirla a los cielos y bajarla a tierra con solo un pestañeo. Algo perturbador y que en la mayoría no haría más que tomar sus ideas, reflexiones, llantos, amarguras, pensamientos y dejarlos en una posición de duda. Entre la espada y la pared.

Tal vez pocas veces se había sentido así. Lo cierto, era que ahora era incapaz de recordarlo. Lo único que pudo llenar su mente, ahora estancada, era aquella frase que seguramente le revolotearía como una mosca molestosa hasta el fin de su estado.

Era un alivio que Gohan no hubiese retomado sus palabras, por la simple razón de que Videl no le hubiera escuchado ni procesado absolutamente ninguna de ellas, pero lo desconcertante, sin otros motivos, fue lo siguiente.

—¿Que... Qué estás diciendo? —alcanzó pronunciar.

... Como una bomba activada por el tiempo, las ideas no llegaron a la muchacha con pausas, sino con fuerza y una agresividad impactante, por no decir atropelladamente fuera de conciencia. Todo en pocos segundos.

—¿Puedes entender lo que estás diciendo, Gohan?... ¿Tienes la _mínima_ idea de lo que hemos pasado hace días?. ¿Qué o quién te hizo pensar que todo era tan trivial?

Sin exasperarse, Videl gesticulaba con velocidad y miraba al alrededor hablando y preguntando cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza. Esta vez fue el turno de Gohan para aguardar en silencio, todo estaba resultando como lo había previsto.

Pero como todo principio tiene fin y no hay cosa que no acabe, la mujer terminó sus palabras y finalizó con la frase del varón rondando por sus sienes.

—Videl —Gohan retomó la palabra

—No... —susurró.

"Es increíble..."

¿Qué quieres lograr con esto, Gohan?

Antes de que continuara hablando, Videl hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus ideas no se acumularan con fiereza, cerró los ojos por breves segundos y alcanzó a adelantar las palabras del saiya por las suyas.

—Esta... Esta conversación debe acabar aquí. —por primera vez, la chica pareció calmarse. Lo miró de frente y ocupó una voz grave, perfecta para este tipo de situaciones. Discernió bien. De hecho, retirarse esta vez no sería un acto de cobardía, sino más bien de resguardo. Gohan ya le había aclarado su duda principal y le había abierto una nueva puerta a su decisión.

—Videl... —en un movimiento reflejo, Gohan alzó una de sus manos para topar a la chica de cabellos cortos que lucía abstraída, pero rápidamente se detuvo. Ya había sido suficiente.

La hija de Mr. Satán tomó sus pertenencias con tranquilidad, más de la que ella esperaba tener en ese tipo de ocasiones, se puso de pie y por consiguiente abrió su billetera.

—No te preocupes. Yo invito. —habló el guerrero levantando su mano, provocando una reacción nula en Videl. Ella, sin emitir algún sonido, se retiró con lentitud a su hogar. Esta vez sí necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

**Freetalk:** —polluela baja la cabeza— Miles de gracias por sus críticas. De hecho me hace mucha ilusión que cuestionen mi escrito, sea lo que sea, siempre estoy en post de crear una buena armonía entre la descripción y narración (Hace muucho tiempo que me plantee la idea de que nadie, menos yo, tenía un estilo perfecto). Así que vuelta a agradecer a la gente que me dedica reviews interesantes que me dejan pensativa durante todo el santo día XD. Como detalles técnicos, siento ser tan previsible. Era obvio que Gohan aparecería, pero es un tópico que en definitiva trabajaré más. Como siempre, los agradecimientos respectivos a mi **Beta Reader. **x33

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Cerezo Astorya_, LOL coincidimos en ello, me agradó mucho escribirla puesto que me ha pasado más de alguna vez, pero me imagino la parte al pie de la letra. Hey... te felicito por lo de la uni; _Princess_ _Mko_, te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de darme la crítica de dos capítulos por separado , me siento alagada y muy correspondida, guaaa... nena, yo AMO la angustia XD, y describirla... más. Soy un caso perdido; _Rakeru_, TT gracias, desarrollar este POV ha sido un poco complejo. En cierto sentido todo personaje lo es, pero que me resulte me alegra mucho; _juanitaaa_, valeee wapaa... espero no decepcionarte con este. Jejee; _Elena_, XDDD precisa y concisa. Adoro tus comentarios, me reí bastante y tal vez sigas odiando a la pobre, es más terca que una mula si se trata de sus creencia personales, acuérdate cuanto le costó tragarse la historia de que su papi no era el majo... creo que al fin y al cabo también es un detalle que adoro; _Patybra_, no sabes cuanto lío me ha puesto al publicar... Espero que nada esté mal. Y sobre lo de Gohan, solamente me queda decirte que aún faltan muchas cosas por decir, así que tranqui. Ud sabe que su lectura es preciada por mi. Gracias!; _tATu-fan_, ya veremos. Espero yo seguir tan animada como ahora amén, y seguir publicando material de vuestro agrado y aceptación; _Videl Tateishi_, sobre Shapna e Ireza, como dijo zirta alguna vez 'es que son taaan parecidos' XD y es verdad! así que compartimos la opinión al respecto... Me enorgullece saber que lo has captado, y más aún que me digas que poseo un vocabulario bueno... en todo caso, debo mejorar bastante... gracias!; _InuSherry_, me has dejao perpleja. Mjujuju. Aún queda mucho y ya trataremos temas respectivos. Sobre lo 'huir de la realidad', creo que es una buena idea considerando los acontecimientos, pero lo menos concreto que existe es Videl, así que definirla ahora es complicadísimo. Amé tu review, interesantísimo, pero como dije, ya veremos que sucede. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_ D


	6. Fárrago

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **VI: **Fárrago

_...Oh let's go back to the start._

* * *

Videl sintió como si alguien le alumbrara el rostro ofensivamente con una linterna. Odiaba aquel sentimiento, sobretodo luego de haber logrado cumplir un sueño reparador. Abrió los ojos lentamente con despecho y se dio cuenta que un fuerte rayo de luz emergía desde un espacio de las cortinas de la habitación. Frunció el entrecejo extrañada por la simple sensación de sentir una mañana luminosa haciendo presencia en su pieza. Se incorporó sobando sus ojos y a unos centímetros del ventanal, tomó las cortinas con ambas manos y las abrió con fuerza.

Hace días que no contemplaba aquel espectáculo. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados: Había dejado de llover y un sol esplendoroso reinaba por las cercanías, lo que era un suficiente motivo para sonreír.

Se duchó, vistió y comió uno que otro bocado en pocos minutos, aunque había sol, el frío seguramente seguiría posesionándose del lugar, lo que hizo que saliera igual de abrigada que días anteriores. Videl tomó un bus ligeramente vacío en dirección a la Universidad mientras meditaba todo lo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior, incluyendo trabajos en construcción pero más que nada la solución a aquel encuentro del día de ayer con Gohan.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio y entrecerró los ojos. El sol pegaba directamente a su rostro. Su boca sabía extraño, sus sentimientos eran extraños también. Ayer pensaba que hoy amanecería totalmente dudosa y nerviosa. Que las palabras no le vendrían a la mente y que se vería a la vez inmersa en miles de contradicciones, pero al fin y al cabo todo había salido de manera distinta.

Había algo sí. Cierta reflexión que no la abandonaba. Si Gohan era capaz de ausentarse por días y llegar nuevamente a decirle de una forma directa y explícita que intentaba recuperarla, ella también sería capaz de decirle que no le necesitaba. Que no era la misma Videl de días atrás.

_¿Acaso era eso un sentimiento de venganza?. _¿Aun se sentía ligada a él de cierta manera...?

Despegó la cabeza del vidrio y respiró hondo. Debía concentrarse y hacerlo todo más fácil. Esta vez, los nervios no le ganarían.

_"¿Qué es esto, Videl?"_

La chica recordó de golpe la noche anterior. Su padre había aparecido apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una interrogante en el rostro y su típica y usual capa blanca con las iniciales de su nombre doradamente bordados, abierta en el pecho desnudo, dándole todo menos un aspecto sensual.

En sus dedos oscilaba un pequeño reloj de pulsera color azul marino, con el logo impreso de _Capsule Corporation_ en la parte lateral, pequeño, pero absolutamente visible.

_"Hace tiempo ya que no lo necesito."_

En ese momento, Videl supo que arrojar su intercomunicador al basurero de su padre fue un error absurdo, él nunca lo limpiaba y cuando lo hacía, siempre reclamaba o encontraba alguna estupidez de importancia, en éste caso, su reloj, traje de batalla y la única comunicación instantánea que poseía con el cuartel policial de Satán City.

_"Pensé que combatir el crimen seguía siendo una de tus distracciones"_

_"Papá..."_

Videl recordó haberlo observado con totalidad e ironía mientras depositaba sus dedos en su sien, continuando la oración.

_"...Simplemente ya no lo necesito y ya."_

Ante la indiferencia de su hija, Satán pensó por unos momentos el retirarse de la habitación, pero sólo se mantuvo estático. Finalmente se acercó con cautela y sentándose al lado derecho de su hija, volvió a hablar.

_"Creo que... Es una lástima que lo hayas dejado de hacer."_

_"¿Lo dices porque te preocupas de que no tengo nada que hacer, o simplemente lo dices debido a que nadie más podrá suplantarte?"_

Videl lo supo. Andaba de un humor despreciable y muy, muy eficiente al momento de mandar todo al demonio. Su padre omitió toda palabra y luego de un breve momento se puso de pie con visibles intenciones de marcharse. Aunque estuvo dubitativo por unos segundos, de seguro tratando de decirle algo, posteriormente se marchó.

—Genial. —Videl habló despacio. Ahora tenía conflictos con su progenitor.

¿Faltaba algo más?

La joven se puso de pie alertando al chofer que pisó el freno con suavidad. Evitando al mar de gente, logró bajarse fácilmente. Al salir se encontró de frente con la imagen del exterior. Sin duda sería algo para recordar. Todo se veía con claridad, tal como si la lluvia hubiese limpiado absolutamente el smog de la ciudad por arte de magia, dejando a su paso un ambiente fresco, un aire helado y matices claros, ahora iluminados por el sol.

El bus se retiró y Videl avanzó con tranquilidad a la Universidad, pese a que ya iba un poco retrasada. Observó fugazmente su muñeca derecha y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a repetir en su mente una frase que hace semanas no hacía, frente a los recuerdos del día anterior.

—Ya no más.

Y no era una actitud egoísta. Ya no tenía la más mínima gana de hacerlo.

Llegó finalmente a la OSU y entró a la primera clase con un tiempo de retraso. A pesar de interrumpir una exposición oral, nadie dijo nada y el profesor hizo un gesto de gentil aprobación. Tal vez pensaría que la chica venía de un asalto, un robo o algo parecido. Al menos esa era una de las pocas ventajas que pudo ofrecerle alguna vez combatir el crimen.

La clase pasó con lentitud, por la sencilla razón de que la mujer no podía dejar de pensar en Gohan. No de una manera agradable, pues hoy debía hablar con él a la hora o tiempo que fuera. A estas alturas del partido, no estaba para juegos o intenciones sin sentido.

Una alumna pasó a su lado retirando trabajos; Videl entregó el suyo —con el cual a duras penas pudo en la noche— y trató de concentrarse por última vez mirando al frente, el profesor continuaba su charla y acto seguido apagó la luz de la sala, encendiendo un retroproyector.

Entonces, en un acto distraído, la muchacha giró su cabeza hacia la ventana que mostraba las afueras y antes de volver a rotar su rostro nuevamente hacia el frente se vio interrumpida por una silueta alta que caminaba hacia los jardines de la OSU. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apegó sin disimulo al vidrio. Aquel hombre con abrigo negro y bolso cruzado en el pecho lo conocía a la perfección.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Videl se dio cuenta que el profesor esperaba que pusiera atención. Ella se disculpó y la clase continuó de nuevo sin problemas. Cuanto deseó tener en esos momentos su intercomunicador. Así podría hallar una oportunidad especial para hablar con Gohan a solas, pero no hubo caso, tuvo que esperar con una impaciencia terrible que pasaran las veintitantas diapositivas.

La chica fue la primera en salir cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron, caminando de inmediato y veloz hacia las afueras. Lo bueno de pertenecer a Universidades con un gran prestigio estatal era que siempre la gran arquitectura se veía acompañada por inmensos jardines, especialmente diseñados para dar un espacio libre a alumnos y profesores que vivían conectados al estudio, para que al menos tuvieran un mínimo contacto con la naturaleza.

Siguió el camino que vio desde las alturas de su salón pero no alcanzó a visualizar nada. No había pasado mucho tiempo, de seguro estaba mucho más al fondo. La joven se tranquilizó y comenzó a avanzar más despacio. Observó los rosales agrupados en el centro, algunas figuras formadas a partir de arbustos altos y frondosos y algunos tulipanes puestos alternadamente según la degradación de color. También un gran espacio verde, todo cubierto de un pasto perfectamente podado y unos trece árboles dispuestos al azar, dándole un ambiente especial, como un bosque pequeño.

Fue ahí en donde lo vio. Sentado a los pies de un viejo roble, con su espalda apoyada en él y las piernas descansando sobre el césped. Muy quieto. Sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Videl avanzó con lentitud, pero ciertas hojas comenzaron a crujir bajo sus pies. Aunque lo veía de espaldas, no podía aclarar con firmeza si la había escuchado o si estaba estudiando.

Definitivamente carecía de sentido.

Pues solo en ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que todo hasta ahora lo había hecho precipitadamente. Pensó por segundos en palabras sueltas que decir y siguió avanzando musitándolas en su interior.

"Luego de todo esto... Conociendo lo que hemos pasado... Yo ya no estoy dispuesta... Me parece absurdo... Creo que deberíamos... No me malinterpretes"

Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, a no más de un metro, supo en poco tiempo la principal razón de su dificultad para hablar con su ex novio.

Él estaba en una postura sencilla, sus brazos caían a los lados y un libro abierto por la mitad yacía en su pecho. Una de sus piernas estaba recogida y la otra estirada, tal cómo una perfecta forma para descansar. Satán lo miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en su semblante sereno. Gohan no advertía su aparición debido a que dormía profundamente a la mirada expectante de Videl, quien sintió un súbito escalofrío.

Si había algo que a ella siempre le intrigó de Gohan, era la capacidad de lucir atractivo en cualquier circunstancia. Ahora, estar de esa forma, no le hacía menos hermoso.

Su rostro tranquilo se mezclaba perfectamente con la ocasión. La luz caía suavemente a través de su cuerpo masculino, como una caricia íntima, dejando sombras adecuadas, dándole un sentido de profunda y envidiable paz. Videl se estremeció ante los recuerdos instantáneos y un tono rojizo cruzó sus mejillas.

Aquellas tardes de serenidad en Paozu Yamma junto a Gohan.

No necesariamente una ocasión de entrenamiento arduo o estudio.

Parpadeando, Videl se preguntó si debía permanecer allí o interrumpir aquella escena. De una cosa si estaba segura, si lo seguía observando, todo menos pensamientos objetivos llegarían a su mente.

Retrocedió en un leve trance interno y comenzó a retirarse sin darle la espalda al muchacho.

"Cobarde" Pensó por unos instantes de desazón.

Ya a cierta distancia giró y comenzó a caminar con normalidad, fue en eso, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido que una mano topó su hombro. Videl giró sabiendo perfectamente quién era aquella persona y preguntándose el porqué de su gran percepción y mala suerte. Obviamente la primera, a partir de dotes indiscutibles de un guerrero experimentado.

—Videl... —Gohan habló jadeante. Luego de que la muchacha hubiese comenzado a alejarse, él la había escuchado moverse e irse con un paso marcado. Posteriormente, sin pensarlo un instante, corrió tras ella para evitar perderla— Lo siento. Estaba dormido.

La muchacha lo contempló por momentos y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —No puedo creer que te pongas a dormir sobre el pasto húmedo.

Son Gohan confirmó para sí que Videl lo había estado contemplando y pasó su mano tras la cabeza. —Vamos, hoy es un bello día. ¿No lo crees?

La hija de Mr Satán estuvo a segundos de responder pero se realizó que a charlar del día precisamente no había venido. Por consiguiente desvió la mirada y abrió la boca despacio, tratando de recordar todo lo que había planeado con anterioridad, pero nada salió de sus labios entreabiertos. En tanto, el chico pudo captar perfectamente, tal cómo si su compañera se hubiese bloqueado y prefirió omitir alguna intervención. Simplemente dejó que todo fluyera con normalidad.

—Gohan... —la joven llevó sus dedos al entrecejo— He venido pues deseo conversar contigo.

"Perfecto" Videl pensó para sí. "Ahora le faltaba el 99 por ciento de su empresa"

—¿Quieres sentarte? —el semisaiyajin interrogó.

—No, gracias. —tomó una pausa pequeña— No estoy aquí con intenciones de pasar el rato. Te he buscado ya que deseo hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Yo también quería hacerlo —Gohan interrumpió ansioso— Ayer no pude terminar mis palabras completamente.

"¿Había más?" La pregunta intimidó la cabeza de Videl. "¿Acaso aún le traía más sorpresas?"

—Verás... Es muy sencillo. —la chica prosiguió con ironía, desviando la mirada— Primero, me parece muy insólita tu actitud...

Gohan la observó con los ojos intrigados. Tal como si supiese lo que vendría.

—Han pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que terminamos nuestra relación. Tres semanas. Y que vengas ahora, justo _ahora_ a decir que quieres volver conmigo me parece… Increíble. —Videl le dedicó una mirada tranquila que esta vez fue el turno de Gohan de evitar.

—Videl... —el ex _great_ _saiyaman_ habló con voz profunda, casi en un todo dulce— ¿Por qué lo ves de esa manera?

—¿Y de qué punto de vista quieres que lo analice? —la mujer agregó un tono seriamente rápido, que dominó al instante— Resulta que luego de días sin saber nada el uno del otro, regresas con una actitud extraña: Tal cómo si nunca hubiese sucedido nada entre ambos.

Gohan iba a hablar, pero Videl no le dio tiempo alguno. Exactamente ahora, todo estaba más claro.

—¿Recuerdas las palabras que te dije aquella vez?. Ya no deseo más, Gohan. Ya no más.

—Videl... —el chico repitió una vez más su nombre.

—Estoy bien. Ahora no te necesito.

Ante las últimas palabras, todo quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos alzó la voz. Todo ocurrió en forma natural. Por su parte, la joven sintió como si finalmente se hubiese sacado una piedra del zapato. Por fortuna, mantuvo la calma adecuada, pero hubo algo extraño con su desahogo. No se sentía satisfecha con lo recién cometido. Sabía que había causado algo sobre Gohan, pero percibió como si al mismo tiempo no hubiese hecho nada. Aun estaba con la misma sensación anímica de antes.

El vencedor magistral de _Cell_ cayó en una banqueta con lentitud y centró sus manos en el centro con la cabeza baja, dando un suspiro profundo y finalmente después de un tiempo de mutismo intransigente, habló con simplicidad.

—¿Acaso ni siquiera podré hablarte ya? —Satán iba a responder al instante, pero fue su turno de esperar— Lo único que deseo, al menos, es poder conversarte. ¿Por qué tanto resentimiento, Videl?. ¿Ya no podemos volver a ser conocidos?

Apretando el puño, la aludida solo sintió en su cuerpo una sensación explosiva extraña. Una especie de rabia frustrada con pizcas de efusividad. Apretó el puño y frunció el ceño. —¡Me hiciste daño!. ¿Sabes?... DAÑO.

—Cometí errores Videl, lo hice. Pero al menos merezco saber y creer que puedo enmendarlos.

—Gohan, por Dios. ¿No te das cuenta que ya no me necesitas?. ¿Ni yo a ti?

—Si fuera así, no estaría aquí deseando que me escucharas. —el joven tomó una pausa muy vacilante, poniéndose de pie, como si las palabras se le hubiesen revelado— ¡Ocurre que te espanta creer que podríamos darnos una oportunidad para volver a comenzar otra vez!

Videl deseó abofetearle el rostro con fuerza, pero fue incapaz. Sencillamente no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, jadeante e impactada. No movió un dedo y acabó observando a Gohan en silencio, víctima de un extraño trance. _¿Era eso lo que realmente sentía?. _¿Era lo que le impedía enfrentarlo directamente?. ¿Por qué se resistía ante las palabras de un chico?

De un momento a otro pasó de la claridad a la desesperación, sintiéndose horriblemente vulnerable y frágil. Tal cómo si de un toque, todo lo que fuera ella se hiciese mil pedazos. Volvió a abrirse aquel agujero en su estómago, tal cómo pudo sentirse vacía y con un vértigo singular. En todo ese tiempo, Gohan se mantuvo en silencio. Analizando internamente lo que había salido de su boca, pero solo fue capaz de acercarse con lentitud a Videl y tomar su hombro izquierdo, llevando una de sus manos al entrecejo aparentemente confundido.

—Lo siento... Me dejé llevar.

Videl se alejó por instinto. Descriptivamente, se sintió herida. Como si el hombre frente a si le hubiera atravesado una espada en el pecho y con eso se hubiese llevado su alma y su corazón en dos tiempos, dejándola solamente con aquellas interrogantes reverberando en su sien, tal cual como un susurro constante.

No sintió ganas de llorar, gritar, gemir, o algo parecido. Todo ello se acumuló en su cuerpo entregándole una terrible sensación de angustia. Movilizada por la inercia, comenzó a andar hacia la facultad sin ninguna palabra en la mente. Gohan avanzó tímidamente hacia ella, pero Videl giró y habló a la vez que el viento revolvió nuevamente los cabellos y su ceño alzado, dándole un aspecto aún más melancólico.

—Por favor. No me sigas.

Las palabras llegaron con trasparencia a oídos del saiya, con suficiente veracidad para que éste se detuviera de inmediato, en un efecto instantáneo, quedando allí, en la misma posición, contemplando con sencillez como la joven se alejaba de su alcance.

Videl abrió las puertas del edificio con los ojos pesados. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento caería simplemente al suelo. Rendida y frustrada. Se apoyó en el vidrio húmedo de un ventanal inspirando con agresividad e intentó calmarse. Contó hasta un número indefinido y tragó saliva para digerir lo que había sucedido. Buscó una distracción visual, pero nadie apareció. Era extraño, por más que miraba por los alrededores no divisaba a nadie, tal como si mágicamente se hubieran borrado del territorio.

Se incorporó curiosa, pero por más que avanzaba por el largo pasillo principal, ningún alma afloraba a su encuentro. Entonces, ya cuando estaba a punto de acabar el camino, un sonido agudo emergió de la nada. Algo así cómo un suave chirrido electrónico. Satán avanzó unos pasos hasta aquel lugar, específicamente a la oficina de la Secretaría General de la OSU, dejando de lado las sensaciones anteriores y pudo escuchar múltiples susurros provenientes del interior.

Movió la puerta suavemente con los dedos, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista unas 20 personas alrededor de un televisor, todos con rostros angustiados y posturas intranquilas.

"Qué diablos..."

Algunos se estaban comiendo las uñas con voracidad y otros simplemente lucían los ojos saltones. Todo esto no hizo más que dejar a Videl perpleja y con un ceño fruncido. El ambiente simplemente era tenso. La chica entró curiosa. Estaba segura que las clases habían comenzado hace ya un buen rato, pero a pesar de ello pudo detectar a unos cuantos compañeros apilados y atentos a lo que emitía el aparato.

Con una ceja en alto, Videl avanzó con cautela y poniéndose de puntillas pudo alcanzar a ver la pantalla de la televisión en la cual se emitía cierto noticiario... Al parecer policial.

La muchacha comenzaba a escuchar unas palabras cuando uno de ellos se percató de su presencia. Efusivamente aquel hombre se puso de pie con velocidad acercándose por sorpresa a la chica ojiazul que solamente se confundía más y más acerca de toda esta situación.

Tomándola de los hombros habló con una voz extraña. —¡Videl!. ¡Lo siento mucho!. ¡Siento que haya ocurrido...!

Y ahí, en tal situación, la hija de Mr. Satán volvió a recordar cuanto le fastidiaban las sorpresas.

No dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos con una expresión de rareza. Giró la cabeza y agudizó la vista a la pantalla que estaba detrás del chico que le hablaba nervioso de temas que no alcanzó a procesar.

—¿Cómo...?. No entiendo...

—¿Acaso no te has enterado aún? —el hombre de dotada estatura vociferó en una voz aguda.

Solo ahí Videl concentró con totalidad su atención. Intentó relajarse afectada por un sabor amargo que comenzó a recorrer su boca y volvió a pensar cuánto detestaba este tipo de momentos. La última vez que vivió algo parecido, nada bueno resultó de ello.

—¿A qué te refieres...? —la joven habló nuevamente extrañada ante el joven que comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior con los ojos inquietos.

—Hubo... Un atraco policial en el centro...

Al escuchar la palabra 'atraco policial', se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sentía por segunda vez la pérdida de equilibrio emocional al oír cada palabra que salía de los labios desesperados del hombre.

—...Luego de un tiroteo, apareció Mr. Satán a salvar a los rehenes ocultos en una sucursal bancaria...

"¿Qué demonios...?". Videl se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desvió la mirada mientras comenzaba a imaginarse situaciones fueras de lo común. Algo en su pecho se movió inquieto, la adrenalina fluyó agresivamente por su cuerpo y todo acabó con la profunda sensación de poca estabilidad. Le resultaba increíble. _¿Su padre?. ¡Tiroteo policial?._

—...Al parecer fue inútil...

Comenzó a girar la cabeza negativamente mientras se soltaba de los brazos de aquel chico. Éste prosiguió, sin importar nada, hablando y moviendo los brazos con los nervios efervescentes.

—Hubo otro balaceo y al parecer tu padre fue herido... Oh Videl, cuanto lo siento. Cuanto lo siento.

Con las últimas palabras amenazando su integridad sentimental, la mujer vislumbró en el noticiario una ambulancia. Y aquella imagen se quedó grabada en su memoria para siempre.

* * *

Su corazón llevaba un ritmo melancólico. Aunque sus piernas corrían a gran velocidad por el largo pasillo del hospital, a su paso no dejaba más que un aire de angustia y pisadas sonando huecamente por las murallas. A cada zancada, el pecho le mortificaba con la sensación de encogerse hasta desaparecer y su garganta amenazaba por acabar comprimida por la congoja. 

Las preguntas aparecían por su mente con una rapidez imposible de detener y la duda con la incertidumbre era lo único que la llenaba concientemente. En su camino, tropezó con una camilla y estuvo a punto de caer. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Subió las escaleras con violencia como si de tal acción dependiese su vida y apartó a manotazos a la gente acumulada a su paso.

Había llegado por la parte trasera del hospital, corriendo desde la facultad hasta el estacionamiento y ahora, después de un desesperante viaje se encontraba en el primer piso.

"Informaciones" Fue lo primero que leyó a lo lejos y sin importar su estado jadeante se dirigió tal cual rayo a su destino.

—¡Dónde está Mr. Satán?

La operaria, hablando por teléfono le hizo una señal de espera con su mano, haciendo inefectiva la pregunta de Videl. Sonaban otros miles de aparatos más por detrás y otras mujeres corrían con papeles por todas direcciones. En plena desesperación, la chica giró y se encontró con un espectáculo horrible, aquellos que no recordaba desde que combatía la delincuencia y todos sus derivados. Camillas, enfermeros, policías, gente herida y familiares exasperados iban mezclados de aquí para allá. Había de todo... Todo menos calma.

"Dios Mío."

La muchacha volvió su vista nuevamente a la recepcionista y llevó una de sus manos a la frente humedeciendo sus labios. Sencillamente reinaba el caos. Comenzó a retroceder, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban y empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna ayuda que tal vez nunca llegaría.

—Ayúdame... —un herido le tomó la mano con fuerza. Videl la retiró asustada, podía sentirse en el extremo de la cordura, movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles mientras en su mente solo se reunían pensamientos horribles. En eso, vislumbró a un hombre con gorra policíaca moviéndose entre la muchedumbre. Apretó las manos con fuerza y en casi un gemido hiriente gritó.

—¡Teniente Kobe!

El hombre de mediana edad, cejas gruesas y un duro semblante marcado por años de servicio, se dio media vuelta en dirección de Videl. Ella avanzó con torpeza y al estar a pasos del encuentro, preguntó sin más.

—Teniente, por favor… ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Su ex-jefe de escuadrón la reconoció de inmediato. Siempre Videl había sido de su preferencia, y ahora eso no pasaba inadvertido. Se centró en su rostro con los ojos directos y habló con firmeza.

—Hubieron muchos heridos, fuimos el primer grupo en atacar, pero todo fue en vano. Inesperadamente tu padre llegó e intentó hacer algo, pero solo logró salvar a una pequeña. Lo trasladaron primero que nadie, seguramente debe estar en pabellón o algo parecido...

—Oh Kami... ¿Lo hirieron de bala? —Videl preguntó agitadamente nerviosa, rogando un rotundo no.

—En el muslo. Afortunadamente pudo evitar una ráfaga de balas que lo tomó por sorpresa. Al menos, ahora ya se detuvo la llegada masiva de heridos. Definitivamente algo debe haberle puesto fin.

Videl no alcanzó a escuchar lo último, solamente agradeció al hombre y comenzó a correr con desenfreno hacia el segundo nivel. Si su padre estaba en cirugía, debía pasar por el Registro de Pabellón que se encontraba en el piso superior.

No recordaba haber corrido de la misma manera desde que era una niña. Ni siquiera tenía conciencia si respiraba o si sus piernas avanzaban a la par de su ritmo. Lo único que estaba totalmente segura era de la imagen de su padre herido en el suelo con los ojos perdidos, víctima de un intento de salvar su preciado honor.

Luego de evitar a una multitud agrupada en el dichoso Registro de Pabellón, preguntó de la misma forma anterior a las mujeres encargadas de dar orden al desorden, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Había mucha gente acumulada y lo menos que poseían las enfermeras que hablaban sin cesar por aparatos electrónicos, era tiempo.

Un fuerte empujón la sacó lejos, en respuesta, solo se apoyó en la muralla tocándose el pecho. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón galopaba. Sentía un verdadero vaivén en sus sentimientos, tal como si todo quisiese evitar que cayera en la desesperación con malos resultados. Después de un extraño gemido, una mujer se le acercó.

—Buscas a Mr Satán. ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió por primera vez en todo el día, esperanzada con simples palabras.

—Entró hace un buen rato a pabellón de urgencia, seguramente lo operarían, sangraba mucho.

Videl la tomó de hombros con la cara enrojecida y sus manos temblorosas. —Gra... gracias...

La mujer se alejó dejando a la chica completamente sola, en medio del paso de varias personas hacia rumbos indefinidos.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que aquella sensación no florecía en su ser. Aquello de conocer que fuiste la causa directa para que algo sucediera sin haberlo previsto con tiempo. Videl se sentó en una dura silla de plástico con la mirada perdida, alzó hacia el frente sus manos para verlas. Estaban sudorosas y no dejaban de temblar.

_¿Dónde había quedado su sentido común?_

La culpabilidad que sentía era desastrosa.

No importaba. Como en una hipnosis, la muchacha sintió que su mente comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del lugar, de la gente, de los ruidos, del ambiente grisáceo y el penetrante olor a hospital. Ahora, solo había algo que la llenaba de pies a cabeza: La culpa.

"¿Porqué tuvo que decírselo?. ¿Porqué no se tragó su estúpida antipatía?"

Podía asegurar que si nunca le hubiese mencionado nada la noche anterior a su padre, esto no estaría sucediendo.

Videl llevó las manos al rostro y un par de dedos tomaron agresivamente sus cabellos.

_Patética._

Un triste sollozo logró escapar de sus labios. Mientras con el rostro enrojecido, la muchacha experimentaba como era despedazarse poco a poco.

Observó a personas que yacían en las mismas condiciones que ella. Todos abrazados con algún ser querido o confidente desahogando sus penas.

Como odiaba su debilidad. Como la enfurecía sentirse _así_ de vulnerable... Pero en aquel momento hubiera dado todo, _todo_ por tener un hombro familiar en donde evitar su desmoronamiento interno. En donde sentirse completa, guarecida... Tal vez plena. O al menos libre de culpa.

Toda su crisis interior evitó que fuera conciente de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Se hallaba encogida en sí misma, en el silencio y las reflexiones torturosas, con las piernas flectadas por sobre la silla plástica, con el rostro hundido, acongojado y con sus brazos cruzados. Simplemente una persona más entre otras. Sus ojos picaron, pero solamente ahora sus sentimientos le parecían invalorables y banales. Que culpable se sentía.

Era una persona impotentemente miserable.

—Videl.

Aquella voz que pareció emerger de la nada, la sacó por segundos de su azote interior. Con tal solo sentirse nombrada, la chica ascendió su semblante dolido y pudo contemplar lo imposible hecho realidad: Son Gohan.

Y estaba allí. Sin más ni menos. Jadeante, un poco sucio, con las ropas desordenadas y uno que otro rasmillón en el rostro, como si algo superior le hubiese impedido el llegar con facilidad. Se encontraba de pie frente a ella con una actitud de impacto y aquellos perpetuos ojos serenos contemplándola con preocupación.

La mencionada se incorporó con lentitud y observó su estado desenmarañado. Cruzó sus brazos en el pecho en una actitud inicial, cubriendo cualquier gesto posible, bajando la mirada para ocultar sus ojos humedecidos. No se interrogó más de la cuenta, en realidad, no tenía idea de nada.

Hizo un esfuerzo y trató de mirarlo a los ojos con normalidad, pero solamente pudo ahogar un quejido. Que mal se sentía.

No fue capaz de captar como Gohan la abrazaba, hasta que éste la apretó con fuerza, lo suficiente para dejarla inmersa en su pecho, temblorosa e inquieta, como un niño pequeño que desconoce si está haciendo lo correcto o no.

—Tranquila, no llores, todo saldrá bien.

Tampoco fue capaz de sentir sus gemidos, sus lágrimas correr groseramente por sus mejillas rosadas y húmedas, su llanto desesperado, sus propias manos alrededor de la espalda del semisaiyajín aprisionándolo para sí o su cuerpo entregándose sin medida a aquel gesto.

No. Definitivamente no podía sentirlo.

_Al diablo._

Al diablo con lo ocurrido aquel día, al diablo con su estúpido orgullo, al diablo con sus sentimientos encontrados, al diablo con la maldita racionalidad de sus pensamientos.

Agarró el abrigo de Gohan con fuerza. Y lloró con aún más ganas musitando palabras sin sentido, evocando una salvación para su padre, maldiciendo su vulnerabilidad e impotencia, pidiendo perdón y compasión a algo sin forma, odiándose por todo, preguntando a la nada interrogantes sin respuesta.

El chico la sostuvo en silencio. Contuvo sus acciones, sus deseos de hablarle palabras que desde hacía tiempo esperaba por decir. Simplemente la abrazó con la más pura honestidad que alguien esperase entregar, se dio el privilegio de acariciar los cabellos de Videl, oler su perfume de mujer, rozar su piel de porcelana, de sentirla suya una vez más y por último, depositó un cálido beso en sus sienes logrando calmarla paso por paso.

Porque el tiempo pasó y ambos como en un reencuentro fortuito lleno de simbolismos íntimos, no pudieron darse cuenta de ello, tampoco de sentir que vivían una especie de _deja vu_, como aquel día en la plataforma celeste.

—¿Srta Satán?

Videl abrió los ojos enrojecidos rápidamente y comenzó a separarse de Gohan despacio. Primero alejó su cabeza y brazos para girar su cuerpo hacia el hombre de bata verde y mascarilla que los observaba con detención.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Su padre salió hace cerca de diez minutos de cirugía.

—¿Está bien? —Videl interrogó de inmediato, en un acto fugaz, esperando lo peor.

El hombre se quitó la mascarilla tranquilamente. —Sí, por fortuna todo salió bien.

La joven pareció desvanecerse de felicidad, una sonrisa cruzó por efecto instantáneo su rostro, secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y agradeció profundamente. Sin explicación, sus súplicas al parecer habían sido oídas.

—Ahora está en la habitación 503. Hay que esperar que el efecto de la anestesia pase por completo.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?

El cirujano vaciló por instantes. Sabía que el protocolo le exigía esperar hasta que la anestesia pasase por completo, pero se apiadó. No por los ojos suplicantemente angustiosos de la hija del campeón del mundo, sino más bien porque sentía internamente que Mr. Satán podría merecerlo.

—Sí. Pero con disimulo, por favor.

Técnicamente, Videl quiso abrazarlo con efusividad. Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde semanas. Miró fugazmente a Gohan antes de caminar a la habitación, y solo atinó a sonreírle débilmente. Se alejó sintiéndose más ligera de lo normal, al menos su padre ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Entró a la habitación con sigilo, allí habían otras personas más en conjunto con unos dos pacientes. Videl avanzó al fondo del cuarto y ya cerca alzó su mano para correr una larga cortina que separaba el ambiente de cada paciente. Y ahí se encontraba su progenitor, rodeado de cables y de aparatos que hablaban en su propio idioma, con una mascarilla en el rostro, suero y profundamente dormido.

Sintiéndose repentinamente receptiva, se acercó a su lado tomando una silla cercana para sentarse a su lado izquierdo. Calmaba constantemente la sensación de abrazarlo con alegría, de decirle cuanto lo sentía y cuanto estaba agradecida de su vida. No. No dijo nada. Calló y tomó su mano pálida entre las suyas. Aunque estaba segura que no lo sentiría, las besó y acarició sus mejillas con ella, recordando las veces en su infancia que cometió el mismo acto.

"Aquí estoy, papá..."

Lo miró detenidamente y se acercó un poco más a la cama cruzando los brazos sobre ella para descansar su cabeza. Solo ahora podía sentirse un poco más tranquila. Solo ahora.

Durmió, pero no pudo recordar cuanto. Se sentía como si hubiera finalizado una gran cruzada y hubiese terminado con el cansancio a flor de piel. Tal vez soñó, pero a Videl le fue imposible estar conciente de ello, no había nada más reparador que un sueño largamente profundo con la mente serena. Sin duda tuvo que estar muy cansada, pues se mantuvo en la misma posición mientras pernoctaba.

Despertó pasivamente, con una mano pesada revolviéndole los cabellos, acariciándola con suavidad. Abrió los ojos aún semi dormida y cruzó su mirada con los ojos azules de su padre, que, aunque pálido y pausado, la observaba con una sonrisa fresca.

—Hey. —Videl habló.

—Hey. —Mr. Satán respondió con el mismo tono.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un tren me hubiese aplastado la pierna.

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho... —el hombre volvió a hablar en susurros— Salvé a una pequeña.

Con uno de sus dedos, la chica acarició su hombro callando por momentos, reflexionando cierto asunto, luego lo miró a los ojos y musitó con sinceridad. —Lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haberte dicho eso anoche.

El padre de Videl arqueó las cejas y respiró profundamente sin cambiar su ritmo pausado. —Eso no importa ahora...

Se incorporó con lentitud y la chica intentó detenerlo, pero su padre alzó una de sus manos para indicarle que podía hacerlo solo. Tomó la mascarilla y se la sacó despacio, la dejó a un lado para finalmente girar hacia su hija única y mirarla de frente.

—En tan solo segundos, tuve que decidir... —tomó las manos de Videl, de quien tenía toda la atención— La vida de la niña o la mía. Y créeme... Lo vi tan claro. Ni siquiera lo dudé. Nunca lo había sentido. Nunca.

Tomó una pausa tomando un cabello rebelde de su heredera, que lo miraba anonadada, y depositándolo tras su oído volvió a hablar. —Me parece admirable que tú lo hagas siempre.

La chica se emocionó de inmediato. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado la costumbre de prestar atención a cumplidos de la multitud. Con tal solo ver a su padre ya concluía simplemente que había sido bendecida. Si le hubiera pasado algo, ella nunca se lo hubiese perdonado. Al menos no en esta vida.

La única persona que ella siempre tendría a su lado sería él. Si bien conocía de fotografía y por una que otra palabra a muchas personas de su familia, nunca intimó con nadie. La fama adquirida años atrás le había jugado chueco. Si no hay mal que por bien no venga, ella y su padre eran el ejemplo contrario. Videl lo abrazó paulatinamente y lo besó en el rostro murmurando disculpas que fueron compensadas con caricias en la espalda.

Con el tiempo corriendo sin contrapeso, la mujer decidió dejar descansar a su progenitor, al menos ya estaba más despejada que momentos atrás. Mas tarde volvería sí, pero por hoy, debía dejar que todo fluyera tranquilamente. Por primera vez vio la hora en un reloj de pared: Pasado las seis de la tarde. Si bien, se sorprendió por momentos, todo le pareció justificado, eso sí, llevaba más de cuatro horas en el hospital y deseaba una ducha fría.

Al salir y mirar al frente se topó con Gohan que aún estaba allí. Tal como si nunca se hubiese movido, esperándola paciente, aguardando su venida, sí muy reflexivo, pero aquello no le quitaba su aire pasivo.

Hasta ahora lo ignoraba. La joven prefirió salir de la habitación despejada, a la voluntad de todo lo que le ocurriese furtivamente, sin reparar en nada.

Cuando él se percató de su salida se puso de pie instantáneamente, lucía cansado y vacilante. La presencia de Videl lo tomó por sorpresa y aún más la actitud de la chica que se acercaba dubitativa. Gohan iba a hablarle decidido, pero se vio interrumpido por dos personas que se acercaron a la muchacha con velocidad, que como era de esperar, las conocía perfectamente.

—Oh Videl... ¿Cómo está? —Ireza abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente a la vez que Shapner la seguía por detrás. Ambos habían llegado justo ahora logrando ubicarla no fácilmente.

—¿Se siente bien? —interrogó el rubio mientras saludaba a Videl con un abrazo.

—Sí... Ya está mucho mejor. Todo salió bien, al menos está conciente. —la muchacha de cabellos negros habló observando fugazmente a ambos, pero sin quitar la mirada de Gohan que se encontraba detrás de ellos con la mirada paciente— No dudo que luego de una recuperación efectiva, se mejorará completamente. Puedo asegurarlo.

Ireza frunció el entrecejo extrañada. A simple vista, Videl lucía inevitablemente intranquila, como si la hubieran acorralado por sorpresa, sin medir los efectos. Volteó la cabeza aún confundida y habló de inmediato.

—Oh.

Por consiguiente, Shapner miró de reojo, pero se giró por completo encontrando respuesta a la exclamación de su novia.

—Gohan —hablando seriamente, Ireza endureció el semblante antes ansioso por los acontecimientos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedes dejarla tranquila de una vez? —el rubio habló en un tono despectivo antes que Videl le tomara del brazo buscando un gesto de neutralidad ante los hechos. La chica iba a hablar cuando Gohan le adelantó sorpresivamente.

—Deben estar preguntando por mí en casa. Nos vemos pronto... Videl.

Dedicándole una mirada instantánea, el semisaiyajin se marchó. La muchacha respiró aliviada, este no era el mejor momento para hablar, menos ahora que Ireza y Shapner habían llegado buscando noticias de ella y su padre.

—No puedo creer que luzca tan tranquilo. —Shapner opinó siguiendo la ida de Gohan con la mirada desconfiada.

—¿Estás bien, amiga? —Ireza preguntó tomando de los hombros a Videl. Ésta inspiró desechando los últimos pensamientos y rozó los brazos de la chica con sus manos.

—Sí... Tranquilos. Les agradezco mucho su visita, chicos.

Cómo si el aire se llevase los malos recuerdos en un acto increíble, la pareja de novios esbozó una amplia sonrisa al oír las palabras pasadas. Volvieron a rodearla en un ambiente pacífico, ella les comentó con detalle lo ocurrido, omitiendo sí todo alcance con Gohan; interiormente se sentía acompañada, todo se revertía con un efecto relajante. Se alejaron juntos a las afueras del hospital en donde Shapner se separó en busca de su automóvil, dejando a ambas jóvenes esperando en el frontis del recinto hospitalario.

—No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza que tu padre se encuentre bien. Pensé de todo. —Ireza habló en voz baja, produciendo que de inmediato el vaho la rodeara con mesura.

—Sí... Pasé un susto que no olvidaré fácilmente. —Videl cruzó los brazos en el pecho concentrando el mayor calor posible en su cuerpo.

Ambas se miraron fugazmente moldeando con delicadeza una sonrisa sincera, la novia de Shapner se acercó a su mejor amiga de juventud y la abrazó cariñosamente. Juntas comenzaron a caminar abrazadas a la esquina más cercana en dirección al auto del chico rubio que las esperaba con las puertas trasera y delanteras abiertas. Subieron rápidamente alejándose del hospital de inmediato, Shapner pisó el acelerador con moderación y habló en su acostumbrado tono grave, casi exhausto.

—¿A tu casa, Videl?

—Sí, por favor.

Desde el asiento del copiloto, Ireza giró de repente con un aire ansioso. Videl pensó por segundos que iba a preguntar algo sobre la presencia de Gohan, pero no fue así, de seguro lo tenía tan presente como ella misma, pero acorde a sus reflexiones anteriores ahora no era el momento más adecuado para conversar de ese tema.

—Mañana haremos el último ensayo de la obra, me gustaría que asistieras... Estará muy divertido.

Videl lo pensó por un instante y asintió ligera con la cabeza. Ahora comenzaría en la Universidad la popular semana del novato (que en realidad tenía un nombre peor entre el mundo estudiantil) y consistía principalmente en ser un tiempo dedicado a los alumnos recién ingresados, con clases por las mañanas y múltiples actividades por la tarde hasta la noche. Sería una buena ocasión para hacer algo distinto, pero más que nada un descanso de la rutina de alumnado. Al menos ella lo apreciaba así. En el caso de Ireza, su clase organizaría una obra de teatro que se presentaría a mediados de la semana.

—No te preocupes... Esta vez si asistiré.

Ireza sonrió y giró descansando en el asiento, Videl hizo lo mismo e intentó distender los pensamientos. Pero no pudo, de seguro respiraría tranquila mucho tiempo después. Por ahora, solo quería llegar a casa.

—_"De los daños aún no podemos certificar nada, sí se puede pensar que fue un robo muy bien planificado, extremadamente preciso debido a la cantidad de heridos..."_

Aquel noticiario radial sacó a Videl por sorpresa de sus pensamientos internos, rápidamente le pidió a Shapner que subiera el volumen.

—_"En tan solo segundos lograron un control completo de cámaras de seguridad, llamadas telefónicas, alarmas y cualquier contacto policial. Luego de este gran asalto bancario se calcula que el botín asciende a los 650 millones de zenis"_

"Están hablando del asalto de hoy" la chica de cabellos negros pensó agudizando más su calidad auditiva.

—_"De todas maneras lo más curioso fue el suceso final"_ —otro comentarista habló— _"Al mismo nivel que el sacrificio de Mr Satán por la comunidad, por supuesto"_

La joven se estremeció sin explicación y por su memoria pasaron imágenes desordenadas que no hacían más que confundirla.

—_"Sí... Sin duda lo fue también, pero no olvidemos a aquel desconocido que con una velocidad inhumana pudo en segundos frenar el avance de casi la mayoría de agresores..."_

Al escuchar la palabra 'inhumano', la hija de Mr Satán sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Dejándole la piel de gallina y más caos en su mente.

—_"Me hace recordar por momentos a los héroes contra el crimen que tuvo alguna vez Satán City... ¿Estaremos volviendo a vivir aquellos tiempos?"_

Esos comentarios finales no hicieron más que confirmar las sospechas iniciales de Videl. No debía especificar la identidad del salvador con poderes fuera de lo normal, ella misma lo había visto hoy de cuerpo entero horas atrás. Se hundió en el asiento ante las conclusiones finales. Sí. Era posible que Gohan después de seguirla por los jardines de la OSU se hubiera enterado del asalto y hubiese acudido sin más a solucionar todo, a arreglarlo de una manera veloz para evitar ser reconocido y luego encaminarse al hospital para verificar su estado propio. Era posible, muy posible.

—¿Pasa algo? —Shapner habló contemplándola por el retrovisor.

—No... Nada.

Al llegar a su residencia, Videl se despidió de ambos con calidez, disimulando correctamente su constante desconcierto y logró sacarle una sonrisa fugaz a Ireza marchándose con el paso cansado, casi encorvada, como si llevara un gran peso en la espalda. A pesar de haber vivido un día agitado, experiencias abrumadoras y circunstancias increíbles, se quedó dormida por sobre su cama sin siquiera haberse puesto alguna prenda de dormir, cayendo hipnotizada en un sueño seductor.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Que tal! Lo sé, esta vez sí que tarde años en actualizar XD, pero me recompensa lo hecho, si bien no recuerdo, este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he realizado. Y me ha gustado un poco el efecto, últimamente he revisado mis apuntes con la intención de corregir ciertos puntos (es increíble como una trama puede sufrir giros inesperados) y pues, estoy tranquila. Gracias por las opiniones, son lo único que me animan a escribir. Tal vez me demore otro poco en publicar el otro capítulo, que se viene analítico y Videlcéntrico, pero más que todo puesto que deseo investigar en otros fandoms para fanfictions.

Muchísimas gracias a los -fieles LOL- reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Elena_, vaya, lo que le espera entonces para otros capítulos XDD; _InuSherry_, muchas gracias wapa , es verdad, hay muchas cosas de ambos que calzan a la perfección y lo que tu me planteas lo desarrollaré en cierto momento. Agradezco tu opinión; _Patybra_, XD lo siento, se que el planteamiento puede haber quedado extraño, pero no puedo aclarar muchas cosas de momento. Videl es un personaje con carácter, pero también hay otras chavas de mas calibre, como Bra, por ejemplo, me llama bastante la atención y es por eso que tienes que escribir mas de ella! pliz XD; _juanitaaa_, wapísima, no te preocupes XD, yo valoro todo lo que me caiga, hasta flames que me han llegado por ahí. Buena pregunta. Una de las cosas que me plantee al escribir este fanfiction era que iba a estar incompleto en la publicación inicial, a diferencia de mis cutrefics anteriores y eso amerita que el final pueda tener miles de opciones. Gracias!; _tATu-fan_, se agradece , y también que vivan los strokes! XD; _Videl Tateishi_, jooooo, nena, ya me vieras. A veces desearía que todo se resolviera ya... Pero no puedo, desatar cada nudo de problema me encanta, y si conlleva una carga melancólica, mejor XD. Y hablando de ello, ya debieras actualizar la historia tuya! Saludos. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	7. Canguelo

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **VII: **Canguelo

_Running in circles, coming up tails,__heads_ _on a silence apart._

* * *

Videl se hundió por enésima vez en el asiento, subiendo sus piernas a la suficiente altura para poder abrazarlas y hundir su rostro en ellas. Hace mucho que no llegaba a este punto. A este nivel de contradicción sin poder sentirse en paz y lo suficientemente cuerda para ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. Para comenzar, el día de hoy había vuelto a llenarse con una lluvia ruidosa y oscura, en contra de todo pronóstico, los cielos de Satán City volvieron a repletarse de espesas nubes negras y vientos amenazadores, con un clima denso, dejando inevitablemente un ambiente gris a su paso.

También había salido de su hogar saltando el muro trasero. No lo podía creer, a pesar del temporal, los medios de comunicación vespertina insistían en conocer su reacción frente a los hechos sucedidos con su padre. Miles de periodistas estaban en la salida, paraguas, cámaras y hombres gesticulantes frente a ellas aguardaban a la espera de Videl, que prefirió evitarlos cómo lo había hecho siempre, desde su niñez, especialmente luego del _Cell's_ _Game_.

Ascendiendo la mirada hacia el escenario frente a ella, la muchacha prefirió olvidar aquel molestoso suceso. Suspiró con un aire de derrota e intentó concentrarse en el ensayo teatral de su amiga, pero era imposible. Todas las imágenes seguían rodando frente a ella con matices amenazadores, era inevitable escapar a una situación previamente vista. Sabía que en algún momento se vería así. Pero… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

En un principio, todo estaba claro. Ella y Gohan ya habían terminado su relación. Y no había más vueltas que darle al asunto. Él ya no la necesitaba. Ante todo siempre estaría el cumplimiento de su responsabilidad, y ella ya no formaba parte de esos planes.

Videl se sintió estremecer con ligereza. Solamente ahora todo le sonaba como un mal argumento. Un tropiezo, un acto de equivocación. Porque por más que lo negara en todo momento, su cuerpo palpitaba con cada recuerdo, sus sienes se confundían ante cada vocablo, y sus entrañas ardían cruelmente con los recuerdos frente a la verdad, la única verdad.

Ella aún seguía conectada con Gohan.

Y era una estupidez aparentar lo contrario. Cómo un niño empedernido en demostrar su inocencia, como luchar con la fiereza de la corriente. Todo desembocaba en ello.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior, tembló ligeramente, trayendo a su mente aquellos sucesos anteriores en el hospital. No. Aquel acto de vulnerabilidad no era solo una casualidad. Aquel sentimiento de arraigo, aquella paz, aquel cariño que sintió bajo su piel.

Lo repitió en voz alta sin importar que nadie la escuchara, ni que la creyeran loca: Sabía que había llegado al punto. Sintió rabia de sí misma víctima de un ataque de impotencia, darle más vueltas al asunto solo iba a confundirla más.

Se dio cuenta que algunas personas a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, la joven levantó la mirada rápidamente, mirando el lugar e interrogándose por segundos, pero no había nada por cuestionar, el ensayo había llegado a su fin.

El director se paró del asiento modulando órdenes y correcciones varias, Videl observó su aspecto bohemio y juvenil, a pesar de enseñar el teatro con pasión, no tenía ni una marca de cansancio, ni menos un rastro de vergüenza al personificar los diálogos con una chispa envidiable. Ese tipo de vitalidad era lo que cualquier persona desearía tener. Definitivamente.

Ireza bajó del escenario sonriente. Sin duda algunas felicitaciones habían caído bajo sus hombros. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Videl y se sentó en el asiento de al lado comenzando a hablar.

—¿Y?. ¿Estuvo bueno? —preguntó ansiosa, cruzando una pierna y girando para ver a su amiga de cuerpo completo.

—Aha. Creo que darán un muy buen espectáculo.

—Estoy muy cansada... Pero me siento tranquila.

—Te felicito. Lo hiciste muy bien. —Videl opinó descansando la cabeza en sus brazos, cuidando el no negarle la mirada.

Varios chicos se acercaron a Ireza, comenzaron a ajustar los últimos detalles acerca del estreno, la publicidad, entradas, música y asuntos de ornamentación. La muchacha de cabellos negros volvió a fijar la mirada al frente y suspiró cansada. Tenía un sueño tentador. Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero su padre la tenía emocionalmente inestable. Sin incluir a Gohan, obviamente, porque ello significaba otro lío sentimental sin remedio.

Sobó sus ojos suavemente reprimiendo un bostezo y resolvió que en unos minutos más llamaría al hospital. Para cuando creía estar totalmente despierta, pudo realizarse que Ireza la observaba desde un buen rato, los chicos con que estaba anteriormente habían partido y se encontraban a solas en el gran salón.

—La última vez que estabas así, recuerdo que me contaste que estabas enamorada de alguien. —la rubia dijo con simpleza. Fielmente concentrada en el aspecto de su compañera, ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida e irónica, Ireza volvió a hablar en voz baja— Da igual. Cualquiera que te viera ahora pensaría que estás pasando por una desgracia.

—A veces creo que vivo una tragedia. ¿Será posible?

—Si viviéramos sin problemas, la vida dejaría de ser interesante. ¿No lo crees?

—Preferiría estar tranquila —Videl volvió a bajar la mirada— Al menos eso sería una buena tregua.

—¿A qué te refieres con tranquilidad?. ¿Regar una planta, leer un libro, tener un gato o simplemente sentarte a ver como pasa el tiempo? —Ireza esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues. Me bastaría sencillamente con tener a mi padre con buena salud y a Gohan...

—¿Y a Gohan qué? —moviendo uno de sus brazaletes, la novia de Shapner interrumpió de inmediato. Había llegado al punto principal.

—... —Videl guardó silencio por un rato.

_¿Qué era lo que realmente quería de Gohan?. _¿Qué fue lo que deseó cada día desde su ruptura?. ¿Qué era lo que sus oídos deseaban escuchar ¿Sus manos tocar o sus ojos ver?.

—Amiga... Si me permites preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Gohan?

—Bueno... —la chica habló instantáneo— Me ha dicho que en su tiempo de ausencia estuvo en el Distrito Oeste... Que ha pasado muchas cosas, que estuvo confundido...

Ireza le rozó el hombro despacio. —Videl… ¿Qué es lo que _realmente_ ha querido decirte?

—Ireza... —la joven calló la respuesta. Repetirlo le traía pensamientos angustiosos.

—Yo no justifico nada, Videl. De hecho, creo que todo esto ha sido muy bueno para que él pensara ciertas cosas y te valorizara más. Pero sinceramente pienso que aún no te ha dicho todo.

La hija de Mr Satán volvió a recordar con certeza aquel día en que se separaron. Y lo más intrigante de todo.

"Gohan nunca me detuvo. No me dijo nada."

Ni razones, argumentos, actos o algo parecido. Si bien, escuchó todo lo que ella le tuvo que decir, Gohan la dejó partir sin más.

—Pensé que lo odiabas.

—El teatro hace muchas cosas —Ireza habló guiñando un ojo— Pero no confundas. Intento desenmarañarte todo el enredo que es tu cabeza.

—Ya lo creo...

—Hablando de ello, hoy habrá una fiesta tropical en un _pub_.

—¿Y? —Videl refutó— Sabes que debo ir a ver a Papá.

—¡Videl, Ya lo fuiste a visitar en la mañana...!. ¡Ahora sí que no lo evadas!. Hace mucho que no salimos juntas.

—Ireza...

—Venga, vamos a divertirnos... —la rubia volvió a insistir con alegría, cerrando un ojo pícaramente— Shapner nos acompañará.

Videl lo pensó por segundos, Ireza capturó su mirada con inteligencia. Si analizaba la situación, no había nada que perder. De hecho, si hacía memoria, hace bastante tiempo que no salía en las noches.

—Así podrás olvidarte por un rato de todo esto y adem-

—Está bien, está bien. —pasando una mano por los cabellos, Videl habló derrotada.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez encontremos un chico...

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo —la chica comentó seriamente divertida, Ireza ya había comenzado a reír sonoramente. Después de un rato, ambas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar a la salida tomadas del brazo.

—Dime... —Videl dijo lo suficientemente despacio para que el mensaje llegara a oídos de su amiga con discreción— ¿Shapner te trata bien?

—Aha. Estoy pasando un buen tiempo con él.

—Me parece fantástico. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos ya?

—La próxima semana cumplimos nueve meses.

—Videl silbó con ánimo. —Hey... Te felicito. Al menos es un gran alivio tener buenas noticias. Ya sabes, con tanto problema es muy grato oírte.

—¿De veras? —Ireza se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Pues sí. ¿Acaso crees que vivo solamente para deprimirme con líos amorosos?

Ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una gran carcajada que interrumpió el silencio del pasillo, dejando sonidos reverberando a sus pasos. Salieron de la Universidad tomando el sendero más accesible, casi sin toparse con nadie y lograron en pocos minutos llegar al paradero de buses más cercano. Cada una tomó un autobús y se fue por su lado. Acordaron, eso sí, antes de alejarse, reunirse en dos horas más en la casa de Videl, ya que Shapner pasaría a buscar a Ireza para dirigirse juntos al pub.

En el camino, la muchacha reflexionaba con tranquilidad sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Era relajante que por lo menos lograra desahogarse con ironía de asuntos totalmente serios. Debía tomárselo todo con más calma o simplemente todos los acontecimientos terminarían por asfixiarla.

Un chico se sentó a su lado por sorpresa y Videl pegó un respingo. Técnicamente se sintió estremecer con fiereza y llenar su cabeza con pensamientos absurdos. Era para un testimonio cómico: Habría jurado que aquel joven desconocido era Gohan. Y no era para más. Todos estos días ya sufría de la misma situación, porque al fin y al cabo en estos momentos Son Gohan pasaba a ser lo más impredecible de su vida. Incluso dándole un sabor de sorpresa atrayentemente vergonzoso.

Sin desearlo recordó la última vez que salió a altas horas de la noche. Por supuesto, sola. Aquella vez había decidido nunca más salir a la vida nocturna por su propia cuenta. Y no fue por una mala experiencia o algo parecido, simplemente esa soledad traía los mismos efectos que pasar una navidad sin algún familiar o amigo acompañante, al menos. Un trago amargo, pero que al menos le había servido de experiencia.

El joven de al lado sin ninguna advertencia apoyó sorpresivamente su cabeza en los hombros de Videl, quien con un gesto automático se tensó y contempló cómo dicho tipo dormía profundo.

No era algo que sucediera todos los días, sin duda, pero traía su cuota de extrañeza. "¿Acaso su rostro, su cuerpo, su persona invitaba al descanso?". La chica reflexionó fugazmente ante dicha situación.

Innegablemente sería curioso. Conocía a muy pocas personas capaces de reflejar tal confianza, especialmente con quienes ella podía descansar pacíficamente. Fuese como fuese, Videl era muy desconfiada. Tal vez, un hábito creado desde la niñez, a partir de sus experiencias familiares y constante contacto masculino. No era de extrañar que muchas veces la confundieran con un chico o espantara sin intención a todos los pretendientes que pudo llegar alguna vez a tener.

El joven durmiente despertó violentamente y miró a lamuchacha somnoliento, la cual no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa divertida y casi inadvertida.

—Lo siento —opinó serio y pálido. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—No hay problema. —la chica ojiazul habló con serenidad, observando después como se ponía de pie, tomaba su bolso con fuerza un poco sonrojado y comenzaba a irse del autobús.

Faltaba poco para su llegada, apoyándose en el vidrio, Videl volvió a pensar por milésima vez como hubiera sido su existencia con su madre presente. Hizo memoria. Recordaba muy poco de ella... Quizás un ritmo pausado de voz acompañado con una fragancia de manzanilla.

Eso era lo único que realmente venía a su cabeza cuando evocaba aquellos sucesos perdidos en su mente de niñez. O simplemente imágenes que ya habría preferido eliminar para evitar la angustia.

Se bajó del bus despacio y encontró su casa vacía en totalidad, subió a su cuarto velozmente para tomar una ducha rápida, que más allá de asearla, la llevó a un estado de relajo incipiente. Pues Videl estaba decidida a pasar un buen rato, tranquila, absolutamente convencida por Ireza a hacer algo distinto a lo cotidiano. Era una buena señal y le dejaría el consuelo de alejarse de su depresión por corto tiempo.

Secó su cuerpo y cabellos prolijamente, tal como una sesión terapéutica, escogió ropas sencillas, pero que no descuidaban estéticamente su atractivo. Mal que mal, el invierno comenzaría de lleno en semanas y se consideraría un suicidio salir con ropas más ligeras. Eso sí, Videl abrió su velador para sacar lo inusualmente común: El maquillaje.

Llevó algo de brillo a los labios pensando desde hace cuanto no lo hacía. Nunca había sido una gran adepta a los cosméticos, pero fue cierta experiencia lo que desencadenaría los hechos y le haría imposible dejarlo para ocasiones especiales.

En su niñez, siempre el ambiente predominante fue el masculino. Como fuese, lo importante era entrenar, desarrollar habilidades físicas, alimentar los objetivos y dejar todo el ambiente subjetivo propiamente tal de la mujer. Mientras muchas de sus compañeras se empeñaban en reforzar cada día la belleza exterior, como encrespar cejas, reflejos o tinte en el cabello, lápiz labial irremovible e incluso el cambio de color de ojos, para Videl todo era irrefutablemente absurdo.

Se delineó los ojos con delicadeza y precisión, recordando cuanto le costó aprender a hacerlo. Recordó también las veces que Ireza le hablaba de ello sin resultados efectivos en su persona. Cepillándose el cabello húmedo con los dedos, sutil y calmada, no pudo evitar traer a su mente aquella imagen: La primera vez que un poco de _rimel_ había caído en sus pestañas, que algo de color recayó en sus párpados vírgenes, que las pinzas arrancaron sin compasión bellos molestos. Todo eso había tenido una causa directa, la misma que hizo que las faldas poblaran su ropero, y que repletara a Ireza con interrogaciones feminísticamente básicas: El como lucir atractiva.

Gohan.

En definitiva, eso era todo. En su relación con él sencillamente logró cosas que en años de entrenamiento nunca hubiese aprendido y sentido. Videl se rozó su corto cabello con los dedos, ensimismada en las imágenes del pasado que acariciaban tibiamente sus recuerdos. Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Algún día le diría a sus nietos como un hombre era capaz de cambiar ciertas cosas.

Mientras se colocaba el reloj en la pulsera derecha —una malacostumbre de pequeña— observó la hora con fugacidad: El tiempo literalmente había pasado volando. Se miró al espejo y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa complacida. Hoy a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que era un chico.

Tomó su bolso de cuero y se lo cruzó en el pecho, sacó algo de dinero de un cajón y se encaminó a la salida. No esperó demasiado, el auto de Shapner apareció al instante. Bajó las escaleras y entró al automóvil para contemplar a su amiga que venía conduciendo sin ningún otro acompañante.

—¿Y Shapner? —Videl interrogó mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

—Llegará un poco más tarde, me pasó su coche para evitar la caminata.

Todo se silenció. Ireza había aprendido a manejar recientemente y por sobretodo permanecía al volante concentrada, con un mutismo comprensible. Videl descansó la cabeza hacia atrás continuando sus pensamientos anteriores.

Estaba conciente de cuanto había cambiado luego de conocer a Gohan. Sin duda aquellos días de ferviente combate contra el crimen no era solo por un simple deseo de justicia de ambos, sino también por el ardiente entusiasmo de ingresar en su universo. El Universo de Son Gohan.

Había escuchado en cierta clase de psicología que eso no era más que el amor en pura esencia y clase. Ya que al estar enamorada, el único concepto válido era la cercanía. Aquel deseo de pertenecer al mundo del otro, de pasar el resto de la existencia junto a aquel.

Eso explicaba para Videl todo el lío del desamor. Pues si ya no deseas más la cercanía, eso implicaba por consiguiente una falta y pérdida de interés por parte personal.

Era por esa razón que todo se basaba en una idea fundamental: La necesidad.

Y volvió a repetirlo una vez más en un suave susurro.

—Gohan ya no prescinde de mi...

—¿Hm? —Ireza habló sin despegar los ojos del camino.

La chica de cabellos negros, apoyada aún en el respaldo del asiento reaccionó despacio y habló con serenidad. —Nada. Solo estaba pensando.

—Videl en modo reflexivo me asusta. —la muchacha al volante opinó sin perder la concentración.

Videl ahogó una risa efusiva y habló vehemente. —¿Por?

—Porque lo que se fabrica dentro de esa cabecita tuya no hace más que desconcertarte.

—Bueno. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

En cierta forma y concorde a lo puesto en tapete, no podía evadir cierto temor a su aspecto pensativo. Ello significaba muchas cosas, como el simple hecho de no despegar la figura de Gohan de su sien.

—Ya llegamos.

Videl giró su vista y se encontró de lleno con el lugar bautizado como **'The Malebolge'**, un pub ubicado junto a otros recintos de la misma calaña, a lo que tildaba la más pura vida nocturna de Satán City.

Al entrar con Ireza, la chica sintió un repentino escalofrío, como si hace poco tiempo hubiese estado allí. El clima le recordaba bastantes cosas, pero terminó por concluir que todo era obra de su imaginación. El local era un sitio agradable, especialmente por el ambiente de pérdida de tensiones que lo diferenciaba en plenitud con las discotecas de la ciudad.

En un principio, era imposible creer que un pub se encontrase en un espacio levemente reducido, pero era la característica que le brindaba el aire acogedor que recorría todo. Constaba de los aspectos básicos, como de una barra completa de bebidas y todos los tragos necesarios para emborrachar a quien cayese por allí, unas mesas colocadas con estrategia, sin hacer que la estadía fuese estrecha y una pista de baile para los que desearan moverse al ritmo de la música. Aunque más que nada, la mayoría prefería pasar el tiempo con una buena charla.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la barra, conversando nada en particular, dejando sin saberlo unas cuantas miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ellas.

—Un _pop-wine_ sabor frutilla —Ireza habló al _barman_ con confianza y miró a Videl levantando las cejas.

—Un amareto con hielo, por favor.

El atractivo chico moreno vestido de negro asintió retirándose y de lejos comenzó a moverse instantáneamente, sacando vasos, botellas y una que otra cosa, todo como un ritual sacrilégico.

—Vaya que está apuesto.

Videl denotó una risa explosiva. —Tú no cambias.

—¿Eh?. ¿Cómo que no?... Todos cambiamos. Sea como sea.

—A veces pareciera que no. Aunque no lo creas, hay muchas personas exactamente iguales.

Ireza apoyó el codo en la mesa curvando los labios intrigadamente entretenida. —¿Se acerca un tema de conversación?

—Oh no, Dios... Lo menos que deseo es hablar de Gohan.

—Yo no he dicho que hablemos de él.

—Ireza, deja ya de fastidiarme... —la chica terminó las palabras entrecerrando los ojos, sin siquiera ser apática.

—Pues no debe ser tan malo... Al menos sigue tan atractivo como antes.

Videl recibió los tragos con el rostro ridículamente paralizado, para luego negar con la cabeza con una tímida carcajada entre sus labios. Pensándolo bien, _y por supuesto seriamente_, su amiga volvía a tener la razón.

—No puedo creer que te hayas fijado solamente en eso. Eres una pervertida.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Videl, en medio de un gran trago de su bebida roja, Ireza se atoró, su amiga no pudo más que seguir riéndose sonoramente contagiada por la rubia.

—No lo niegues. —la mujer de pelo negro tomó un trago de su líquido color ámbar, terminando las últimas carcajadas— Shapner debe estar hecho polvo.

Cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda, Ireza la observó con los ojos suspicaces, sin dejar de contemplar a su compañera semi divertida. —Vaya, vaya Satán... Veo que no te pierdes de nada.

—Es sólo un comentario. Un inocente comentario. —divertida ante el tono de conversación, Videl sonrió entusiasmada a la vez que bebía más de su vaso de vidrio, cambiando la mirada al frente. Su acompañante en cambio, se acomodó en el asiento tomando su copa por los bordes superiores, agitando el líquido interior, tal como si se cuestionara algo con decisión.

—En realidad...

Videl la miró con el rabillo del ojo, captando mayoritariamente el tono de su amiga.

—Como te dije con anterioridad, Shapna y yo estamos pasando un muy buen rato juntos.

Con el sonido de su vaso vacío apoyado en la mesa, la hija de Mr. Satán sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que un par de margaritas adornaran su rostro. —Y te vuelvo a señalar: Me alegra mucho escucharlo de ti.

—Aunque... Su madre no simpatiza para nada conmigo.

—¿Celosa?

—No, para nada. Algo sobre protectora.

—_Oh._ Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Has pasado por lo mismo? -Ireza interrogó curiosa y tal vez algo esperanzada, pero Videl tardó pocos segundos en responder lúcidamente.

Chichi no pasó jamás por desapercibida en su vida. Era de aquellas personas que nunca, nunca podría olvidar. Daba a pensar como si tuviera una gran habilidad para plasmar todos sus sentimientos con tan solo unas palabras, porque más allá de la figura de madre esforzada y sacrificada se encontraba la de una mujer terriblemente sabia y diestra en cada área de su vida. Desde la feminidad hasta el rol materno.

_"Hum... ¡Supongo que no pretenderás salir con él!"_

_"¡Ya le he dicho que no!"_

_"Gohan. ¿Es verdad lo que dice esta chica?... ¿Ella también va a participar en el torneo?"_

_"Es verdad mamá... Le he prometido que le enseñaré la técnica para volar. Fue ella precisamente la que me dijo que había un gran torneo de las artes marciales..."_

_"Mmm. En este caso, de acuerdo, pero... ¡No se te ocurra utilizarlo cómo excusa para conquistar a Gohan!. ¿Eh?"_

_"Pero... ¿Qué dice?. ¡Está loca o qué?. ¡Esto ni se me había pasado por la cabeza!"_

Videl soltó una triste risa ante los recuerdos que comenzaban a conglomerarse en su memoria.

—Ya veo. Estoy perdida. —Ireza comentó con desgano, cruzando los brazos por sobre la mesa.

—¡No!. No es eso... —la chica habló de inmediato con voz alta, justificando su acto anterior y luego agregó en un tono bajo— Estaba acordándome de la madre de Gohan.

—¿Te odiaba?

Videl volvió a reír. A Ireza realmente le urgía hablar de una solución. Entonces, luego de meditar la situación y analizar memorias, dijo tranquila. —Nuestra relación era... Bastante especial que digamos.

—No me extrañaría. Gohan siempre ha sido un tanto _original_...

—De hecho, luego de un corto tiempo de conocernos, incluso quería que nos casáramos de inmediato.

—¿Ah si?... Debes haberle encantado. —acabando las palabras con sarcasmo Ireza pidió al chico de negro con un gesto de dedos que volviera a llenar ambos vasos vacíos.

—Créeme que no. Si lo analizo ahora mismo, cuando nos vimos las caras por primera vez, no fue algo grato.

—¿Pero no quería tiempo después que se casaran?

—Insisto. Hay cosas que pensarías imposibles.

Dicha frase volvió a abrir un hueco en el diálogo, Videl aprovechó de beber otro trago, mientras que la rubia se mantuvo en silencio, y volvió a hablar con un aire de frescura.

—Vamos. No creo que le caigas _tan_ mal.

Ireza la miró tranquila. —Eso es lo que espero.

—Tranquila. Todo pasará y los ambientes se calmarán. Hazme caso.

—¿Experiencia propia?

Pensándolo por un momento, Videl respondió observando las botellas apiladas en la barra con su vaso en mano. —Ojalá fuera así. Tómalo como un mensaje esperanzador.

—Muchas veces me siento confundida... No sé por cual lado marchar.

Los padres de Ireza se habían separado a muy temprana edad, a pesar de no tener muchos recuerdos de aquel momento crucial, y de una manera de reafirmar su individualidad, la rubia prefirió desde temprana edad vivir sola. Al menos —y de una forma bastante impersonal— el dinero no le faltaba. Su padre pocas veces la veía, y cuando lo hacía, nada más que un cheque y palabras desorbitadas llenaban la reunión. Videl estaba muy conciente de eso. Tal vez toda la amistad se basaba en sentimientos comunes, como la soledad o sencillamente el pertenecer a una familia con historiales similares, ya que ambas eran hijas únicas.

Rascándose la ceja con el dedo meñique, Ireza volvió a hablar con voz triste, emanando cierto tono de preocupación. —La última vez que vi a la madre de Shapner no fue algo digno de recordar, sin querer nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película del cable y el hecho de que nos sorprendiera de esa manera fue un enredo horrible.

Imaginando y visualizando la situación en su mente, Videl no pudo evitar traer a su mente sucesos similares del mismo calibre de su incumbe.

—... Era increíble. Ya se había imaginado de todo cuando en realidad nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Y eso era todo.

—Quizás no solamente desconfíe de ti... Solo puedo decirte que te lo tomes con calma y dejes pasar un tiempo. Sin duda todo irá mejor y habrán momentos en que pueda conocerte más.

Antes de que Ireza respondiera, Shapner entró al pub en medio de un mar de gente, paseó la mirada un rato y luego se encontró con ambas chicas que lo esperaban aún sentadas frente a la barra de bebidas. Se acercó con una sonrisa evitando un par de mesas repletas y acabó situándose al frente de las jóvenes mujeres, donde encontró un abrazo por parte de Videl y un beso en los labios de parte de su novia.

—Había un tráfico horrible, con las lloviznas interminables, la pista cada vez más se vuelve insegura... —el chico de largos cabellos se sacó el abrigo dejándolo a un lado para sentarse con libertad— ¿Esperaban hace mucho?

—Ocurre que estábamos pasando un tiempo excelente —Ireza agregó con gracia situando su mano en la pierna del joven.

—Ya veo. Pasaré por alto todo lo que han conversado sobre mí. —Shapner terminó apuntando a su amiga y novia con los dedos, sonriendo.

El tiempo fluyó con normalidad, al menos Videl pudo darse cuenta de ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutada el hecho de salir a divertirse con sus amigos y los resultados eran inmediatos y eficaces. Bebieron e hicieron salud por la ocasión continuando con la agradable conversación y Videl se abstuvo de seguir bebiendo, una costumbre arraigada desde su experiencia en la estación policial. En aquellos momentos, nunca se sabría que emergencia saldría a la luz.

Toda la pista de baile se despejó debido a que una banda de música de colores ostentosos comenzó a tocar con sus instrumentos una melodía contagiosa. El local se repletaba con el avance de las horas y algunas parejas empezaban a bailar contagiadas por el entusiasmo colectivo.

El ritmo contagió a cada persona y luego de unos minutos ya los tres chicos llevaban el ritmo con los pies. No era para más, la música con carga tropical era capaz de embrujar a cualquiera.

—¿Bailemos, Ireza? —Shapner interrogó levantándose del asiento.

—No, gracias —su novia respondió con un sospechoso movimiento de ojos que apuntaban a su mejor amiga, la cual observaba el escenario pensativa— Creo que Videl se muere de ganas.

—¿Yo?. Vamos chicos, no seáis ridículos.

—¡Está dicho!

El joven tomó a Videl del brazo que aún se negaba con una juguetona resistencia física. La llevó hasta el escenario en donde se mimetizaron con miles de personas más que movían el cuerpo ágilmente a la par de la melodía.

Se confundieron entre la multitud y fueron cubiertos simultáneamente por el juego cromático de luces que llegaba a todos los lugares del recinto. Con el sonido ensordecedor lograron desinhibirse con totalidad y lograr unos buenos pasos armónicos acorde con el ambiente y el momento. Tal vez esa era una gran ventaja de los sitios nocturnos, gracias a la abundancia era imposible encontrar gente directamente conocida y si ocurría, tendrías la calma de saber que en otra próxima salida no la encontrarías debido a la gran cantidad de locales y las probabilidades de reunirse en un punto exacto.

Shapner hizo girar a Videl con gracia para retomarla y seguir utilizando pasos sencillos al compás de la música. La chica pensó simultáneamente en lo buen bailarín que podía llegar a ser su acompañante y cuanto le costaba al menos llegar a un ritmo marcado, cosa que hace mucho no probaba con alguien más. Con Gohan, las salidas nocturnas cada vez más se hicieron limitadas y si no fuera por su estímulo y perseverancia quizás nunca su ex se hubiese lanzado a la pista. _¿Le infundiría ella ánimo?_. Nunca lo sabría.

Entonces, cuando ya comenzaba a seguir los movimientos experimentados de su amigo con constancia, la melodía cambió radicalmente, siguiendo el modo tropical eso sí, pero claramente lento. Solo ahí Videl se dio cuenta que sudaba y jadeaba aún palpitante. Shapner la tomó amistosamente con una sonrisa en los labios, aun excitado con la música anterior, pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de la joven y con la izquierda le tomó la mano diestra.

—Veo que no pierdes tu pasión por el baile. Deberías hacer una película con _Shigeru_ _Aoki_.

La muchacha se refirió al bailarín más famoso de la ciudad con éxito. El rubio, ya más pasivo, le sonrió con soltura para descansar la mirada en el rostro de la chica que lo observaba trivial.

—Estoy muy contento que hayas venido. Despejarte te hace genial.

La música se volvió claramente romántica. Con tonos suaves y sensuales, propios de un sabor latino, sin mayor desgaste que el atrayente vaivén de cuerpos y sentimientos a flor de piel. A pesar de todo, Videl pudo concluir que Shapner seguía siendo un chico muy atractivo. De hecho, no tenía nada que perder. Si es que alguna vez anduvo tras sus pasos, eso era un tema olvidado. Ahora era evidente como Ireza le revolvía la cabeza y lo hacía reflexionar en momentos críticos. Todo un logro para el hombre que cierta vez fue el más arrogante y creído que pudo conocer.

—Me he perdido de algo —la muchacha habló con libertad, denotando cierto tono burlón— ¿Dónde está el ramo de rosas y aquel traje blanco que solías ocupar para tus conquistas?

—Eso ya ha pasado _definitivamente_ al pasado. He renovado mis tácticas. Además, mis intereses son _otros_. —Shapner tomó su mano con delicadeza e hizo dar un giro a su compañera, al mismo tiempo que recalcaba las últimas palabras— Creo que te haría muy bien comenzar a salir con otros chicos.

—Por favor... No jodas con ello. Estoy muy bien así.

—Videl. Si más no recuerdo, una de las veces que dijiste eso, acabaste en circunstancias muy especiales.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Ahora saca un rato a bailar a Ireza que seguramente debe estar ansiosa.

El rubio levantó una ceja rendido y sopló por sus labios entreabiertos, era imposible hablar con Videl ese tipo de cosas. Todo conducía a que la chica trataba de evitar al máximo el tema a no más dar, pero si esa era su decisión, debía dejarla. Mientras ella se alejaba, observó como giró repentinamente hacia él.

—Gracias, la pasé estupendo.

Ireza se acercó como quien hubiera accionado el botón de encendido a su cuerpo e hizo señas a su amiga que solo sonrió indicándole que era su turno, a lo cual ella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y aceptó sin chistar el ofrecimiento de bailar con su novio que la esperaba claramente optimista.

—¿Muy cansada? —por sorpresa el barman de la barra habló a Videl mientras limpiaba vasos con un paño mecánicamente.

—Un poco. Nada que sea extraño. —la hija de Mr. Satán habló sin mirarle el rostro, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolso. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, se lo pasó por la cara suspirando. El joven a su lado se dispuso a servirle otro vaso, pero la mujer levantó la mano en señal de que no se molestara. Giró fugazmente la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar como sus amigos bailaban explícitamente felices.

_"Vamos Gohan... Llevas todo el santo día tras el computador..."_

Inevitablemente, a Videl comenzaron a caerle esporádicamente los recuerdos por la mente.

_"Salgamos a divertirnos un rato, podríamos juntarnos con los chicos..."_

La chica recordó como lo observaba de espaldas en su escritorio, apreciando solamente el reflejo de su rostro serio y concentrado en la pantalla. Posteriormente Gohan se habría levantado y llevado los dedos al entrecejo hablando con normalidad.

_"Creo... Que sería buena idea. Pero ya es tarde y..."_

Acordarse de situaciones como esta la hacían deprimirse terriblemente. No era el simple hecho de que a Gohan nunca le hubiese gustado del todo salir en las noches, era más bien aquella formalidad y regularidad que había comenzado a nacer entre ambos. Nunca podría afirmar que sintió una monotonía, pero sí un ambiente rígido, regulado y en control.

_"... Tu padre debe estar preocupado."_

¿Qué importaba si algún día llegaba más tarde de lo común?. ¿Qué importaba si rompían las reglas alguna vez?. Si había algo que le había gustado de Gohan y que la hizo sentir ligada al chico por mucho tiempo, era aquella sensación de imprevisto que sentía cada vez que lo veía y solamente se preguntaba qué nuevo habría por conocer, por aprender e inclusive que descubrir por sus propios métodos. La cuota de curiosidad había disminuido, y no por un sentimiento personal, era solo que el hecho de perder una intimidad propia y auténtica había desembocado a otra peor: La pérdida de efusividad del romance refulgente. Porque si al principio todo se volvió tedioso, luego fue inclusive difícil abrazarlo en el ascensor o en la calle. Quizás era eso lo que buscaban las mujeres en los amantes: Volver a sentir sensaciones ya caídas en el olvido.

Videl reaccionó de inmediato ante el contacto del hombre que repartía los tragos. —Srta, su celular está sonando hace más de un minuto.

—Oh, disculpe. —la chica ojiazul buscó en su bolso el objeto que brillaba y vibraba ostentosamente. Contestó, pero no pudo oír nada, la señal era desastrosa y para mala suerte, la música subió de decibel haciendo que escuchar se le hiciese imposible. Decidió cortar y ver en la pantalla quién podría haber sido.

**'Una llamada perdida: Dr. Hisashi'**

El corazón de Videl dio un vuelco feroz, aquella llamada era del Doctor que estaba atendiendo a su padre y si trataba de ubicarla a estas horas, solo le hacía prever un mal presagio.

"Demonios..."

Se puso de pie de un salto y en segundos pudo imaginar miles de situaciones horribles. Solamente se calmaría si hablase con el susodicho y lo más pronto posible. Miró a todos lados y solo pudo constatarse de como sus amigos seguían bailando sonrientes y felices al son de los tambores, decidió tomar una servilleta y anotar un mensaje.

He ido al hospital. No se preocupen, nos vemos mañana.

No le importó que más que un mensaje improvisado, pareciese un telegrama, simplemente estiró el brazo con el papel y pidió al chico que continuaba secando vasos frenéticamente que _por favor_ guardara las cosas de Shapner e Ireza y les entregara después el mensaje cuando dejasen de bailar.

Luego de ajustar detalles dejó, por supuesto, una propina ostentosa y se marchó rápido al exterior, donde la esperaba un ambiente frío y conminatorio, pero con calles repletas de autos indicándole de paso que se retiraba justo a la hora en que las fiestas comenzaban a tomar forma definitiva.

Calculó el tiempo y concluyó tomar un bus hacia el hospital, por fortuna no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que uno ligeramente vacío se acercó en una esquina.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Increíble. He actualizado muy rápido, lo decidí puesto que desde ahora se me complica un poco lo anterior, por cosas que no explicaré aquí. El resultado de este capítulo es múltiple, me sienta muy bien explicar más el lío que sucede, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado alguna vez, pero me agrada bastante incluir a Shapner e Ireza en la historia, sé que he tomado, en cierto sentido, un receso en la trama principal romancera entre Gohan y Videl, pero luego habrá muucho que decir. Una persona me escribió comentándome cual era la explicación del rating del fic, muchos esperan que un PG-13 tenga cosas más impactantes, hasta sexuales, pero me pareció adecuado por las personas que leen esto... No es una historia ligera y clarísima como el agua XD, y tampoco estoy diciendo que excluiré ciertos temillas (hehehe) que probablemente caerán en el futuro y que nunca descuidare (hehehex2). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan montones.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _InuSherry_, vaya… ¡gracias!. No puedo creer que hayas captado todas las escenas a la perfección TT, me emociona como no te imaginas XD, en relación a el tiempo que ha pasado desde Majin Boo, ha sido unos cinco años. Me gusta tratar psiques más maduras y con las cosas más completas. Te agradezco otra vez ; _Patybra_, graciass wapa... Ya verás que si hay posibilidades! XDD, aunque todo parezca perdido. Al comenzar esta historia me decidí a incluir más a Satán padre, siempre le dejaba un poco de lado y hacer lo que tu misma has dicho: Un toque más humano. Hey, que bueno que escribas, aunque no lo creas, tu estilo es bastante dinámico y logras avanzar mucho más. Ya debería yo aprender XD; _tATu-fan_, palabras de Paty: Seguiré hasta que alguien me siga leyendo! XDD. Gracias. Espero que el capítulo se de tu agrado; _Shadir_, XDD; _juanitaaa, _LOL.. Lo siento XD, muchas gracias por leerme de esa manera, yo en cambio si he tenido malas notas por estar pendiente de estos vicios... Wapa, si puedes mándame tu mail, yo envío el fanfiction apenas sale, a todos los correos de mis reviewers, cuídate!. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	8. Ambivalencia I

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo VIII:** Ambivalencia I (Primera Parte)

_Nobody said it was easy, __it's_ _such a shame for us to part._

* * *

—¿Llega al hospital estatal?

El conductor asintió sin mirarla con una estúpida apatía anti juvenil, la misma que volvió a demostrar cuando recibió el dinero de manos de Videl; ella se sentó de inmediato, sin reparar verdaderamente en nada, en uno de los puestos más cercanos, sacando el celular y marcando deprisa el número del Dr. Hisashi anotado en su billetera.

Pero como nada resulta como se desea, nadie contestó. Después de un breve tiempo de viaje, el cual a la chica se le hizo interminable, llegó al hospital un poco más confundida de lo normal, sin medir en palabras, personas o en horarios de visita estrictos.

Cuando finalmente Videl pudo entrar a la habitación respectiva dando un freno con los zapatos, se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta asombrada y estupefacta: Nunca pudo imaginar que encontraría a Gohan sentado sobre la cama de su padre. Y peor aún, charlándole con tranquilidad, tal como dos viejos amigos. Gesticulante, entusiasmado y debidamente correspondido por el hombre envuelto en sábanas que prestaba atención a cada palabra del muchacho, con un aspecto más normal que creía que iba a encontrar. No avanzó, simplemente se quedó observando la situación de lejos, a la vez que se preguntaba miles de cosas.

Una mano pesada se posó en su hombro, suave, como alguien que no desea irrumpir nuestros pensamientos íntimos. La chica giró aún con aire de lejanía en sus expresiones y se encontró cara a cara con el Dr. Hisashi en persona, el cual le habló con una voz profunda y grave, tal como si hubiera estado meditando que decirle hace rato.

—Buenas noches. Veo que acudió a mi llamado.

—Sí, así es, pero me he decepcionado para mi suerte. Veo a papá muy bien.

—Realmente solo necesitaba que viniese a hablar conmigo.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Videl interrogó girando esta vez completamente hacia el hombre vestido de blanco con un estetoscopio colgado al cuello. Aún seguía pendiente de la presencia de su ex frente a su progenitor.

—La operación resultó bastante bien, eso es un hecho, pero ahora viene un proceso más lento y delicado, la total cicatrización y la terapia reconstructiva.

—¿Terapia reconstructiva?

—Exacto. Como supondrá usted, a su padre se le hará bastante dificultoso caminar con aquella lesión en el muslo derecho. Necesita un cuidado y recuperación especial.

—_Vaya._ No había pensado en ello —"En efecto", pensó Videl con desgano tocándose la frente con los dedos, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido semejante idea y para rematar era la más pura y santa verdad: Solamente habían logrado pasar por la operación, que constituía únicamente el primer paso— ¿Es muy larga la rehabilitación?

—Mr. Satán es un hombre que está en muy buena forma, pero mínimo serán un par de meses. —agregó el doctor subiendo sus lentes con el dedo índice.

La joven mujer sintió que al oír lo último, el mundo se decayó en un solo instante. Se sentó en una silla de plástico media desconcertada y cubrió su rostro con las manos pensando en una sola frase: Iba a ser difícil. Si era complicado ya mantener a su padre en cama cuando se resfriaba... Mejor no pronosticar.

—Pero, eso no es lo que quería hablarle exactamente...

Videl subió su mirada extenuada.

—Actualmente, kinesiología en este hospital se encuentra en reparaciones de infraestructura. No estará disponible hasta en una semana y media más aproximadamente.

—Pero… ¿Entonces cómo se tratará...?

—Ahí está el asunto. El centro kinesiólogo más cercano y con las instalaciones suficientes para ayudar a su padre se encuentran en el Distrito Oeste.

—Oh dios... —las imágenes de todo lo que le tocaría por hacer los próximos días atacaron a Videl que ya comenzaba a lucir pálida, frente a todo lo que le tocaría sacar adelante.

—Hace unas horas llamé al encargado de Traumatología en la ciudad de Kadokawa y me comunicó que estarían honrados de recibir a su padre.

La hija de Mr. Satán apoyó su cabeza en la pared suspirando con tedio. Era imposible que el viaje no le desanimara, nunca había residido allí y sin duda dependía de ella que este lío resultara bien.

—Le recomiendo que el viaje se realice en un par de días a lo más, su padre estará mucho más repuesto y podremos transportarlo en una ambulancia para su comodidad. Créame que trataré de ayudarla lo más posible —el hombre de aparente edad, guardó las manos en el bolsillo a la par de su voz, recibiendo de inmediato un mensaje ininteligible para Videl de una enfermera que acudió en su ayuda— Bueno, Srta. Satán, espero que comprenda nuestras buenas intenciones y acepte las disculpas correspondientes por el servicio. Hacemos lo que está al alcance de nuestras manos.

—No... En realidad debo agradecerle. Ha cuidado muy bien de papá.

El Dr. Hisashi abrió levemente los brazos. —Descuide, es mi labor diaria. Ahora debo retirarme, me informan que un paciente espera por mí.

El hombre, de gran prestigio aparente, se alejó con el andar lento, recibiendo informes y palabras de mujeres y otros que esperaban su consenso. Videl se puso de pie, organizando mentalmente la semana, pensando como lograría un equilibrio sin morir estresada en el intento. Dio un largo suspiro y giró hacia la habitación con la palma de su mano sobre la frente.

Entró al cuarto pausada. Vio a su padre y a Gohan aún intercambiando palabras con entusiasmo, resolvió acercarse con cautela hasta el fondo en donde se hallaba la camilla y ya a unos pasos se acercó con normalidad. El primero en girar fue Mr Satán, quien simplemente enmudeció y levantó su brazo izquierdo en forma de saludo. Gohan dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo y agrandó los ojos al divisar como Videl se acercaba con la cara seria.

—Hija... —el padre habló alzando su brazo para tocarla.

—Hey, tienes visitas. —Videl se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, mirando fugazmente a Gohan que se puso de pie sin emitir un gesto.

—En realidad, mucha gente ha venido hoy. Me han traído flores, cartas e incluso chocolates. ¿Quieres? —el hombre mostró la caja de bombones almidonados con efusividad. Videl entreabrió los labios y frunció el ceño confundida ante tanta cordialidad, especialmente ante la presencia del semisaiyajin.

—No, gracias. —tomó una pausa y giró hacia Gohan que esperaba ahora detrás de los pies de la cama con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Te importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?

—Sí, por supuesto. —el chico respondió automáticamente alejándose a la salida. Videl lo siguió con la mirada hasta que escuchó cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Posteriormente dio media vuelta hacia su padre, apuntando con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué...?

—Tranquila, solo vino a saber si me encontraba bien. No ha pasado nada comprometedor.

Aún con las cejas unidas casi en una misma línea, totalmente interrogativa, Videl dejó su bolso en una mesa y se sentó en la silla más cercana. —Bueno, no importa. —_En realidad no debe importarme_ — ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Aún no. Pero no dudo que lo lograré.

La muchacha sonrió nuevamente extrañada. ¿De donde venía todo ese optimismo repentino? —Que bien. Me parece fantástico. ¿Habló contigo ya el doctor?

Satán padre asintió con la cabeza, sin perder la mirada firme de su hija que iba directo al grano. —Así es. Me parece un trámite enorme, pero que le vamos a hacer ya.

—Creo que si llevas una terapia controlada y efectiva, caminarás tan solo en semanas.

—También me lo ha mencionado. Pero me molesta ser una carga inevitable.

—Papá... —Videl se incorporó del asiento— Por favor no digas eso... Me siento bastante responsable y pienso llevarte lo más rápido posible al Distrito Oeste.

—Hija...

—No me hagas repetirlo, por favor. —se llevó una mano a la frente, inhalando profundamente— Ahora lo que más me importa, eres tú.

—¿Y tus estudios?

—Puedo dejarlos un tiempo. Recién estamos comenzando y sabes que no es la gran cosa. Quiero que todo salga bien para verte caminar y entrenar otra vez. —acariciando el rostro de su padre con una mano, Videl sonrió— Déjame hacerlo.

—Está bien... —el campeón del mundo suspiró tocando el brazo de la joven, la cual sonrió complacida, pero continuó sus palabras— Aunque quiero que me prometas algo.

La muchacha levantó una ceja intrigadamente curiosa.

—No te descuidarás a ti misma.

—¿Descuidarme? —Videl refutó.

—Simplemente deseo que a través de este tiempo no te exijas demasiado, ni te valores en menos.

Llenando el vacío de la habitación con una carcajada, la joven replicó extrañada. —Papá... Hablas como si siguiera teniendo diez años...

—Prométemelo. —el hombre alzó su meñique izquierdo, en una acción que Videl no veía realizar desde su niñez.

Moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, trivial, la chica cruzó su propio dedo meñique con discreción, sin descuidar una sonrisa sencilla.

—Prometido.

Quedaron de acuerdo que el día de mañana vendrían temprano a recogerlo. Es decir, programar la ambulancia para que ésta lo llevara al hospital estatal del Distrito Oeste. Así era mucho más seguro, cualquier emergencia estaría en buenas manos y se evitaría un papeleo inmenso de antemano.

Con un beso en la mejilla, Videl se alejó cruzando su bolso de cuero en el pecho, meditando todo lo que debía planear para el día siguiente. Bajó las escaleras rápido y concentrada, muy ensimismada, tanto así que fue incapaz de prever lo que podría aguardarle a la salida: Cientos de reporteros aguardaban en las afueras impacientes por la llegada de alguna noticia sobre el estado del Héroe Mundial, a simple vista, la idea se había difundido y masificado dinámicamente sin problemas, lo que para la muchacha fue desconocido hasta ahora.

Siempre había odiado la publicidad y el deseo ajeno de indagar en asuntos extremadamente personales, la publicación de material absurdo, fotografías y boberías que deseaba olvidar, porque en definitiva era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Srta Videl!. ¿Cómo se encuentra su padre? —preguntó un hombre con un micrófono, armado de cables hasta los dientes.

—¿Es cierto que fue víctima de un _complot_? —interrogó otro con un foco de luz molesto y potente, lo cual hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos y continuara caminando con gran velocidad.

—¡Explíquenos cual es su estado!

—¿Esto tiene que ver con el crecimiento de delincuencia?

Alguien la tomó del hombro y la hizo retroceder agresivamente, Videl se soltó con fuerza y dedicó una mirada furiosa que fue perfectamente captada por una cámara fotográfica que volvió a dejarla cegada por instantes. Perdió el equilibrio por segundos y al estabilizarse comenzó a correr sobándose los ojos.

"Demonios... ¡Cállense ya y déjenme paz!"

Era increíble lo perseverante que eran. Aún a grandes zancadas, algunos fotógrafos empedernidos se esforzaban por captar cualquier movimiento y gastaban rollos al mismo tiempo que los flashes iluminaban por cortos tiempos la calle.

Entonces, cuando ya lo veía perdido y estuvo a punto de girarse y gritar cualquier grosería enfurecida, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por el brazo y la llevaron a un callejón por sorpresa. Solamente pudo captar un rostro ensombrecido y pocos detalles, pero el susurro posterior despegó cualquier susto y duda de su mente.

—_Shh_... Aquí no nos verán.

Vieron pasar hombres y cámaras fotográficas apresurados, adelantándose unos a otros con fiereza por cualquier primicia. Videl se mantuvo quieta, en silencio y automáticamente, en un acto casi de costumbre, bajó su _ki_ al mínimo apoyando la espalda en la pared. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Como le fastidiaba la prensa.

Hasta ahora, le había resultado muy bien no dar con la multitud arrolladora, de cámaras, luces cegadoras, preguntas indiscretas y micrófonos molestosos. Se sintió ligeramente aliviada, y cuando miró al frente, vislumbró a Gohan echando un vistazo a la acera.

—Ya se han ido.

Videl se incorporó finalmente sobándose la frente, se acercó y miró por ella misma los alrededores, meditando una frase que le costó más de lo normal modular.

—Gracias.

Gohan la observó entre las penumbras y sonrió brevemente complacido, a la vez que la chica continuó las palabras.

—Ahora... debo irme.

La joven comenzó a caminar sigilosa, como si aún temiera la llegada sorpresiva de paparatzis y periodistas. No miró más a su acompañante y decidió con rapidez avanzar a su hogar.

—¡Espera, Videl!

Antes de emprender la ida definitiva, el muchacho tomó su brazo con fuerza. Ella giró de inmediato con el rostro intrigado.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero... Acompañarte a casa. —opinó forzadamente— Deseo conversar contigo.

—¿Acaso no está todo hablado ya? —Videl desvió la mirada resignada. A estas alturas no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas de escuchar acerca de viajes, intenciones y sentimientos superficiales. Hizo una mueca de cansancio y comenzó a caminar despacio. —Ya no más, Gohan.

Tomando vuelo, el chico la adelantó y se colocó al frente. —Escucha. No quiero molestarte ni nada parecido.

—Resulta que justo ahora, eso es muy difícil.

Gohan apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Videl que intentaba huir. —Necesito que me oigas.

—Estoy muy cansada. No es el momento.

—¿Cuándo será entonces? —el semisaiyajín refutó con firmeza.

—¡No lo sé!... Pero por favor, no confundas más las cosas. Estoy muy atareada con los asuntos de mi padre.

Sin cerciorarse de ello, ambos comenzaron inconscientemente a caminar por la desolada calle, Videl intentaba desligarse y andar veloz, pero Gohan la seguía a la par hablando de la misma manera.

—Quiero ayudarte.

_Me ayudarías más si dejaras de perseguirme_. La muchacha pensó al mismo tiempo que ascendía la mirada prestando atención al semáforo en rojo, que los detuvo en seco. Volvió a hablar decidida.

—Eso... —bajó el tono de voz— Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué? —Gohan dijo de inmediato sin darse a torcer, avanzando ante la luz verde que permitió continuar la caminata.

Elevando la voz, Videl habló —Ya no necesito de ti. ¿Sabes?. ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! —giró por un tiempo corto para enfocarse nuevamente en la caminata. Provocó un efecto instantáneo en su ex novio que paró abruptamente dejándola andar sola.

Si bien no lo observó, la joven fue capaz de captar la mirada derrotada de Gohan acompañada por un suspiro. No se detuvo, al revés, acomodó el bolso más aún en su brazo derecho, caminando firme.

_"¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Gohan?"_

Los ojos azules de Videl parpadearon al recordar tales palabras de Ireza, aún seguía andando, pero perdió por momentos la conciencia de ello, como si alguien la indujera a recordar.

_"Videl... ¿Qué es lo que realmente ha querido decirte?"_

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos debatiendo en su interior. No. No deseaba volver. No lo haría nunca. Sería como escupirle a su orgullo de frente. No se mostraría accesible ni voltearía a contemplarlo.

—Es un asunto perdido. Perdido... Perdido.

La chica se habló a si misma, intentando detener a su yo interior, que lograba sorpresiva e increíblemente, que sus piernas disminuyeran la rapidez.

_Si te detienes, todo volverá a ser igual, Videl._

_"Creo que todo esto ha sido muy bueno para que él pensara ciertas cosas... Pero sinceramente pienso que aún no te ha dicho todo."_

Si alguien la viera de lejos, creería que Videl Satán había rayado en la locura. Llevó las manos a la frente reviviendo las voces, escuchando a su ego defenderse y debatir con sus sentimientos desenfrenados que surgían con violencia. Volvió a detenerse. Esta vez inmersa en pensamientos e interrogaciones que solamente ahora, parecían tener sentido.

_Sufriste como nunca. Lloraste por más de tres días._

_No pudiste conciliar el sueño por su imagen andante en tu memoria._

_No lo hagas. No lo hagas._

—Oh dios.

_"Quiero que me prometas algo... No te descuidarás a ti misma."_

_"¿Cuál es el gran lío, Videl?"_

_"El amor es una gran farsa"_

_"Siempre guardamos cierta importancia, Videl"_

Las palabras repletaban sus oídos, las piernas le temblaban, su espalda se tensó de inmediato mientras que las pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos contemplaban como había comenzado a llover. Sollozó sin necesidad de llorar, y sintió como por dentro se desvanecía su postura. Llovía. Pero no podía sentirlo. No, no podía. Todo lo que existía era aquella pérdida de control y ganas de arrojar la toalla de una vez. Estaba agotada y su cuerpo era una prueba de ello. Dio media vuelta apreciando lo obvio: Gohan aún quieto. A unos diez metros de su persona, bajo el aguacero y un juego de colores intermitente que reflectaba una juguetería.

_¿Qué quería decirle realmente?. _¿Por qué se esmeraba en buscarla?. ¿Por qué intentaba protegerla?. ¿Porqué diablos continuaba preocupándose?

Videl apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nunca lo sabría si no se lo decía él mismo... O peor.

Ella moría de ganas por saberlo.

Se enfureció, en sus ojos pareció habituarse una llama de dolor ante la revelación. Como odiaba admitirlo, ahora que se aseguraba de ello; se sentía cursi, pastelosa, dulzona, como fuera. Ya no estaba para cosas de ese tipo.

Cuando una gota de agua comenzó a recorrer su cuello y espalda, Videl se estremeció asustada ante el desencadenamiento de los hechos.

De cierto modo, ella siguió conectada a Gohan. Espiritual, corporal, cirscuntancial... No importaba. Y ese era el motivo.

La chica volvió a quejarse sonoramente. El vaho apareció de inmediato para rodearla y mezclarse con el ambiente húmedo del exterior, dando un tono onírico instantáneo. Videl tembló y entre sus ojos mojados trató de visualizar a Gohan, quien inevitablemente, contra viento, monzón o marea seguía allí. Aguardando algo con celo y sabiduría, como si supiese que movimiento realizar, que mueca modular y en que situación actuar, pues ahora, comenzaba a acercarse.

Mirando a ambos lados nerviosa, la joven trató de encontrar en algún lado de la calle, la ayuda para poder pensar fríamente frente a todo. Sintió un vértigo terrible y tragó saliva silenciosa.

_Esto no es una historia o un cuento de hadas. Si permites que Gohan entre en tu vida nuevamente, ya no podrás cambiar nada. Ni siquiera aquel deseo recóndito de evitar enamor..._

—Perdóname.

—¿Qué? —Videl logró hablar confundida. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos y el diluvio ruidoso impidieron escuchar las palabras del primogénito Son con claridad.

—Te pido perdón, Videl.

La mujer se sintió petrificar de pies a cabeza. La lluvia continuó empapándola, pero al igual que momentos anteriores, no pudo estar segura de sentirlo. Algo en su pecho se agitó y su estómago pareció subir a su garganta, estaba segura que de un momento a otro de desvanecería completamente desconcertada.

—No comprendo... Que quieres decirme. —balbuceó lentamente, ambos se apartaron al lado izquierdo de la acera, en las afueras de un restaurante chino cerrado, buscando protección ante la inesperada tormenta. Por obligación, debieron apoyar sus espaldas en la muralla; el espacio donde podían cubrirse era pequeñísimo y quedaron frente a la calle viendo el agua caer ante sus narices.

—Sé que te molesta mi presencia. Que debes interrogarte constantemente todo lo que sucede... Pero estoy aquí para pedirte perdón.

Súbitamente, Videl se quedó sin voz alguna. Como si su mente hubiese decidido clausurarla de un momento a otro, estática y sin ninguna reacción que la sacara del trance. Estaba segura que había palidecido y que un olor amentado le picaba la nariz. No podía definirlo bien, ahora todo se centraba en el primogénito Son que seguía hablando.

—Es muy difícil... Compréndeme. Ahora mismo he quedado en blanco.

—Gohan... —Videl sacó la voz penosamente, pero fue interrumpida.

—Te propongo algo... —hablando de un chispazo, el aludido levantó su cuerpo antes apoyado en la pared, y volvió a situarse frente a la muchacha que ascendió la cabeza confundida— Esta será la última ocasión que tenga que recurrir a ti. Solamente deseo ayudarte por esta última vez.

_¿Se había disculpado?_... Videl reflexionó por segundos sin prestar demasiada atención. ¿Y ahora deseaba ayudarla?

—Estoy exhausta, Gohan. Por Kamisama, ya no puedo más... ¿Porqué no vas a tu casa, vuelves a tu vida, entrenas y de paso consigues a otra chica?

En contra del tono bajo de la joven ojiazul, Gohan respondió con seguridad en el rostro húmedo. Tal parecía que muchas veces se había interrogado lo mismo, pues respondió en poco tiempo y con palabras que eran capaces de acabar con todo por la firmeza.

—Porque no puedo. Lo he intentado… Y no puedo hacerlo.

Videl pareció no convencida y desvió la mirada, cortando de improviso el contacto visual. El chico la volvió a tomar por los hombros con decisión, sacando una vez más el brillo de súplica en los ojos.

—Mírame. Solo mírame y no pienses, Videl. Por favor. No pienses nada.

Girando despacio y temerosa, la muchacha respiró agitadamente con deseos de huir, pero acabó por mirarlo a la cara. Le hizo caso y no pensó. Recorrió su nariz ligeramente aguileña, su mentón con muy poco de barba, aquellas facciones de las cuales ella se enamoró alguna vez con locura, los labios temblorosos, los párpados inquietos y cejas inclinadas acentuando más el ruego.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Solo ayudarte... Nada más que ayudarte. —acentuando la vista, Videl repitió aquellas palabras en su sien.

_Permíteselo._

Su mente volvió a hablar.

_No desea herirte._

... Y volvió a asombrarla con la respuesta.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?. Es imposible, ya estoy lista y… ¡Tengo todo programado!.

Inconscientemente había accedido.

Gohan llevó el puño cerrado a la altura de la boca produciendo un sonido, meditando la respuesta.

—Ocurre que puedo acompañarte.

—¿Acompañarme? —Videl gritó con fuerza, la tromba de agua caía de tal manera, que era imposible hablar con normalidad. El sonido de las gotas rebotar en el tejado era peor, el rostro de la joven había comenzado a mojarse más y aunque no hacía un viento fuerte, sentía recorrer por sus articulaciones una brisa amenazadoramente helada.

—¡Yo estuve ahí, conozco muy bien el lugar!

La ráfaga de agua amainó por momentos dejando a la mujer mitad confundida, mitad intranquila. Aquello era terreno peligroso, tal como un campo minado, cualquier paso en falso podía llevarla a una mala acción. Pasó su mano por el rostro empapado y aclaró la vista. De cierto modo, Gohan tenía razón, ella no conocía ni una calle del Distrito Oeste y eso le jugaba terriblemente en contra, en especial si deseaba llevar todo bien y en orden.

—Puedo guiarte y así sacaremos el asunto de tu padre más rápido.

Gohan le había adivinado el pensamiento. Eso era lo que más deseaba y como si hubiese encontrado la llave correcta, comenzó a convencerla con las armas adecuadas.

Ambos reaccionaron al unísono y aprovecharon el momento para despegarse de la muralla y comenzar a andar. Videl sujetó con fuerza su bolso y mirando al suelo, volvió a interrogarse. _¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?_. El joven continuó hablando de ventajas gratificantes, por así decirlo, razones bastante buenas y prosiguió agudizando la vista para luego acceder a él por completo. No por un asunto personal. Todo sería por la salud de su padre.

Paró y le enfrentó, tal vez para Gohan fue un acto esperanzador, puesto que los ojos le brillaron ostentosamente aguardando cualquier palabra. En realidad, allí estaba el obstáculo, Videl sopesó las palabras con sigilo mientras caminaba sola a su casa, posteriormente de decirle a su ex que se reunirían en el Terminal de buses, cerca de las nueve de la mañana para partir rumbo al Distrito el día siguiente.

Por más que ocupó una voz grave, él accedió emocionado, y por supuesto, eso no pudo ocultarlo ante sus ojos azules. Lo conocía demasiado.

_¿Gohan lo hacía por ella o por su padre?_

No era una tonta. Sabía perfectamente que si no actuaba con cautela, una cosa llevaría a la otra y así sucesivamente. Se odió por eso. Si ahora mismo llegara la Videl del pasado, la de tres semanas atrás, de seguro la hubiera abofeteado con fuerza.

Entró a la mansión goteando, aún luego de cinco pasos a la cocina, de haberse quitado el abrigo mojado, una estela de agua la seguía sin poder impedirlo. Arrojó el bolso al sofá más cercano tambaleante, estaba cansadísima, mojada, somnolienta y no de un humor muy positivo.

Se acercó al lavaplatos tomando un vaso que al parecer estaba ahí desde el día anterior y abrió la llave sin ningún resultado.

—Maldita sea.

Abrió ambas llaves, de agua caliente y fría, pero nada emergió de ellas. Tuvo ganas de arrojar el vaso lejos, estaba molesta por su actuar anterior e inclusive las revelaciones que se dio a conocer. Videl se levantó hacia la gaveta de madera en la sala de estar y sacó de ella una botella de Ron de su padre. No era que fuese una bebedora compulsiva, pero se le apetecía algo, que de alguna u otra manera la dopara, la hiciese sentir insensible. Ni siquiera buscó un recipiente, bebió del mismo envase de vidrio de la manera más poco femenina posible.

"No quiero hacerte daño. Solo ayudarte"

Por más que quisiera, todo ahora mismo le parecía absurdo. Y no por haber accedido, simplemente porque ella misma lo había dejado ingresar de nuevo a su mundo. Había que ser realista. Si no hubiese querido y lo hubiera logrado erradicar de sus sienes desde un principio. Nada habría pasado.

_Si lo hubiese olvidado._

—¡Mierda!

Videl dejó por un momento la botella de lado apoyándose en la vieja gaveta. Aún no olvidaba a Gohan. Aún algo afloraba de su ser, sigiloso y precavido. Quizás... Todavía no dejaba de quererl...

—¡No, me niego!

Habló a la oscuridad, sintiendo a la vez como volvía a llover con agresividad. Cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó otro trago sin reparar en nada. Su estómago ardió experimentando como su rostro comenzaba a palpitar acalorado. Intentó avanzar, pero todo se confundía a su paso. Lo único que tenía en su mente era la figura de Gohan modulando en forma de súplica palabras anteriores.

Sin poder mantenerse firme en pie, cayó sentada al suelo. _¿Porqué no podía evitarlo de una vez?... _¡Porqué terminaba siempre interrogándose lo mismo?.

Bebió un poco más, colorada hasta las orejas. Conocía tan cercanamente la respuesta a lo anterior, que dolía desgarradoramente, y sentía como el agujero de su estómago parecía llenarle el vientre de retorcijones, o como su garganta formaba un nudo hiriente.

Tanto se esforzó en odiarlo, porque solo así creyó que haría esfumar su recuerdo. Se desplomó totalmente en la alfombra, en este momento, la botella con el licor estaba casi vacía. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a reír con sarcasmo mirando al techo_. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?_, su plan había fracasado: Mientras más intentaba odiarlo, más la imagen llegaba a sus sienes. Llevando las manos al rostro, giró hacia la derecha y ascendió las piernas al pecho sollozando, acabando las carcajadas melancólicas con lágrimas acongojadas. Su garganta ardía y se sentía como una niña queriendo correr a los brazos maternos, vulnerable, asustada y muy triste ante la reflexión.

Aún lo seguía queriendo.

Y lloró con fuerza, gritó y botó algunas cosas a su alcance. Esa era la carta que dejaba el juego claro, eso era lo único que podía concluir, ya que todo desembocaba en ello.

Hería bastante darse cuenta que todo tomaba ese rumbo.

Videl sintió lástima de si misma. Pobre chica. Boba... _¡Boba!_. E inspirando entrecortado, con los puños apretados y sus poros emanando un miedo horrible pensó que Gohan nunca se enteraría de ello.

No volverás a caer, Videl. No lo harás.

Repitió las palabras infinitas veces, respirando como un toro agitado, con todos los músculos agarrotados, allí, en posición fetal con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, entregándose a la oscuridad, ahora la única compañera disponible, con la boca ardiendo, víctima del trago, temblorosa y sola. Terriblemente sola.

* * *

Videl despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y sudado. Como si cada articulación de su cuerpo viniese descompuesta, evitando la firmeza. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de legañas y el fuerte olor a licor golpeó sus narices sin piedad. Lo poco que vio al primer momento de abrir los ojos, fue un ambiente de desorden que llegaba hasta el último rincón de su campo de visión. Aún estaba vestida, con las ropas arrugadas y sin ningún cobertor encima. No era para más, despertó cerca de las tres de la madrugada en el piso del living y el cuerpo solo le permitió subir a su pieza y caer rendida sobre la cama totalmente desecha: Era un completo desastre. 

Saboreó su boca y tuvo ganas de vomitar, anoche de seguro lo había hecho, puesto que la botella de Ron no era lo mismo que tomar sencillamente un vaso de agua. Estaba muerta de sed y a duras penas se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras el dolor de ella amenazaba con partirle la sien en dos. Miró la hora en su reloj y visualizó que eran casi las ocho de la mañana.

"Demonios..."

En pocas horas, el bus en dirección al Distrito Oeste saldría rumbo a su destino y justamente ahora su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Videl se incorporó comprobando que afuera aún seguía lloviznando, lo que hacía más difícil reconocer su estancia temporal: En invierno, todo el día parecía llevar las mismas horas.

Entró al baño casi perdiendo el equilibrio y se desnudó despacio. Aún su corporalidad no se coordinaba del todo y el dolor de cabeza, ya más palpitante a cada paso, parecía convencerla que no la dejaría tan luego como pensaba. La muchacha estornudó sonoramente, podía inferir que acabaría inevitablemente resfriada y por consiguiente abrió la llave del agua caliente casi de costumbre, internándose por casi diez minutos bajo el riego sin hacer nada, ni mover un músculo. Simplemente deseaba que el agua le recorriese el cuerpo tratando de suavizar los efectos de beber una botella de Ron entera la noche anterior.

Después de bañarse por completo y cepillarse los dientes, Videl se vistió deprisa, su aspecto no dejaba de ser horrible y nada parecía demostrar lo contrario. No comió nada y aprovechó el tiempo de ordenar un poco. Era una lástima no contar con las personas que llevaban a cabo el aseo del lugar, en una costumbre de su padre, todos salían de vacaciones por estas fechas.

El teléfono inalámbrico casi pareció arrancarle el alma con el sonido molestoso; lo contestó desganada mientras buscaba en un cajón con urgencia aspirinas o algún calmante.

—Diga.

—¿Videl? —la suave voz de Ireza pareció sorprendida ante el áspero tono de la chica.

—Ajá. —replicó, tediosa.

—Oh Dios. Se te escucha como si hubieses dormido en la calle...

La hija de Mr Satán no pudo ni siquiera sonreír, su cabeza daba la impresión que reventaría en cualquier momento. Solo le alcanzaron energías para musitar.

—Algo parecido.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer?. Prácticamente nos dejaste colgados.

Videl encontró un paquete de aspirina y tomó el auricular entre su cuello y hombro sacando dos pastillas blancas que cayeron de inmediato en su boca, acto seguido bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Me llamó el Dr. de mi padre para decirme que su recuperación no se podría llevar a cabo en Satán City.

—¿Cómo así?

Luego de tomar un gran sorbo, Videl habló sobando su frente con la mano. —Kinesiología está deshabilitada, el único lugar con una infraestructura suficiente está en Kadokawa, en las entrañas del Distrito Oeste.

—Al parecer te queda mucho por bailar, amiga.

—Ya vieras. —la muchacha ojiazul subió a su dormitorio a arreglar la maleta, meditando en su interior la ropa que llevaría y cosas sin mucha importancia.

—Supongo que te ibas hoy y ni se te ocurriría avisarme.

—Lo siento, no desperté como lo hubiese deseado, además no es algo muy agradable de comentar por estos medios... —Videl prefirió omitir el lío del licor, su compañera le hubiese regañado como a una pequeña.

—¿Eh?. ¿Acaso no vas solamente con tu padre? —Ireza habló extrañada.

—No exactamente. —la joven dijo con una mueca hiriente. Otra ráfaga de dolor punzante en su frente se apareció dejando un momento de silencio en la línea, lo cual la rubia pudo interpretar con exactitud.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... No puedo creerlo. Me huele a un tal Son Go-

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme nada. Hoy me siento lo _bastante_ jodida para recordarlo cada cinco minutos —escuchando un ruido extraño a través del teléfono inalámbrico, Videl volvió a hablar— ¿Hay alguien más ahí?

—Shapner me acompañó temprano a la universidad. Te estamos hablando del teatro.

"Genial" Videl pensó; ahora él se mofaría de ella por su estado. Ireza continuó con un tono semi burlón.

—Te llamaba, pues he decidido informarte que hoy en la mañana has deleitado a Satán City con tu bello rostro, _increíblemente sutil_... Por así decirlo.

—¿Ah? —cerrando la maleta que a simple vista lucía ligera, se incorporó y tomó el auricular con su mano derecha, intrigada— No entiendo nada.

—No sé como le hicieron estos reporteros del _Satán's__Herald_, pero apareces en primera plana del diario con unos ojos asesinos. —Ireza remarcó la última palabra entre pequeñas risas.

—Oh, Maldición. —la chica se golpeó la frente con la palma recordando el suceso de la noche anterior. Ya era segunda vez que maldecía en el día, la prensa escrita la ponía obsesivamente vulgar.

La novia de Shapner ahogó una carcajada volviendo a hablar. —No te mencionaré todo lo que han escrito, pero deberás enmarcarlo… ¡Dos páginas y media dedicadas a hablar de tu vida, fotos y comentarios de vecinos incluídos.

Videl se imaginó todo de inmediato, bastaba recordar la vez en que publicaron fotos de ella y Gohan en el parque... Nada fuera de lo común, pero lo narrado era peor... No. Mejor no recordarlo.

—Quémalo por mí, por favor.

—No te preocupes, lo haré luego de que Shapner lo acabe... Se divierte como un niño pequeño. Hay chismes para rato, cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo volverás?

Tocando un tema indefinido con los dedos por sobre la maleta, Videl alejó la imagen de su amigo riendo a carcajadas y se enfocó a responder la pregunta.

—No lo sé... Tal vez en unos cinco días. Para tantear todo lo que ocurre, informarme y dejar a mi padre en buenas manos.

—Veo que también te perderás el estreno de mi obra.

Videl apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos mascullando. —Soy la peor amiga que puedes desear. Lo sé.

Esta vez, Ireza rió con fuerza. —Tranquila, estaré feliz mientras llegues entera a Satan City.

—Lo haré.

—Y luego deberás contarme toodo lo que ocurrió con Gohan… ¿Vale? -la rubia acabó las palabras remarcando melódicamente la "o".

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Videl concluyó no hablar. Ireza estaba divirtiéndose a lo lindo con su drama personal. Por una parte era mejor, así tomaría menos importancia a cosas que la estresarían de inmediato.

—Ya hablaremos —dijo la rubia suspicaz— Cuídate y que salga bien todo.

—Está bien, mucha suerte con el estreno. Nos vemos.

Cuando cortó, Videl pudo darse cuenta en el reflejo de un vidrio lo desenmarañada que se encontraba, parecía en pocas palabras, haber despertado directamente de la tumba. No se echó nada a la boca, al revés, sentía su estómago tan revuelto como su cabeza.

Dejando todo listo a su alrededor, sacó un par de lentes oscuros que disimulaban a la perfección su rostro ensombrecido. Miró su reloj de pulsera para asegurarse que iba bien y luego de tomar un bus que la llevaría al terminal, llamó al Dr. Hisashi afinando los últimos detalles. Por fortuna, todo marchaba viento en popa y su padre llegaría al Distrito en una ambulancia especialmente preparada para su traslado. Acomodándose en el asiento, cruzó los brazos en el centro y suspiró. _Hoy nada sería sencillo_.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Wazzup, creo que otra vez he traído un capítulo de dimensiones especiales XD, para mi gran gran suerte, he pillado muchos capítulos de Dragonball Z en la tele que vienen de lo lindo a mi memoria, de hecho, hace años que no me veía la serie y creo que me ha caído como anillo al dedo, he revivido momentos muy buenos. Quizás no como la primera vez que lo vi y me mordía las uñas con tanta intriga, combatientes y eso... vaya tiempos XD. Espero no demorar tanto, ahora estoy ocupadísima y pasar a computador mis apuntes es un lío que evito a cada rato.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Yuriko1_, vale, soy un desastre con el email, lo sé XD. Y sobre lo de Gohan, en niveles de trama ya he cumplido con una buena parte del argumento y de ahora en adelante tengo que concentrarme bastante más, comenzaré una etapa distinta y me emociona mucho hablar más de mis niños X3; _Shadir_, sip, recuerdo a la perfección que eres Elena, así que no te preocupes XD; _Princess_ _Mko_, trabajando, vaya mujer, te admiro XD, muchas gracias por seguirme aún, ya iré poniendo más baile a todo esto, pero con la mesura adecuada; _Patybra_, en realidad, el tratar a Ireza es un gran punto a favor y algo que me decidí a arriesgar. Nunca vi en algún fic en español que se le retratara o algo parecido, habían algunos sí en inglés, pero no del verdadero punto de vista que deseaba lograr, ya sabes, intentando sacar material original. Y lo de los flashbacks, directamente traídos del manga, vale wapa, nos estamos leyendo!; _InuSherry,_ mujer! nuevamente me encantan tus reflexiones. No importa cual sea el personaje, siempre tendrá otro que lo complemente bien. Y si no es un personaje, será un sentimiento. Bueno, el desarrollo fundamental del diálogo me costo un poco, de hecho lo hice en pleno resfriado cuando ya me caía sobre el teclado XD, me anima mucho que te guste y que le hayas encontrado sentido. Veamos, en Buu, tanto Gohan y Videl tienen 16 años, verdad? (al menos la edad de Gohan sale en el manga), luego pasan 10 años y ambos tienen 26. Pan tiene 4, entonces nació cuando los chicos tenían 22, tons yo estoy relatando esto con Gohan a los 21 recién cumplidos. No sé si está bien, pero a mi perspectiva me calza. Gracias!; _tATu-fan_, se agradece mucho; _juanitaaa_, creo que te refieres al Shinsekai, verdad?. Bueno, ahí hay otro par de historias de mi mano, pero nunca he tomado la decisión verdadera de ponerlos aquí. Me tomarás como una mamona, pero aquellas historias son de las primeras que hice y están llenas de caídas significantes, era una novata O, te agradezco mucho que las consideres buenas XD, ya veré si las coloco. Lo que sí hay en esa misma página son historias geniales de autores buenísimos, además (God bless Zirta), zirta me ha dedicado muchos fanarts que no se si seré capaz de corresponder algún día TT, incluso de algunos de mis fics!. Vale por los comentarios, again; _Piamona_, hey, que tal!... Dioss, después de leer tu comentario me ruboricé de inmediato, muchísimas gracias, me siento muy alagada por lo que dices y que valores mis fics de esa manera me enorgullece. Me animas mucho a continuar, y por sobretodo espero no desilusionarte... 'Days...' fue un fic al cual siempre le tendré un cariño inmenso y esta especialmente dedicado a personas como tú, que buscan nuevos temas, más profundos y sensoriales. Vale; A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	9. Ambivalencia II

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo IX:** Ambivalencia II (Segunda Parte)

_Nobody said it was easy, __no_ _one ever said it would be this hard._

* * *

Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, dejando su bolso entre las piernas. Si en este instante midiesen las oscilaciones de su vida, estaría en el escalafón del nerviosismo. No lograba una armonía perfecta entre el alma y cuerpo, ridículamente inquieta, sabía a la perfección que todo había tomado un nuevo giro desde la noche anterior. No era nada agradable estar conciente que el plan de escapar y odiar a Gohan con todo su ser no había dado un buen resultado, y tal como los efectos secundarios de un remedio mal administrado, ahora mismo se sentía vulnerable.

Como había jurado la madrugada anterior, en pleno estado de depresión —Videl concluyó que no había otra explicación para eso—, Gohan nunca se enteraría de nada y guardaría la misma postura de siempre: Firme e inquebrantable.

Bajó del autobús aún pensativa y a tientas, ya que los lentes oscuros evitaban ver el exterior con claridad y se encontró inevitablemente con la gran muchedumbre del terminal de buses, llamado creativamente "Satán".

Encontró a su ex hablando con una empresa de dichos móviles, seguramente comprando pasajes y marcando el equipaje. Lucía fresco y motivado, con el usual abrigo largo abierto en el pecho, que a simple vista lo acompañaría hasta acabar el invierno.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron de inmediato, el chico ascendió su mano en forma de saludo y avanzó al encuentro de una Videl que mejor deseaba pasar desapercibida por su aspecto exterior.

—¿A qué hora partimos? —la chica ojiazul preguntó con voz de interrogatorio al instante, con una sutileza que dejaba que desear.

—Buenos días Videl… ¿Estás bien? —antes que la muchacha repitiera la pregunta con poca gentileza, Gohan respondió sin perder su gracia inicial— En ocho minutos más. Ahora debemos ir a guardar el equipaje, los boletos ya están listos —acabó sonriendo afable y mostrando los papeles.

_Al parecer nada logra bajarle los ánimos._ La joven mujer pensó dándose cuenta lo antagonista que lucía junto a él.

Cuando Videl subió al bus luego de guardar los bolsos, nunca imaginó todas las cosas que le tocaría por vivir. Dejó su mochila en la parte superior y se dejó caer en el incómodo asiento desgastado que daba al pasillo, acto seguido juntó las manos en la boca y sopló en ellas intentando entibiarlas con su aliento. Suspiró agobiada. Algo en todo esto no le resultaba placentero —en realidad, nada hasta ahora tenía una carga positiva—.

Gohan se sentó a su lado derecho, evitando forzosamente las personas que se conglomeraban buscando un orden ineficaz, así, ya ubicado, comenzó a sacarse el abrigo, bufanda y guantes que impedían que la helada le calara hasta los huesos, ahora, esos accesorios eran de poca importancia ya que el aire acondicionado surcaba el ambiente.

Los motores comenzaron a sonar y un hombre de mediana edad con ropas que parecían quedarle pequeñas, dio la bienvenida, mencionó su nombre y cargo y anunció datos técnicos del viaje, a lo cual Videl no prestó importancia. Es más, se acurrucó en el asiento dándole la espalda a Gohan, decidiendo con ahínco que no tenía otra intención más que conciliar el sueño.

—... Para hacer el viaje más placentero —agregó el encargado con voz afeminada— Veremos una película, pero debido a detalles técnicos por ahora ofreceremos cobertores para su comodidad, también algunas revistas y la prensa de hoy.

El joven de la ropa ajustada y voz de mujer comenzó a repartir tales cosas con despreocupación, al llegar al asiento de Videl, ella levantó la cabeza desinteresada con los brazos cruzados, pidiendo una manta. Pero a pesar de tales intenciones, no pudo acabar la frase de petición, en cambio, dio un fuerte respingo y se acercó efusivamente al hombre que se asustó incrédulo ante la venida agresiva de la chica, que tomó uno de los diarios que repartía, casi quitándoselo de las manos asustadizas: Era el documento que Ireza le había hablado en la mañana.

La hija de Mr Satán se vio a si misma, impregnada enfurecida en el papel, afirmando interiormente las palabras de su amiga ya que lucía explícitamente agresiva y desafiante. Dio un vistazo rápido al alrededor y contempló abrumada, más bien avergonzada, como todos los pasajeros tenían un ejemplar idéntico en sus manos. Se llevó las manos a la frente reprimiendo groserías que esperaba no decir.

Un sonido de cambio de página la hizo girar a la izquierda con velocidad y contemplar como Son Gohan, curioso, indagaba interesado el diario popular.

No pudo controlarse. Incluso ni siquiera estuvo conciente de pensarlo dos veces cuando arrebató el periódico de las manos del semisaiyajín.

—¿Que ocurre, Videl? —Gohan interrogó semi conmocionado, de alguna manera, el primer contacto no podía haber sido peor.

La joven miró a todos lados y murmuró. —Nada. Sólo... —buscó una excusa moviendo los ojos a partes indefinidas— Tengo deseos de comprobar por mi misma las estupideces que me han contado que publican.

Levantando una ceja extrañado, el chico habló. —Vaya, me lo hubieras dicho. Yo ya lo leí.

_¡Oh, demonios!_

Para empeorar la situación, Gohan ya se había informado de todo. Suspiró derrotada y el muchacho continuó las palabras contemplando como la chica se hundía en el asiento ocultando el rostro detrás de las manos.

—No te esmeres en encontrar algo bueno. Tal como dices, no hablan más que basura.

Videl se detuvo en la empresa de caer media deprimida y oculta, murmurando en un _lapsus_ _lingua_. —La prensa escrita me produce aberración...

Guardando silencio, Gohan movió la cabeza despacio a ambos lados describiendo una negación. —No les hagas caso. La mayoría vive a partir del chisme.

La muchacha de ojos azules, casi celestes, levantó la cabeza de inmediato con la interrogante arraigada al rostro, que el semisaiyajín interpretó fácilmente.

—Tranquila. No escribieron nada extremadamente comprometedor.

—'Extremadamente' no me tranquiliza en absoluto...

Gohan sonrió con mesura sin producir una carcajada sonora o algo parecido y relajó sus hombros, cruzando los brazos en el pecho pensativo.

—Al menos no hablaron explícitamente sobre nuestra relación pasada.

Ignorando el tema puesto en tapete, Videl suspiró en su interior aliviada. Le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que no todo estaba dicho en esos papeles, especialmente _ese_ asunto en especial. Acto seguido, se sacó sus lentes sin medir en la acción cometida y llevó su dedo pulgar e índice al entrecejo: Aun quedaba algo del molesto dolor de cabeza. A pesar de ser de mañana, el sueño ya picaba sus ojos tentadoramente y el vaivén del bus en movimiento la seducía a dormir.

Recibió una manta a manos de un hombre desconocido que pasaba por los pasillos ofreciendo cosas del mismo tipo, se envolvió en ella en poco tiempo y giró sin querer hacia el lado donde Gohan la observaba de lado. Sin perder la costumbre de ocasiones anteriores, se sonrojó tímidamente, musitando en voz baja.

—Tengo sueño.

—Duerme. —respondió él, honestamente trivial.

Videl cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño de un momento a otro, sin preocuparse de los pocos centímetros que la separaba del semblante armonioso y perfectamente simétrico de Gohan, y sin reflexionar más allá sobre su propio aspecto, casi lúgubre, desprovisto de lentes y con ojeras ostentosas que de seguro harían aumentar su aire vulnerable.

En cierto instante, creyó que su acompañante pasó los dedos con ternura por sus cabellera lacia, pero no pudo darle las vueltas necesarias y acostumbradas en su mente, cayó profundamente dormida, concluyendo convencida que todo era obra de su absurda y paranoica imaginación.

El Distrito Oeste quedaba a unos 1280 km fuera de Satán City, poseía un clima relativamente templado aunque en invierno las lluvias estaban tan presentes como la gran vegetación que adornaba el lugar, no por algo la tildaban algunos como el _'Distrito Verde'_, aunque este nombre estaba solamente bien dispuesto en la recóndita zona montañosa, a unos 20 km lejos de Kadokawa, núcleo natural de la ciudad, ya que el centro era como todas las urbes mundiales: Autos, ruidos, smog y gente acelerada. Nada fuera del rango normal.

También poseía una pequeña bahía, orgullo de los residentes, en la cual se encontraba la mayor atracción: El barco hundido de Hisoka. La mayoría de las personas creían en la vieja leyenda de una gran nave que en su inauguración monumental no alcanzó a zarpar ni dos mil metros para desaparecer en medio de la neblina frente a todo el público atónito, que observó el contundente fracaso. A lo largo del tiempo, nunca nada se ha comprobado, pero se había preferido mantener aquella antigua historia para atraer a turistas. La mayoría explicaba el desastre mediante un embrujo o un mal vaticino, el mismo que hizo despertar a Videl de un golpe un buen rato después, sorpresivamente desconcertada.

No era una novedad impresionante, el sueño ligero y un profundo estado de vigilia la tomaban por completo en las noches y en cualquier situación, por consiguiente, dijo las mismas palabras de costumbre, mal que mal, un salto como esos asustaba a cualquiera a su alrededor.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema... —Gohan habló ofreciendo un vaso de café humeante, que con el olor revitalizó a la muchacha aún somnolienta— ¿Café?

—Sí, gracias —sin dudarlo un momento, Videl llevó el vaso a sus labios donde bebió un gran sorbo.

Estaba tal como le gustaba: Cargado, hirviente y deliciosamente amargo. Lo dejó un momento a un lado y observó a Gohan que miraba por la ventana concentrado, a la vez que la lluvia golpeaba la ventana ruidosamente y el paisaje de tarde pasaba veloz frente a sus narices

—¿Dormí mucho? —comentó preocupada. Estaba segura que había soñado con su padre y cosas absurdas, ya que su memoria visual se abultaba de cabos sueltos.

—Mhmm. Unas siete horas. —mirando el reloj, el chico reafirmó con voz baja.

—¡Siete horas?. Es imposible… ¡Debiste haberme despertado, Gohan!. ¡Algo podría haber pasado en todo este tiempo o-!

—Tu padre está bien. Llamé y está a punto de llegar al hospital. No te preocupes... Descansa que te hará muy bien.

Semanas atrás, Videl le hubiese respondido que su estado fisiológico no era de su incumbencia, pero calló extrañada. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y no estaba al tanto de ello. Había dormido profundamente en un horario fuera de lo común, se sentía fresca a pesar del incómodo asiento en conjunto al viaje largo y para empeorar, cierta serenidad le llenaba los músculos, ahora libre de tensiones.

—¿Que ocurre? —el ex guerrero dorado preguntó curioso contemplando el rostro intrigado de la muchacha.

—No... Nada. Me siento un poco extraña.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, no es eso... Simplemente pensé que había dormido menos, eso es todo.

—Insisto. Debes relajarte. Llegaremos en unas horas más y a tu padre le encantará verte bien.

Videl no respondió y simplemente observó como aquel hombre cerraba los ojos conciliando el sueño, nuevamente a centímetros de su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Se estremeció tan solo al reflexionar que su acompañante le causaba tal efecto y prefirió ni siquiera pensar al respecto. Se puso de pie, eso si, para salir al exterior aprovechando la detención del bus en una estación de gasolina. Inmediatamente se topó con la gruesa llovizna que empapaba tímidamente el lugar y el aire frío que pareció quemar el canal externo de sus oídos y helar su piel a un punto grotesco. Le costó estirar las piernas y compró en un autoservicio unas barras de chocolate para mantenerse activa.

Fue en eso, y al ver un ciber café en los alrededores —que más bien era un par de computadores conectados— que la idea de una residencia transitoria en Kadokawa se le vino a la mente. Con tanto movimiento, había olvidado resolver el asunto de la estadía en el distrito y resolvió apresuradamente reservar habitaciones mediante internet. A la vez que pagaba unos minutos y tecleaba la dirección de un buscador virtual, pensó en lo que podía arriesgar al confiar en estos medios, había oído hace algún tiempo la comodidad del sistema, pero nunca lo había probado.

Luego de dar con las palabras indicadas y entrar a un sitio bien parecido, llenó formularios y el número de su tarjeta de crédito junto con los datos correspondientes: Dos camas individuales, desayuno, cena y servicios varios. Finalmente imprimió la información y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Al salir del recinto, aún con los planes de estadía en la cabeza, se topó con un par de personas con actitudes similares, uno fumando empedernido y una pareja feliz charlando entre risas. Se quedó allí, y subió el cuello de su abrigo para hundirse en él. Metió las manos a los bolsillos dejando que la llovizna le rociara el rostro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando los últimos momentos antes de volver a abordar.

En esa posición, repasó todo lo cometido. Estaba ahí, lejos de su hogar y mundo usual, tratando de ayudar por sus propios métodos a su padre, internado en recuperación y finalmente, acompañada por su ex.

No le pasaba inadvertido, pero al parecer se le hacía cada vez más difícil aparentar alguna solidez. No era un engendro desgraciado, y si bien, deseaba acabar este lío de una forma positiva, tenía que tratar que todo marchara al menos de una manera agradable y no estresante. En síntesis, amabilidad sin crear gran contacto.

—Disculpa... —una voz grave sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones— ¿Es usted Videl Satán?

La aludida abrió un ojo levemente antes de responder, y hubiera preferido ni siquiera abrir ambos, pero lo hizo, respondiendo indiferente.

—No.

—No puede ser... ¡Eres idéntica a la foto de hoy del periódico! —dijo el hombre de cejas gruesas, casi sin diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha, produciendo de inmediato que Videl maldijera en su mente para ascender el rostro un poco molesta, hablando.

—Vale, lo soy. Pero no le digas a nadie.

—_Oh_ —el individuo se llevó el puño cerrado a la boca, arrugando exageradamente la frente, denotando una emoción incipiente— ¡Esto es inaudito!

Videl elevó ambos ojos al cielo pensando, _Dios... ¿Tendré que soportar esto?_

—¡Mis hijos pudieron nacer gracias a la voluntad salvadora de su padre!... ¡Si no hubiese luchado vigorosamente contra el demoníaco Cell, ahora me consideraría muerto!

Si habían cosas que Videl no podía soportar, una de ellas era que le atribuyeran cargos falsos. En pocas palabras, recordar la gran farsa de la que su padre era protagonista y precursor, aquella 'heroica' acción ocurrida hace diez años atrás, de la cual prefería hasta olvidar el nombre.

—Yo vivía en la localidad siguiente de donde se realizó el torneo de Cell... ¡Inclusive vi pasar tanques y bombarderos por el aire cuando se dirigían a matar a ese extraterrestre, pero siempre tuve fe en que el gran Mr Satán lo lograría!

Definitivamente, recordar el orgullo que sintió alguna vez, le provocaba náuseas. Porque cuando Videl Satán estaba segura de algo, era capaz de derrotar al viento y marea juntos por la causa de defender sus creencias y el preciado honor. Con tan solo acordarse de las veces que se sintió en plenitud por la fraudulenta empresa de su padre, era inevitable que una vergüenza le recorriera el cuerpo.

Justo cuando su mente colapsó en halagos mal recibidos, el hombre avanzó con confianza hacia ella, buscando algo del bolsillo de su pecho, aparatosamente emocionado. Videl pensó de todo, pero nada se comparó a lo siguiente.

—Tome esto... Acéptelo, por favor.

A mismo tiempo que el tipo sacaba una de sus manos del chaquetón al frío exterior, la joven aceptó el objeto no muy convencida de sus intenciones. Agudizó la vista y trató de buscar luz para observar el objeto mejor. En primera instancia, no visualizó nada concreto, pero luego pudo vislumbrarlo claramente: La fotografía de una pequeña.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró despacio, aún concentrada en la imagen.

—Es mi hija Nadoka. Nació unos días después del torneo de Cell. Por favor, dígale a su padre que gracias a su esfuerzo, ahora ella vive en un mundo pacífico, resguardado por su voluntad.

El motor del bus se encendió a la vez que Videl quedaba con las palabras trabadas en la lengua. Tenía muy clara la respuesta, pero no pudo emitirla. Se quedó atónita observando el retrato por segundos. No fue capaz de darse cuenta como su más reciente acompañante se alejaba y casi embobada analizó la imagen en sus manos con detalle mientras comenzaba a subir por inercia al bus.

Encontró a Gohan durmiendo plácidamente cubierto con una manta, y se sentó a su lado sin ganas de conciliar el sueño, aunque todo el ambiente incidía en ello, las luces apagadas o el vaivén del autobús. Por un azar de posición, quedó frente al rostro del semisaiyajín quien describía una dormida placentera y se le cruzó por la mente lo anteriormente sucedido.

Recordó todas las batallas que él le había relatado en cierto momento, en las cuales fue protagonista con sus amigos y familiares, sin contar las propias epopeyas que Goku había participado por su cuenta. Videl volvió a asombrarse de tal sencillez y humildad de parte de la gran familia saiyajín e humanos descendientes en la tierra. Por no mencionar las propias creencias que la gente tenía respecto a las apariciones de hombres misteriosos con cabello dorado y sus propias conclusiones antes de conocerlos.

Era simplemente como despertar de un sueño falso, de una historia plagiada o mal relatada, pero principalmente de mal gusto. De cierta manera, a nadie le gustaría creer fielmente en algo y que luego cambien el esquema por completo.

Videl se mantuvo por un tiempo con un sueño ligero, nunca tan dormida, nunca tan despierta casi durante todo el viaje, hasta la llegada. Preguntándose como estuvo la obra de Ireza, si su padre había llegado con alguna molestia y cosas sin importancia. Ya daban casi las siete de la tarde y de seguro su amiga estaría descansando, quedaba la mitad del viaje y muchas cosas por cumplir.

Mirando por la ventana, la chica esperó que sus pensamientos se disiparan tan rápido como el paisaje y que el cansancio la conquistara hasta dejarla insensible. Así fue, y un sueño tímido la acogió por un instante largo, haciéndola olvidar inclusive sentimientos encontrados que latían sobre su piel.

Soñó con un amplio lago casi transparente, con un aire de amapolas y un sol que tostaba su piel desnuda mientras se internaba en las aguas a sus anchas, dejando atrás sus ropas amontonadas y sentimientos inexplicables que nunca recordaría hasta años posteriores. Se vio reflejada en las aguas cristalinas con una curiosidad extraña, admiró su cuerpo despojado de todo y sus caderas que se unían a la silueta acuosa tal como un reflejo perfecto, sus senos, el amplio camino de su cuello en una curva perfecta, su mentón, las líneas de los pómulos, el cabello humedecido y los ojos semi enrojecidos. Tocó con los dedos la imagen formada en el agua con cierta duda. ¿Había estado llorando?. Entonces, comenzó a hundirse a la vez que su pecho comenzaba a llevar un ritmo pausado y su piel se ponía de gallina con lo frío del agua.

Despertó de la misma manera. Se paró de inmediato al darse cuenta como el bus se había detenido y la gente comenzaba a bajar murmurando formalidades extrañas, giró apresuradamente aún somnolienta y no encontró rastro de su acompañante, de inmediato pasó la mano por la ventana humedecida, la cual mostró el ambiente exterior, especialmente un gran mural que llamaba toda su atención.

**"Bienvenidos al Distrito Oeste: La capital de las noches eternas"**

Videl levantó una ceja extrañada, quitando un poco de pelo de su frente y momentáneamente sus reflexiones fueron aplacadas al ver a Gohan platicar con un sujeto vestido de negro a metros del lugar; de un momento a otro estrecharon sus manos y el chico se encaminó al bus. La muchacha se puso de pie y lo observó encaminarse hacia ella, evitando la muchedumbre.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó sin rodeos al verlo acercarse confiado, ahorrando de paso un saludo de madrugada, al menos. Mensaje que Gohan captó de un principio.

—He conseguido un taxi que nos llevará de inmediato al hospital a ver a tu padre, está esperando por nosotros en la salida.

—Entonces vamos andando —tomando los bolsos que había dejado en el compartimiento superior, Videl se apresuró a la salida junto al chico que pudo guiarla con facilidad.

Maldiciendo el frío que parecía llegar hasta sus huesos, la mujer se arropó y envolvió la bufanda al cuello con frenesí, recordando de paso todas las cosas que haría cuando el verano llegase y aunque no le agradaran del todo esos colores ostentosos, al menos caminaría mas ligera.

—Por este camino...

Evitando una marea impresionante de personas, que daba a pensar que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar a la misma hora, ambos lograron salir del terminal en menos de diez minutos. Innegablemente, la muchacha llegó a la conclusión que sola hubiera tenido que estar el triple del tiempo, ya que todo demostraba que nadie se organizaba en nada y que la mayoría de los individuos eran turistas extranjeros más perdidos que ella misma, vestidos de ropas ligeras, ajenos al ambiente frío y más aún a las miradas extrañas.

Videl entregó el bolso al hombre de bigote que esperaba ansioso la llegada de ambos y se subió sin pensar más al automóvil de color amarillo, no menos frío que el exterior. Gohan entró segundos más tarde rodeado de su vaho y su comportamiento normal.

—Dios... Estoy temblando de frío.

Mirando a Gohan aún apoyada sobre su codo, la joven sonrió en respuesta, casi pasando desapercibida. El chico volvió a hablar.

—Me alegro que hayas dormido un poco más. Así verás a tu padre un poco más despejada.

Esta vez, Videl le enfrentó claramente a la vez que él se quitaba los guantes de cuero con disimulo. Se acordó de su sueño de inmediato y por primera vez, se preguntó que diablos había sido toda esa imaginación. Frunció el ceño y recordó todas las imágenes posibles. El lago, su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos llorosos y aquella incertidumbre.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada... Estaba pensando en papá —mintió excusándose con un motivo lo suficientemente explicativo. No solía recordar los sueños y el tan solo hecho de que no pudiese sacárselo de la mente, era una mala señal.

Mientras Gohan daba indicaciones al conductor en marcha, con quien pareció haber logrado una perfecta amistad, Videl decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Debía ser una bobería sin sentido. En cambio, sacó papeles de su bolso y confirmó la hora de llegada de Mr Satán al hospital, deseando que todo marchara bien.

Debido a que aún era temprano, el tráfico era bastante leve, eso sí, todos conducían con cautela, al parecer la helada de la mañana había sobrepasado los índices y la carretera lucía en algunas partes congeladas con una leve capa de hielo que no disminuía el peligro. Tranquilamente llegaron al objetivo, donde el hombre bigotudo estacionó el auto justo al frente de la entrada, en un lugar disponible.

Al detenerse, Gohan pidió al conductor que los esperara hasta que regresaran, el cual no opuso ni la más mínima resistencia, al revés, sacó un periódico y se puso a leer tranquilo. Videl prefirió no pensar que era el popular _Satan's_ _Herald_ en el cual aparecía en portada y resolvió salir fugazmente.

Sin intercambiar frase alguna, ambos entraron al recinto pasando por un gran monumento en la entrada: Un corazón y una mano armonizados al uno al otro. La muchacha se alegró por momentos al no encontrar algo relacionado con su padre, como solía ser en su ciudad natal, en ella, el tipo de esculturas de su padre con los dedos puestos en "v" abundaban más que las necesidades básicas del distrito.

—Buenas... Mi padre llegó horas antes a este lugar por medio de una ambulancia, deseo saber como está y si es posible verlo. —Videl habló a una enfermera distraída, concentrada en la pantalla del computador.

—¿Nombre del paciente?

La chica ojiazul titubeo y habló en voz baja. —Mr. Satán.

Apretando de súbito el _mouse_ y clavando los ojos en Videl, la mujer dijo emocionada. —¿Mr Satán está aquí?

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Videl prefirió dejar que todo siguiera su curso y evitar comentario alguno al mismo tiempo que la enfermera hablaba con sus compañeras de trabajo sobre la situación.

—Por favor. Tenemos poco tiempo, le rogaría hacer las cosas con disimulo... -Gohan intervino apareciendo por un lado, advirtiendo la incomodidad de la heredera Satán que ya había decidido resignarse.

—Oh... Está bien... —la rubia opinó media molesta moviendo la cabeza indefinidamente, tomó un teléfono y tecleó sonoramente hablando de inmediato— ¿Nobuo?... ¿Mr Satán ya está instalado en alguna habitación?... —tomó una pausa— Ya veo... ¿Puedes repetirlo, sí... 1805 ala este. Te lo agradezco.

Colgó y anotó en un papel, con letra casi legible, palabras sueltas que señaló a ambos jóvenes modulando instrucciones.

—En este instante lo está analizando el encargado de Traumatología, el doctor Takahashi. Se encuentra en esta habitación —dijo apuntando con el lápiz por sobre las palabras escritas— dieciochavo piso.

—Gracias —Gohan musitó mirando a Videl para caminar hacia el lugar.

Cuando lo hicieron, tomaron un ascensor amplio, ligeramente vacío y se demoraron pocos segundos en llegar al piso correspondiente, tampoco tardaron demasiado en encontrar la habitación. Como buen hospital de alta tecnología, todo lucía muy bien señalado y no te encontrabas con la típica burocracia de siempre al intentar cosas tan sencillas como el baño.

Ya casi a un paso de la entrada, los detuvo un sonido muy peculiar: Las carcajadas de Mr Satán, que reía como un niño pequeño.

Ese acto logró detener todo. Videl se quedó allí y alcanzó a ver con una mirada rápida como su padre reía junto al supuesto doctor con una alegría verdadera. La invadió una paz indescriptible y curvó los labios extrañada, víctima de la nueva sensación, algo que solo esperaba sentirlo de casualidad o fortuna. Al parecer… ¡Su padre estaba bien!

Inquietándose, poco convencida aún de la idea, paseó la vista por todos lados con una mirada brillante y quiso creer por momentos que al menos algo en todo esto podía resultar bien, su pecho saltó entregándole un nerviosismo completo. Mordió su labio inferior emocionada y por una suerte giró hacia Gohan que la veía desde hace momentos atrás sin decir ninguna palabra, con las manos en el abrigo, sus ojos expresivos, su espalda ancha, abierta ante cualquier problema.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos por primera vez y por un breve lapso de tiempo, lo que trajo a la memoria de Videl aquellas íntimas e inolvidables ocasiones antes de la ruptura. Un sabor dulce recorrió su boca, con el mismo sentimiento de haber acabado un crimen en conjunto, de un entrenamiento a solas, o luego de un juego amoroso auténtico, solo descifrable para ellos.

No pudo entender lo que sintió con exactitud, pero tal vez... _Solo_ tal vez...

En un momento distinto lo hubiese abrazado.

Iba a decir algo, pero una voz mencionó su nombre a la vez que tocaba su hombro. —¿Videl Satán?

Saliendo forzosamente del trance anterior, la mencionada respondió. —Sí, soy yo.

—Soy el doctor Takahashi. —el hombre moreno y de facciones amplias sonrió complacido— Encargado de atender a su padre.

—Gracias, espero que no haya habido ningún problema de su tiempo.

—¡Para nada!. Junto con Hisashi hacemos un gran equipo. Un paciente suyo, es mi paciente también.

—Oh vaya, muchas gracias.

—¿Y el chico es?

Videl produjo un gesto de no entender con las cejas, pero la inclinación del hombre observando a espaldas suyas, aclaró todo.

—¡Ah, si!... Él es... —por un instante se le olvidó que decir— Son Gohan. Se ofreció a acompañarme.

—Me parece excelente. Esta ciudad es una telaraña. Ubicarse es más difícil que _intentar_ salir de aquí... —dijo estrechando una mano a Gohan con un optimismo envidiable— Pasen a ver a su padre, me dijo que ud estaba aquí, pero no mencionó nada de la compañía... —guiñó un ojo con un gesto pícaro— Tengan un buen día, nos veremos en kinesoterapia.

Sin dar tiempo a Videl de reflexionar lo último, el doctor se alejó entusiasmado. _"De hombres hay de todo" _Había dicho Ireza, y vaya que tenía razón.

—No te preocupes. Yo esperaré aquí. —habló el semisaiyajín tranquilamente, adelantando de por sí el dilema eterno de Videl sobre su compañía, quien se internó en la habitación individual en la cual su padre estaba recostado, jugando con el botón para cambiar de posición la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que el hombre se diera cuenta de como su hija lo observaba divertida, preguntándose a la vez la increíble consideración que el pueblo le tenía a su padre. Una habitación individual era carísima, y para rematar sin gasto alguno.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —la chica habló entre risas.

—Esto es mejor que el rodeo.

Sin duda lucía mejor que nunca. Videl ahogó una risa y se acercó a abrazarlo efusivamente mientras sentía picar su mejilla ante en contacto de la barba descuidada de su padre. —¿Todo salió bien?

—Sí. No hubo problema. El conductor era muy simpático.

—Papá... Se supone que deberías haber descansado. —la muchacha habló con un tono de reproche cariñoso.

—Ohh... Vamos. Solo charlamos un rato.

Videl decidió no acordarse de la vez que lo encontró jugando cartas con el jardinero, cuando supuestamente había tenido que estar en cama totalmente ajeno a cualquier contacto.

—¿Y tu?. ¿Algún problema? —Mr Satán comentó bajando la cama al nivel normal, encontrando el silencio de parte de la joven, procedido de una respuesta que más que nada sonó inventada.

—Todo bien.

Sin tragárselo del todo, el hombre movió un poco de cabello del rostro fino de su hija quien sonrió poco convencida y al mismo tiempo observó a su progenitor del cual había heredado el color de ojos.

—¿Donde te hospedarás?

—Reservé habitaciones por internet en un hotel.

Satán padre soltó un bufido. —Estas generaciones... Creen que todo es fácil y se manejan a un _'click'_

—Por favor... Solo lo dices porque no confías en la tecnología. —Videl habló levantándose de la cama, cruzando los brazos y parándose frente a la ventana. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza.

—Nunca lo haré. A lo más la televisión me parece aceptable. —entrelazó los dedos tras la cabeza.

—Llueve así desde hace casi tres días. —cambiando el tema, la chica dijo interna en nuevos pensamientos.

—Ve el lado bueno. Cuando se detenga, saldrá un gran arco iris.

Videl soltó una carcajada, girando para decir irónica. —_Uhh..._ Que romántico. Detente o me dará diabetes.

—Hija. Tanto sarcasmo y pesimismo te hará mal... —el hombre levantó un dedo a la vez que la muchacha se acercaba a su lugar.

—No soy pesimista. Solo una optimista informada. —opinó seriamente divertida, cambiando a un semblante tranquilo— Vendré a verte cada día.

—Oh no… ¡Por favor!. No soy un niño... El padre aquí soy yo.

—Papá... —bajando el tono, Videl iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

—Vamos. Me portaré bien. Lo que me gustaría realmente es que te distrajeras un rato por aquí.

—No insistas, por favor. No he venido por unas vacaciones... —volviendo a alejarse con una mano por sobre su cabeza, la muchacha recordó como odiaba aquella palabra.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¡Creerán que no puedo cuidarme sin la ayuda de nadie!

—Si quieres pedirme que te deje solo, podrías decírmelo a la cara. —Videl habló trivial.

—No es eso, por Dios. Simplemente quiero saber que te despejarás por un tiempo. ¡Tu misma lo has visto!. Me tratan muy bien. Me gustaría rehabilitarme tranquilo. —dijo tomando su rostro, pidiendo un contacto visual— Para recibirte de pie e irnos a casa juntos.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —habló sin caer en la antipatía— Lo mío con Gohan ya acabó hace mucho. ¡Y no hay nada que cambie el asunto!

—Nunca me he referido a él —Mr Satán arqueó las cejas y abrió los brazos.

—Por Kamisama... Tú e Ireza están decididos a no dejarme tranquila —cruzando los brazos, la chica volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama.

—No he dicho eso, hija. Te lo repito. —tocando su barba, el campeón del mundo se acercó a su lado.

—¿Entonces qué?... Estoy bien así, gracias.

Abrazándola por la espalda, el hombre inspiró largo y lento, ascendiendo la cabeza luego de un momento de silencio. —Lo que más me recuerda a tu madre es una cosa sencilla...

Videl giró la cabeza contemplando como la nuez de adán recorría el cuello mal afeitado de su padre, mientras ella seguía con la interrogante en el semblante. No era de su agrado escuchar hablar de su madre. Por más que fuera, siempre traería melancolía y cada vez que pasaba, nunca las palabras la dejaban en paz.

—... Era su risa.

La muchacha sobó sus ojos no dispuesta a escuchar. No. En definitiva no era de su agrado. Mr. Satán continuó.

—Me gustaría verte reír otra vez, hija.

—Papá. Nunca he dejado de reírme. —replicó de inmediato con vos fastidiosa.

—No ese tipo de risa. —volvió a inspirar como si meditara cada frase, escogiendo las necesarias, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha tocaba el pecho de Videl con sutileza— _Ése_ tipo de risa...

La joven mujer tragó saliva a la vez que sus ojos se humedecieron. Con el mismo efecto que un fiel a los pies de un oráculo, ella supo exactamente a que tipo de risa se refería su padre, la original, la que solo ocurre cuando ciertos sentimientos son alcanzados, la que nace luego de un complemento total, la que demostraba una verdad palpable y evidente. Volvió a tragar dolorosamente e ocupó la última fuerza de voluntad intacta para detener el flujo de lágrimas que amenazaba con destrozar su posición.

_Debes ser fuerte. Fuerte._

Como un viejo sabio, el hombre acarició el mentón de su única heredera cariñosamente y besó su mejilla enrojecida; la chica pasó una de sus muñecas por el rostro rápido y habló duramente.

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo quieres que venga?

El padre suspiró girando la cabeza a ambos lados. Su hija nunca cambiaría, menos en estos momentos. —Quizás en tres días más estaría bien.

—Bueno —respondió de inmediato— Entonces nos estamos viendo.

Videl abrazó a su padre fuerte, pero lo suficientemente rápido para ahogar sentimientos equívocos. —Cuídate.

—Lo haré. —la muchacha alzó la mano sin darse vuelta a la despedida mientras avanzaba a la salida.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, Gohan la esperaba apoyado en la pared frente a ella. Videl no dijo ninguna palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. El joven la seguía serenamente, con la cuota de curiosidad creciente ante los ojos azules opacados y aquella parada que daba la impresión que de un momento a otro caería rendida.

Apretando el botón de llamada del ascensor, la chica apoyó la espalda a la pared. Justo ahora, todo el cansancio acumulado marcaba territorio en su cuerpo. Cubrió su rostro manteniendo la compostura, ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse. Ahora... Ahora solo debía permanecer firme.

El ascensor abrió las puertas silencioso y dejó a la vista la ausencia de personas en el interior. Ella pasó sin pensarlo dos veces y él entró intrigado ante el comportamiento melancólico de la mujer, apretando el botón del primer piso a lo cual el aparato respondió de inmediato cerrando las puertas de metal.

Descendiendo, y aún con una mano cubriendo el rostro compungido, Videl pensó de un momento a otro mandar todo al diablo y volver a Satán City. Y fue allí, cuando maldecía a sus adentros, que el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, apagando violentamente las luces, emitiendo sonidos extraños, para dejar absolutamente todo en silencio.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Que tal! Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado con este capítulo..., pero he estado muy ocupada por líos que no comentaré por estos medios (no más dramas, por favor XD). Espero que me disculpen, yo seguiré tratando de avanzar en la publicación. No se preocupen, trato siempre de no dejar nada a medias. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!. Técnicamente, han sido ellos los que me han animado a arrancarme un rato de la rutina para actualizar. Cada vez que los leía, sabía que tenía una cuenta pendiente XDD.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Elena_, no lo niego, aún le quedan muchas cosas que aprender, inclusive cosas de sí misma; _InuSherry_, jeje, algo que siempre he destacado de Gohan es su increíble inteligencia, que lo notes de esa manera me hace sentir orgullosa y si él se ve presente en una situación como ésta, es que lo ha pensado bastante. No adelantaré mas cosas XD. Buen punto lo de Dende, al momento de plantearme esa opción como vía de salida, la descarté de inmediato, verás, Videl intenta de alguna manera desligarse de todo lo que sea el mundo de Gohan y eso incluye muchos aspectos, si de hecho ya evita el volar, me pareció un poco incoherente incluir a Dende. Gracias por tus reviews, me animan como no crees; _Patybra_, wapaa XD, lo de los títulos es una paranoia de la autora, si quieres puedo explicártelos, pero trato siempre de buscar la palabra que mejor describa la situación. Lo de ver a los chicos juntos es un poco complicado, ya sabes, intentar armar bien la situación, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, algo rápido sería muy poco consecuente a la historia, vale por leerme, ahora que yo he actualizado, le toca a usted! XDD; _tATu-fan_, me he reído media hora XDD, siii, planeo muchas cosas para el final que no se viene demasiado lejano, ya verás jeje, gracias!; _Cerezo Astorya_, tranquila mujer, no te preocupes, lo más que me interesa de los reviews son las críticas constructivas para ver si ando bien, yo atesoro cada uno por separado!. Falta mucho para dar algo concreto pero lo soltaré poco a poco. Tranquila, tú continúa escribiendo que yo haré lo posible para leerte y darte mis opiniones, cuídate; _Piamona, _¡Estamos igual, en la noche es el único tiempo concreto para pensar sobre mis historias, he cambiado tantas cosas y he agregado tantas más (por no decir lo que he borrado) que a veces todo me tiene loca XD, espero no desilusionarte y publicar más seguido: Gracias!; _juanitaa_, guaaa... lo siento TT, me anima mucho leer comentarios como el tuyo, así me animo a actualizar luego XD, gracias por tu paciencia y lectura!. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	10. Negligencia

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **X:** Negligencia

_...Oh take me back to the start.  
_

* * *

—¿Qué demonios? —Videl se incorporó a tientas alzando su brazo a todas partes, no se veía nada más que oscuridad.

—Al parecer se ha cortado el paso de corriente. —Gohan habló en las penumbras, tocando las paredes e intentando encontrar los comandos.

—Como... ¿Cómo es eso? —la chica dijo imitando la actitud de su compañero.

—Debe haber fallado algo dentro del hospital. Tal vez en la ciudad también...

Llevando las manos a la cara, Videl murmuró entre dientes. —¡_Mierda, _lo que me faltaba...!

Cuando hubo encontrado los comandos, el semisaiyajín comenzó a apretar botones rápidamente, pero no hubo ningún efecto. Por otra parte, la muchacha cayó sentada en algún rincón del ascensor con desgano. Era increíble. Nunca había pasado por esto. Justo en el momento en que deseaba largarse lo más veloz posible.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo enfadada a la oscuridad— ¿Por qué ahora?... —finalizó golpeando la pared con un puño, dejando un sonido hueco rondando por el ascensor.

—Tranquila. En cualquier momento se activará la electricidad de emergencia. —Gohan opinó con la voz serena de siempre, a lo cual Videl solamente reprimió un grito de ira.

_Y para rematar con él. ¡Con él!_

Se sintió fastidiada, encogiéndose en sí misma, abrazó las piernas apoyando su frente en las rodillas. En eso, milagrosamente una luz tenue los sorprendió. Lo suficiente para al menos reconocer las siluetas de ambos. Videl levantó la cabeza y agudizó la vista hacia Gohan que intentaba lograr algo en el panel de botones, presionando el botón de emergencia.

—Déjalo. Debe ser un corte de luz general... No sirve de nada. —por muy patética que ella sonara, el chico detuvo sus intenciones y se alejó de los comandos acercándose a las gruesas puertas mecánicas, preguntándose internamente lo obvio— No... No lo hagas... Ese par de puertas de metal cuestan más que nuestros riñones.

_Ella tiene razón._ Pensó el primogénito Son. Abriéndola a la fuerza no lograría nada.

Gohan giró y la contempló sentada al fondo del ascensor. La muchacha seguía con la cabeza hundida, aparentemente más confundida y desorientada de lo que debería estar el exterior. Un hospital sin electricidad era como un columpio sin cuerdas. Al menos existía la energía de reserva, pero obviamente no era la suficiente para poner en marcha el ascensor, ya que todo el suministro se dejaba para las prioridades: Más de algún pulmón artificial, o alguna operación.

En medio del mutismo, se escuchó el largo suspiro de Videl que no hizo más que continuar el silencio anterior con un grosor mayor. Comenzaba a hacer frío, lo que denotaba que la calefacción seguramente había muerto. El chico continuó lo evidente y también se sentó al lado de la joven.

Con la ausencia de sonidos como único tercero y nada que perder a estas alturas del partido, Gohan habló con una voz suave.

—¿Cómo estaba tu padre?

Videl inspiró sonriendo sarcástica, con el semblante aún interno entre sus brazos.

—Bien. —no tenía ganas de formar frase alguna, más bien, deseaba salir lo más pronto posible de la situación, pero no podía dejar de, al menos, mantener la cordialidad, al fin y al cabo él la había ayudado mucho— ... _Demasiado_ bien.

—¿Ya podía ponerse de pie?

_Ojalá_ _fuera así._ Pensó molesta, de esa manera acabaría con todo de una buena vez por todas. —No... No es eso. Quiere que lo deje en paz.

—Vaya... Si te lo dijo de esa manera, más rudo no podía ser. —Gohan cruzó sus manos en el pecho, mirando al frente.

—En realidad... Fue sutil. —la chica volvió a recordar cuanto enredaba las cosas al hablarlas y levantó la tez para encontrar nitidez— Pero... El punto es que no quiere que lo ayude. Es más, me pidió dejarlo solo.

—¿Eso es malo?. Ya vieras a mi padre sin su esposa. —sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en la rodilla, el muchacho intentó aligerar la situación.

—No, al revés, está bien. En muchas ocasiones de mi adolescencia hubiera deseado el mismo comportamiento... Pero esto no hubiera sucedido si yo...

Videl calló instantáneamente. Dudosa si continuar o no, como siempre, su ex novio seguía poseyendo el mismo magnetismo para hacerla charlar con confianza. Era un caso perdido.

A la par, el semisaiyajín captó su entrada a campo minado, tragó saliva y prefirió no descuidar la situación. Cambió la mirada. Si quería que la joven se explayara, debía dejar las presiones a un lado. Videl en tanto, descansó las piernas con los ojos idos y una expresión extraña. Continuó hablando de la misma manera.

—... Si yo hubiese acudido a ese asalto.

—Los accidentes ocurren siempre. Nadie los predice y las consecuencias pueden traer la misma incertidumbre.

—Gohan. No entiendes. —bajando los párpados, Videl apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

—'Cell no hubiera matado a papá si yo no lo hubiese rematado antes...' —ante las palabras, la chica suspiró cegada. Nada quitaría su responsabilidad sobre el hecho. Gohan prosiguió— Era lo que me repetía cada día, incluso hasta hoy me sorprendo pensándolo.

—Es distinto. Si yo no le hubiese dicho una jodida palabra sobre sus responsabilidades la noche anterior al atraco, nada habría pasado.

—Algún día se lo hubieras dicho. Era cosa de tiempo, Videl.

—¿Insinúas que le he guardado rencor todos estos momentos? —la mujer habló seria y firme, sorprendida y defensiva a la vez.

—No me interpretes mal. Me parece que luego de esto, tu padre ha cambiado bastante.

En el mismo instante, Videl enderezó la espalda y le enfrentó con el ceño fruncido. _¿Cambiado?. ¿Qué había estado hablando con él?. ¡Fantástico!... Ahora era su confidente._ Poniéndose de pie por sorpresa, la chica avanzó al panel de control presionando el botón de emergencia empecinada.

—Solo intento decir que no fue tu culpa. Videl, no es necesario enmendar nada. Tu padre ya está a salvo. —Gohan la imitó y se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

—Puedes decirlo así de tranquilo simplemente porque lograste hacer algo… ¡Yo ni siquiera pude evitar nada! —la muchacha habló sin dejar de apretar el botón, deseaba salir como fuese, y _sin_ problemas.

—Si acudí al robo, fue por un azar. Estaba a mi alcance. Fue algo sencillo y sin grandes meditaciones.

Videl dejó de presionar y abrió los ojos con fuerza: Finalmente se aseguraba de los hechos. Giró y observó a Gohan que la miraba con la misma intensidad, apoyando una mano en la muralla fría de metal. Iba a mencionar algo, pero fue detenida por una voz que emergió del panel.

—Emergencia.

Ambos reaccionaron retardado y hablaron al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente, Gohan logró la calma y pronunció pausado.

—Buenas, estamos atrapados en uno de los ascensores, necesitamos ayuda.

Esperaron una respuesta clara, pero todo tipo de sonidos se escucharon, menos alguien manejando la situación. Luego de un momento y con una molestosa interferencia de por medio, una voz femenina se distinguió.

—La ciudad... ha sufrido un corte de luz general, por ahora... no podemos hacer nada hasta... que vuelva la electricidad, rogamos que permanezca... en su lugar con calma y comprensión.

Videl suspiró sonoramente dando media vuelta y volviendo a caer sentada en el mismo lugar anterior. Se repitió a si misma por segunda vez: Esto era inaudito.

Gohan asintió apoyando la frente en la pared. —Está bien, gracias.

Cuando se sintió el sonido de corte al otro lado de la línea, el chico volvió a acercarse al lugar de su ex, sentándose y agradeciendo internamente el no padecer ningún trauma de encierro.

—Nunca me había pasado esto, maldita coincidencia. —musitando en voz baja, la muchacha volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos.

—A mi si. Pero me quedé a solas con una pareja fogosa a oscuras.

Videl sonrió en silencio, dejando pasar la situación anterior, dándole una explicación de síntomas claustrofóbicos. Luego agregó cansada.

—No me extrañaría que algo subido de tono ocurriera.

—Ya me hubieras visto. Juraba que en cualquier momento me invitarían a un trío.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos soltaron una carcajada natural y domesticaron la situación un poco más de la cuenta. Entre risas ligeras, Gohan habló con la mirada en alto.

—¿Cómo están Ireza y Shapner?

Ligeramente intrigada ante el tono melancólico, Videl giró el rostro al mismo tiempo que rascó su nariz con el dedo índice. —Bien. Cumplirán nueve meses de noviazgo.

—Heey. Al menos es un alivio tener buenas noticias.

La chica no pudo explicarse, pero su acompañante había respondido con las mismas palabras con que ella lo hizo alguna vez a su amiga rubia.

—En unas horas más, debería estar estrenando una obra teatral, se presentará durante toda esta semana.

—Me gustaría mucho verla actuar —Gohan opinó sin mediar en sus expresiones.

Entonces ahí, Videl recordó pedazos de todo. Observando los ojos semi cerrados de su acompañante, no pudo explicar como había llegado a ese punto de conversación. Se alejó milimétricamente, casi pasando inadvertida. No podía olvidar el verdadero motivo de este viaje.

El primogénito Son reaccionó igual, pero no se movió un centímetro de su posición. Observó como a Videl le entraban los nervios y la inestabilidad ante su contacto incipiente, reflexionando posibilidades que prefirió callar.

La joven sonrió angustiada por segundos con la mirada baja. Era imposible pasar por alto la ocasión, metió las manos a los bolsillos describiendo un ambiente de tensión a la perfección. Lo único verdaderamente seguro era su actual residencia de metal y la respiración pausada de ambos. Lo contempló con el rabillo del ojo meditando una oración, debatiendo pensamientos... Nada seguro.

Sus dedos palparon un papel en los bolsillos del pantalón, el cual sacó de inmediato preguntándose qué podía ser, un recibo quizás, pero en realidad se topó con lo que, a no ser por el destino, hubiera dejado en el olvido: Una foto de una pequeña sonriente.

Tocando el borde con el pulgar, su memoria repasó lo que había sucedido en las afueras del bus. No un acto analítico o rebuscado, sencillamente imágenes del hombre que le entregó la fotografía emocionado y sus razones que sí eran fuera de lo cotidiano.

Sopesando pensamientos lánguidos, entreabrió los labios con una extraña sensación en el pecho, tal como si la sonrisa de la niña retratada intentara comunicarle algo ansiosa. En un intento óptico concluyó que debía tener unos diez años al menos. No podía ver del todo bien, para adornar más las cosas, uno de los focos había fallado y entregaba al ambiente un tono azul metálico. Víctima de una especie de lapsus y un arranque fuera de diálogo, habló a Gohan con llaneza.

—Toma.

Él, alerta a cualquier contacto, reaccionó despacio, levemente intimidado por la mirada tranquila de Videl que lo cubría por entero, accedió en silencio y tomó el papel en sus dedos tratando de agudizar la vista, últimamente muy poco asertiva. Dijo normalmente: —¿Quién es?

—Nadoka.

Gohan recargó la espalda con la imagen en sus manos y la cuota interrogante intacta, que Videl intentó aclarar de inmediato.

—Hija de un ciudadano agradecido.

—¿Ciudadano agradecido?. ¿Con quién?

—Contigo. —continuó las palabras, arropándose con lo poco de ropa que tenía— Con la persona que le entregó paz a su familia hace diez años atrás...

El joven observó a Videl por un momento, para desviar la mirada nuevamente a la foto. No era necesario especificar aquel hecho, pero decidió aceptarlo por completo sin preguntar más y dejar lo sucedido como algo que no se explicaría días más tarde.

El silencio volvió a llenar cada rincón, Gohan se quedó pensando en la niña de la fotografía mientras la chica trataba de hacer que el tiempo mental pasara más rápido y sereno, tal como le había enseñado Ireza, cosa que aprendió en una clase de meditación oriental a la cual se negó ir. Comenzó cerrando los ojos cautelosa, intentando relajarse.

—¿Escuchas eso? —el semisaiyajín murmuró despacio sin mirarla, la aludida abrió los ojos e intentó agudizar el oído.

—No... No siento nada.

—Es una... Tormenta.

Videl no se pudo explicar como, pero en ciertos momentos, podía oírse un sonido fino del viento llegar a sectores ocultos. Todo se debía explicar debido a la altura de donde se encontraban. Ella no llegaba a tal percepción, pero de seguro un gran vendaval estaba sobre la ciudad, tal como Gohan había expresado.

—¿Tienes frío? —el chico preguntó sin observarla directamente.

—No. —Satán mintió con la misma actitud, el frío le impedía descansar despierta y menos la haría conciliar un sueño— Solamente la espalda me cobra recibo...

—Vamos, no me digas eso. Estás muy inquieta, toma... —el saiya se desabotonó el abrigo colocándolo por sobre las piernas de la muchacha que solo atinó a musitar palabras indefinidas recordando todo lo que él la conocía— Al salir de aquí tomaremos un café bien caliente. Conozco lugares buenísimos...

Ahora sí que Videl se quedó mirándolo un rato, confirmaba para sí muchas ideas anteriores.

—Gohan... —dijo mirando hacia el suelo, interrumpiendo a su acompañante que hablaba interesado— Yo... Ya lo he decidido.

—¿Decidido qué? —girándose hacia ella, el aludido preguntó despacio.

—Volveré a Satán City lo más luego posible.

—¿Qué? —el chico exclamó vehemente.

—A primera hora... No importa, regresaré.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?. ¡Acabas de llegar y ya has visto que tu padre está progresando!

—Corrección. —lo miró de frente— Él _no_ me necesita en lo absoluto.

—Videl… ¿Por qué lo ves de esa manera?. Solo quiere que te despejes un tiempo.

La heredera Satán se incorporó despacio. —Por Dios... ¿Por qué todos piensan que me siento mal o algo parecido?... NO necesito despejarme, estoy bien.

Gohan pareció alarmarse y la imitó acercándose a ella por la espalda, ambos eran reflejados en las paredes metálicas con contornos poco nítidos y azulados, entregándole a la escena un aire especial.

—Estás aquí porque deseas ayudarlo... ¡No te compliques más por las situaciones!

—¿Complicarme? —Videl refutó con firmeza, fijando su vista en los ojos del muchacho a quien apuntó con su dedo índice— ¡Yo más que nadie sé como se siente querer ayudar sin ser correspondida!

Frente a las palabras recién enunciadas y con una carga de frustración apremiante, Gohan supo perfectamente a que se refería. Miró a otro lado buscando buenos argumentos y volvió a hablarle a los ojos.

—Escucha... Él también está preocupado por ti. ¡Basta con solo verle a los ojos cuando te mira!

—Pues debería decírmelo de frente, en vez de comentarlo contigo. —agregando seriamente y sin perder la postura, Videl sintió las ganas de aclarar ciertos cabos sueltos que le revolvían la sien.

—¿Conmigo?. Él no me ha dicho nada que yo no sepa, el problema es que tú no quieres entenderlo —el semisaiyajín se acercó con disimulo y tiró el brazo de la chica, contemplando al mismo tiempo su expresión desvalida ante las palabras, los ojos abiertos y la frente semi arrugada.

—¿Entender qué?. ¿Que soy una pobre estúpida que necesita ayuda psicológica?. Gohan… ¡Eres tú el que no entiende ni una jodida palabra!

Esta vez el tono de voz pareció repercutir por las cuatro paredes, Videl se zafó del contacto inminente sin ordenar muy bien todo lo que sentía. El hombre volvió a tomar la palabra a la vez que ella daba media vuelta con una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Escúchame...

—¡Ya no deseo hacerlo más!

—Debes intentar dejar a un lado tu terquedad...

—¡No quiero oír más de esto otra vez!

—E intentar comprender lo que las personas intentan decirte...

_Control._ Contrólate Videl. Control. Control.

Gohan terminó la oración dejando un gran silencio, se acercó un poco más, casi deslizándose por el piso, suspirando profundo y recobrando el aliento.

—Ambos estamos cansados, Videl... Es difícil, pero...

—Tú no conoces _nada_ de lo que es estar exhausto. ¡Nada!. Trabajabas miles de horas frente a un computador y nunca pareciste agotarte hasta cumplir tus objetivos... —la muchacha se acercó a la puerta dándole la espalda al chico, quien volvió a enmudecer. Sintió como un agujero doloroso abría paso en su estómago y como volvía a sentirse nuevamente herida— ¡Abran la puerta de una vez!

Tomando una iniciativa distinta, el hijo mayor de los Son tomó su brazo cuando estuvo quieta, temblorosa e inestable, a lo cual Videl giró chispeante.

—¡No me toques!... ¿Acaso crees... Crees que todo este lío es gracioso? —dijo enredada, moviendo los brazos a ambos lados.

—Me parece que estás muy cegada por ideas sencillas, eso es todo. —Gohan explicó aparentando una tranquilidad efectiva.

—Muy bien… ¡Entonces déjame en paz de una buena vez!

—Ya te he dicho que soy incapaz de hacerlo —sin retroceder, el primogénito Son continuó firme, apuntando a un rincón del ascensor— Estás allí. Consumiéndote desesperanzada por nada… ¡Cuándo todo es más simple que lo que tú crees!

—¿Por nada? —Videl agregó colocando una mueca de pocos amigos, tal como si le hubiesen dañado en lo más delicado—¿Te parece nada viajar casi dos mil kilómetros a una ciudad que nunca me ha importado, tratando de ayudar a mi padre, y que cuando llegue me pida que me vaya?

Gohan iba a hablar, pero ella se lo impidió atropelladamente.

—¿Te parece nada que me acompañe mi ex novio al cual he querido evitar todo este tiempo?. ¡Te parece nada que cada día después de nuestra ruptura te he querido sacar de mi mente, con el único resultado de no poder hacerlo?. ¡Me das asco Son Gohan!. ¡Hubiera deseado nunca toparme contigo en mi estúpida vida!

La chica estaba a punto de quedar ronca, sentía palpitar en sí emociones fuertes y cuando calló, los ojos humedecidos le impidieron ver con claridad como su acompañante permanecía en silencio frente a ella. Jadeando, prefirió no mencionar ni una palabra más antes de seguir hablando con su voz quebrada.

En realidad, nunca llegaría a saber por concreto que fue lo que realmente dijo a su acompañante. Técnicamente, había vomitado todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza, sin omitirlo. Dijo cada asunto que se le pasó por la mente. De lo único que podía estar segura, fue de aquella expresión de Gohan que era idéntica a la del momento de su ruptura semanas atrás.

El ascensor había abierto sus puertas hace casi un minuto, pero Videl no fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Cuando pudo reaccionar, salió de inmediato con la muñeca en la boca, el rostro triste y el cuerpo adolorido tal como si hubiera emprendido la maratón. Un sollozo la sorprendió desprevenida y tuvo que tomar tiempo para recobrar el aliento. La garganta le dolía más que otras veces y estaba segura que su caja toráxica se comprimía tortuosamente.

Literalmente, escapó del hospital seguida de miradas curiosas y atravesó la calle entregándose a la lluvia gruesa que la empapó en dos tiempos por completo, se acercó al taxi que los había traído a Gohan y a ella momentos atrás, descubriendo al conductor que dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la ventana, la cual golpeó violentamente con el puño.

El hombre bigotudo se levantó asustado y abrió la puerta urgido, sobándose la cara aún con vestigios de un sueño profundo.

—Necesito mis cosas, por favor —Videl habló abrazándose a sí misma, ya rendida ante los ruidosos goterones que la cubrían sin importar su estado anímico. Giró a su alrededor por instinto y nadie apareció ante sus ojos más que personas corriendo a refugiarse de las precipitaciones y otras con paraguas más tranquilos.

En cuanto el bolso se encontró en sus manos, la chica sacó un par de billetes húmedos de sus bolsillos que dio al taxista quien la contempló inquieto con el gorro desgastado entre sus manos. Sin intercambiar más palabra y con las ideas terriblemente mezcladas, Videl comenzó a andar hacia un paradero que vio en el viaje desde el terminal hacia el hospital, acongojada y adolorida, exactamente como si le hubiesen golpeado el pecho con voracidad. Tenía en mente el hotel, pero en realidad, nada era concreto en su cabeza.

* * *

Al momento de dar el último sollozo, Videl se prometió a si misma nunca más dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. 

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró con suaves quejidos. Ya hace un tiempo que su cuerpo dejaba de sentir sensaciones definidas. Con todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, la sensibilidad corporal era algo que se encontraba en segundo lugar. Como un animal, sentía el miedo, la frustración, la tristeza y la repugnancia, pero no podía explicar realmente el porqué. Solo sabía que dolía como una perfecta tortura emocional, lo que no contribuía nada en bien.

Abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza, intentando que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran, pero el frío y su temblor interno contribuía a hundirla más aún en la angustia.

_¿Como había llegado a esto?_

Videl tragó saliva angustiada. Irónicamente, porque pensó tenerlo todo en control. La desesperanza que la llevaba ahora no era más que el resultado de tragarse sus propias palabras de terquedad. Era un desastre.

La lluvia aumentó por segundos, daba la impresión que el cielo terminaría por caerse por completo frente a ella, y sin mediar, sollozó otra vez más.

Era humillante. Si hubiese sabido todo lo que le pasaría, nunca habría subido al bus.

¿Quién era ella, de todos modos, para intentar cambiar su vida?

El destino se estaba riendo en su cara con crueldad. Todo, absolutamente todo, había resultado mal.

Luego de correr del hospital, a duras penas intentó encontrar el famoso hotel que había reservado por internet. Después de horas de viaje, en las cuales penosamente daba vueltas en círculo alrededor de su objetivo, solamente sirvieron para darse cuenta que tanto su billetera, que contenía papeles de importancia, como el celular se habían quedado esperándola en algún lugar de su huída.

Se sentía sucia. Y no solo una sensación corporal. Su ser e inclusive cada bocanada de aire la hacía sentir repugnante. La habitación del hotel se había perdido, ningún documento podía comprobar su reservación y menos acreditar su verdad, por mucho que su nombre repercutiera en la sociedad, ni siquiera eso fue capaz de derribar a la burocracia virtual que justamente en este instante parecía ir en su contra. Ahora, la desconfianza de su padre referente a la tecnología volvía a aparecer como una reprimenda de niña pequeña que jamás se diría. Cuanta razón había tenido. Cuanta.

No había otra palabra para definirse mejor que el mismo fracaso. Desde el inicio, todo lo que había creído tener en sus manos, ahora parecía revolotear a su alrededor en una singular pérdida, recordándole a cada pestañeo que había fallado.

Videl Satán, aquella que había jurado ser firme como una roca a través de los años, ahora estaba sentada a las afueras del hotel, encogida en lo poco que quedaba de orgullo. Inestable como nunca esperó acabar y lo peor, con la creciente cuota de arrepentimiento. Sí, tal como sonaba; melancólico como un tango, atormentador como un ultimátum y triste como un réquiem.

La situación le recordaba a algo que creyó haber erradicado de su memoria: La vez que salió con su padre al zoológico de la ciudad en su niñez y por una travesura —con una mezcla de deseos de manejarse sola a cortos años— había acabado de la misma manera que ahora. Sentada en las afueras del recinto, fría, sola y arrepentida a no dar más por su grandiosa terquedad a temprana edad. Ahora, no todo era muy distinto a escenas de aquel pasado, solo que había que agregar la fuerte cuota de humillación propia y las ganas de mandar todo al carajo.

Humedeciendo los labios dolorosamente partidos, pudo sentirse exhausta, casi al límite de caer en un sueño profundo en cualquier momento. La idea le asustó pronto, hace más de una semana que no sufría de aquellos trastornos y solamente ahora sus articulaciones fallaban a la hora de querer ponerse de pie. Fue el mismo sentimiento de desgano que le impidió seguir reclamando por reservaciones ineficaces y mal servicio de atención frente al recepcionista del hotel. De un momento a otro, las piernas acordaron no soportarla más y decidieron temblar cansadísimas.

Todo daba señas de ser parte de un cuento de hadas, en donde la villana acababa mal. Y claro, el papel calzaba perfectamente en su posición. En su _patética_ posición.

Irónicamente, comenzó a reír. ¿Que diría Ireza si la viera así?... _"Te-lo-dije"_. Rió con más fuerza rozando su frente con la mano y cuando acabó penosamente con su hilaridad pensó en lo poco que podía llegar a valer. Era verdad. Preferiría dormir en la acera que volver a enfrentar a la cara a cualquiera de sus conocidos. Y al parecer, de una u otra forma acabaría con la primera opción. A penas el escalofrío de su cuerpo húmedo le alcanzó para disipar el sueño que la convencía de a poco.

Una ráfaga de aire con chubascos entremezclados la golpearon de frente. Parecía una pordiosera. Deseaba excluirse tristemente y adolorida hasta el alma con todo lo que había ocurrido. Solo podía concluir una cosa...

—...Tengo todo lo que me he ganado.

Esa misma reflexión hizo que nuevamente las ganas de llorar y gritar con desgarro apareciesen con fuerza, enfadándose consigo misma al darse cuenta una vez más lo frágil, vulnerable e impotente que podía llegar a ser una simple humana como ella. Gohan una vez le había explicado que en los momentos de crisis el hombre podía sacar fuerzas de lo inexplicable para avanzar, pero en su caso, las fuerzas no existían. Solo las ganas de abortar cada asunto y desfallecer sola.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas sin explicación, recordando fugazmente que no se había echado ningún bocado a la boca y una punzada en el estómago le anunció que de un momento a otro caería dormida a merced del ambiente.

Su vista pareció flaquear y comenzó a nublarse cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo izquierdo por sorpresa e ímpetu. Pegó un fuerte respingo y cayó al suelo débil, escuchó que le hablaron con insistencia, pero todo se resumía a un sonido lento y ambiguo. Su rostro fue tocado por una mano pesada que no supo identificar, se percató de la misma manera que sus muñecas fueron sujetadas sin mucha sutileza y abiertas a ambos lados, aplacando toda posibilidad de defensa y resguardo, dejando a su precaria imaginación fotogramas con nada bueno y solo una sensación aterradora.

La única sombra que vio, solo causó un gesto que requirió quemar todas sus energías restantes, desembocando patadas feroces y una maldición que vociferó con el último aliento que expulsó antes de perder, desconcertada y asustada, la noción del espacio y tiempo, ahora inciertas.

* * *

Volver a oler el aroma de amapolas provocó que al abrir los ojos y toparse con tal paisaje, Videl no sintiera extrañeza. Arrugó la nariz, eso sí, para evitar acabar estornudando por la reciente picazón y por consiguiente se internó completamente en el lago, abriendo los brazos a ambos lados, dejándose llevar por el vaivén del medio acuoso. Lo único que podía sentir era ese sonido hueco característico y las corrientes tibias y heladas que cubrían su cuerpo por cortos momentos. 

Podía estar todo el tiempo así. Imperceptible. Casi invisible y ausente, con la única preocupación de salir cada cierto tiempo a respirar. Al hacerlo, muy despacio y casi por inercia, se dio cuenta que en la orilla, a pies de un gran arbusto, una silueta de una niña de coletas parecía observarla concentrada. Agudizó la vista mientras movía las extremidades inmersas en el agua y no pudo vislumbrar a nadie más. Videl se acercó dando amplias brazadas y acabó en llegar al lugar en pocos segundos. Con una delicada agilidad se apresuró en tomar sus ropas para ponérselas encima sin importar la piel húmeda ni los ojos corredizos de su visitante.

—¿Estás perdida, pequeña?

La niña giró por completo a verla y movió la cabeza a ambos lados en gesto de negación, arrugando la tez debido al sol que pegaba en sus mejillas perfectamente curvas.

—¿Y tus padres? —Videl volvió a preguntar frotándose los brazos, tomando un sombrero de paja del suelo para colocarlo sobre la sien de su acompañante.

—Están buscando flores... —la pequeña opinó trivialmente, abriendo los ojos confiada, a lo cual la mujer reprimió una expresión de asombro. Como una inesperada sorpresa, los ojos azules de ella brillaban con tal clarividencia que cierta intimidación la llenó intrigada.

—¿Flores?. De seguro ellos deben estar preocupados por ti.

Volviendo a negar, la niña habló. —Yo puedo cuidarme solita.

Videl iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por la suave voz que parecía armonizar perfectamente con el ambiente. —¿Estás triste?

La joven mujer hizo un gesto de extrañeza con las cejas y se acercó un poco más a la niña. —¿Por qué lo dices?

Levantando el diminuto dedo índice y apuntándolo a su rostro extrañado, la aludida comentó con simpleza. —Tus ojos están muy rojitos.

En una acción instantánea, Videl pasó su mano por la cara y comprobó la humedad asombrada. —Al parecer estuve llorando.

—Oh... Pobrecita —la niña pronunció tomando una muñeca de trapo gastada por miles de juegos— ... Cuando Lin llora, yo la abrazo y le digo cuanto la quiero...

—Definitivamente es muy afortunada de tenerte. —la chica continuó siguiendo el juego con sutileza, semi confundida y en un raro impulso, acarició en rostro de la pequeña con amabilidad. Sin una razón válida, le traía cercanía.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó mientras abrazaba a la muñeca, mostrándola de paso a Videl que respondió con simples palabras.

—Sonará ridículo... Pero no lo sé... —frunciendo el ceño, frotó nuevamente sus brazos ante el céfiro que parecía caer de improviso— No puedo recordarlo.

—Mamá dice que sentir pena es normal... Aunque hay que enfrentarla y ser fuerte.

La muchacha sonrió ante las palabras de la niña y quitó cabello de su frente. —Tu madre sin duda es muy sabia.

—Papá siempre dice eso cuando ella me reta... —escribiendo en el suelo con uno de sus dedos, la pequeña pareció alejarse de la situación para luego volver a retomar la atención—- ¿Tú tienes mamá?

—Tuve... —poniéndose de pié y tomando a su acompañante en los brazos, Videl comenzó a caminar por la orilla— Murió cuando aún no podía recordarla.

La pequeña movió los ojos meditando conclusiones simples. —Entonces... ¿Es por eso que estás triste?

Satán volvió a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa melancólica, a la vez que acarició sus cabellos. —Tal vez sí...

—Quizás necesites que te abracen... Como yo lo hago con Lin. —volvió a apuntar orgullosa a la muñeca con ojos de botones.

—Debe ser eso... A pesar de muchas cosas y de lo que la gente pueda pensar, soy una chica bastante sentimental... —Videl tocó la nariz de la chiquilla, quien bajó de sus brazos radiante y optimista acomodándose las ropas.

—Mis papás me están llamando —unió sus manos en el centro— Tengo que irme.

—Cuídate... —bajando en cuclillas, Videl murmuró para abrazarla como viejas amigas. Ésta, se sacó el sombrero y volvió a colocárselo para alejarse sin más. La hija de Mr. Satán reaccionó de un momento a otro y habló— ¡Hey, espera!

La pequeña giró, casi imperceptible, para volver a acercarse.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En tu sueño... Pero no podrás recordarlo...

—Es una lástima... —retrucó de inmediato— Me gustaría recordarte.

La niña de inclinó hasta besar su frente amorosamente, mientras que su mano tocó el pecho de Videl que la contemplaba atónita.

—Siempre me has tenido aquí, mi pequeña ojiazul...

* * *

Videl despertó de un salto, moviendo la cabeza a todos lados con los pensamientos entremezclados. Tomó las sábanas con ahínco mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Sentía un gran peso en los párpados, como si hubiera estado durmiendo hace años. Se dio cuenta como su cuerpo yacía sudado y trémulo, a la vez que las frazadas reposaban revueltas a su alrededor, y acabó por preguntarse en donde podría estar. Tomando un fuerte respiro, que pareció devolverle el aliento de vida, se incorporó tambaleante. 

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero nada ocurrió. Se acercó a una ventana y abrió con los dedos un espacio pequeño entre las cortinas para observar. Contempló como la oscuridad de la noche continuaba llenando la habitación, y a lo lejos, un ambiente de montañas, pasto y árboles parecían ser insensibles ante su despertar. Pensó por momentos que tal ambiente podría pertenecer al distrito del este, pero negó de inmediato al volver la vista nuevamente a la pieza. La cama aún desordenada, cubierta por una manta tejida a _crochet_, los muebles sencillos y un armario antiquísimo. Videl sobó sus ojos, esto no se parecía en nada a lo último que recordaba.

Por absurdo que sonara, miró su cuerpo y comprobó que todo estaba en su lugar, sin mencionar un dolor agudo de espalda, todo parecía estar bien. _¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo?. ¿Dónde estaba?_. Decidida a encontrar respuestas, se puso los zapatos y avanzó a la puerta que abrió sin problemas dejando a la vista un living amplio e iluminado, pero principalmente acogedor. Mientras más se andaba, un par de voces femeninas llenaron el lugar con grandes carcajadas. Entonces, acercándose un poco más pudo comprobar como, en efecto, dos mujeres reían sentadas alrededor de una mesa que abría paso a la cocina.

—... Y entonces me dijo… ¡Es que soy alérgico a los crustáceos!

Las risas volvieron a estallar y una de las féminas giró aún divertida hacia Videl que se mantuvo quieta y somnolienta. Era una chica de la misma edad que ella, con el cabello castaño llegándole un poco más abajo de los hombros y unos ojos, los cuales fue incapaz de asegurar bien que color poseían, un verde aguamarina o un extraño azul.

—Hey… ¡Has despertado! —Videl volvió a sentirse extraña y todo se acentuó más cuando la muchacha se puso de pie caminando hacia ella confiada— ¿Dormiste bien, Videl?

La mencionada frunció el ceño tomada por sorpresa. Al parecer, aquella joven conocía a la perfección quien era y a juzgar por sus gestos, sabía mucho más que ella misma. —Bien, gracias... ¿Cómo sabes mi nom...?

—Oh disculpa... Se me olvida que aún no nos han presentado. —sonrió afable y la mujer de edad a sus espaldas repitió la expresión— Soy Lime, y esta señora es mi vieja amiga Akemi.

—¿Lime? —la chica ojiazul repitió con las reflexiones estancadas, intentando ordenar ideas— Eso quiere decir que estamos en...

—Chazke Village, para ser exactos. En las mismas entrañas del Distrito Oeste. —la muchacha de cabellos castaños afirmó positiva, mientras Videl tomaba asiento en la primera silla a su alcance.

_Entonces finalmente había acabado en ese lugar_, pensó meditando las últimas palabras. Su memoria estaba intacta. Se acordaba perfectamente de la primera vez que escuchó aquellos dos nombres: Distrito Oeste y Lime. Ambos a labios de Gohan y en una situación muy difícil de olvidar.

—Pensamos que nunca despertarías... —con un carisma auténtico, Lime comenzó a lavar una taza, la cual luego de secar con un paño dejó frente a Videl que seguía ensimismada.

Solo había una verdadera conexión entre este lugar y el hotel donde pretendió hospedarse: Son Gohan.

Ahora que lo analizaba de esa manera, todo resultaba más fácil de deducir. Seguramente él la había traído hasta este lugar, luego de encontrarla quien sabe como en las afueras del hotel. Y estaba de más el afirmar que aquel tipo que pateó hasta el cansancio no era nadie más que el primogénito Son.

—_Oh_ _dios..._ —Videl pensó en voz alta, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, intentando creer fehacientemente todo lo que había repasado.

Lime se dio cuenta, al mismo tiempo, que todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento no había encontrado oídos receptores, ni mentes dispuestas. Murmuró algo al oído de la señora que estaba a su lado quien se puso de pie y salio a las afueras sin mediar palabra alguna. —¿Té o leche?

—Café... —sin procesar aún nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Videl habló.

—Lo siento. No tengo café... —Lime dijo entre risas sentándose al lado de la chica.

—Eh... Disculpa. Un poco de te sin azúcar estaría bien...

—Ahora nos entendemos... —incorporándose nuevamente y tomando la tetera con una mano, sirvió agua y un líquido oscuro a la heredera Satán que aún parecía debatir en su interior— Como te decía, pensamos que no despertarías hasta mucho más tarde... Has estado durmiendo casi el día entero.

—¿Día entero? —Videl se detuvo antes de tomar un sorbo de la taza— No puedo creerlo... Soy una aprovechada.

—No te preocupes... Al verte llegar, temía que durmieras aún más. ¿Hace cuánto que sufres trastornos de sueño?

Reaccionando por instinto, Videl se pregunto interiormente. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?. —Bueno, hace casi un mes...

—Me lo temía... Debes tener cuidado. He conocido a algunos que caen dormidos incluso cuando van caminando por las calles...

Antes que continuara, Videl —que parecía aún trasladarse en su propio mundo— preguntó. —¿Podrías decirme cómo es que llegué aquí?

—Bueno... Gohan te ha traído y…

—¿Está aquí? —volvió a interrumpir nerviosa, a lo cual Lime solamente asintió tocando su hombro.

—Sí. Pero viajó a la capital a hacer no se qué trámite. Volverá en unas horas más, creo.

Videl suspiró aliviada tomando con fuerza la taza de té humeante, ahora mismo no estaba lista para enfrentarlo claramente. Y peor, no estaba ni siquiera en la posición de exigir explicaciones. Tal vez que hubiese ocurrido si él no hubiese aparecido a encontrarla.

—No esperaba conocerte en estas circunstancias... —Lime agregó con gracia, tratando de aligerar el rumbo del diálogo y el momento— Pensaba que eras un poco más alta.

Sonriendo, y ya más calmada, Videl pensó en como odiaba que se refiriesen a su altura. De todas maneras, se lo tomó como una conversación amena y, si lo pensaba mejor, se imaginaba a Lime con una descripción similar.

—Disculpa... He sido muy grosera. Créeme que yo tampoco esperaba despertar aquí... Gracias por hospedarme.

Fue sincera. A pesar de saber con quien trataba, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Siguieron conversando de temas superficiales que no tenían relevancia. Terminaron por beber dos tazas más cada una, y al parecer, a ninguna de las dos se les pasó por la mente tocar temas que clamaban por la importancia.

—Señorita, la necesito un momento. —la mujer volvió a aparecer, encogida y pequeña, con ropas sencillas y el pelo tomado en un tomate. Lime accedió de inmediato disculpándose con Videl quien se puso de pie.

—Podrías salir a caminar. Por estos lugares solo existimos nosotros y los caballos.

Esbozando una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos en el pecho, Videl asintió viendo como la joven se colocaba un gorro vaquero y salía a las afueras por la puerta trasera. Comenzó inconcientemente a observar a su alrededor. La casa tenía un toque bastante rural y discreto. Algunos muebles estaban hechos de mimbre y gorros y lazos se lucían en las murallas. Algo le llamó la atención, la gran cantidad de fotografías en la chimenea, mesa de centro o cualquier espacio vacío. Miró algunas con detalle, una gran familia con rostros felices, una reunión de la misma calaña en la bahía, un chico en silla de ruedas, niños con caballos y Lime sobre uno con una mancha blanca en la frente. Habían más ejemplares a simple vista, de distinto porte y colores.

Se preguntó si sería un criadero purasangre o algo por el estilo, su padre solía asistir a fiestas de hipódromo y apostar cantidades obscenas de dinero frente a sus narices, porque claro, ella debía hacerle compañía. En definitiva, el mundo de la hípica no le traía buen sabor.

Salió al exterior por la puerta principal y no demoró mucho en encontrar una noche tibia y tranquila, que su mente tachó de anormal, en comparación con todo el clima que últimamente le había tocado experimentar. Por más que intentó encontrar una nube en el cielo, mientras caminaba por el sendero, solo se topó con estrellas brillantes que insistían en hacer presencia.

No recordaba en que momento de su vida vio algo parecido, pero hace mucho tiempo que un espectáculo nocturno como ese no se presentaba ante ella. Tal vez en el Distrito Este, pero esto era un tanto distinto.

Trató de encontrar una ciudad o pueblo en las cercanías, pero nada más que árboles o flores se encontraron a su paso. Se tendió en el pasto buscando un consuelo básico o alguna respuesta, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos sin nada claro. _¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutaba de esto?_, tanta naturaleza parecía absorberla amablemente sin mediar en devoluciones. En contra a lo vivido, concluyó que todo contribuía por ciertos momentos a acabar con su monotonía urbana.

Videl sintió pasos marcados y levantó la espalda de un golpe, en alerta, simplemente para darse cuenta como un caballo había llegado a pastar a su lado. Quedándose quieta, se mantuvo sentada, observando como el animal se alimentaba más pacífico que alarmado por su presencia, moviendo las orejas agraciadamente y dejando a la vista aquella conocida mancha blanca que había visto en una de las fotos.

Se acercó al caballo para acariciar su cabeza a lo cual el corcel solo relinchó suavemente, trayendo a su memoria más recuerdos de su niñez.

Si no tenía una simpatía efusiva por esos animales, era que simplemente nunca tuvo una relación recíproca de afecto estimulante. Desde el _pony_ que su padre le había comprado sin su interés personal, hasta la caída que sufrió con daños menores en su adolescencia. Todo era mejor cuando no había presiones y el respeto entre ella y el caballo era claro, sin entrar en contactos íntimos.

—Vaya. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

La voz masculina actuó como un detonador de emociones extrañas. Comenzando del escalofrío básico que partió desde los hombros y torturó sus dedos, hasta el tono rojo de sus mejillas que cruzó su rostro con una lentitud explícitamente visible.

—Gohan... —Videl tragó saliva, sin dejar de acariciar al caballo— Me has tomado por sorpresa... No te oí venir.

—Es un ejemplar hermoso… ¿Verdad? —acercándose al animal, el saiya procedió a acariciarle el mentón.

—Sí... Eso estaba pensando —observándole el rostro tenuemente alumbrado por la luz lunar, Videl no se sintió extrañada por la aparente serenidad de sus gestos: Eso era una marca perpetua— Lo vi en varias fotos... Creo que es muy importante para Lime.

—De hecho, es su favorito. —el chico dio vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, girando a ver el paisaje con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Ya la conociste?

—Así es... —Videl se separó del animal, caminando por los pastizales como quien le ordenara hacerlo— Intercambiamos algunas palabras...

—Me parece bien, para serte honesto, fue muy amable al recibirnos... —imitando la acción de la muchacha, Gohan comenzó a andar a su lado por el sendero que llevaba al río que apenas podían visualizar.

—Gohan... —la joven comenzó a hablar despacio, casi cayendo en la timidez infantil y obtuvo la atención completa del semisaiyajín, que solo se limitó a mirarla mientras seguían avanzando tranquilamente por el camino marcado por el tiempo.

_Debes disculparte ahora_. Videl volvió a pensar al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

¿Por qué era tan difícil sacar el tema?. Ambos rodearon un charco de agua para volver a andar juntos. Gohan prefirió continuar en silencio y, antes de lo planeado, la mujer se detuvo sorpresivamente, a lo cual su acompañante tardó en darse cuenta, girando un rato después a metros más adelante.

... ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitir su error frente a él?. Contemplándolo de pies a cabeza, Videl solo supo que su orgullo no le ayudaría en nada y, que a este paso, nunca diría ni una jodida palabra. ¿Que podía hacer él?. ¿Reírse en su cara o algo parecido?. Imposible. ¿Comenzar a regañarla?. Improbable. ¿Largarse del lugar asustado?. No. Ridículamente, eso _sólo_ le ocurría a ella.

La chica trató de focalizar sus pensamientos solo en el hombre frente a sus ojos, en su postura abierta al diálogo, la tez acogedora, aquel aire de tranquilidad envidiable, todo...

—Perdóname por haberte dicho esas palabras en el hospital... Fui déspota y grosera. Debí haberlo pensado mil veces antes de abrir la boca.

Gohan comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con un andar pausado, la brisa movió sus cabellos y entregó al ambiente una sensación de paz indescriptible.

—Fui una estúpida. Me has ayudado bastante con esto de mi padre y solo resuelvo tratarte mal...

Videl siguió gesticulando hasta que el chico estuvo a un paso de su presencia.

—Sólo... Sólo faltó que te hubiese dicho fenómeno o _extraterrestre_...

—Descuida, ya me lo has dicho... —Gohan agregó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, el punto es... —_¿Lo he dicho ya?_— Que lo siento mucho... Tendría que haber esperado por ti y no haber salido corriendo como una niña asustadiza... —Videl se sentó en el pasto como si todo lo recién hablado le hubiese exigido un esfuerzo enorme y no muy convencida con lo dicho. Ahora que lograba expresarlo con frases sólidas, se daba cuenta del gran daño que pudo cometer.

Gohan la imitó con lentitud, enfocando su mirada al río. —Para ser sincero... En esos momentos solo me preocupó como encontrarte más tarde.

Mirándolo de un golpe, Videl pensó. _Si supiera todo lo que pasé en el maldito hotel..._

—Te veías agotadísima...

—¿Y cómo pudiste hacerlo? —Interrogándolo sin perder el ritmo de la conversación, la chica apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo, en respuesta, Gohan llevó su dedo índice izquierdo a la sien.

—Por tu _ki_... Al principio fue dificultoso, no te quedabas en un lugar definido. Y cuando lo hiciste, pude percibirte.

Con tanto lío y ganas de mandar todo al diablo, Videl olvidó lo básico: Disminuir su energía interior. Vaya dilema.

—Preferí traerte a este lugar sin reflexionarlo más de la cuenta. Era el único sitio que conocía de verdad, y tú necesitabas descansar más que nada.

—Disculpa por haberte golpeado de esa manera a las afueras del hotel. Pensé de todo, menos que se trataba de ti —Videl miró de reojo la pequeña banda adhesiva, casi inadvertida, que cubría uno de sus pómulos.

—Oh, no hay problema... —descansando la espalda en el césped, Gohan habló sin quitar la vista de la chica— Al menos puedo comprobar que no has perdido tu vitalidad de último momento.

Videl sonrió abrumada ante el cumplido y lo miró a los ojos por un rato. Pudo encontrar muchas sensaciones, menos una molestia evidente de parte de él. Fue el mismo sentimiento de neutralidad y las ganas de hablar de algo distinto lo que hizo que volviera a abrazar sus piernas e iniciar otra conversación.

—Es un hermoso lugar... Se parece mucho a los alrededores de tu hogar.

—Es cierto. Aunque faltan algunas cosas... Más árboles quizás, y el…

—Lago. —Videl le adelantó, dando en el clavo.

—Exacto. —levantando la espalda, Gohan nuevamente miró el río— Cuando le conté a mamá de este sitio, concluimos que lo único que difería era el clima. Que en casa es bastante estable y aquí, en tanto, puede amanecer un día lloviendo y al siguiente soleado.

—¿Ya has visto a tu familia? —la joven preguntó al instante, recordando las palabras de Goten que ya parecían ingresar al olvido de sus recuerdos.

—Sí... Un poco después de verte por primera vez hace días.

—Tu hermano me dijo que no sabía nada de ti.

—Realmente, mi madre siempre supo donde estuve. —Gohan acarició el pasto con su mano, concentrado.

—Pero...

—Le pedí que guardara el secreto hasta que volviera. Conozco muy bien a Goten, hubiera venido a buscarme... Y yo solo quería alejarme de todo por un tiempo —el chico se puso de pie despacio, con claras intenciones de caminar de regreso, Videl hizo lo mismo, aún analizando lo último que acababa de salir de sus labios. Si bien, él le había comentado que luego de su ruptura se había marchado lejos, debía haber una razón más para justificar la inusitada ausencia.

—Después de separarnos, me di cuenta que una cosa debía andar mal... No solo por asuntos superficiales, debía ser algo con mi modo de vivir. —Gohan tomó una pausa suspirando, como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más difícil— Nuestro término fue solamente un hecho que hizo detonar la desestructuración, lo que justificaba perfectamente mi estado de pérdida de rumbo.

—No entiendo... —Videl habló serena, visualizando la casona de Lime lejos. Su ex novio se arremangó las mangas de la camisa buscando un ejemplo sencillo.

—Cuando una persona con trastornos de personalidad acude en ayuda, una de las medidas básicas, es hacerlo dormir para lograr que vuelva a ordenar su mente. En mi caso, preferí cambiar de ambiente. De todo lo que pudiera incidir en mis opiniones y comportamiento.

Videl continuó escuchándolo concentrada. Gohan hablaba con tal emoción, como si hubiese encontrado la cura a un mal irremediable. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero principalmente como algunos cabos sueltos de su mente encontraban la casi inesperada unión. Si lo desmenuzaba de esa manera, todo podía sonar más convincente, pero aún faltaban cosas que aclarar.

—Llegué aquí dispuesto a todo... Y pude encontrar lo que necesitaba...

Ese 'pude encontrar lo que necesitaba' sacó a la mujer de sus cavilaciones recordando aquel día en el café, produciendo que un escalofrío volviera a posesionar su cuerpo. Aunque hoy habían logrado charlar de tópicos delicados con cuidado, varias cosas también debían esperar.

—Hemos llegado. —la muchacha dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo a Gohan que a simple vista deseaba continuar.

—Oh... —sonrió llevando una de sus manos tras la cabeza— Ya lo ves... Tu presencia me hace hablar como un loco.

Videl no sonrió y bajó la mirada pensativa. Estando frente a frente, podían ocurrir muchas situaciones. Solo atinó a decir buenas noches y entrar al hogar a dormir en la misma cama que había despertado horas atrás. A pesar de ello, concilió un sueño relajante, que la acogió como un modesto gesto materno.

* * *

**  
Freetalk:** Buenas!. Originalmente, este capítulo kilométrico iba a estar dividido en dos, pero me he arrepentido a última hora para entregárselo a ustedes enterito como mi regalo navideño XDD. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, me he sorprendido bastante por la recepción del oneshot que publiqué por ahí, me han animado como no creen, y por sobretodo espero que disfruten esta actualización en especial, ya que le dediqué mucho tiempo, especialmente en las discusiones y diálogos que espero que hayan quedado bien. Pido disculpas si en momentos la narración es extensa, pero es de mi agrado explicar lo más bien que pueda lo que sucede en interiores como en exteriores. Je. _¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año nuevo!_

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Patybra_, en realidad, el sueño posee bastantes significados escondidos, actualmente estoy leyendo un libro titulado 'Mujeres que corren con los lobos' en donde se analiza la importancia de los sueños femeninos, según la autora, corresponden a una biblia de nuestra psique y más aún, que deberíamos anotar cada uno para luego sacar nuestras propias conclusiones. Tal vez leído este capítulo entenderás un poco más, pero me agrada la idea de desmenuzar aún más profundamente el interior de Videl. Seguirán pasando cosas, pero yo ahora sí quiero leer algo tuyo XD; _Elena_, pues, las experiencias que he tenido con ascensores en mal funcionamiento no son muchas y en la mayoría sirven para todo, menos para tomar las cosas con calma XD; _Rakeru, _¿de veras crees eso? TT, vaya, me he emocionaoo XDD, aunque parezca mentira, nunca pensé que este fic llegaría tan lejos, gracias por tus comentarios!; _juanitaaa_, lo siento! volvió a pasar... pero estas fechas de fin de año me fastidian por todo lo que hay que hacer. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que le encuentres algo distinto, ya sabes, por lo largo que ha quedado XDD; _InuSherry_, como le decía a paty anteriormente, los sueños sí son importantes, a parte de ser el reflejo de nuestro inconsciente, corresponden a una esencia natural llena de respuestas e inquietudes, la pequeña de este capítulo puede ser analizada de muchas formas, en especial desde el punto de vista de Videl. Definitivamente, ella, aunque sea por inercia, debe cuestionarse progresivamente la presencia de Gohan y el rol que posee en su vida, esto la llevara a aprender mucho de si misma y los demás, me alegro que te haya gustado el detalle de su relación con su padre, me esmeré bastante en hacerlo, gracias por tu comentario mujer, me has sacado una sonrisa. je; _piamona_, sii, el final se vendrá y me preocuparé mucho de que sea algo decente, espero que te haya gustado esta nueva actualización cruza dedos; _tATu-fan_, XDDD, espero que el próximo capítulo este luego más pronto y continuar hasta acabar, por estos días, tanto que hacer evita mis sacrosantos momentos de escritura, buu, pero ya haré lo posible; _Princess_ _Mko, _¡Que alegría leerte otra vez! espero que esté quedando bien y que Gohan continúe gustándote jeje. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	11. Reminiscencias Primigenias

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **XI:** Reminiscencias Primigenias

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
pulling your puzzles apart.  
_

* * *

—¿Más huevo?

Videl trató de tragar por segunda vez lo que tenía en la boca para contestar. —Mno.. Grhacias, cohn esto es suficiehnte.

—¡Por dios!. No puedo creer como estas generaciones de hoy comen tan poco... —la mujer de fuertes brazos y gran busto se levantó de la mesa secándose las manos en el delantal, para girar nuevamente a la muchacha quien repasaba mentalmente los últimos desayunos 'completos' que había tomado: Tazas y tazas de café cargado— ¡Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de tu novio!

Atorándose de improviso, Videl bebió un poco de jugo de naranja, divertida —Él _no_ es mi novio...

—_Oh_, disculpa... No es que sea una entrometida, ni que me interese la vida de los demás... Pero como los vi llegar juntos anoche...

La chica tomó otro trago que hizo estremecer sus entrañas. Pudo sentir cada sabor descrito en aquel jugo natural, era sencillamente delicioso. Se dispuso a excusarse —En realidad... Sólo estábamos caminando...

—Pues deberías aprovecharlo... —agregó automáticamente la mujer— Está como un tren.

Videl dejó el vaso a un lado a la vez que elevaba una ceja particularmente divertida, recordando a Ireza: Su amiga tenía un gusto muy especial. Rió con suavidad y la señora giró hacia ella pelando una papa con habilidad maestra, con una cara de pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... Me hace recordar a una amiga.

—¿Ah si?. ¿Ella es bonita?. —replicó alegremente, fingiendo un rostro de supermodelo, a lo cual Videl volvió a reír asintiendo y observó de paso a su nueva acompañante con más detención.

Akemi correspondía al típico estereotipo de una entretenida mujer de edad con habilidad innata ante la cocina y quehaceres del hogar. Regordeta, amistosa y corpulenta, con el cabello negro fielmente peinado en un moño. No debía pasarle de porte y sus grandes manos daban a entender que ella parecía haber vivido ya, al menos, tres vidas juntas.

—Muchas gracias... —Videl se puso de pie— Hace mucho tiempo que no desayunaba tan bien.

—Te vendría de maravilla. Las mujeres muy delgadas ya están pasadas de moda... Las más atractivas son las mejores alimentadas, además¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día!

La chica se retiró segura de que Chichi le había mencionado lo mismo alguna vez. Tomó un sweter y se lo puso acogedoramente en la espalda para salir, aún saboreando los huevos, el tocino, el pan amasado, el té —le habían prohibido hasta mencionar su preciado café—, y el jugo de naranja.

Era gustosamente extraño: Hoy había logrado dormir muy bien y eso tenía un efecto instantáneo en su estado anímico. Se sentía mucho más fresca y despejada. Para alguien podía ser pasajero, pero para ella hoy, era increíble.

Aunque había un sol bastante tímido rodeado de nubes, Videl concluyó que no parecía ser de mañana. Salió de la cama con lentitud, observando el lugar más detenidamente y encontrando de paso sus pertenencias supuestamente perdidas —el celular y la billetera— sobre la mesita de noche. No quiso interrogarse más allá sobre el hecho, más bien, decidió descubrir detalles del paisaje que, ahora que caminaba hacia las afueras, comenzaba a percibir.

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche anterior, había pasado por alto detalles esenciales: Era un sector bastante amplio a simple vista, de más de tres hectáreas, perfectamente armonizadas con la naturaleza. Daba la impresión que al construir el sitio, no se había talado ni podado un solo árbol. Todo calzaba muy bien e inclusive más adelante había una entrada detalladamente construida que demostraba un gran cartel que no alcanzó a leer.

Videl se abrazó a si misma ante una ráfaga de aire que hizo picar su nariz y los ojos. Continuó andando por el mismo camino que la noche anterior realizó con Gohan, descubriendo un sendero nuevo que al parecer la internaba de lleno en el bosque. Esquivó unas posas de barro y anduvo cerca de cinco minutos entre un paisaje verde que la llevó a recordar su infancia.

Nunca su padre le había dicho nada, pero estaba segura que parte de su niñez la había pasado con paisajes similares al de ahora, caminando, viviendo o simplemente recogiendo flores. El aroma de ellas le traía sensaciones extrañas y sensibles que eran imposibles de evitar. Estuvo a punto de encaminarse de regreso, cuando un sonido la detuvo de improviso. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados y agudizó la vista entre medio de un gran arbusto tupido, al mismo tiempo que sacó un par de ramas con cuidado y avanzó sigilosa.

No demoró mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que aquella voz pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que Son Gohan. Creyó pegar un leve sobresalto, cuando en realidad se petrificó por completo al admirarlo a unos veinte metros vestido como no lo hacía hace años: Aquel gi morado oscuro que delimitaba a la perfección cada detalle y línea de su cuerpo varonil, que daba la sensación de entregarle más libertad de movimiento y que, inevitablemente, le traía recuerdos tan arraigados y frescos de su memoria, que no se producía ningún esfuerzo exagerado para traerlos a su mente.

En un arranque de sensaciones, no pudo sacarle la vista de encima, ni menos pensar en otras cosas que no fueran el semisaiyajín, su cuerpo y sus movimientos, al revés, decidió sin problemas que estaba llevando a cabo golpes sencillos, frontales y de poca complejidad. Era extraño. Era como si estuviera repasando ideas importantes y significativas a la vez que se entrenaba pausado y tranquilo.

Videl intentó sacar la cuenta de hace cuanto tiempo no lo contemplaba ejercitándose físicamente a si mismo y, al mismo tiempo, le invadió un sentimiento de vergüenza al verse en tal posición: Técnicamente, escondida detrás de un arbusto, lo estaba espiando.

Ruborizándose, alejó unas ramas molestas que insistían mezclarse con su cabello y agudizó la vista sintetizando todo lo vivido en estos últimos minutos en una sola frase: No tenía remedio.

_"Bueno. Os voy a enseñar a volar a los dos. Se trata sólo de controlar la energía y por lo tanto no es algo especialmente difícil. Aunque si queréis conseguir velocidad, os encontrareis con más dificultades..."_

Sin siquiera pedirlo, trajo a su mente momentos ya almacenados en su memoria. Todo el ambiente era similar, por no mencionar las otras miles de ocasiones de entrenamiento.

_"¿Controlar la energía...? Oye... ¿Y qué es esto de la energía?"_

_"¿Eh?. La energía... Bueno... Quizás vosotros lo llaméis de otra manera. Es la fuerza que llevamos todos dentro. Puede llamársele energía o puede llamársele poder mental..."_

_"¿Qué?. ¿De qué estás hablando?. ¿La fuerza que llevamos dentro?"_

_"Um... Videl... Es esto."_

_"¡BROOOAMM!"_

Estuvo a punto de reflexionar seriamente sobre sus recuerdos pasados, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Gohan se había sentado en el pasto dispuesto a meditar. Al verlo de espaldas, solo la silueta de Píccoro se le vino a la cabeza. En esa posición de concentración y de pasividad absoluta, la hacía acordarse de las veces que visitaron juntos la plataforma celeste, divisando al namek en una parada idéntica. Por una cosa de inercia, volvió a los recuerdos.

_"Exactamente, Goten. Es este tipo de fuerza."_

_"... Ah... ¿Ah sí?..."_

_"Videl¿Cómo la llamarías tú?"_

_"Esto... Esto debe ser un truco."_

_"No... Esto no tiene nada que ver con los trucos. Aquí no hay ningún artificio."_

_"¡Es que yo no se nada de brujería!. ¡Ni siquiera he oído hablar de ello!"_

_"¿Eh?. No es brujería... Así que¿De verdad no sabes que es la energía?. Esto va a ser un problema..."_

_"Oye..., si alguien no tiene energía¿No puede llegar a volar?"_

_"No te preocupes... Todo el mundo tiene energía, lo que resulta difícil es controlarla."_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Goten, tendrás que esperar un poco para aprender a volar... Primero le enseñaré a Videl como utilizar su energía."_

Sin mediarlo concretamente, la muchacha se observó las palmas por un rato. ¿Qué había ocurrido con esa Videl temerosa, creída y agresiva?. Analizó cada línea, cada surco, color, temperatura, con meticulosidad. No. Esas manos no eran las que recordaba.

Dejó la posición anterior y se dejó caer sentada. Algo fuera de lo común había comenzado a revolotear en su estómago y su corazón parecía galopar con desenfreno, despertando sensaciones muy, muy conocidas y este último tiempo rechazadas.

Giró a mirar a Gohan.

_¿Acaso...?_

No. Era imposible. Imposible.

Videl se levantó agitando su cabeza, quedando de frente al escenario anterior, donde su ex era el protagonista. Volvió a tocar su pecho y a darse cuenta de su incertidumbre: Los latidos no cesaban y cierto magnetismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo con gracia. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, poco convencida de ello, e internada en las reflexiones interiores.

Su estómago pareció desaparecer y una sensación extraña la llevó a andar sin cuestionarse nada. Sudaba exageradamente y podía asegurar que su temperatura corporal había aumentado dejándole la boca seca y con unos deseos enormes de conocer verdaderamente lo que ocurría. Cuando estuvo a unos tres pasos detrás de la presencia imperturbable de Gohan, se interrogó que demonios estaba haciendo, mordiéndose el labio y con las piernas temblorosas. Intentó modular algo verosímil, pero al contemplar como el chico se movía atento a su presencia toda intención se fue lejos, limitándola a balbucear a duras penas.

—He-e-ey... Gohan.

El semisaiyajín dio media vuelta y se incorporó despacio con una sonrisa inquieta en los labios.

—¡Que tal Videl!... Pensé... ¡Pensé que nunca te acercarías!

La aludida sintió un escalofrío, afirmando en su mente lo recién oído. _¿Sabía que estaba cerca y esperó pacientemente a que se acercase por si misma a él?_

Antes de reflexionar una respuesta abrupta en sus sienes, Gohan pasó las manos por sus cabellos, extremadamente sonriente. A simple vista estaba muy emocionado y reafirmaba cierto pensamiento feliz. Videl aún seguía intrigada sin entender nada, en cambio, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la boca con oraciones sueltas, simulando una falsa tranquilidad y control de situación.

—Yo... Yo solo estaba caminando por aquí... No esperaba verte en este lugar... Entrenando.

—¿Entrenando?... ¡Ah si!. ¡Estaba entrenando!...

Mirándolo de lejos, Videl contempló como el primogénito Son ponía una de sus manos tras la cabeza riendo sonoramente nervioso. Fue incapaz de encontrar una explicación a sus actos y menos de interpretar lo propios. Sencillamente, y acorde a sus recuerdos anteriores, la risa pura y honesta de un Son siempre vendría de maravilla a cualquier persona, especialmente a ella, que no se deleitaba con aquel sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahí, es esa posición, la mujer decidió que a pesar de todo, ese ser inocente y manso frente a ella era el mismo que cierta vez conoció en Satán City.

—... Aunque en realidad, intentaba meditar. Ahora que lo hago, comprendo todo lo que me falta por aprender para llegar al nivel de Piccoro.

Gohan gesticulaba entusiasmado mientras la joven ojiazul hacía un intento claro por separar las cosas con cuidado. Concluyó seguir con el tema parcialmente hasta que se agotara.

—Yo pensaba que eras más fuerte...

—Quizás en niveles corporales sí, pero él me supera en todo lo que refiere a poder mental.

Videl pensó lo dicho con una mueca de poco entender y movió su cabeza confusa. Gohan volvió a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando aprendiste a manifestar la energía?

Asintiendo, la chica prefirió ignorar cuan bien lo recordaba.

—Esto es un poco más complicado... Debes intentar conectarte con cada partícula del ambiente en una sincronización perfecta. Hasta incluso materializarla.

Gohan captó su mirada, interesado y locuaz, sonriendo con mesura. Se inquietó por instantes ante los ojos expectantes de la chica que justo ahora daba a demostrar un interés auténtico. Se detuvo un momento y meditó una posibilidad por segundos, Videl lo contempló y estuvo a punto de modular algo cuando el semisaiyajín interrumpió ofreciéndole su mano.

Instintivamente, la muchacha se alejó un paso intrigada. Hasta el momento, todo iba bien, pero la sola idea del contacto podían intimidarla de un simple chispazo.

—Dame tu mano... —volviendo a curvar los labios con candor, Gohan pronunció suavemente— Solo quiero demostrarte lo que se siente.

Dubitativa, Videl miró sus ojos azabaches amistosos para volver a caer la vista en su mano: Firme, segura y protectora. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

Suspirando, comenzó lentamente a rozar sus dedos con los del chico infinitamente sereno y complacido.

No importaba cuando, no importaba como. Sus manos siempre iban a calzar a la perfección con las de Gohan. Cada vestigio, cada curva y la incipiente suavidad instantánea, daban a pensar por momentos que desde tiempos remotos estaban destinados a juntarse. Era ridículo tal vez, pero ahora que sentía con ligereza la fuerza de su acompañante, no sintió nada raro, solo una sensación agradable e irrepetible.

Gohan la acercó a sí íntimamente con una delicadeza parecida a una invitación de baile. Ella intentó de todo para fijar su atención en otro objeto, como árboles, nubes, pasto, montañas y cielo, pero ni siquiera el contar hasta diez pudo servirle para alejar ese sentimiento anterior que la acompañaba desde que lo descubrió a mitad de su camino.

Sus cuerpos no se tocaron. Aguardando cierta distancia, que Videl agradeció en lo más profundo para mantener su cordura fresca, el hombre musitó despacio. —Alza tu mano derecha e intenta proyectarle absolutamente toda tu energía.

A la vez que una brisa los rozó a ambos, la heredera Satán movió el brazo y los dedos aún semi dudosa. Era complicado. Ella solo sabía hacerlo usando sus dos manos, así, podía dividir su energía y hacerlo más sencillo. Una sola implicaba concentrar todo a un único punto y eso, por muy simple que se viera, era difícil. Llenando los pulmones de aire, intentó relajarse y dejar fluir su carga energética con facilidad, pero acorde con lo pensado anteriormente, se vio explícitamente limitada.

—No... No puedo hacerlo.

—Shh... Concéntrate. Deja que tu aura se expanda y recorra cada espacio posible.

Gohan se acercó aún más por la espalda sigiloso, mientras Videl, sin girar el rostro, pudo sentir su pecho masculino presionado contra su corporalidad, además de su mentón y mejilla rozándole tentadoramente la tez.

La muchacha continuaba con el brazo derecho perpendicular a su cuerpo, moviendo lentamente los nudillos en un vaivén interminable, intentando concentrar todo su ser espiritual en las palmas para dejarlo huir en una bola luminosa perfecta.

Inspirando profundamente, Gohan adhirió su cuerpo por completo a la muchacha quien cerró los ojos sintiendo de todo: El movimiento ondulatorio de la caja toráxica del saiyajín y como el aire expandía sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a su propia espalda un estremecimiento repentino. El chico acabó por ascender su brazo, fielmente inmerso en concentración.

—Gohan... —musitando su nombre, presa de una inusitada sensación, la joven se enrojeció ante la calidez de la piel del chico, que ahora acariciaba tímidamente la curva de su cuello y oído desprotegidos.

—_Shh..._

Entonces, algo fuera de lo común ocurrió.

A partir de la corporalidad homónima de Gohan, nació una descarga de energía vibrante, semejante al efecto de la adrenalina en límites riesgosos, pero Videl fue capaz de experimentar un brutal estremecimiento de cada poro de su cuerpo, de cada vello y vestigio de piel ponerse trémulamente de gallina. El chico juntó ambos brazos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la muchacha, que pareció desfallecer ante la exposición táctil de sentimientos.

Solo un ansimo fue reflejo de ello y, en el instante que el hombre exhaló todo el aire resumido en su pecho, una ráfaga inusual atravesó su espalda y llegó tibiamente hacia su brazo y palma de mano, la cual comenzó a denotar cierta luminosidad extraña. Estaba sucediendo. Un halo de luz apareció a partir de sus manos unidas que se materializó en una esfera radiante, que al abrir los ojos, Videl pudo notar como comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de ambos, iluminando cuanto alcanzara su paso, hasta en pocos segundos desaparecer.

—Oh... Kamisama...

Pues bien. Estaba al extremo. Porque no había otra forma de explicarlo. Las repercusiones que sentía en estos momentos la habían dejado incluso inestable y temblorosa. Respirar nuevamente y con normalidad se le hizo dificultoso, y al tragar saliva, sintió como cada glándula salival reaccionaba al estímulo.

Perceptiva.

Al abrir los ojos y agudizar el oído, se dio cuenta como Gohan jadeaba extenuado a su lado y se colocaba en cuclillas de manera repentina, tal como si su energía vital hubiera disminuido de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué ocurrió?. —Videl también sudaba inmersa en dudas básicas y lucía agitada. Giró hacia él aún confundida, con la mano en su pecho, que latía vigorosamente. Luego de jadear por un momento y pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos, el chico habló.

—Te he traspasado un poco de mi energía para lograr construirla entre ambos...

Por instinto, Videl se sentó observando sus propias palmas que parecían seguir palpitando por su cuenta propia. —Pero... Ha sido algo... Distinto.

—En realidad... —el chico habló por momentos dudoso de sus palabras— Ha sido bastante agotador hacerlo contigo...

—¿Cómo así?. Tú mismo me enseñaste a sacar mi energía, pero nunca sentí nada como esto... —agregó convencida de que había sido cómplice de algo especial que se camuflaba detrás de cualquier otra intención, el semisaiyajín se mantuvo sentado y suspiró inquieto para responder.

—Todo es más sencillo cuando hay predisposición, Videl.

—No entiendo —mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la chica repuso firme, a la vez que Gohan se incorporaba despacio hablando.

—Tu cuerpo... —volvió a tomar una pausa— Tu cuerpo me ofrece resistencia.

La muchacha contempló como el hombre se acercaba más sin dejarla pensar en otro argumento.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero... Es imposible lograr algo juntos cuando todo lo que es _tú_ me rechaza.

Las palabras melódicas del joven Son taladraron un gran agujero en la conversación, todo pareció enmudecer, incluso el ambiente de pájaros y árboles en movimiento. Gohan bajó la mirada con ojos pasivos y una sonrisa débil en los labios. Videl no supo que retrucar, al revés, se quedó pegada en la expresión impotente que se dibujaba en el rostro de su ex.

Era tan cierto, que era inútil encontrar una razón consistente para debatirlo. Ella le eludía. Le rechazaba. E intentaba no entablar ni siquiera un contacto corporal. Dicen que la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo, pero Videl parecía demostrar que aunque su mente se debatiera en conclusiones, su corporalidad decía a gritos todo el esfuerzo que conllevaba formar una verdadera muralla ante cualquier vestigio de sentimientos.

Gohan tomo aire en silencio y tragó saliva sopesando algo desconocido. Se acercó a Videl metódico con el brazo alzado en dirección a las manos de la chica, ella, ensimismada aún, las apartó súbitamente asustada ante el toque incipiente.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Videl lo miró a los ojos y encontró la acción recién cometida como prueba evidente: Daba a parecer que le causaba terror tan solo tocarlo.

Luego de un momento de quietud recíproca, Gohan volvió a fijar la vista en su objetivo inicial, levantando el brazo nuevamente sin dar a torcer en meditaciones absurdas, ofreciendo por segunda vez su mano.

—¿Qué quieres... Gohan?

—Demostrarte que nunca me cansaré hasta que creas que no quiero hacerte daño.

El semisaiyajín tenía tal parada, que en cada línea de su cuerpo demostraba guardar una seguridad y frescura rebosantes. La sonrisa la invitaba a dejar atrás miles de remordimientos y días de pensamientos ambivalentes.

—Yo... —cerrando los ojos, Videl murmuró en voz baja, como un verdadero preludio a algo sin precedencia concreta.

—Tranquila.

La temperatura pareció descender unos grados más. Tanto, que de un momento a otro, el vaho huidizo de Videl apareció para darles una señal clara del frío que se aproximaba. Gohan le tomó la mano temblorosa, pero ni siquiera la helada pudo intervenir en las cavilaciones de la chica. Realmente nunca encontraría la respuesta a su actuar. Quizás un inconsciente relativo y sensible a cambios climáticos, pero en realidad no podía existir una válida que justificara como procedía a permitir que él la atrajera a sí pausado, sin el conocido y cercano reclamo mental.

Como un robot perfectamente programado, todo sucedió como ella recordaba, el contacto de sus cuerpos, el roce perseguido de sus rostros, la quietud constante y el rubor automático, es decir, lo más cercano a un abrazo.

Quebrando por segundos la vivencia, Videl lo miró de frente. No pudo soportarlo. _Debía_ mirar su cara al momento de acceder a tal riesgo y por supuesto, tratar de mantenerse firme. Cosa difícil frente a la tibieza fresca de las facciones de su acompañante que parecía maquinar un acto sencillo y benévolo. Su respiración se agitó al momento de recordar los motivos fundamentales del viaje, pero esta sensación fue aplacada misteriosamente por otra distinta: El creciente sentir de un espacio neutral creado por un abrazo no simétrico e inseguro de ambos.

—Gohan... —Videl habló con el contacto visual intacto.

—¿Lo ves?. Nada de esto es peligroso, ni radica en daños posteriores...

Con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, la muchacha iba a hablar, pero nada coherente salió de sus labios. Se concentró por segunda vez en su aspecto varonil. En aquel Gohan que conocía hace años casi como la palma de su mano, volviendo a trasladarse al pasado nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

_"¿Videl?" _

Otra de esas tardes soleadas en Paozu Yamma. Ella recordaba que junto a Gohan habían planeado un entrenamiento a solas el cual fue abortado por la presencia del hermano menor Son, aparentemente aburrido y que por esos azares había decidido pasar una tarde con ellos entrenando. No había sido una mala idea.

_"¿Sí?"_

El asunto era realmente atractivo y deslumbrante cuando ambos hermanos practicaban entre ellos, pero todo se iba al diablo en cuanto ella deseaba estar a solas con su reciente novio. En esa ocasión, se había quedado un rato a solas junto con Goten, pues Gohan había ido a buscar un encargo en especial.

_"¿Te he dicho que mi hermano tiene una novia?" _

Por más que ocurriera, el chiquillo siempre tenía algo bueno que contar. Su inocencia jugaba bastante bien al momento de hablar las cosas claras, y sobretodo con la tranquilidad que caracterizaba a sus progenitores.

_"¿Ah, sí?" _

_"Sip... Cada vez que ella lo llama se pone roooojo como un tomate y después de acabar de hablar, se cae con todo lo que hay en su paso, mamá dice que es la edad, pero parece que estuviera en las nubes..."_

_"Oh... ¿Lo llama cómo a las 9 o a las 10?"_

_"Sí. ¿La conoces?"_

_"Bueno... Creo que si..."_

_"De todas maneras no le digas nada a Gohan, se pone muy nervioso cuando le pregunto de ella..."_

_"Lo tomaré en cuenta."_

No era una relación explícitamente unida, ni con indicios de predestinación, pero Videl siempre encontró en Goten algún rastro del hermano o hermana que nunca pudo llegar a tener. Sus gestos al hablar de algo supuestamente secreto, la sonrisa energética y su actitud transparente daban a pensar que la vida entre hermanos podría resultar bastante placentera.

_"Hey, ya he vuelto..."_

_"¡Hermano!"_

_"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"_

_"Aja. Creo que estas son las hierbas que mamá desea... Goten¿Podrías ir a entregárselas?"_

Videl recordaba que Goten, con su usual inocencia, se había puesto de pie con un salto, tomando las hierbas para luego alejarse emprendiendo vuelo. Gohan hubo de permanecer de pie y semi ausente hasta que ella, incorporándose a su lado, comenzó a hablarle.

_"¿Te costó mucho hallar las hierbas?"_

_"No... En verdad apenas comencé a andar, ya las había encontrado... Aquí abundan mucho ese tipo de cosas. ¿Caminemos a casa?"_

Sin duda, olvidar las largas caminatas que dio alguna vez con su novio, sería una empresa imposible. Estaba de más el agregar que consistían en unos de los medios más nutritivos de interacción entre ambos.

_"Goten me ha mencionado que tienes una 'novia'."_

_"¿Eh?... Vaya, no puedo creerlo. Tanto Goten y Trunks un día me volverán loco. El hecho de que les haya comentado algo de nosotros parece que los alienta a indagar más."_

_"¡Peeero!. No te olvides de los detalles. Es lo más **verídico** que he podido escuchar en mi vida..."_

_"¿Detalles?"_

_"Tu hermano declara profundamente que al momento de mencionar a tu novia, subes a las nubes."_

_"No puedo creer lo atento que se ha vuelto ante mis acciones..."_

_"Gohan, no te esmeres en negarlo, es bastante... **original**"_

_"No lo niego, Videl. De hecho... Tal vez sí tenga un poco de razón..."_

Era ese tipo de respuestas que a Videl la enloquecían. Respuestas que nunca esperó escuchar de alguien y menos de su novio. Gohan podía algunas veces parecer muy despistado, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Los acontecimientos le habían jugado de tal manera que el solo hecho de madurar tempranamente le habían cambiado y era algo que a ella nunca le pasaría inadvertido. Su formula masculina parecía mediar entre la observación y la reflexión, pues cuando más concentrado parecía, más inesperado podía ser su comportamiento.

_"... Muchas veces no sé que sentir con respecto a **esto**..."_

_"¿Hm?. ¿Te refieres a nuestra...?"_

_"Aha. Nuestra relación. Verás... Podré sacar cálculos imposibles, luchar como nunca... Pero resulta difícil buscar respuestas ante gestos... o-"_

Cuando afloraba en él algo de nerviosismo propio ante las relaciones afectivas, más allá de sentir extrañeza, era contemplar como un ser poderoso era aún capaz mantener la inocencia en amistades y en su propio caso de relaciones amorosas. Aquella vez, mientras caminaban, Videl no pudo resistir las ganas de besarlo suavemente. No le importó nada. Menos que luego de ello Gohan quedara medio impactado y sorprendido ante las demostraciones efusivas de cariño. Sus memorias más íntimas se basaban el aquella reflexión: La sensación de poder enseñarle todo lo que pudiera de cosas tan sencillas como caminar tomados de la mano en el parque, abrazos en silencio, o besos furtivos e imprevistos. Tal vez su propia manera de agradecer sucesos pasados, desde sus enseñanzas en el combate, hasta las vidas que él pudo salvarle alguna vez sin su conocimiento.

_"¿Lo ves, Gohan?. Nada, **nada** de esto es peligroso..."_

Volviendo a la realidad, en donde a ella le tocaba ser la impactada y sorprendida, ambos se quedaron en silencio e inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Videl se preguntó internamente quien le había mencionado una vez que las relaciones eran sencillas, por el solo hecho de acercársele nuevamente y dejarle su experiencia como una muestra de lo contrario.

—Videl...

La chica le prestó atención inmediata y volvió a guardar todos sus pensamientos en algún baúl de su mente.

—... Tu celular.

En efecto, algo en el bolsillo de la joven vibraba sonoramente. La aludida se zafó de los brazos de Gohan de inmediato y, con movimientos exagerados, sacó precipitadamente el celular que aún clamaba por la atención. El chico se alejó unos pasos, dejando que Videl contestara más calmada.

—Diga.

—Buenas. ¿Hablo con el fono de personas desaparecidas?

La muchacha frunció el ceño agudizando el oído, la señal era pésima. —¿I... Ireza?

—¡Oh vaya!. ¡Te has acordado de mi!

Videl se golpeó la frente emitiendo un ruido extraño. Con todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, se había olvidado por completo de otras cosas de una importancia relevante, como lo es al menos dar señas de vida a una amiga, la misma que ante su silencio volvió a hablar.

—Em... ¿Es un mal momento?

La chica ojiazul giró a ver a Gohan que aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Debe haber tenido una cara de sorpresa enorme, puesto que él le señaló en respuesta con las manos que no había ningún problema y que volvería a la casona.

Nerviosa ante el silencio perpetuo, Ireza volvió a mascullar al otro lado de la línea. —_Oh_... Ahora sí que la...

—Ireza. ¿Podrías esperar un segundo?

Tapando el auricular y bajando el celular, Videl habló a su acompañante ascendiendo los hombros. —Lo siento... Volveré en un momento.

—No hay problema.

Gohan se elevó suavemente y se alejó levantando el brazo derecho. La joven llevó nuevamente el celular a su oído mientras contemplaba su ida. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó hacia donde podría ir todo esto. Tanto desconcierto y sentimientos puestos sobre el tapete podrían resultar peligrosos y explícitamente riesgosos ya que el chico constituía la llave más accesible e inevitable ante todos sus recuerdos íntimos y ocultos. Suspiró semi ida y tomó con fuerza el celular indiferente a Ireza, quien volvió a murmurar nerviosa, intentando quebrar el momento de tensión.

—Eh... ¿Viddy?

Videl volvió a respirar hondo con una mano cubriéndole el rostro y la otra con el aparato al lado de su oreja.

—No. Me. Llames. Así.

—Uffff... _Vaya_, pensé que te había dado un paro cardiaco o algo parecido...

Recordando todo lo sucedido hace diez minutos, la muchacha solo respondió extenuada, recostándose en el pasto. —En realidad, no está muy lejos de ello.

—Pues suenas como si hubieses salido de un parto.

Tocando su pecho, aún palpitante, Videl suspiró mientras decidía tomar las cosas con calma. —No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte...

Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer —Ireza agregó sarcástica— Si espero por tu llamada, me saldrán raíces.

Ahogando una risa y ya más serena, la chica habló. —Lo siento mucho... Últimamente he estado muy, muy distraída... ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues la que debería responder eso eres tú. ¿Gohan está aún contigo?

Videl arrugó el rostro y volvió a tocarse la frente, miró hacia atrás, justo el lugar donde habían estado con el chico recientemente. —Eh... Acaba de irse.

—Oh... Ya veo de donde viene lo de despistada —la rubia colocó un tono de voz burlona que Videl captó a la perfección.

—No... Por favor, no confundas las cosas. Me ha ayudado mucho.

—... —Ireza guardó un silencio sospechoso— Videl Satán... ¿Lo estás _defendiendo_?

La mencionada pegó un salto frunciendo el ceño intrigada, tomo el celular con fuerza mientras gesticulaba rápidamente. —¡No me malinterpretes! Solo he dicho que ha sido de ayuda.

Ireza rió con fuerza por un tiempo corto, luego carraspeó y continuó explícitamente divertida. —Ya, ya... Tranquila. Solo estoy fastidiándote. Me lo merezco¿No crees?. Por la espera, al menos...

A lo escuchado, Videl iba a responder vigorosamente, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño por el aparato. Al parecer su amiga no estaba sola. —¿Shapner está contigo?

—¿Eh?... Pues sí. Está en mi casa.

Mientras enderezaba la espalda y alzaba una ceja, la muchacha observó su reloj de pulsera para opinar. —¿Con Shapner tan temprano?. ¿No me habías dicho que odiaba levantarse a estas horas?

—En realidad... Aún está durmiendo... —Ireza tomó una pausa que aplacó inmediatamente inquieta— Ayer la presentación terminó más tarde y no sé tú donde estés, pero aquí llovía bastante y...

—Amiga... —Videl movió la cabeza a ambos lados entre risas— ¿Estás _excusándote_?

—Vale, vale... Ayer hacía un vendaval que no imaginas. Le ofrecí quedarse a dormir en el sofá y aceptó gustosamente. Ahora estoy desayunando mientras lo veo pernoctar. Es... Bastante divertido.

Imaginando la situación, la joven sonrió entretenida. Al parecer, todos guardábamos sorpresas. No importaba quien. —Pues ten cuidado. Lo he oído roncar y es escalofriante.

Después de risas compartidas, Ireza contestó del mismo modo. —No te preocupes, ya lo oí... Ahora vamos, te toca a ti.

—Bueno... —acomodándose en su puesto, la chica respondió— Imagina esto. Luego de ver a un padre en el hospital, que por cierto, estaba bastante bien, en el regreso, dos personas se quedan atrapadas en un ascensor, luego hablan, discuten y finalmente cuando el dicho aparato vuelve a abrir las puertas, uno de ellos prefiere huir.

Videl escuchó a Ireza reír con ánimos ante su montaje oral de sucesos, no pudo evitar contagiarse y disfrutó un poco más el momento. Una brisa helada llegó a sorprenderla, obligándola a arroparse con la misma ropa puesta.

—No puedo creerlo. Deberías escribir una crónica, sería fantástica.

—_Patéticamente_ fantástica —la muchacha corrigió.

—O sea, luego de tales travesías... —Ireza intentó hablar entusiasmada, a lo cual Videl interrumpió sin muchos ánimos.

—... Por un mal cálculo acabé en las afueras de un hotel... Y caí dormida... —no especificó los 'malos cálculos' por un asunto personal. Ello se lo guardaría hasta que muriera. Finito. —... Y luego, para acabar, mientras aquella persona duerme, la otra logra encontrarla y la lleva a un lugar seguro.

Ireza tardó en responder. En tanto, Videl se dispuso a oír de todo. De regaños hirientes hasta cualquier estupidez. Sabía que su amiga estaba al tanto de sus trastornos de sueño y tenía todo el poder para reprocharle. Volvió a tenderse en el pasto que se sentía humedecido y frío, cerrando los ojos para esperar un veredicto.

—... Mh... Creo que _esa_ parte no deberías agregarla.

Soltando un bufido sonoro que derivó en risas pequeñas, Videl volvió a hablar. —_Definitivamente_ no.

—Pero... ¿Estás bien?

—Al menos, entera —replicó suspirando y mirando al cielo.

—Cuando te mencioné lo mucho que te quedaba por bailar, nunca me referí a esto, amiga. Veo que no nos falta.

—Tranquila... Creo que me deberé tomar las cosas con más calma y evitar ahogarme en un vaso de agua.

—¿Y Gohan?. —Ireza habló como si de un momento a otro el tema se le hubiese encarnado en la cabeza.

—Gohan... —Videl suspiró. Con lo ocurrido hasta ahora y su historial, supo, como siempre, que él sería el último cabo suelto que solucionar. Fuese como fuese.

—¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

—Sí... Debo serte honesta. Sin él no podría ni siquiera haber llegado a ver a papá...

La joven de cabellos negros fue fehaciente y con extrañeza pudo percatarse de que no hizo un gran esfuerzo el decirlo —y admitirlo— frente a su amiga, la cual respondió pacífica, tal como si hubiera afirmado un pensamiento.

—Hey... ¡Por fin buenas noticias!

Frunciendo el ceño, Videl repitió. —¿Buenas noticias?. ¿Por qué?

—Pues... ¡Por tu padre!. —Ireza rió entre dientes y cortado, lo que trajo a la mente de su amiga las risas nerviosas de Gohan.

—En fin... Ya veremos como seguirá su recuperación. Espero que sea lo suficientemente efectivo para regresar luego a casa.

—¿Volver?. Por Dios... Videl, no te pierdes de nada, aprovecha el nuevo clima y diviértete. Un ex mío venía de esos lugares y no tenía nada que perder...

Videl envidió la habilidad de su compañera para tomar los asuntos a la ligera y con una carga de humor correspondiente. —Gracias, Ireza... —volvió a mencionar con gracia— Te has preocupado mucho por mí... Te debo una.

—Mujer, ni que lo digas. Ya te lo he dicho, con que llegues bien, ya será todo. Ahora debo dejarte, Shapna está despertando.

—Espero que te comportes bien mientras no esté¿Eh?. —Videl agregó incorporándose de una vez por todas del suelo, sacudiéndose las ropas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo mismo de ti, Satán. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando colgó y alzó la vista, solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta del verdadero frío que hacía. Aún sonriendo a la nada, Videl guardó el celular en el bolsillo para comenzar a caminar a la casona. Por segunda vez, no podía entenderlo muy bien. A pesar de las circunstancias, y todo lo que conllevaba su actual posición, se sentía descansada y ligera. De algún modo recóndito, todo daba a parecer que resultaba bien y que le tocaban muchas más cosas por descubrir.

Siguió el sendero abrazándose a sí misma. El cielo, ahora gris, entregaba pronósticos no muy alentadores y el viento hacía de las suyas de vez en cuando levantando hojas secas a su alrededor. Al llegar a la casa, toco el timbre aún rebosándose, pero nadie abrió. Se confundió por segundos y miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien más. Finalmente se guió por voces de personas que se oían por la parte de atrás, justo por sitios a donde nunca había ido.

Decidida a no entumirse de frío, se puso en marcha velozmente hasta el fondo del lugar, descubriendo un granero y establos de caballos a simple vista. Videl se interrogó como hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ellos. Lucían enormes y le daban al lugar un toque imponente.

El sonido se materializó, de un momento a otro, en ánimos vociferados por una joven mujer. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la hija de Mr Satán avanzó unos pasos más al fondo, internándose en el bosque, pero siempre guiada por un camino marcado. Luego de esquivar uno que otro arbusto, pudo encontrar lo que sus oídos andaban buscando.

El sitio constituía un gran espacio abierto de alrededor de una hectárea, en el centro, un gran círculo estaba cercado, parecido al escenario principal de un rodeo, pero con un aspecto de potrero bastante mejorado. Videl se acercó contemplando la situación semi asombrada, se encontraban Gohan, Lime y cerca de nueve caballos, la mitad atados y otros sueltos. Pero eso no era lo único, sobre los animales y en los mismos alrededores con adultos cercanos al parecer, unos quince niños discapacitados reían y disfrutaban el momento.

Apoyándose en la cerca, que era de su misma estatura, Videl se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar la situación circundante. Muy pocas veces había estado cerca de niños con discapacidades físicas o mentales, las únicas consistieron en visitas que ella efectuaba a hospitales y a centros de rehabilitación en nombre de la policía estatal, pero ello no superaba ni en un mínimo a la imagen actual. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, muchos rostros le parecían conocidos, algunos los había visto la noche anterior retratados en fotografías en la casona.

—¡Hey, Videl!

La muchacha ascendió la tez instintivamente para toparse con el semisaiyajín, quien lucía distinto que hace momentos atrás: Jeans, camisa y un semblante fresco y amistoso. Sacándose un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente, lo saludó levantando la mano con timidez, el llamado había producido que todos los presentes girasen a verla por un corto tiempo, a la vez que Gohan caminaba a su posición con confianza.

—Hola. —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada... —Videl se separó por completo de la cerca, moviendo una mano— Ireza llamó para regañar mi ingratitud y olvido.

Gohan sonrió inexplicablemente. —Que bien. Pensé que podía haber sido algún doctor. ¿Llegaste aquí hace mucho?

—Nop. Acabo de descubrir este lugar... No tenía idea de que existía.

El chico asintió ante las palabras y volvió a hablar, tomando la mano de Videl, la cual, evidentemente sorprendida, no fue capaz de articular una respuesta anticipada ante el contacto.

—Ven, de aquí no podrás ver nada...

Contando lo de ahora, era la primera vez desde el regreso de Gohan que pasaba un día con tantas emociones ligeramente derivadas y dependientes al tacto. Mientras andaban, la muchacha no fue capaz de pasar desapercibido el aspecto de su ex. Hasta su mano tibia irradiaba energía y un entusiasmo digno de proporciones infinitas, y su aspecto, a simple vista más casual y relajado, la hicieron sentirse por instantes frente a un hombre nuevo y revitalizado.

Totalmente fuera de contexto, mientras caminaban rodeando la cerca, Videl sintió que el tiempo se volvió lento e intransigente y, con un sentimiento conocido, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente con la facilidad de momentos anteriores.

_"Vamos Gohan¡Te estás quedando atrás!"_

_"Videl... Ya hemos recorrido toda la playa, sería mejor regresar."_

_"¿Regresar?. Por Kamisama... ¡Nunca habíamos hecho esto!"_

Luego de un examen de fin de año de Gohan, Videl había insistido en ir a pasear lejos, para celebrar las últimas notas. Era, específicamente, una de las pocas veces que salieron fuera de Satán City a pasear. Después de insistir bastante, el chico había accedido pese a deber rendir una prueba más el día siguiente.

_"Videl... Sabes que mañana tengo otro examen oral..."_

_"Oh, vamos... si caminamos un poco más, tu traje no saldrá lastimado. ¡Lo juro!..."_

Una caminata de la mano y descalzos en la playa, no había sido lo que muchos pensarían como una tarde romántica. Además, la tenida formal del semisaiyajín no había ayudado en nada. En un arranque de galantería y formalidad, a sus profesores se les había ocurrido pedir a sus alumnos presencia formal en cada tipo de prueba.

_"Además... Ya has estudiado mucho."_

_"Vaya... Nunca te das por vencida¿eh?"_

_"¿Contigo...?"_

—¿Videl?

_"...Nunca."_

—¿Videl?. —Gohan repitió tomando el brazo de la chica con fuerza. Ella, aún ida y lejos de responder coherentemente, pestañeó y le enfrentó con dificultad— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Videl movió la cabeza a ambos lados describiendo una negación. Volvió a sobarse los ojos para alejar cualquier vestigio onírico y poco senil, contemplando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Solo... Estaba pensando...

_En ti..._ Reprimió.

—Pues, ven aquí un segundo. —Subiendo a la cerca y sentándose por sobre ella, Gohan ofreció la mano a la muchacha para que se sentara con él. Videl accedió aún confundida y se ubicó junto al saiya que apuntó hacia el centro del potrero, musitando en voz baja.

—Mira.

Uno de los niños, ayudado por Lime, se subió sobre un caballo con dificultad. El animal pareció esperar pacientemente cada intento hasta que el pequeño logró arraigarse a él con confianza. El niño esbozó una sonrisa instantánea, que contrastó radicalmente con su evidente incapacidad motriz y los ojos perpetuamente cerrados.

—¿Qué está haciendo?. —Videl preguntó en murmuros al oído de Gohan, sin despegar la vista de lo que ocurría.

—Lime es especialista en la técnica curativa mediante animales, específicamente con caballos.

—¿Con caballos?

—Así es, además de criarlos muy bien, domina a la perfección la Hipoterapia. Es muy reconocida.

Videl recordaba haber escuchado aquel término en una revista de sábado adjunta al periódico. No podía acordarse del artículo a la perfección, pero sí estaba al tanto que comenzaba a ser una de las tácticas preferidas por familiares de niños con discapacidades que preferían este tipo de interacción natural ante idas eternas a hospitales y consultas sin fines a doctores.

El equino comenzó a avanzar despacio, guiado por Lime, quien daba a pensar que entraba en una concentración absoluta, limitándose a acariciar por momentos al animal. Videl le siguió cada paso con la mirada y una cuota de asombro creciente, el rostro de la chica de cabellos castaños irradiaba un control inimaginable y, literalmente, se _deslizaba_ por el lugar en perfecta armonía con el corcel. Solo muy pocas veces —contadas con las manos— Videl había contemplado tal complemento, con tal solo recordar aquella vez en Satán City, cuando Gohan y ella ayudaron a un dinosaurio en plena adolescencia, bastaba para recalcar su impresión y asombro.

El caballo relinchó, a lo cual el pequeño a sus espaldas respondió con una risa explosiva, evidentemente feliz. El trayecto ya había terminado y Lime se dispuso a bajar al chiquillo con una sutileza maternal que fue correspondida por rostros felices de todas las personas.

Videl se sintió extraña, no pudo explicarlo, pero tal acto tuvo una repercusión no esperada. Apretó con fuerza los puños al mismo tiempo que veía con detalle al niño, que ahora volvía a brazos familiares rebosante de alegría. Sintió sus ojos humedecer con sorpresa y su corazón agitarse impetuoso.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?. _¡Es solo un pequeño feliz y complacido por cosas sencillas!_

Lime se acercó sonriente a otra niña en silla de ruedas que clamaba una emoción inexplicable por subirse al animal. Con ayuda de sus respectivos padres y luego de varios intentos, pudo hacerlo correctamente. Todo volvía a repetirse. Paso a paso, emoción por emoción, risa por risa.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad?. —Videl giró inestablemente emocional ante las palabras cándidas de Gohan, quien no apartó la vista del centro— Es una sensación diferente, pero conmueve el solo hecho de descubrir como aún el mundo puede verse de manera distinta con actos sencillos...

La chica asintió sin mediar en oraciones. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Era impactante ser testigo de como niños con discapacidades podían reír y ser explícitamente felices con solo un paseo a caballo, _mientras ella..._

La niña alzó sus manos en señal de victoria y sonrió ampliamente a la vez que Videl se sintió estremecer ante los hechos. Miró a Gohan: Concentrado, con una de sus manos apoyada en su pierna y la otra cayendo a su lado derecho. Solitaria y Acogedora. Terriblemente protectora.

_"Vaya... Nunca te das por vencida¿eh?"_

_"¿Contigo...?. Nunca."_

Al momento de volver a tomar aire, sintió como le costó hacerlo. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y su estómago se revolvió ante la sensación de ver algo fuera de lo cotidiano. Tragó saliva y sintió la necesidad urgente de sentirse acogida por alguien. No importaba quien. Se mordió el labio recordando cuantas veces había sentido lo mismo, pero no pudo acabar la búsqueda mental, el simple hecho de que la mano de Gohan estuviese a centímetros de la suya la hacía sentir ansiosa, como un niño pequeño que no sabe expresar verbalmente lo que siente. ¿Que demonios le ocurría...?

Estuvo a segundos de cometer un acto no debidamente reflexionado, cuando el chico bajó sorpresivamente de la cerca. Pestañeó dos veces antes de volver a la realidad y dejar sensaciones emocionales a un lado, para ver como Gohan se acercaba a Lime con un ritmo pausado y un aire tranquilo. Al mirarlo con detención, Videl se sorprendió ruborizándose y con el corazón palpitante. Hace mucho que no lo sentía... Pero ahora, que lo miraba desde ese lugar, no había duda alguna. El muchacho se veía espectacular.

Tal parecía que un ser celestial había escogido ese momento exacto para revolverle las sienes con ideas poco subordinadas. Puesto que por más que lo intentara, su figura no se apartaba de su mente, ni siquiera cuando cerraba los ojos. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Gohan caminó hacia Lime que procedía a bajar a la niña pequeña del caballo con alegría. Sus padres la recibieron con sonrisas y hablaron palabras indescifrables a la muchacha quien procedió a despedirse de ellos jovial.

Videl iba a bajarse de la cerca cuando vio algo que la detuvo en seco: Un Gohan sonriente se acercó a abrazar con una mano a Lime por la espalda, ésta, que aún hablaba con padres emocionados, giró a su encuentro feliz. En el momento exacto en que ellos se toparon frente a frente, un extraño sentimiento le llegó. No era la misma indiferencia de antes, las ganas de abortar cada vestigio sentimental, o los intentos de enfriar sus emociones. Al instante en que ambos cruzaron sus miradas, el aire que respiraba pareció hacérsele escaso e hiriente.

No podía quitar la vista de ambos. Por más que lo intentara, el tiempo se detuvo grabando aquella imagen para siempre, el de Gohan viendo a su nueva acompañante a los ojos, interesado, y recibiendo en respuesta una caricia al rostro por parte de la muchacha de cabellos castaños que le habló en susurros.

Era un sentimiento absolutamente inefable. Antes de ella, Videl no conocía a ninguna otra chica que se hubiese cruzado sentimentalmente con Gohan. Era un pensamiento que siempre había tenido en cuenta, pero que en ciertos momentos afloraba como una idea lejana que se volvía inherente a la relación que en algún momento pudo tener con él.

En este momento, al verlo ser acariciado en el rostro por otra mujer que no fuese ella, causaba en su cuerpo reacciones casi mudadas al olvido y una especie de ambivalencia la comenzaba a carcomer lentamente.

También, era un sentimiento de posesión, mezclado de melancolía y tristeza. El mismo que hizo fruncir su ceño impactada y confundida. ¿Acaso no había roto con cualquier conexión entre ambos?. Esto no podía suceder. Ahora no.

Lime comenzó a reír vigorosamente, víctima de un comentario de Gohan, el mismo que hizo que Videl, aunque no pudiese escucharlo claramente, sintiese como se abría un agujero en su vientre. _¿La había hecho reír?._ Hasta ese instante, nunca se había puesto a pensar en aquella posibilidad, en que el semisaiyajín se hubiese enamorado de alguien más de la misma manera que lo vivió con ella.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su puesto, Videl se sintió intimidada, como si les hubiese entregado un arma ideal para acabar con su postura en cualquier instante. Miró a todos lados buscando un nuevo rostro, que aplacara el de sorpresa que debía tener y bajó de la cerca con un salto rápido, sacudiéndose las ropas para enfrentar el encuentro.

—Videl, no te había visto por aquí. —Lime opinó con una frescura auténtica y transparente.

—Pues... Andaba por aquí y Gohan me ha guiado a verte... —la hija de Mr Satán habló casi a tartamudeos, al verlos a los dos acercarse confiados y, por sobretodo rítmicamente juntos, la intimidación volvió a aparecer.

—Vaya, que bien, ayer no tuve tiempo de llevarte a ver el establo ni este lugar, espero que Gohan te haya mostrado más cosas... —palpando el hombro del chico con una sonrisa en los labios, Lime pareció sentirse explícitamente en confianza.

—No es necesario —Videl retrucó inmediatamente, agitando su mano izquierda— Ya lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Gohan opinó algo con vehemencia que ella no escuchó. Y no fue por amplitud acústica o algo parecido, sencillamente todo se silenció en su mente para observar con detención a ambos que conversaban entusiasmados frente a ella. Al verlos de ese modo, era imposible que en sus pensamientos no surgiera algo controversial, algo relacionado directamente con Gohan y Lime, algo como Gohan y Lime caminando y charlando juntos por el lugar, algo como Gohan y Lime abrazándose bajo las estrellas o algo como Gohan y Lime besándose apasionadamente en el río. Sí. Tal como se escuchaba y sentía: Ellos con una relación furtiva a sus espaldas y ella de agente expectante.

Lime le preguntó algo al azar, a lo cual Videl asintió a la nada, aún procesando imágenes imposibles de censurar y sacar de su mente, que parecían envenenarla lentamente, creando situaciones llenas de paranoidismo, las mismas que como un tic nervioso no se retiraban a voluntad.

—¿Y que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar?. Aunque hace frío, no deja de ser un buen día.

Las palabras verosímiles de Lime la trajeron a tierra. Lo peor del asunto consistía en que la chica parecía emanar una simpatía verdadera y sin un interés premeditado, lo que la dejaba en una posición bastante ridícula, que tan solo en pensarla la hacía sentir patética. Gohan continuó.

—Pues me parece buena idea¿Vamos, Videl?

Todos sus pensamientos aludían a que era una muchacha increíblemente imaginativa en situaciones de ex novios y nuevas conocidas, o que simplemente...

—No gracias, chicos... Quiero tomar una ducha tibia.

_... estaba celosa._

Ante la respuesta, Gohan solo sonrió penosamente, tal como si se hubiese entusiasmado inefectivamente. Lime armó un pequeño puchero y se acercó a Videl quien había cruzado los brazos y forzando un rostro de seguridad envidiable.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Videl se retiró adecuadamente, como quien deja la pista de baile en armonía. Ninguno de los dos podría ni en sueños sospechar que se debatía interiormente, como si dos seres viviesen en su cabeza.

Celos.

No podía asimilarlo. Justo cuando ya creía haber aclarado todo. Tuvo ganas de patear una puerta o dar un grito grave, lleno de ira y repleto de frustración. Mientras avanzaba a la casona, se debatió entre negarlo repetidamente con ímpetu y las ya intermitentes imágenes de su ex y su nueva amistad besándose con locura. Cerraba los ojos, pero las visiones iban y venían sin interrupción.

Su corazón comenzó a galopar a la par de su respiración. Era como resistirse ante un sentimiento posesivo ya petrificado y arraigado a su ser. Mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina con los nervios de punta y encrespada como gato asustado, se encontró con Akemi que pelaba una cebolla silbando una canción.

Videl cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella mordiéndose el labio, tratando de borrar por enésima vez imágenes extrañas.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?. —la mujer preguntó interrumpiendo su labor y levantando la cabeza.

—No... nada. —tomando un gran suspiro, Videl mintió.

—Pues... Estás muy pálida. Pareces haber visto fantasmas.

_No sabrías que me he imaginado._ —No te preocupes... No es nada. —la chica posó el dedo índice y el pulgar en el entrecejo concentrada. Esperó unos segundos y habló más calmada, esperando que todos los recuerdos de hoy y cada sentimiento comenzaran a alejarse para dejarla en paz— ¿Sabes donde puedo tomar un baño?

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Ta-dah!. He tenido la suerte de este último tiempo deleitarme con nuevas series de anime y nuevos tomos de mangas.. Ay diox... Han sido días felices XD, también he tenido el drama de sentarme a escribir como loca y no parar hasta altas horas de la noche, lo que no es malo, pero al momento de editar se vuelve tedioso y ciertamente triste. No sé si lo había comentado por aquí, pero he eliminado muchas partes de la historia que he decidido sacar por la concordancia. No puedo creer que esto se esté volviendo algo más aún profesional, quiero decir, constantemente me debato entre las ediciones de una parte u otra, cual es mejor, que pensamiento dejar, cual privilegiar, etc... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!. Con este capítulo me ha pasado de todo, ya veré si a ustedes les agrada. Y por sobretodo, pido disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica... El editor de es un fiasco. La próxima actualización con la ayuda de la virgen maría y el santo hijo perdido podría ser la semana siguiente, dependiendo de la recepción y comentarios de éste capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _InuSherry_, síi.. Definitivamente Videl no se midió, pero sin duda ya ha avanzado bastante, al menos, en estos nuevos capítulos hay mucha mas soltura entre ambos, ya veras que irá sucediendo... je, agradesco tu opinión por mil; _Patybra_, wapa, le has dado en el clavo, yo no desearía estar en el pellejo de Videl mientras sucedía lo del ascensor, menos con un ex o algo parecido, gracias por el comentario a mi capítulo anterior y a mi nuevo fic de Cowboy Bebop, sabes? No pudiste hacer un review mejor, has descrito todo lo que intenté transmitir, en otras palabras, me sentí privilegiada... ¡Gracias, ya nos leeremos nuevamente; _Fairy-Li_, muchas gracias, nena, hago lo posible por que quede bien y los lectores comprendan lo que sucede en cuanto a las escenas. Ya habrán resoluciones claras, agradezco tu fiel lectura; _Elena_, lol, la otra vez leía sobre aquella capacidad que poseemos las mujeres de encontrar mil opciones, mil soluciones, mil rollos y miles de cosas más a tan solo un problema... ay diox; _tATu-fan_, gracias chicaa.. Y sobre el manga de spiral, pues te recomiendo el emule, tal vez ahí salga algo; _Princess__Mko, _¿descenlace cercano?... jeje. Tiruriruriruuu, ya veremos, lo importante sería llegar bien, y por lo menos con las cabezas claras, tanto mía como la de mis protagonistas XD, gracias por tu comentario; _Lilyanita_, Oh vaya... Pues lily, que quieres que te diga, admiro bastante a las personas que sufren cambios de ese modo. Creo que por mucho que diga, para mí, sería una transformación increíble irme de mi país y abandonar todas las cosas que me han visto crecer... La melancolía puede ser un arma de doble filo, pero sin duda ya te adaptarás, no te preocupes y trata de aprovechar al máximo la nueva experiencia. Te agradezco millones que aún así te tomes el tiempo para leerme..., creo que eres una de las personas que realmente toma el significado de lo que intento expresar mediante esta historia, las relaciones humanas, las oportunidades y fracasos inherentes a cualquier situación de Videl o cualquier ser humano y que lo más importante no son cosas que suelen alborotarnos, sino más bien la resolución de nuestros sentimientos en el interior. Yo también me he alargado XD, pero creo que al expresarte me has mostrado que eres una persona bastante confiable, ya veré si algún día puedo escribir algo por el email, lo siento, soy un desastre para esas cosas. Muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario, me has alegrado el día, espero que te guste el capítulo. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	12. Predilección por lo Intransigente

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo XII:** Predilección por lo Intransigente

_Questions of science, science and progress,  
do not speak as loud as my heart.  
_

* * *

**Advertencia, favor leer:** El editor de ha arruinado cualquier formato posible que sea adecuado gramáticamente... Eliminó guiones iniciales y he debido buscar uno que calce a mi texto..., por lo tanto, pido disculpa por cualquier cosa que no esté en su lugar, cada vez más, publicar es una odisea...

* * *

—... No has ni tocado la sopa.

Videl tuvo un sobresalto, ascendiendo la cabeza. No escuchaba absolutamente nada hace minutos y aún se encontraba en el segundo plato. Pestañeó dos veces e intentó bajar a la realidad al menos para que no la catalogaran de despistada. Había pensado tantas cosas en las últimas horas, que analizar otra situación más la colapsaría. Simplemente se resumió a responder, tocándose la frente con los dedos.

—Lo siento. No tengo mucho apetito.

—Mujer, por Dios Santo. ¡Si a penas tocaste la ensalada!

Akemi volvió a opinar vigorosamente mientras le daba un mordisco a la carne, la chica ojiazul solo sonrió por inercia y contempló un momento la mesa, intentando focalizar su atención en otro objeto: Platos abundantes y comida a simple vista deliciosa. No se le ocurrió que decir para cortar el silencio y tomó la cuchara para hundirla en el plato lentamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo el baño? —Gohan murmuró centrando las manos en la mesa, ya era su segundo plato de estofado acabado, en tanto, Videl pensó su respuesta instantánea: _Patético._ Había pasado los veinte minutos bajo la ducha con reflexiones paranoicas sin censura y, en vez de encontrar la calma, solo sabía que estaba harta.

—Todo bien. —mintió— Hace mucho que lo necesitaba.

—Después podríamos salir a cabalgar un rato... —Lime ingresó a la conversación— podrías despejarte otro poco.

Videl sonrió, pero esta vez con una expresión cargada de sarcasmo. No sabía que la confundía más, sus celos controversiales, o la necesidad eterna de alejarse de las situaciones cotidianas. —Está bien, pero preferiría caminar, si no te importa.

—¿Has andado a caballo alguna vez? —dándole a Gohan su tercer plato, Akemi opinó entusiasta doblando las mangas de su blusa.

—Sí... Pero no he tenido una relación muy buena, creo que sencillamente no puedo calzarme a ellos.

—Pues deberías probar alguna vez. —el semisaiyajín agregó tomando su tenedor— Además, Lime podría ayudarte.

No supo por qué, pero algo en ese comentario no le supo bien. No había duda que la muchacha sabía dominar majestuosamente a aquellos animales, pero preferiría intentarlo en otra instancia.

—No habría problema, Videl. De hecho, aunque entrene equinos, no quiere decir que ande todo el día montada en ellos.

Volviendo a centrar los ojos en el plato, Satán pensó todo menos en comer un poco más. Recordó como su apetito dejaba de existir ante situaciones estresantes y dejó el servicio a un lado para hablar.

—El almuerzo está delicioso, pero... Creo que ya estoy satisfecha. —sonriendo débilmente, la mujer puso las manos sobre la mesa dispuesta a retirarse. Lamentó realmente lo sucedido, pero lo único que deseaba en ese instante era respirar aire fresco.

—¿Dónde...? —Akemi comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Videl.

—Estaré afuera... te esperaré por ahí si lo deseas, Lime.

A ser verdad, no tenía la más mínima gana de compartir con nadie, pero un acto distinto segundos atrás solo la hubiese envuelto en un halo de misterio mayor. Salió demostrando una falsa tranquilidad ante los hechos, se le pasó por la mente regresar por el lugar en donde había pasado la noche anterior con Gohan, pero desechó la idea, pues las reminiscencias no la dejarían en paz. Tomó un rumbo contrario, que lucía tan fresco y disponible como el otro, y lo mejor, no le ofrecía nada concreto que traer a la mente.

—Dios... —suspiró largo. Era un hecho que tanto paranoidismo la tenía exhausta.

Demonios. _¡Que no era una adolescente!._

Videl se llevo una mano a la frente colocando una cara extraña, de fastidio e intento de relajo. ¿Acaso Gohan había pasado lo mismo alguna vez?... Daría por firmado que no. Su ex no solía ser celoso, ni demostrar posesión alguna con su persona frente a los demás. Cualquier chica que lo viese andar por la calle daría por cumplido que él era más libre que un pájaro en vuelo o algo similar. De hecho, muy pocas personas a su alrededor los reconocieron alguna vez como pareja, y la misma prensa de farándula tardó años en descubrirlo. No había duda, su actitud disimulada frente a la derrota de _Cell_, era la misma que ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo: El intento de pasar desapercibido.

Bajando su mano lentamente al estómago, Videl frunció el ceño al escuchar un ruido extraño provenir de su vientre: En este mismo momento, las ganas de comer un bocado habían vuelto a aparecer. Vaya. _Que oportuna._

—Eh, Videl.

La aludida giró distraída. Se preguntó de improviso si estaba perdiendo su capacidad perceptiva o simplemente las personas sabían como tomarle por sorpresa... Ya no era la primera vez que ocurría.

—Hey... Buenas, Lime —respondió.

Frente a la cara de pocos amigos que Videl insistía en ofrecer, la chica volvió a hablar con una sonrisa en los labios y esa autenticidad intransigente. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí... No pienses nada extraño, por favor. Hoy, no ha sido mi día.

Lime curvó sus labios casi imperceptible, acomodándose el sombrero blanco de vaquero que traía puesto. Videl ni si quiera recordó cuantas veces dijo odiar tal atuendo. Lo había olvidado. Todo se había suprimido nuevamente ante la capacidad de asombro. El sombrero y las trenzas que caían en movimiento, le daban un aire bastante cálido y calzaba perfectamente a su actitud. En contra con todo prejuicio, era imposible encontrar algún vestigio de iniquidad en sus ojos, vileza en sus actos, o simplemente palabras falsas que la delataran descaradamente.

Ambas comenzaron a bajar por el sendero que llevaba a una especie de campo de sembradío, por su parte, Videl se limitó a abrazarse a sí misma, comenzaba a sentir un frío cosquilleante que lograba enfriarla y refrescarla a la vez. Apartó unos cabellos de su vista, situándolos tras el oído, prestando atención a su acompañante que comenzaba a hablar.

—¿Te agrada el paisaje?

—Es hermoso... No sabía que en este distrito existiera un lugar así.

—Bueno, en realidad es nuestro pequeño escondite... A los niños que vienen acá les encanta, claro, después de los caballos.

Videl rió un momento observando como su acompañante metía las manos a los bolsillos, el frío volvía a aparecer. —¿Practicas la Hipoterapia hace mucho?

—Para serte honesta, nunca le he llamado de esa forma... —Lime la miró con una sonrisa— Prefiero tildarlo como una distracción benévola para todos, y sí, hace bastante tiempo.

—Pues, te felicito, es una labor bastante ejemplar.

—Lamentablemente, muchos no opinan igual que tú... Estos últimos años hemos vivido de donaciones y gente agradecida. —la chica estiró sus brazos y ascendió la mirada, buscando algo en particular.

—Que lástima... —opinando en voz baja, Videl recordó cuanta gente parecía tener olvidada el mundo y deidades. Incluyéndola— Pero al menos, creo ver que estás bien.

—Aja. No me quejo. Akemi y otras personas me han dado bastante apoyo.

—¿Vives hace mucho por aquí?

Antes de responder, un tronco caído apareció en el camino, ofreciéndoles automáticamente un lugar de descanso, que ambas aprovecharon por inercia. Por suerte, la vista seguía siendo privilegiada y el tiempo parecía negarse a opacarlo.

—Desde pequeña viví en la ciudad; en uno de los intentos por escapar del monstruo _Cell_, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a estos lugares.

—¿Ellos viven por aquí también? —Videl apoyó sus codos en las piernas para agregar, curiosa.

Sonriendo tristemente, Lime entregó a sus ojos un brillo extraño. —No tuvieron mucha suerte como yo y murieron a manos del susodicho.

—_Oh_... Siento haberlo preguntado.

—No te preocupes. Ya lo he superado muy bien... Además, la gente de _Chazke_ _Village_ es muy cariñosa y las pérdidas no se notan...

_Ojalá_ _yo lo hubiese logrado con mi madre..._ —Vaya, eres muy fuerte.

—No lo creas... A no ser por una persona, nunca lo hubiese logrado.

Videl frunció el ceño, interrogante. —¿Quién?

—Mi abuelo... —Lime ascendió el rostro con una mano sobre la frente— En realidad, nunca lo fue biológicamente, pero su entrega hacia mí fue total... Él fue mi única familia luego de perderlo todo. Le estaré agradecida siempre.

Entreabriendo los labios, Videl tuvo fuertes ganas de platicar sobre su madre. Era inquietante. No solía ser muy confiada, pero su corazón clamaba hablar a toda voz. Aquella chica de trenzas le inspiraba un sentimiento de desahogo, imposible de descifrar, ligeramente similar al de su ex.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Lime esbozó una sonrisa ante el silencio de la chica ojiazul. —Lo sé... Estoy hablando cosas sin sentido.

—¡No, por favor!... No creas que estoy aburrida. Es solo que... Es bastante difícil encontrar a personas que hablen de esas cosas tan abiertamente.

Lime soltó una pequeña carcajada. —No creas. Puedo ser un desastre.

La conversación se detuvo por segundos, un sol reapareció entre las nubes, por un tiempo tan corto que fue imposible detectarlo a la vista. Solo pudo notarse el cambio de contrastes y sombras. Lime prosiguió.

—Vamos, yo ya he hablado mucho de mí. Dime algo sobre ti... —juntó sus manos— No todos los días tenemos a la hija de Mr. Satán por estos lares...

Videl se dio cuenta que la muchacha era bastante contemplativa, o que simplemente Gohan le había dicho demasiado.

—¿Sobre mí? —suspirando, lo meditó un momento— Bueno... He vivido casi toda mi vida en la ciudad, mi madre falleció cuando era muy pequeña y mi padre en estos momentos se encuentra en tratamiento de Kinesioterapia, víctima de un disparo en el muslo izquierdo. Estudio en la Orange Star University y, pues, eso es todo.

Ahora que lo comentaba de esa manera, su vida sonaba terriblemente banal. Videl pensó que hace mucho no lo tomaba a modo de resumen y que al mencionar los problemas, el sobrellevarlos se hacía sencillo.

—Vaya, eso sí que es ser puntual. —Lime volvió a reír disimulado, girando la cabeza para clavar su vista en los ojos azules de su acompañante- Pero, creo que a pesar de ello, y de lo que Gohan me ha explicado, no entiendo muy bien que haces aquí.

Videl se enmudeció, lo que al principio había comenzado como una charla simple, ahora desembocaba en otra más compleja, sus motivos, las famosas ideas frustradas y aquel ex que parecía acompañarla eternamente, no solo en lo mental o físico, sino también en lo que podía llegar a conversar.

—Vamos, que no voy a morderte... Solo me gustaría saber un poco más. Toda la gente que suele caer aquí, es por una razón especial.

—... —Videl sacudió un poco de polvo de su rodilla para continuar— No estoy aquí por vacaciones, menos para aparentar como si todo estuviese bien.

Había sido grosera. Y toda la bondad se había ido también al carajo. El motivo primordial de tal actitud se resumía a lo recién oído, si había algo le molestaba instantáneamente, era que las personas hablasen tras sus espaldas sin saberlo ella misma.

Lime separó sus manos y la observó detenidamente por un rato silencioso. Videl la sorprendió e intentó enfrentarle con una sonrisa absolutamente sarcástica. —Siento desilusionarte... De seguro Gohan te ha comentado mucho sobre mi actitud...

De un momento a otro, recordó todo el lío de los celos entre buscados con el semisaiyajín. Estaba hecha polvo. Tanto rollo entre odiarle y quererle a ratos, ya la había sacado de cordura y cordialidad.

—Videl... —Lime murmuró con los ojos preocupados— Debes saber que él no me ha dicho nada sobre lo que debas preocuparte... Yo solo le he escuchado.

Apoyándose en una mano, la hija de Mr. Satán la observó de pies a cabeza. Lime no parecía fingir nada, y su comportamiento, como siempre, era transparente. Suspiró derrotada, la única absurda aquí, era ella misma. Continuó hablando con cuidado.

—No te preocupes... Sin duda hay muchas cosas que parecerán inconclusas entre Gohan y yo, pero hace bastante ya, he decidido a desligarme de él.

_Si él puede hacer su vida, yo me haré la mía._ Pensando con fuerza, Videl intentó retomar de una vez sus principios y alejar sus subjetivismos inherentes a la travesía de pasar todo esto con Gohan. Cerró los ojos. Cuanto desearía que todo lo recientemente expuesto fuera tan fácil como apretar un botón de ejecución.

—Pues te deseo suerte. A juzgar por tus palabras, parece ser una tarea bastante difícil de llevar a cabo.

Por primera vez, Videl se dio cuenta que llevaba mas de un mes intentándolo a duras penas, y tal pensamiento, volvió a ensimismarla y a alejarla de la situación. Lime se puso de pie ascendiendo la mirada de improviso hacia el árbol más cercano, pronunciando con una voz ronca bastante atrayente, junto con ambas manos en la cadera.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que ya tengamos manzanas. ¿Quién lo creería, eh?

La chica ojiazul abrió los ojos con lentitud, bajando despacio de la nube tormentosa de sus reflexiones, miró a su acompañante para luego fijar su mirada al gran árbol situado tras ellas, frondoso y con unas cuantas manzanas luciendo en el tope. Estuvo a punto de apartar su atención, cuando su estómago se movió por sorpresa, el hambre había vuelto sin la necesidad de llamarlo y al parecer, tal visión le había despertado el apetito.

—El año pasado casi ningún árbol dio frutos... Sin duda estas serán fechas especiales.

Nuevamente, Videl plasmó su mirada en aquella muchacha de trenzas castañas y ojos cromáticamente indescifrables. Podría buscar algún atributo en contra, pero sería imposible. Al parecer, y como siempre, Gohan no había tenido una mala elección en amistades, Lime era una mujer bastante escueta y sin malas intenciones, además, era muy atractiva. Sus brazos y piernas daban a relucir una gran fuerza escondida, tercias y con una piel fresca y brillante a media luz. No pudo dejar de admirarla por un par de segundos, como el viento hacía gracia en sus cabellos y como ella parecía mezclarse con el paisaje que la vio crecer.

—Creo que... —Satán opinó con la voz firme, captando la atención instantánea de la joven, quien expectante esperaba su intervención— Podríamos sacar algunas para probarlas.

—¿Eh?. ¿Te refieres a subirnos? —giró rascándose la cabeza con el dedo índice.

—Ajá. —incorporándose en respuesta, Videl habló sonriendo. Si podía hacer algo para olvidar sus líos, era mantenerse ocupada— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Mmm. No lo hay, solo... Ten cuidado. Hay muchos insectos y ramas secas.

La joven de cabellos azabaches pasó el pulgar por su nariz vehemente. —Pues lo has dicho¿Te apetece una?

—No estaría mal. —Lime habló moviéndose dos pasos a la derecha para dejar el camino libre, a lo cual Videl solo se acercó al árbol entusiasmada para rodearlo y tantear terreno. Tocó el tronco y erradicó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que la obstruyera, incluyendo su habilidad de vuelo, que una vez más fue ignorada de su memoria. Ya hace tiempo lo había dejado de ser por razones obvias de recuerdo sentimental: Una cosa lleva a la otra.

Tomó una rama con fuerza y se impulsó de un salto ágil, logrando de inmediato apoyar un pie en un hueco del tronco. Se sintió feliz al recordar su niñez, animándose una vez más para aferrarse intrépidamente a cualquier recurso posible sin perder la velocidad y gracia. No tuvo ningún problema en seguir ascendiendo, cada rama estaba correctamente separada y a pesar de ser un árbol frondoso, concluyó que subir correspondería a la parte fácil.

Se topó con un par de insectos más grandes de lo normal, hormigas y un panal de abejas del porte de su brazo que la hizo cambiar de camino. Solo dos veces estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero pudo llegar al tope mediante una gran rama que se entrelazaba a lo largo de todo el tronco. Como pensaba, solamente habían unas tres manzanas maduras, que se ubicaban en la cima. Sacó dos de un tirón y antes de comenzar el descenso, un rayo de luz emergente llamó su atención. Quitó hojas y ramas con un manotazo y fue capaz de admirar el paisaje que se imponía a sus pies.

—¡Eh, Videl!. ¿Estás bien? —Lime exclamó desde abajo, ubicándose de tal manera que pudiese verla con la vista.

—Sí, no te preocupes¡Bajo enseguida!

Videl sonrió ante tal imagen mientras el viento rozaba sus oídos amistosamente. Todo se veía tan pequeño desde aquel lugar... La casona, algunas personas e incluso el sitio que creyó inmenso. A unos ocho metros del suelo, todo parecía distinto. Y aunque sonara extraño, no estaba absolutamente lejano de la realidad actual, pues todo dependía desde que punto de vista lo analizara. Sus ojos encontraron entre hojas y ramas a Lime, que rondaba por la base del árbol curiosa.

El cielo comenzó por segunda vez a nublarse a la par de sus pensamientos. ¿Que sentiría aquella chica por Gohan…?. No sabría definirlo, pero de todos modos, sus ojos reflejaban una seguridad bastante efectiva. ¿Acaso sabía algo que ella desconocía?

_"Sin duda hay muchas cosas que parecerán inconclusas entre Gohan y yo, pero hace bastante ya, he decidido desligarme de él..."_

Llevándose la palma de la mano al rostro, Videl sonrió cansada. Lo cierto es que nunca podría sacarse aquella figura masculina de la cabeza, y peor aún, menos lo lograría al lado de esta chica a su lado. Debía entender de una vez lo que verdaderamente deseaba y enfrentarlo del mismo modo a la cara, con la verdad. Comenzó a bajar distraída, haciendo todo de manera mecánica. _¿Y qué ocurriría si ambos habían sido más que amigos?_.

Bah. No debía importarle.

A mitad del camino, y justo en un sector de ramas tupidas, finas e hirientes, Videl posó el pie derecho en un hueco de tronco para luego pasar a otro lugar. Estuvo a pasos de lograrlo con éxito, cuando algo crujió estrepitosamente bajo sus pies.

Alcanzó a sujetarse de improviso, cuando parte del tronco se desprendió, haciéndola resbalar de inmediato al intentar subir nuevamente. Sus manos no pudieron tomar nada firme. La caída fue rápida y torpe, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada, solo logró tocar algo esponjoso con los dedos que llevó consigo al suelo. Vociferó algo con fuerza al momento de sentir un dolor punzante en la muñeca derecha y el sonido del golpe final fue hueco y silencioso.

Lo primero que su conciencia materializó, fue como si una aguja fuese clavada en su espalda con crueldad. No pudo ponerse de pie de inmediato y solo se limitó a abrir los ojos polvorientos que pesaban una eternidad. Buscó a Lime con los brazos, pero al parecer algo había salido mal, pues no la encontró. Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba a unos pasos de su lugar, tan en el suelo como ella y sin un apuro de levantarse.

Un sonido extraño hizo que Videl se pusiera en alerta. Era un zumbido múltiple e intimidador, no pudo definirlo bien en un principio, pero bastó unos segundos más para contemplar como varias abejas comenzaban a rodearla eficazmente. Se asustó de un chispazo y levantó la espalda en poco tiempo, tirando largos manotazos a ambos lados para evitar que las abejas presentes la picaran.

Se olvidó de las enseñanzas primigenias de evitar el pánico y mantenerse quieta, solo atinó a incorporarse en contra de todo dolor corporal y echar a correr. En su proeza, sintió unos cuantos pinchazos que la hicieron girar y apartar la nube espesa de insectos que la rodeaba con un brazo, mientras que con el otro cubría su rostro.

Fue allí donde vio a Lime, aún en el suelo, junto a un panal de abejas idéntico al que vio en el árbol momentos atrás. Su acción fue tardía y se acercó a la chica que a juzgar por sus facciones parecía dormida. Videl gritó su nombre dos veces y decidió entre picaduras que tenían que largarse de ahí antes que las abejas las comieran vivas.

—¡LIME! —exclamando con voz desesperada, la joven tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y emprendió la huida tratando de pensar en lo que hacía, ahora todo era más difícil, a diferencia de minutos atrás cuando estaba en una situación distinta.

Sus músculos comenzaron a laxarse y sintió, por primera vez en meses, el deseo y el ímpetu de emprender vuelo. Tomó con fuerza a la muchacha en sus brazos y con tres pasos simples dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para dejarla a una buena distancia del suelo. Hizo todo como lo recordaba, expandió su energía de un golpe y se concentró en equilibrar la fuerza y velocidad para desplazarse a una rapidez altamente exigente.

Logró ver a la distancia la casona y recuperó automáticamente la calma. Vislumbró a Akemi tendiendo ropa en el patio trasero y se dispuso a descender; antes de llegar, sintió otra fuerte picazón en la espalda, justo en el lugar donde había experimentado la primera. El dolor fue distinto e hizo que se encogiera en sí misma perdiendo la concentración, para caer, luego de un grito, directo a tierra.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Akemi reaccionó despacio, a ser verdad, le costaría mucho tiempo asimilar la idea de que dos personas pudieran llegar volando a su lado, o peor, con un aterrizaje forzoso. Sin espacio para meditaciones existenciales, se acercó corriendo a las dos mujeres que habían caído a sus pies. Satán se levantó con una mano en la espalda, polvorienta, con hojas en los cabellos, semi curva y con una voz tartamudeante y tenue. Antes de decir algo concreto y fluido, tomó a Lime en sus brazos como quien trae un animal herido a casa.

—Me he caído... Un panal de abejas... Ya la he traído... No me ha contestado...

Saliendo de su incredulidad, Akemi limpió sus manos en el delantal y examinó a la muchacha en brazos de Videl, removiéndole pelo del rostro y hablándole con ternura. Antes de que la chica ojiazul volviera a musitar algo sin sentido, Gohan apareció de la nada entre algunos matorrales, con el rostro ceñido y las facciones duras. Instantáneamente, pegó un salto al verlo caminar hacia ella extrañado, como si se hubiese enterado tarde de todo. Tal aparición detonó en su ser la mudez en su más pura esencia, se sintió frente a un padre al cual confesaba un delito a viva luz.

—¡Qué le ocurrió? —Gohan habló con el ceño fruncido a un punto grotesco, moviendo los párpados de Lime delicadamente con su pulgar. La chica ni se inmutó al contacto.

—Las atacaron unas abejas —agregando vivaz, Akemi habló aún acariciando a la chica despacio.

—¿Un panal? —el chico levantó la tez para enfrentar a Videl quien frente a una pregunta tan trivial, no supo que responder y solo asintió— ¿Sucedió hace poco?

Gohan tomó el pulso de la muchacha inconciente, que a simple vista no deseaba volver a la realidad. Nuevamente, Videl subió y bajó la cabeza. El semisaiyajín se acercó un poco más hacia ella, para tomar a Lime en sus brazos, pero la portadora fue incapaz de darse cuenta de ello hasta que Gohan rozó sus manos temblorosas y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender.

—Akemi, por favor, lleva a su cuarto agua, paños y unas pinzas.

La hija de Mr. Satán se quedó como una niña pequeña que desconoce lo que ha cometido: Los brazos a ambos lados, la respiración agitada, el cuerpo inquieto y los ojos atentos a los movimientos del saiyajín, que acomodó a Lime en su pecho dispuesto a retirarse apresuradamente.

Videl no supo que decir, Akemi ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la casona y ahora Gohan se disponía a partir con Lime en sus brazos, a quien sabe donde. Inspiró trémulamente, esperando alguna palabra o algo más, pero nada llegó, más bien, el muchacho se detuvo a pasos de la puerta de entrada y giró semi concentrado a verle con el rostro explícitamente más afable que antes, le dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —respondió instantáneo. Como si hubiera premeditado la respuesta o simplemente preparado un sí a lo que fuera que él le preguntase. En realidad, no entendió nada, menos que Gohan volviera a retirarse con Lime en sus brazos, y por consiguiente, que se quedó completamente sola.

Se tocó el hombro con suavidad y de inmediato un trazo de dolor se dibujó en su semblante. Como efectos de una derrota, solamente ahora todos los dolores aparecieron, pues ningún humano en este mundo saldría ileso a tal caída, y menos a un panal de abejas.

Se encaminó despacio y torpe al cuarto donde había dormido los últimos días, se tambaleó un par de veces, sentía como la propia ropa le pesaba y le rozaba su piel y picaduras sin restricción, en un vaivén claramente hiriente. Era un hecho de que si alguien la viese de lejos, habría jurado que se le habían pasado las copas o simplemente venía dormida.

Al llegar, se tumbó en una silla con un suspiro que pareció sacarle el alma. Lamentó hacerlo, puesto que una picadura volvió a hacerse notar claramente.

—Mierda. —masculló, sintetizando todos sus sentimientos en aquella palabra, a la vez que comenzaba a sacarse el sweter.

Dios... _Como odiaba esto._ Solo a ella podía ocurrirle tal situación. Se había confiado demasiado y había caído peor de como lo pudo haber pensado, y para enmarcar la situación, al parecer tal caída había sido sobre Lime.

Con la ropa en su mano, se dispuso a inspeccionar su cuerpo. Era de esperar que más de alguna picadura le resultara desagradable, al menos, estaba segura que no era alérgica a las abejas. Hace mucho le había sucedido algo similar en menor grado y un paramédico le había confirmado que sus anticuerpos eran los correctos para detener una alergia incipiente. Pero ni siquiera el saber que su sistema de defensas era el adecuado, pudo evitar que Videl colocara una mueca de desagrado al confirmar las primeras picadas en sus brazos.

Con un dedo tocó la que parecía más inflamada y pegó un salto exagerado: Dolía a rayos. Examinando con meticulosidad, descubrió que aún el aguijón se encontraba desafiante y doloroso, esperando a ser retirado. Sin pensarlo más, y en un acto de valentía, lo removió con los dedos, y aunque la sensación la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, lo repitió unas tres veces más hasta tener la —maldita— lanceta entre sus manos.

En total, cinco picaduras adornaban sus brazos. No eran las únicas, luego de tocar su espalda, pudo comprobar la más hiriente. Videl se puso de pie media inestable, tenía la boca seca y con un sabor asqueroso. Se le pasó por la cabeza beber algo más _fuerte_, pero la idea fue descartada. No deseaba causar más alboroto.

Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, que se encontraba a un metro de su presencia. Nunca había sentido algo igual, pero el solo hecho de pensar y _caminar_ hacia la puerta le pareció una odisea.

—Pase. —respondió con una mano en la frente y la otra en el respaldo de la silla. Solo permaneciendo quieta en el mismo lugar, permitía que los dolores palpitantes no se percibieran con la misma intensidad.

Para su sorpresa, Gohan entró con lentitud, sin dar lugar a su imaginación inesperada y fuera de lugar. Tenía las mangas de la camisa dobladas y llevaba consigo un maletín azul con un sello de cruz roja. Videl pensó que venía a comentarle sobre el estado de Lime, pero nuevamente erró. El chico sonrió y se le acercó confiado, a lo cual ella intentó devolverle una risa cándida que demostrara algo estable. Obviamente, solo resultó una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Estás bien? —el hombre colocó sus manos en el cuello de la muchacha quién pensó de todo, menos que el primogénito Son intentaba analizar sus ojos con detención médica. Pestañeó retardado y descartó la idea de fingir.

—No es nada, pero solo estoy un poco mareada.

—Debe ser de la caída, Lime me dijo que fue de muy alto.

—¿Esta... Bien...? —sintiendo como sus brazos palpitaban, Videl preguntó a tartamudeos. Mal que mal, había sido en parte su propia responsabilidad todo este lío. _Oh, que novedad._

—Sí, está mejor. Solamente se desmayó por unos instantes. —tomándola en brazos con mesura, Gohan agregó desligándose del tema, daba a pensar, que no había tiempo de pensar demasiado— ... Tenía unas cuantas picaduras, pero ya está un poco mejor.

Nunca pensó a llegar a tal extremo, pero el hecho de que el semisaiyajín la tomara y la dejara delicadamente por sobre la cama le vino de maravilla, pues sola no se hubiera movido ni dos centímetros.

—Que... Que bien. Estaba preocupada. —Videl se derrumbó en la cama preparándose para dormir, pero Gohan le adelantó tomándole un brazo, a lo cual soltó unas palabras cansinas— ¿Eh?. ¿Qué harás?

—Veo que te has sacado ya un par de aguijones por tu cuenta.

Alzando una ceja, la chica opinó entregada ante la situación. —¿Ah, sí? —desvió los ojos desganada— ... ¿Creías que esperaría a un _doctor_?

Gohan soltó una pequeña risa. —En realidad, no. —volvió a posar su vista en los ojos agotados de Videl— Venga, siéntate, que debo desinfectarte las heridas.

No había otra opción. Si lo reflexionaba bien, el curar las picaduras solucionaba gran parte del problema. Luego de debatirse entre miradas, la chica ojiazul ofreció uno de sus brazos a su acompañante que se preparó para la dichosa limpieza.

—Vaya, las abejas se ha dado un banquete contigo.

Videl solo suspiró en respuesta. Si el solo hecho de moverse le dolía, no quiso pensar en lo siguiente.

—Intentaré ser lo más delicado posible... —Gohan tomó unas pinzas y le habló despacio—... Hazme notar si te duele.

Tampoco respondió. Ya le dolía desde el principio de todos modos, decirlo en voz alta solo sería un pelo de la cola del gato.

El trabajo fue sencillo y prolijo, al estar frente a frente, Videl podía incluso respirar el mismo aire que el chico. Algo debía estarle pasando pues no pudo siquiera sentirse incómoda. Dedicándose solo a desinfección, Gohan guardó silencio enfocándose al máximo, dándole todas las facilidades a Videl de observarlo a su antojo.

De hecho, se sonrojó muchas veces sin notarlo. No pudo darse cuenta, ni tener la remota idea de como Gohan también se sentía perturbado ante sus ojos curiosos. Fue un momento bastante distinto a los demás, la muchacha podía enumerar todos los rasgos que recordaba, el perfume casi imperceptible, aquella marca sobre la comisura de sus labios que demostraba que aún no abandonaba el hábito de tomar café con la cuchara dentro de la taza, las cejas en desorden, el mechón característico cayendo sobre su frente arrugada ante la concentración, en fin. Podía continuar para siempre.

El chico limpió el lugar con una meticulosidad envidiable, abriendo posteriormente el maletín que llevaba consigo para sacar unos rollos de vendaje, con los cuales envolvió la zona, aún dolorosa. Luego de terminar con ambos brazos, pronunció.

—Listo. Al parecer, aquí no quedan otras. —Gohan se incorporó como quien acaba una charla y pasando una mano por el cabello, volvió a hablar— ¿Sientes otra en algún lugar?

Sí. Quedaba otra. Cierta indecisión recorrió los pensamientos de Videl quien calló mirando el suelo dubitativa. El joven Son guardó algodones, líquidos y pinzas mientras esperaba una palabra, o al menos un designio de conversa, pero nada salió de los ojos escondidos de la mujer, que no supo que decir.

—Bueno. De seguro que quieres descansar un rato. —Gohan estuvo a punto de girar hacia la puerta, cuando Videl le detuvo tomando el borde de su camisa con los dedos, murmurando en voz baja.

—La... La espalda... —levantó la tez— me molesta un poco...

—Bien. —agregó automático, seguramente lo suponía— ¿En qué lugar?

Videl intentó ejecutar una maniobra corporal que resultó un desastre. Dolía tal solo moverse y por más que trató de apuntar con el dedo, terminó en un desgaste enorme y una sudadera increíble. Sin ninguna oración tranzada, Gohan pudo leer entre líneas a la perfección, tomó asiento tras la espalda de su ex novia y procedió a palpar delicadamente la zona.

—¿Por aquí? —preguntó mientras Videl tomaba el cobertor con fuerza arrugando el rostro.

—Más arriba.

No tuvo que esforzarse tanto, el chico pudo ver la hinchazón debajo de la ropa y que tan solo al tocarlo levemente, Videl pegaba un salto disimulado.

—Eh... Videl. —Gohan intervino en voz baja— Tendrás... Tendrás que sacarte la camiseta.

La muchacha miró al cielo suspirando. _¿Le pasaba esto solamente a ella?_. Si no pudo mostrarle por sí sola donde le dolía, menos lograría quitarse la ropa. Intentó hacerlo un par de veces, pero nuevamente le venció el cansancio.

—¿Po... Podrías...? —Videl habló con un rubor incipiente— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Gohan asintió nuevamente inquieto, tomando con tranquilidad la base de la camiseta para subirla lentamente. Videl pudo levantar los brazos y todo resultó veloz, quedando solamente con ropa interior. Se abrazó a sí misma, con un ligero color cobrizo en las mejillas, sintiéndose absolutamente desprotegida, el ambiente seguía siendo frío, y peor, estaba a la merced de lo que hiciera su ex.

—Oh vaya.

Las palabras del chico la trajeron bruscamente de vuelta a tierra con una ceja alzada. —¿Qué?

—Tienes muy inflamado, al parecer fuiste picada dos veces en el mismo sitio.

Imaginándose la situación, Videl llevó una de sus manos al rostro expresivo. —¿Aún están los aguijones?

—Así es. La fricción con el broche del sujetador ha aumentado el dolor. Sacaré ambas lancetas y luego desinfectaré el lugar. Deberás tomar algo para la hinchazón más tarde si te persiste el dolor.

Videl no procesó nada de lo que Gohan dijo y tal parecía que le presionaban un objeto punzante directo en el centro. Asintió sin estar muy convencida e intentó fijar la atención el otro objeto. Sintió como el chico desabrochó el broche con cuidado. Hace mucho que no pasaba por una situación ni remotamente parecida. Él la conocía muy bien y sentirse incómoda por una acción así solamente aludía a sentimientos de una niña avergonzada. Tomó una frazada y cubrió su pecho descubierto despacio, suspirando pausadamente. Volvía a sentirse rojiza y podía describir como el corazón comenzaba a latirle apresurado.

—Akemi estaba muy pálida, como si hubiese visto algo fuera de lo común.

Mientras intentaba sacar uno de los aguijones con una pinza, Videl habló con voz extraña. —Creo que nunca había visto a una persona volar por los cielos...

—Oh, ya veo que ocurrió. Ella es muy tradicional, de seguro ha pegado un salto.

—Pensé... —inspirando de improviso ante otra punzada, la chica habló incrédula— Pensé que ya lo sabían...

—Lime tiene una idea sobre el asunto, pero yo nunca le he contado nada. Creo que vio algo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Videl tensó la espalda cerrando los ojos. Gohan siempre había sido cauto en cuanto al tema sobre-humano se refería. Cualquier persona en la universidad podría describirlo como un chico normal, sin grandes problemas. La misma situación lo había obligado a sacarse de encima el ramo de deportes con una excusa poco convencional, aunque aún se corría el rumor que en la secundaria existía un chico de rasgos similares que había saltado unos ocho metros a coger una bola de _beisball_.

—Listo. He sacado la primera, la que viene ahora, quizás duela un poco más. Intenta relajarte.

Difícil. Estando casi desnuda frente a Gohan hacía que relajarse fuera una tarea maratónica. Intentó desviar el tema.

—Pues, no me extraña que no les hayas dicho ni explicado nada. Quizás es mejor así. Tópicos como esos no se tratan todos los días.

Tomando su propia experiencia, Videl recordó como incluso a años de conocerlo, aún guardaba en su mente espacio para el asombro. La familia Son y amistades, constituían una verdadera piñata de sorpresas.

—Sí, me conoces muy bien. El hecho de que posea atributos diferentes me ha raído muchos líos... —Gohan se detuvo por un instante para sonreír, cada quien podía interpretar tales palabras como quisiera. Aprovechando un descanso en la labor, Videl sopesó las palabras ensimismada. Gohan _siempre_ sería alguien especial para ella. Novio, ex novio, antagonista, hombre, enemigo, amante, verdugo, etc. Siempre lo sería.

Estaba segura que mucha responsabilidad le había pesado desde la infancia y, más aún, cuando esta incluía a sus seres queridos. El chico continuó el trabajo a la par de las palabras de la muchacha, quién giró la cabeza milimétricamente.

—Pero... También muchas gratificaciones.

—¿Gratificaciones? —Gohan apretó la zona sensible, causando que la muchacha apretase los dientes— Lo siento... —interrumpió nuevamente— ¿Te refieres a aquella fotografía que me entregaste?

—Ella es una de muchos. Era la hija de un hombre que jura con su sangre el hecho de que mi padre los salvó del _Cell's__game_. A veces creo que mucha gente debería conocer la verdad, sobre quienes les han salvado por tantos años y...

—¿Crear una ciudad con nuestro apellido?

Después de mucho, Videl dejó caer una pequeña risa ante la respuesta, que hizo olvidar por un instante la situación. Era cierto, habían muchas cosas que llevaban a otras.

—No entiendes... Pasé la mitad de mi vida creyendo una mentira. Me hubiese gustado saber la verdad... _Conocer_ a la verdad.

Gohan sacó lentamente el aguijón, que solamente ahora daba señales de aparecer. —Me conociste después, de todos modos...

—Lo sé... —apretando los puños, Videl habló— Pero¿No piensas que pudo ser distinto?

—Muchas veces, pero siempre, luego de pensarlo, he preferido esto.

No importaba como lo planteara, Gohan nunca tergiversaría la realidad, aunque esta resultara de una actitud intransigente. Para él, su familia y amigos, la fama era algo que simplemente no existía. Y no tomaría importancia nunca. El chico le mostró el aguijón con las pinzas, ya había acabado con lo más complicado, posteriormente, pronunció.

—No vería a mi padre lleno de cámaras y entrevistas. Menos manejando cantidades de dinero. Por mi parte, prefiero un poco de normalidad, —sonrió tocándose la frente— dentro de la _anormalidad_ misma.

Gohan pasó suavemente un algodón húmedo por la espalda de Videl. Ésta tembló sin notarlo ante el tacto, estaba heladísimo y le dejaba un extraño ardor que no supo describir. No pudo evitar el escalofrío siguiente, y menos que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Videl prefirió quedarse así, sin moverse un centímetro, pensando en cuantas cosas se le venían a la mente. Sea como sea, estaba allí. Junto a la persona que creyó amar de verdad por primera vez. El hombre que le cambió la vida alguna día y con el cual rompió por motivos discordantes. _¿Qué se suponía que debería pensar ahora?_¿Odiarle inexorablemente por los momentos pasados¿Por sus llantos sin consuelo¿ O por las veces en que lo quiso y no lo tuvo?. Intentó hacerlo ahora mismo. Intentó acordarse de aquellas veces, pero todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en aquella mano pesada que se movía delicadamente por cada vértebra de su espalda desnuda. A diferencia de lo acontecido en la mañana, Videl Satán no pudo mirarle a los ojos. Se sintió sonrosada, avergonzada, ligeramente exaltada y por qué no mencionarlo, protagonista de un acto que accionó su erotismo natural. Era una persona definitivamente sin solución. La tranquilidad le llenó al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se alborotó ante las verdaderas _caricias_ que creía sentir al momento en que Gohan colocó el vendaje. Sintió un escalofrío, su sangre cambiar de curso, sus hombros deseosos de tacto y zonas recónditas activarse con una facilidad olvidada.

—Listo. He acabado.

Videl pudo jurar que sintió su cuerpo rozando el suyo. Tragó saliva rogando que acabase esta tortura sentimental. Cerró los ojos pidiéndole a los astros y dioses que calmasen su cuerpo y la vida propia que corría por sus venas, y que fueran piadosos con su sentir y su ser, para al menos, verle a la cara.

El semisaiyajín se levantó despacio, como quien no desea interrumpir un momento crucial, silencioso, atrayente y prohibido a la vez, como brutal y delicado. No. A Videl no le pasó en nada desapercibido.

—Creo que... —dando media vuelta para verlo lentamente, Videl contempló como Gohan pasaba sus manos por el rostro a fácil vista sudado. Se miró a sí misma y descubrió como su propia corporalidad lucía húmeda. El chico volvió a tartamudear, sin enfrentarla, al parecer, él también lucía agitado— Creo que... Solo debieses ponerte una camisa, sin usar... sin usar... sin usar...

_¿Qué sentiría él, de todos modos?_, acaso¿Estaba tan nervioso como ella?

Al repetir por séptima vez el 'sin usar', con mímica incluida, y evitándola claramente, Videl decidió hablar fingiendo una paz increíble.

—¿Podrías pasarme el bolso, por favor?. Está en el baño.

Gohan asintió militarmente, como si le hubieran dado un encargo de vida o muerte, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado con una mano en la frente y el paso confundido.

Mirando su hombro erizado, Videl posó una mano en su pecho y pudo sentir los latidos marcados, los mismos de la mañana al verlo entrenar. Sintió un tropiezo apresurado en el baño y, antes de ponerle la atención necesaria, Gohan salió con una sonrisa nerviosa y el bolso en un brazo.

—Disculpa, pero los brazos me pesan una eternidad. En el interior debe haber alguna camisa limpia¿Puedes sacar una por mí?

Entonces, mientras su ex se sentó a su lado a buscar la dichosa ropa, Videl se sorprendió en silencio: Una franja rosa cubría su semblante varonil, inquieto, estaba tan sonrosado como ella misma, tenía un temblor mínimo en sus manos, solo perceptible por ella. Creyó estar junto al Gohan de años atrás. Moderado, tímido a la seducción, nervioso ante las féminas —específicamente a ella—, caballero a no dar más, gentil, con una juventud fértil y atractiva.

—¿Ésta? —el saiya sacó algo con rapidez, a lo cual Satán curvó los labios, hablando despacio, como quién explica algo a un niño.

—No. Es mi pijama.

—_Oh_. —volvió a la búsqueda concentrado.

Era sencillo... Y más claro que el agua. Todo el revoloteo de sus entrañas, el galope de su pecho, los celos terribles, el sudor fresco, los nervios, los sentimientos, la paz, angustias, miradas ocultas, el acceder a sus gestos, los ojos embobados...

—¿Puede ser ésta?

_Se había vuelto a enamorar._

—Sí... ésa.

Era cierto. Le tomaría mucho tiempo el resolver el enigma de como fue capaz de enamorarse por segunda vez. Le tomaría llantos y dolorosas reflexiones. Nuevas lecciones y las palabras necesarias.

—¿Podrías... Ayudar a ponérmela?

Del mismo hombre, de la misma sensación y vida. Había vuelto a firmar sus sentimientos y había sellado el pacto con sangre. Porque aunque lo negara, viento, cielo y marea se irían contra su determinación obstinada.

—¿Está bien así?

Videl no pudo hablar. Las oraciones no le saldrían un buen rato después. Sintió en carne viva como su cuerpo entraba en calma. Ya había terminado la batalla constante para negarlo. Su espalda se relajó, sus cejas se inclinaron, frunció la boca como si saboreara un limón, y una energía extraña alborotó su vientre y brazos. Con la camisa puesta y los ojos humedecidos, movió la cabeza describiendo un sí.

Bajó el rostro imperceptible y dos lágrimas cayeron en silencio sobre la palma de Gohan. Un sollozo débil rompió las últimas fuerzas emergentes y un largo suspiro permitió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y cuello.

—Oh Videl... Lo siento mucho... Debo haber sido muy brusco...

Se le pasó por la cabeza el no llorar como una pequeña frente a él, pero no fue capaz de evitarlo, la emoción era evidente. Su intento de desvinculación no había hecho nada más que afiatar y proteger los lazos, mostrarle a los ojos que la lucha había sido en vano.

—¿Te duele mucho?. Soy un bruto… Ya debí hacerlo con más cuidado... —posó una mano tras la cabeza.

Asintió nuevamente, mintiendo con descaro. Recordando las palabras de Ireza, de su padre, las mismas que ella evitó, el viaje, su odiosa terquedad por enfrentar la realidad. Lloró por ella misma, por sus intenciones asesinadas brutalmente y las voluntades ineficaces.

—Tranquila, Videl... Ya pasará el dolor, ya lo verás.

Su ex apartó una lágrima con su pulgar, la muchacha fue capaz de adivinar sus intenciones vehementes de abrazarla, pero reaccionó antes de lo previsto, quitando la mano de Gohan de su tez y limpiando lágrimas con su muñeca, tragando y cubriendo las intenciones de desahogo.

—Ya... estoy mejor. Solo... —le miró con una sonrisa fingida— Estoy cansada. Eso es todo.

Luego de un largo juego de miradas e intenciones silenciosas, Gohan se puso de pie no muy convencido de lo que acababa de oír. Intentó inferir que estaba sucediendo, pero Videl no le dio tiempo de construir alguna reflexión vivaz: Se levantó acomodándose las ropas y sin voltear un centímetro se dirigió al baño, en donde cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin emitir sonido para deslizarse por sobre ella, intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible. No pudo sospechar que Gohan se encontraba al otro lado, debatiendo posibilidades de entrar. De hecho, el chico estuvo a punto de golpear y preguntar algo sencillo, pero pensó que tal vez, ya era suficiente... Para ambos.

Videl no salió de allí hasta un buen rato, suponiendo que Gohan ya se había marchado, se quedó sola, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y apretados, la frente arrugada y los dedos incrustados en la sien. Ya había dejado de llorar hace un momento, y ahora, con los hipos circundantes trataba de despejar la mente para no caer en lo sin sentido.

Al cuarto suspiro, se puso de pie enfrentándose al espejo del baño que no tuvo piedad en mostrarle su estado actual, el rostro exhausto y la piel flácida y rojiza de tanto llorar. Tuvo la sensación de vivir un perfecto _deja vú_. Recordaba ese reflejo, idéntico a los días después de la ruptura con Gohan. Creyó vivir una literal realidad circular, donde la que terminaba así de lacrimosa y en desmedro era ella.

Quiso golpear el espejo con una rabia y fuerza descomunal, pero no pudo hacerlo, no por una madurez extraordinaria, más bien por el dolor superficial de sus heridas bajo el vendaje. Tuvo que tragarse la imagen sin reproches y salir para olvidar lo imborrable, al menos, hasta que el cuerpo le aguantara.

_Habían_ _tantas cosas que pensar..._

Se recostó en la cama de manera desordenada, como quien vacía un saco de papas sobre la mesa, revolviéndose los cabellos con una sola mano, esperando la tranquilidad. Pero ni siquiera ese acto arraigado de niña logró despejarla. Se concentró en el sonido del viento y las hojas de los árboles, solo para volver a darse cuenta de lo ya conocido.

Intentar sacarlo de su mente, era ya una causa absurda.

¿Qué había ocurrido con los celos, el odio, sus planes, su propio juramento de no volver a caer, el maldito orgullo...?. Miró el reloj, aunque había oscurecido, era muy temprano aún para echarse a dormir. Por lo visto, nada la ayudaría ahora a evitar el problema.

—... ¿Y ahora que?

El murmuró fue acompañado de una gran exhalación, a la vez que giró, quedando de frente al techo.

_"¡Lime!. Adivina qué... ¡Videl aún me quiere!. ¡Acaba de decírmelo!"_

_"Ay, Gohan¿Acaso no era de esperarlo?. ¡Esa chica estuvo y está loca por ti!"_

_"Lime... Nunca hubiese logrado esto sin ti... Has sido un gran, gran consuelo..."_

_"Oh, Gohan."_

_"Oh, Lime."_

_"Oh... Gohan-chan..."_

_"Oh... Lime-chan..."_

Cerró los ojos. Podía ver la continuación de la escena proyectada en el techo y aún incluso con una almohada en su cara. Estaba jodida. Loca. Mil veces jodida. Con pensamientos en contra de sus intenciones, aún celosa, adolorida y con las venas de la frente presionándole la sien... Lo peor residía en que no todo acababa allí, había aquel sentimiento que no se atrevió a mencionar, menos a analizarlo con detención.

Se incorporó hacia la ventana, contemplando la luna entre las nubes. Deseando que se presentara ante ella un oráculo. De esos grandes y épicos, a los cuales cualquier interrogante de vida era solo un grano de arena en la playa. Aún con la vista pegada en el cielo, recordó haber leído alguna vez como ciertas culturas insistían en denominar a la luna como una figura materna, algo a lo cual acudir ante la soledad y situaciones necesitadas de acogida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Videl volvió a cerrar los ojos y se imaginó a su madre.

—¿Qué... Debo decir?

* * *

**Freetalk:** Fiuuuu... No se imaginan lo que he pasado para actualizar. Tuve una cirugía ambulatoria en cada uno de mis dedos y hace ya casi un mes que los traigo vendados... Creo que es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien que ama escribir, es por eso, que esta larga actualización la dedico a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario, especialmente del último capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!. Me animan como no lo imaginan, y disfruto leyendo cada uno como nunca. Como extra, ya veré que repercusiones tendrá este capitulo, por mi parte, el relatar ciertas partes ha sido una verdadera delicia.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Elena_, lol, los celos tienen muchas caras, es verdad, por ahí leí que podían ser tan poderosos como la envidia, ya sabes, que mata el alma y la envenena XD; _piamona_¿Te ha gustado¡Gracias, siempre me gustó como Toriyama analizaba ciertos recuerdos, ahora mi di el gusto de hacer lo mío. Lo de los celillos es una de mis partes favoritas, es que realmente nunca se sabe que hay detrás de la mirada de una mujer XD; _Videl Tateishi_, damn, últimamente se está comiendo todos los reviews, así que no puedo saber a que frase te refieres, pero de todas maneras eso me enorgullece, me seguiré esforzando por sacar buenos momentos y que logren expresar lo que quiero, je, ya vendrá todo de a poco; _Patybra_, nenaaa... Muchas gracias por tu mail y comentarios, no he podido responderlo por razones correspondientes, pero me has animado muchísimo... El que Videl y Lime convergieran, no es coincidencia, todo sirve para ver realmente lo sentimental, en este sentido los celos de la protagonista y las repercusiones. Yo quiero que actualices, o leer algo tuyo, aunque no me conecto muy seguido intento estar al tanto...; _juanitaaa_, XDDD, lo siento... No pude hacerlo, pero cabe decir que no abandonaré esta historia ya que constituye uno de mis últimos legados a la serie que me inspiró durante tanto tiempo; _InuSherry_, la escena de la energía la creé en una charla a la cual asistí cuasi dormida XD, hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer algo así, algo que hiciera a Videl obligatoriamente recordar aquel dulce pasado del cual no se olvidará. Respecto a quien llevaba quien en la relación, se me produce siempre un pensamiento algo extraño, el Gohan de los últimos capítulos de dball casado y con hija se me hace bastante distinto al de juventud. Es cierto que hay una maduración y tiempo, pero creo que muchas cosas pueden causar tal efecto, una de ellas, su relación con Videl. Ambos se han producidos cambios y estoy segura que la chica le pegó un poco de su actuar. Ya mencionaré más personajes y comentaré su omisión, y por parte de tus historias, ya me las he bajado e intentaré comprenderlas como retribución a tus amables comentarios jeje, pues mi idioma natal sigue siendo el español soy de Chile. Muchas gracias por tu mail y review, me has sacado una sonrisota; _Mourisan_, ohh... Muchas gracias... Sí, tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que faltan por hacer. Me has dejado felizz, saber que puedes sentir lo que deseo transmitir es lo mejor que me pueden decir. Eso es tan solo el primer paso, ahora debo seguir leyendo y mejorando para que lectoras como tú puedan criticarme y ayudarme a continuar. Te agradezco enormemente tus ánimos y halagos, espero no desilusionarte; _Alma_, que bello nombre, pues, muchas gracias, espero que mis fics te hayan gustado y al menos te hayan dejado algo más. Aquí tienes mi nuevo capítulo, ojalá no te decepcione; _makaialexa_¿si¿Te ha gustado la historia¡Gracias, a serte sincera, la he moldeado por mucho tiempo y que te inspire me enorgullece, todo es producto de mi imaginación retorcida pseudo influenciada por mis lecturas. ¿Así que otra Gohan-fan, pues ya estamos en peligro de extinción XDD, agradezco tu lectura enormemente. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	13. Circunspección

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo XIII:** Circunspección.

_Tell me you love me, __come_ _back and haunt me._

* * *

Ya llevaba casi diez minutos en el mismo lugar y al igual que sus movimientos, las ideas continuaron en un repetido orden monótono, casi tan seguido como contar las tablas de multiplicar. Videl no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que alguien tocó su hombro y le señaló con una sonrisa tímida que deseaba ocupar el teléfono. Parpadeó dos veces y bajó la mano, aún apoyada en el auricular colgado, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, para retirarse de forma pacífica y pausada.

—Eh, disculpe.

La chica giró momentáneamente hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras, antes de bajar el primer escalón, un niño de unos diez años le señalaba con la mano la tarjeta de llamados que había usado momentos atrás.

—Se le cayó esto —continuó, entregando el objeto en las manos de Videl, quien pensó inmediatamente el mejor no haberla comprado nunca.

—Gracias.

Volvió a descender las escaleras sin volver la mirada, en realidad, no estuvo segura incluso si el niño había sido hombre o mujer. Desechó la idea de inmediato para recordar su recurrente falta de atención y no tropezar con alguna pequeñez.

Al llegar al nivel más bajo, se ajustó los guantes con el semblante parco. Nunca imaginó que la temperatura descendiera a niveles grotescos, y menos que bajo plena tarde incipiente, la helada le calara los huesos como no lo sentía hace años. Levantó el cuello del abrigo y caminó hacia el auto estacionado en las afueras del almacén y volvió a preguntarse por décima vez como era posible que el puesto de abastecimiento más cercano se encontrara a unos dieciséis kilómetros lejos de la casona de Lime, y lo que es más, que éste no tuviera buena mercancía ni para subsistir ellos mismos.

Entró al automóvil suspirando y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con una soltura dura, el frió no dejaba ni siquiera moverse con fluidez. Intentó entibiar su cuerpo, al menos hasta que encendieran el motor y por consiguiente la calefacción. Su ex aún seguía comprando y dudaba que saliera de allí luego. El anciano que atendía insistía en repetir en voz alta cada palabra de lo que él le pedía; y si a ella le había costado minutos obtener solo una tarjeta de llamados, Gohan saldría de allí en un buen rato más.

Videl se hundió en el asiento para descansar la espalda, quedando frente al reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde con diez. Ni si quiera le tomó la importancia debida y se resumió a esperar la llegada del saiyajín en silencio. Al lado del reloj, y en un intento de distracción, la billetera de Gohan parecía llamar su atención con suavidad. No un sentimiento de curiosidad, ni menos de investigar algo ajeno, pero le pareció extraño que estuviera allí simplemente, siendo que su acompañante había ido a comprar.

_De seguro ha sacado el dinero antes..._

Intentó alcanzarla con los dedos, pero solo logró que cayera al suelo sonoramente. Videl se incorporó y contempló como los documentos la saludaban desparramados en la alfombra del coche.

—Demonios...

Tomó la billetera y comenzó a guardar en un orden frenético todas las cosas que encontró, no escatimó en nombres ni colores, boletas de recibo, números de teléfono, mensajes y otros papeles los cuales no discriminó en doblar. Mientras veía su cédula de identidad, identificaciones universitarias y más cachivaches de la índole, se preguntó como la billetera podía contener tanta información pendiente. Todo iba bien hasta que sus dedos no pudieron doblar en partes cierto papel, lo intentó dos veces, hasta que decidida a saber que era, un par de fotos aparecieron frente a sus ojos extrañados y manos dubitativas.

Las giró tres veces hasta encontrar la verdadera posición, y mientras fruncía el ceño y giraba milimétricamente la cabeza a un lado, se realizó de lo que poseía. La primera fotografía era de su familia, al parecer perteneciente a la fiesta que se había hecho a fines de la batalla contra Majin Boo. Gokú y Chichi abrazados, Goten sobre los hombros del sonriente padre y Gohan al lado de su madre con las manos en los bolsillos.

Era un retrato hermoso, y aunque fuese una pose planificada, consistía en un recuerdo valioso. Videl volvió a sentir aquella sensación de felicidad ajena, esa de vislumbrar a su ex novio junto a su familia al fin reunida y completa luego de años de complicaciones y hechos ya olvidados. Sí, era un recuerdo hermoso.

La segunda foto se deslizó por sus dedos con timidez. Era como si ella misma la hubiera llamado a aparecer para dejarle los pensamientos indómitos más revueltos de lo habitual. Porque Videl la reconoció de inmediato. Su cuerpo dio cuenta de ello. El escalofrío que la recorrió, y las mismas pupilas que se dilataron frente a la fotografía.

Otoño del año pasado. Minutos después de una aburrida y tediosa charla universitaria. Ella y Gohan caminando. Frío desmesurado. Constantes abrazos y roces inquietos de palmas. Deseos incipientes de pasar una noche juntos. Palabras poco concretas. Ojeadas íntimamente idílicas. Ademanes de control. Una cabina de fotografía instantánea en serie. La primera, de morisquetas. La segunda, de risas. La tercera, de miradas silenciosas. Y la cuarta, un beso.

Videl levantó la cerviz. Los recuerdos pertinaces le llegaron tan claros como el agua. Ella ni siquiera los llamó. Y ahora estaba segura de que una línea rosada le cubría el rostro. Había algo distinto, eso sí. Las reflexiones inmediatas ya no la sorprendían. A estas alturas, —y en especial, las últimas horas junto al saiyajín— recordar sucesos como esos era más fácil que respirar.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia el auto con las manos ocupadas y un ademán apresurado. Videl guardó rápidamente la foto en su lugar, pasando su mano por el rostro para quitar los cabellos que caían sobre la frente, dejó la billetera en un lado despejado que encontró al azar. Vio como Gohan abría el compartimiento trasero guardando bolsas y cajas, y entraba al auto sobando sus manos seguramente congeladas.

Al cerrar la puerta y dejar un silencio hueco dentro del automóvil, la mujer notó como él procedía a descansar su cabeza en el respaldo con un suspiro que pareció provenir de su alma. Nadie dijo una palabra, el saiya se quitó el abrigo y procedió a encender el motor con una lentitud explícita. La muchacha supo inmediatamente su extenuación, pudo sentirlo como si fuera propio. Ya sabía hace muchos años que Gohan tendía a volverse más serio de lo habitual y más autocrítico al momento que el sueño o el cansancio lo alcanzaban, ahora si bien, no se lo preguntó, todo fue evidente al momento en que le vio volver a suspirar con los ojos cerrados y arrancar el auto sistematizadamente.

—¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? —Videl se atrevió a hablar. A estas alturas no tenía idea de como enfrentarlo, ni menos paciencia para concluir una buena intromisión.

—Al menos, lo que necesitaba. —Gohan encendió el aire acondicionado, casi ausente y distraído, a lo cual la mujer solo volvió a acomodarse humedeciendo sus labios, dando media vuelta hacia el vidrio con un sabor extraño. No sabía darle un nombre a lo que sentía ahora, solo sabía que el llanto de ayer había aliviado poco la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Ya hablarle de frente le producía un sentimiento inefable, y no deseaba verle directamente a los ojos, pues creía que se empequeñecía de pronto y que sus reflexiones más profundas podían ser arrebatadas.

_"Dr Hisashi... ¿Está mi padre por ahí?"_

El llamado al hospital hace unos minutos atrás tampoco había ayudado demasiado, con las baterías del celular descargadas, el cargador mismo en Satán City y un sueño de mal pronóstico, la ansiedad y los presentimientos solo se habían acentuado.

_"Lo siento, ahora mismo está en sesión de hidroterapia, me es imposible comunicarle..."_

No había podido dar con él. Menos con la oportunidad de expresarle su preocupación y estado. Era irónico. Tendía a evitar a hablar de sí misma con él, y cuando le necesitaba no podía encontrarle. Vaya lío.

_"Pero... ¿Está bien?.¿Cómo ha resultado su tratamiento?"_

_"Progresando, de hecho, hoy ha recibido un par de visitas, algo extravagantes..."_

_"Oh... Ya veo... ¿Puede caminar?"_

_"La reconstrucción fisiológica ha ido muy bien, solo... Le he visto un poco cabizbajo. Pero no se preocupe, es propio de estos sucesos. Caminar es algo vital, y ya ve usted... Cuando uno pierde, aunque sea por momentos, algo que dio por hecho toda la vida, puede deprimirse..."_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que en un principio hubiese evitado, ahora le pesaba enormemente. Era obvio que la última vez que le vio, no había dejado una buena impresión de recuerdo, pero eso no evitaba que ahora le preocupase de una forma constante. Cierta vez había escuchado por ahí que los problemas o líos de una persona ajena, pueden desembocar en una inquietud propia o lo que es curioso, continuar contagiando también a los demás.

Videl tocó su antebrazo y pudo sentir la esperada repercusión, aún le dolía, y aunque fuese en menos grado e hinchazón, no le pasaba desapercibido. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y la necesidad de ver a su padre frente a ella aumentó. Se sintió pesada, con las articulaciones adoloridas y los hombros fijamente tensos. No pudo evitarlo. Aunque fuesen pocos días, estaba hecha polvo. Tomó una posición distinta y sobó sus ojos buscando claritud. Vio un par de casas adornando el camino, unos niños corriendo tras un perro y un par de caballos. A simple vista, ninguno de ellos afectado por el frío. Todo lo que pudo experimentar en sí la llevó a saber que sencillamente se sentía angustiada y con poco que decir.

Volvió a contemplar a Gohan y a notar su cansancio efervescente en los ojos. Se abrazó a sí misma inclinando las cejas, con la sensación presente de un nudo en la garganta, del estómago vacío y la boca agridulce. ¿Qué le decía ahora?. ¿Preguntarle el porqué de su cansancio?. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Había cuidado a Lime sacrílegamente, preocupado por la hinchazón exacerbada de ciertas picaduras que podían derivar en una reacción alérgica.

Algo afloró en su mente con melancolía.

Se vio a sí misma en un mundo seguramente paralelo, en el mismo auto, tocándole la frente, cruzando dos palabras cortas, mirando sus ojos que pedían a simple vista unas palabras de cariño. Se lo imaginó así, sin más y con tristeza. Era incapaz de maquinar la intención en la realidad, por absurdo que sonara. Vergüenza, comodidad, dudas, recelos, ambivalencia. Como fuese. Se sintió muerta. Incapaz de darle un simple apoyo transparente. Además de la impotencia, aún una fuerza interior se negaba a claudicar y solo resultaba frustrante.

Todo se mantuvo igual hasta la llegada. Videl se resignó a la idea de su cobardía y de que Gohan ya estaba indiferente a la situación de ambos. Se quedó ansiosa, sin algún modismo o acción que presentar. Salió del auto a la par del primogénito Son quien sustrajo paquetes del compartimiento lentamente. La chica le esperó a sus espaldas con las manos estiradas y la piel encrespada por volver a sentir la helada.

—Videl.

La aludida levantó el semblante expectante, aguardando alguna oración, pero Gohan solo le entregó una bolsa ligera con las manos azuladas de frío. No cruzaron miradas. Era obvio. Luego de lo de ayer y mezclado con el día de hoy, la tensión e incomodidad habían crecido resumiendo el contacto en tan solo palabras sueltas. El semisaiyajín continuó.

—¿Puedes entregarle esto a Lime?. Ella ya sabrá que hacer... —la hija de Mr. Satán miró el contenido rogando un coloquio algo más explícito entre ambos, entonces Gohan volvió a hablarle— Siento no haberte preguntado antes. ¿Cómo están tus picaduras?. Ayer me quedé un poco preocupado.

No. Aún no se miraban. Ni tal vez lo harían hasta tiempo después. Videl maquinó una sonrisa forzada con la cabeza baja, mirando la bolsa detenidamente.

—No... No te preocupes... Estoy bien. Akemi me ha ayudado en la mañana a curarme, no es necesario que te molestes.

Gohan no respondió, respiraba pausadamente, ni siquiera anunció la retirada, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Gohan. —al fin habló; el chico giró despacio e ido. Parecía que no estuviera allí— Donde... ¿Dónde estarás?

Le interrogó por una preocupación transparente. Aunque no pudo materializar lo que sentía, era imposible no sensibilizar o mostrar una actitud ligera. El saiya se devolvió sobre sus pasos con una mano en los bolsillos y la otra cayendo a su lado.

—Sólo... Tomaré un poco de aire.

No insistió más, pues no supo que otra pregunta llenaría por completo su inquietud de mujer. Apretó los puños asintiendo, sintiendo la primera brisa de la noche que erizó su piel y movió sus cabellos. Le contempló irse, con un andar superficial, con los hombros tensos, dándole la sensación que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

La última vez que sintió la imposibilidad de reconocer qué ocurría más profundamente, fue luego de la batalla de Majin Boo... Hace siglos atrás, donde lo que fue una amistad fuera de lo común, pasó a ser su propia historia de enamoramiento. No lo detuvo, giró con la bolsa plástica en la mano, lamentando el no haberle visto los ojos ni haberle tocado siquiera la espalda.

El céfiro volvió a caer. Videl cerró los ojos por un momento, percibiendo como ahora su pecho se oprimía ligeramente. Si bien, ya estaba segura que él seguía dentro de ella de forma sentimental, no sabía como llevarlo a la realidad. Mientras caminaba hacia la casona, se sintió débil e indecisa. Ridícula, por supuesto, y pastelosa. Tal vez la respuesta consistía en correr tras él y decírselo a la cara, tal vez la respuesta era evitar el contacto para no agravar la situación, o tal vez la respuesta era simplemente dejar que el adagio continuara y permitir morir todo esto de una vez. Tal vez...

Frente al dormitorio de Lime, tocó dos veces, aún sujetando la bolsa y con la imagen de Gohan irse de hace minutos atrás.

—Soy Videl.

—Entra.

Abrió la puerta con disimulo y pasividad. Tenía la impresión de haber irrumpido un sueño profundo o sencillamente molestar.

De pie y con una mueca extraña, Satán se quedó un buen rato mirándola. No supo porqué, pero al contemplar a aquella chica entre frazadas, con una manta de crochet a espaldas, una taza de te humeante entre manos, el cabello tomado en una simple cola, sentada en la cama sonriente y expectante, no supo con certeza que decir. Se mantuvo estupefacta, sintió como su mente traía en armonía un recuerdo. Una especie de imagen dulce, con aromas y sabores que pudo recordar con exactitud. Canela, lana, un ambiente quieto, fragancia femenina, vendas, una ventana reflejando un rayo de luz con polvo ambiental, colores tenues, una cama grande y una sonrisa acogedora de madre. Si. Videl creyó volver al pasado abruptamente, a ver a su progenitora en sus últimos días, y a ella misma, de cortísima edad, apoyada con su mano en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos curiosos de ver a una mujer en la cama que decían ser su propia madre, aquella de las manos suaves, la de la voz dulce, el cabello oscuro y largo cayendo en sus hombros, poseedora de esa fragancia a manzanilla que tan bien podía recordar.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, en un pestañeo veloz donde la muchacha pudo ver y sentir aquel momento pasado tan claro como el agua y, al igual que en aquella situación anterior, continuaba de pie en la entrada, inestable emocionalmente.

_"¿Qué ocurre, mamá?"_

—Gracias por las medicinas, Videl... —Lime interrumpió en voz baja, dejando la taza de te a un lado, concentrándose en el vaivén de la bolsa plástica que una ensimismada Videl, estaba a punto de dejar caer.

_"No es nada, mi niña... Solo que... No me he sentido muy bien..."_

_"Papá dijo que vas a morir... ¿Es cierto mamá?"_

La heredera al trono Satán no pudo más que sonreír a la nada. Se acercó a Lime por inercia sin ver la realidad, solo recuerdos que luego de años, comenzaban a correr hacia ella con la libertad deseada desde hace mucho tiempo. Se acordó incluso de un abrazo cálido e íntimo, donde ella aún cabía en sus brazos maternos, y las manos lisas le acariciaban el rostro con un candor propio de una relación matriarcal.

_"Mami... Lo he estado pensando de verdad... Y no quiero que te vayas y nos dejes solos a mí y a papá... Aún debemos comprar las cosas de la escuela y sabes que a él siempre se le olvidan mis lápices de color..."_

Risas. Sí. Una risa hermosa recordaba. Una bata aterciopelada de color crema. También unos ojos negros y una nariz respingada.

_"Hija... Yo jamás te dejaría, ni a ti, ni a tu papá..."_

_"Pero... Si te vas de veritas... ¿Dónde podré encontrarte?"_

La melancolía comenzó con un vacío en el pecho. Todo se hizo difuso, y un nudo en la garganta le acortó la fluidez de la respiración.

_"Donde siempre he estado, mi pequeña..."_

Videl se sentó en la cama con las cejas inclinadas, se pasó la mano por el rostro, indiferente a la mirada de Lime, quien confundida no supo que decir y por último tragó saliva sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Aquella mujer de sus recuerdos le había tocado su pecho mientras le hablaba, con una especie de amor que no lograba comprender ni comparar. Era tan distinto, _tan_ distinto, que dolía solo pensarlo.

_"... Aquí..."_

Tacto, roce, caricias. Una presencia poderosa y tibia, distinta, lo más cercano a una felicidad veraz. También aquella mujer le había señalado su frente con los dedos finos, quitando cabellos y captando una atención ya arraigada.

_"En tus sueños..."_

Ese ser, ese aroma, esa silueta no eran de otra persona más que su madre. La había visto vivir y fallecer frente a sus ojos. Todo, todo era más nítido.

_"En cualquier momento que cierres tus ojitos y desees verme, estaré..."_

Videl sintió un profundo vestigio de tristeza. La recordaba. Estuvo con ella. _¡La recordaba!._

_"¿Verdad?. Mamá... ¿Me lo prometes por Lin?"_

_"Así es, lo juro por tu muñeca..."_

—¿Estás bien, Videl?

_"Pero mamá... ¿Sabes?. Prefiero tenerte así..."_

La hija de Mr Satán giró con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, simple designio de sus memorias traídas a la luz.

_"Yo también, mi pequeña ojiazul... Yo también..."_

—¿Te sientes bien? —Lime volvió a interrogar con una mano sobre los hombros de la joven. Ella asintió, sobando sus ojos con la manga del sweter.

—No es nada... Me pareció recordar algo que creía olvidado y erradicado de mí... —juntando las manos en el centro, Videl observó a su acompañante con una sonrisa verosímil— No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

Lime curvó los labios haciendo que un pequeño hoyuelo apareciera en su mejilla. —Solo espero que yo no haya sido la causa, _tan_ horrible no soy.

Soltando un bufido pequeño, Satán retrucó. —No, por dios... Solo, me ha intrigado mucho el verte así. Mal que mal, ha sido mi culpa.

—Videl... Que no es tanto, Akemi ya me ha ayudado con algunas picaduras que tengo, pero lo de la cama es solo mera pereza. Es un día ideal para quedarme así...

Videl iba a retrucar con frescura, cuando Lime la detuvo sacándose un cabello de la frente. —¿Dónde está Gohan?. Akemi me dijo que ambos habían ido al almacén...

_Ojalá supiese donde verdaderamente está..._ —Supongo que en el establo, caminando.

—Vaya, hoy se levantó muy callado... Creo que no ha dormido bien.

¿A quién mentía?. Ella conocía al revés y al derecho la razón. Si no hubiese ocurrido lo de la noche anterior, todo hubiese continuado exactamente igual y distorsionado que antes. Ambas se quedaron mirando un buen rato, Satán volvió a centrar su mirada en el suelo inquieta, habían muchas cosas que podía hablar, pero nada le parecía conversable. Lime en tanto, puso una de sus manos sobre las de la chica y volvió a hablar pausado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Videl no respondió, cerró sus ojos suspirando, para abrirlos nuevamente y girar su rostro, contemplando a aquella fémina de ojos ahora semi castaños.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre?

—Lo intenté, aunque no pude contactar con él...

—¿Y, cómo está? —Lime agregó con interés, al parecer, por el brillo de sus ojos, algo se traía entre manos.

—Me han dicho que bien, pero... —Videl se acarició el hombro en señal de preocupación— No lo sé...

Sacando un par de frazadas de encima, Lime salió despacio de la cama y se situó al lado de su acompañante mirando el cielo. Lo hizo sigilosamente, de hecho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado con la espalda erguida y la manta a crochet cubriendo sus piernas.

—Si me permites decirlo, Videl, desde que estás aquí, omitiendo otras cosas sin importancia —sonrió— siempre te he sentido ciertamente tensa... Y vaya, tengo que decirte que desde que estoy en este lugar, eres la primera a la cual nunca he logrado quitárselo.

En contra del pronóstico, ambas esbozaron una risa al unísono, pero Lime continuó junto con un suspiro, que pareció preparar lo siguiente.

—Y creo, que además de tu padre, una de las causas ha sido Gohan.

Videl giró su cabeza y no pudo sorprenderse. Y no por que ella ya supiese toda la maraña, más bien por su actitud sencilla y sin rodeos que ahora demostraba sutil.

—No soy quien para decirte que hacer, ni menos analizar la situación... Pero creo que es ahora el momento.

Frunciendo el ceño, la chica de ojos azules no insistió en preguntar el qué, Lime quitó una pelusa de su brazo e hiló las mismas palabras que había dejado pendientes.

—Tienes que aclarar de una vez todo lo que ocurre en tu cabeza, de otra manera acabarás rendida...

—Lime, yo ya lo he in...

—Debes dar vuelta la página, en otras palabras, decidir lo que haya que decidir.

Videl no volvió a retrucar y su acompañante tampoco moduló algo a continuación. Notó su corazón palpitar de una manera marcada y sus manos sudorosas. No había otro motivo, siempre llegaba a lo mismo, Ireza y su padre se lo habían intentado ya comunicar también, tan solo era ella el objeto pertinaz.

—Lime, no sabes cuantas veces yo...

—No importa lo que hayas hecho antes. Lo que importa es que vuelvas a estar serena. ¿No crees?

Sí. Por dios que lo creía. Todo evocaba a eso, encontrar una calma similar a ya no pelear contra lo mismo. Videl posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla y la otra la pasó por el cabello, acabó colocando el dedo índice y pulgar en el entrecejo e imaginó la situación. Debía ser sincera y encontrar un modo de escape donde ya no le hiciese daño a nadie.

—Toma. —Lime abrió un cajón del velador sacando una llave del fondo, la tomó y la depositó en una mano de la joven.

—¿Eh?

—Segundo cajón a la derecha del lavaplatos. No sabes cuanto nos cuesta dejarlo a mí y a Akemi, pero que va, tal vez te suba el ánimo.

La aludida miró la llave con discreción para guardarla posteriormente dentro de su puño cerrado. No tuvo idea a que se refería, pero no quiso preguntar, al revés, se puso de pie e inspiró despacio.

—Gracias, Lime... yo...

—No te preocupes.

—No, no es eso... Cuando entré a esta habitación y te vi... Me recordaste a mi madre. —Videl juntó sus manos en el centro por segunda vez y bajó la mirada, por algún motivo, le era extraño y difícil hablar del asunto.

—¿Ah sí?. ¿Tan adulta parezco? —Lime sonrió, cruzando una pierna, su acompañante rió en respuesta.

—No, dios... Hay muy pocas cosas que me recuerdan a ella. Es más, tengo muy vagos recuerdos de mi niñez, y el acordarme hoy ha sido algo... Especial. —la chica de cabellos castaños iba a responder vehemente, cuando Satán le interrumpió— Lo único que quiero decirte es... Que agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad y lo que eso ha conllevado.

Lime esbozó una sonrisa amplia y luminosa, cruzando sus brazos y entregando un suspiro al ambiente. Al parecer, prefirió omitir la respuesta anterior para solo asentir moviendo una mano indefinidamente.

Al salir de la habitación y cerrar, Videl apoyó su espalda en la entrada. Inspiró profundamente y miró hacia el frente, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde no encontró a nadie. Se dirigió con las manos en los bolsillos a la cocina, buscando con la mirada aquel lugar que Lime le había señalado. Ahí estaba, un cajón medio escondido, casi desapercibido y pequeño, que solo sacaba a relucir una cerradura dorada antigua, que calzó perfectamente con la llave semi oxidada.

Al abrirla y hurgar en el interior, la muchacha se sorprendió al encontrar variadas golosinas a simple vista, de alto valor, chocolates para el té, bombones de licor, uno que otro paquete y finalmente, al fondo, un tarro medio vacío de café. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, simplemente no pudo creerlo y se quedó mirándolo al menos unos minutos con una risa pegada en los labios. _¡Era café!._ Hirvió agua y colocó una taza en la mesa más cercana, abrió el tarro y no pudo resistir las ganas de meter un dedo en el interior y llevárselo a la boca. Era una delicia.

Recordó su primer café de angustia, en aquel lugar escondido en Satán City, donde había encontrado a Goten y a Marron juntos, disfrutando una tarde de lluvia otoñal. ¿Acaso habría pensado en ese momento todo lo que ocurriría después?. Seguramente no... Allí estaba preocupada de su depresión y el evitar a un Gohan que llegaría a su vida minutos después.

El agua hirvió sonoramente, Videl se incorporó de inmediato para apagar la tetera humeante y de paso, servir en su tazón ya preparado una buena cantidad de líquido. Cuando el aroma llenó la habitación, la chica soltó una carcajada ridícula que no pudo controlar, con una sensación idéntica al reencuentro culinario más exclusivo que algún día pudo consumir. Acercó su nariz e inspiró juntando las cejas, aún sonriente.

Gohan había llegado aquella vez sin más misterio que la propia aparición misma, de regreso luego de días de la ruptura, con la misma apariencia, pero esta vez con algo pendiente que la traería hasta acá. Tomó un sorbo apresurado que quemó levemente sus labios, lengua y garganta, pero que no dejó más que un sabor de deliciosa amargura.

—Son Gohan...

La muchacha apoyó su cabeza en la mano, tocó un ritmo indescriptible con el índice sobre la mesa e intentó visualizar al chico al frente, con su usual puesta, su presencia eternamente especial y aquellos ojos que la perseguirían siempre. Si bien sentía algo explícitamente idílico, aún habían cosas que no lograba comprender. Él le había dicho que había vuelto a recuperarla, que había estado confundido, pero aún no lograba unir aquellos sentires con el hecho mismo de la separación. Ese día ella había acudido a él con las ideas dolorosas emergentes, se las había planteado, pero Gohan no la había detenido.

Era increíble que luego de todo aún quedaran cosas que plantear, especialmente el hecho de hablar con su padre cuantas vueltas le había dado a su relación con él. Con otro sorbo, Videl sintió la urgencia de plantear el tema o al menos darle una solución clara y temporal.

Aunque sus manos desnudas ardieron al tomar el tazón, la heredera Satán salió hacia afuera por la puerta principal para observar la noche que ya había caído hace unos momentos atrás. Todo lucía extremadamente quieto, con el constante ronroneo de grillos invisibles en la distancia, la brisa helada y el cielo cubierto de nubes translúcidas y estrellas. Cayó sentada en el sillón colgante y dejó la taza en la baranda. No tardo mucho en sentir frío, pero no tuvo ganas de regresar al interior. Toda la circundancia gozaba de una tranquilidad que nunca hallaría en la ciudad. Volvió a asemejar el ambiente con el del Distrito 439 del Este. Así, con esos matices oscuros y tímidos trazos de luz de luna, todo se parecía más a las noches en el hogar Son. Tomó el tazón y bebió otro sorbo mientras reclinaba la espalda. Si algún día le tocaba decidir un lugar para vivir toda su vida, sería algo como esto.

Un sonido hizo ascender la mirada de la muchacha en forma chispeante, al parecer alguien se acercaba desde el patio trasero sin deseos de ocultar su posición. Primero murmullos, luego palabras fielmente hiladas. Todo se hizo más claro al momento de vislumbrar dos personas y un caballo caminando hacia la entrada.

—Videl... —Akemi apareció entre las sombras, abrigada con un grueso sweter de lana que le llegaba hasta el cuello y las manos que permanecían de forma intransigente en los bolsillos. Gohan se hizo ver segundos después, sujetando con una mano las riendas del caballo, negro como el mismo cielo, casi inconfundible. A diferencia de la mujer, el saiya solo traía consigo un polerón y camisa, lo que no extrañó en nada a Videl. Hace muchos años había aprendido que el primogénito Son poseía un termostato envidiable, dotándolo de una capacidad de ir y regresar, si él lo desease, del mismísimo ártico con solo una camiseta puesta.

—Hey... —en respuesta, la muchacha se incorporó, dejando la taza en el barandal y bajó las escaleras con los brazos cruzados en el pecho— Ignoraba que estuvieran por aquí...

—Yo solo había salido a alimentar a los animales. —Akemi agregó, acariciando al caballo— Acabo de toparme con este muchacho en el camino... —miró a Gohan que seguía de pie con las manos en el pantalón y una mirada discreta.

Videl dejó caer su vista en el hombre, observándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde su último encuentro en la tarde. No supo explicarse, pero lucía algo diferente, al menos el cansancio no se describía en su aspecto, es más, hasta lucía más tranquilo. —¿Saldrán a cabalgar?

La mujer del delantal dejó caer un bufido sonriente y giró la cabeza a ambos lados. —No, dios... Con este frío no alcanzaría a llegar sin todo entumecido.

Asumiendo que Gohan sí lo haría, Videl habló a Akemi con una voz simple. —Ya veo... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo adentro?

—Noo... No te preocupes —movió las manos, produciendo al mismo tiempo un vaho en su alrededor— Ahora me voy a la cama, es más, podrías dar una vuelta... La noche está muy bella. ¿Verdad, Gohan?

El chico ya había montado el caballo de manera silenciosa, ahora le acariciaba el lomo concentrado. Al escuchar las palabras de Akemi, frunció el ceño con una sonrisa en los labios y miró posteriormente a Videl que seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados. —Por supuesto, es una noche hermosa.

Satán contempló como ambos la miraban directamente, y no dudó en retrucar. —¿Montar?. ¿Ahora?... Yo... Hace mucho tiempo que no he cabalgado, de hecho, no sirvo para estas co...

—Será divertido, ya verás que lo más sencillo es subir. —Akemi se había movido ágilmente y ahora se encontraba detrás de Videl, con sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la joven, que se sintió pequeña frente al animal.

No era mentira. Si de algo no podía jactarse, era de su habilidad de montar caballos, tragó saliva y avanzó hacia el equino sudorosa y dubitativa.

—Pon el pie allí. —Akemi le señaló uno de los estribos de la montura con un dedo y Gohan ofreció su mano desde la altura, sonriente.

—Dame tu mano. —el semisaiyayín habló claramente. Videl olvidó acordarse si ya había accedido a hacerlo o qué. En un arranque de valentía inexplicable, aceptó el gesto y pegó un salto efervescente y desordenado al caballo, que ni se inmutó ante el movimiento.

—Eso es —Akemi dijo entre risas. La chica lucía arraigada a Gohan como un koala desesperado, media despeinada y asustada, aún un poco chueca y sin poder relajar las extremidades— ... Yo, ahora vuelvo a la casona, de seguro Lime ya me necesita. Cuídense.

Gohan asintió tomando las riendas con fuerza, girando el animal para comenzar a andar. Videl inspiró deprisa, sintiéndose literalmente ridícula y asustada a una cosa que según lo normal, debería ver como algo mínimo. Cuando sintió al caballo moverse entre sus piernas, no pudo más que respirar pausado, para no lucir como un payaso frente al chico y a la misma Akemi que los despedía para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Tranquilo... —el muchacho habló al animal moderando el trote, carraspeó y procedió a tomar un sendero que se internaba en una planicie.

Ya más calmada, Videl se preguntó cuantos caminos y paisajes más tendría este lugar. Ahora mismo no tenía idea de donde se dirigían, ni menos como podrían regresar. Los sentimientos amainaron y pudo _soltar_ a Gohan con más libertad, para contemplar el alrededor mejor, y de paso no continuar con las uñas casi incrustadas en su pecho.

Admiró un nuevo ambiente desconocido, supuso que su acompañante había tomado una ruta paralela, pues aún continuaba viendo el río a unos metros más allá. No había ninguna luz más que de la luna, y no se podía despreciar el efecto de las aguas corredizas y las sombras que producía sobre unos abetos.

El caballo relinchó despacio, Videl se ubicó más cómoda que momentos atrás y suspiró largo. Su ex había tenido razón, era una noche hermosa. Descansó su vista en el cuello desnudo del chico y volvió a concluir que de espaldas siempre luciría más misterioso y atractivo que nunca. Él no daba señas de nada, pero tal era el silencio, que la muchacha pudo adivinar por su respiración que seguía cansado a pesar de todo. Se cruzó de brazos, apostando por el equilibrio e intentando entibiarse a sí misma, no por algo ya estarían luego en invierno. Rozó con sus manos el lomo del animal y pudo sentir uno de sus músculos danzando bajo la piel suave y activa.

—Es... Un caballo muy tranquilo —opinó a murmuros— ¿Es el mismo de la otra noche?

—Sí... Es el caballo predilecto de Lime. Se llama Aldebarán.

"Aldebarán" repitió Videl en sus adentros. Hace mucho que no escuchaba un nombre tan fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no le había visto detalladamente aquella mancha blanca en la frente días atrás. Tal vez todo se debía a la misma oscuridad de la noche.

—¿A donde vamos? —Satán preguntó inspirando con fuerza, el aire era limpio y fresco.

—No lo sé... Solo estamos rodeando el lugar, todo está muy húmedo para bajar.

La muchacha asintió para sí, hace días esperaba una lluvia gruesa y ruidosa, pues todo conspiraba a ello. El clima parecía jugar entre estándares distintos, a veces frío, muchas veces caluroso, en fin. Nada de una vez decidido y que zanjara en definitiva el inicio de alguna estación.

—Quizás llueva esta noche... —Videl agregó mirando las nubes gruesas del cielo, quitó un cabello rebelde de su frente y contempló como Gohan también miraba en ascenso junto a ella, sobretodo en la curva de aquel cuello y hombro, dando la sensación de un espacio acogedor y sutil.

—Lime estaba muy sorprendida... Cuando estaba curando unas heridas de su cuello, me contó que en plena inconciencia sintió técnicamente que volaba por los cielos.

Videl alzó una ceja extrañada, pero en solo segundos captó la idea. —Oh vaya... De seguro se ha pegado un susto.

—Pues aún no parece creerlo del todo.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—Noup. Pero de seguro ella sacará sus propias conclusiones al respecto... Yo ya he sacado las mías.

La joven giró la cabeza directamente a su acompañante con los ojos preguntones. —¿Eh?

—Has vuelto a volar. —Gohan dio vuelta de tal manera que pudo apreciarla de cuerpo entero— Esta vez soy yo el sorprendido.

Sonrojándose de improviso, Videl le enfrentó por un momento para luego apartar la mirada. —Yo... Ya sabes... Fue una emergencia.

El saiya rió despacio moviendo a ambos lados la cabeza. —No es eso... Me parece muy bueno que vuelvas a hacerlo, es un medio de distracción fantástico.

_Pues de distracciones precisamente no andaba_, la muchacha pensó. En aquel momento era la única vía de escape accesible y por sobretodo veloz. Estuvo a punto de responderle con una buena evasiva, pero no pudo lograrlo, el chico tomó la palabra.

—¿Recuerdas esos días antes del torneo de artes marciales?

La temperatura bajó aún más y Videl sintió sus dedos congelados, como el vaho salir hasta de sus narices. —... Sí.

—Estos paisajes se parecen mucho al lugar donde entrenamos. En verdad, hasta el día de hoy hay muchas cosas que permanecen igual... —ascendiendo la cabeza, la muchacha tomó con una mano el sweter de Gohan, comenzaban a bajar un camino bastante rocoso. No dijo nada y se mantuvo callada. El chico volvió a controlar la situación y a rodear una posa de agua, continuó— Pero creo que hemos cambiado bastante... ¿No crees?

Videl volvió a soltar las ropas del chico y cruzarse de brazos por segunda vez. Desde que habían roto su relación, eso era pensamiento de todos los días. Prefirió omitir ese detalle y ser más objetiva, incluso divertida al recordar personalidades de años atrás.

_Inocentón adorable..._

—¿Recuerdas el lío de las clases de vuelo? —Gohan volvió a hablar sonriente— Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a enseñar esas cosas a alguien que no fueran mis conocidos...

—¿A una _chica_, dices? —agregando con voz burlona, la joven comenzó por primera vez a relajarse, él por su parte rió.

—No me subestimes, tal vez lo hubiese logrado más tarde... Solo hubiese necesitado algo de práctica.

Gohan bajó la mirada seguramente sonrosado, Videl no pudo asegurarlo, pero experimentó un sentimiento extraño, primero calma y luego...

—Ya ves... Ambos aprendimos muchas cosas.

... _Sí_. La infaltable melancolía. Él tampoco parecía olvidar nada.

—Creo... Que luego de toda mi vida —la chica murmuró despacio para afirmar en voz alta— Yo ya he perdido mi capacidad de asombro con todo lo que me rodea.

—Nunca se debe perder la capacidad de asombro... Porque luego de ello, todas las pequeñas cosas pierden su encanto.

Videl se quedó por momentos incrédula. Era increíble pensar que un ser como Gohan aún podía sorprenderse a través de sucesos de la vida cotidiana. Él, mitad humano, mitad saiyajín, mitad hombre, mitad primate, capaz de destruir ciudades en un solo pestañeo, levantar urbes en los hombros o llevar la responsabilidad de cuidar el planeta tierra. Sí, era increíble.

—No entiendo muy bien...

Realmente no calzaba. Son Gohan había visto morir cruelmente a amigos y aún podía sonreír. Había visto fallecer a su padre frente a sus narices y aún podía esbozar un gesto amable. Había sentido el fracaso amoroso...

... y aún así, era capaz de volver.

Levemente sonrojada e ida ante las revelaciones de sus pensamientos, no pudo más que seguir escuchando las palabras pausadas, dulces, terapéuticas y consoladoras de su acompañante, quien tomó las riendas del caballo y cambió de rumbo.

—Tener por primera vez en mis brazos a Goten siendo un bebé; aquella instancia en las montañas mientras papá y Vegeta intentaban destruir a Boo, viendo ascender la energía de los humanos en dirección al planeta supremo; las tardes en los picos del sur, cuando Piccolo me dejó allí para aprender a valerme por mi mismo; el entrenamiento con mi padre en la habitación del tiempo... Son cosas que no olvidaría nunca y me hacen valorar aún más mi existencia.

Gohan omitió ciertos pensamientos íntimos que repasó en su mente con exquisitez y cierto sabor a felicidad que hizo que una sonrisa se cruzara por el rostro instantáneamente, como quien guarda algo con celo y conocimiento. Lo calló, pero _como_ recordaba ciertas cosas...

_Contemplar a Videl dormir.  
Oler sus cabellos y deleitarse con el aroma de manzanilla.  
Los momentos en Paozu Yamma cuando le enseñó a volar.  
Sus ojos al momento de luchar por lo que desea.  
Aquella risa furtiva, capaz de hacerlo entrar en un trance sereno.  
Escucharla hablar de sus miedos más ocultos.  
La entrega de ambos a un sentimiento nuevo.  
Aquella tarde serena de Abril.  
La primera vez que habían hecho el amor.  
Su cuerpo frágil y desnudo bajo sus brazos.  
Todo._

Sonriendo melancólica, la muchacha emanó cierta angustia por cada uno de sus poros, incluso al respirar. No podía ni siquiera recordar fielmente el rostro de su madre, menos detalles de su niñez que no fueran palabras, situaciones concretas, su padre, columpios y algún juego de palmas con una canción tarareada. El vaivén del animal la hipnotizó y se sintió intimidada y al descubierto. Sin poder estar verdaderamente conciente de lo que hacía, sus brazos rodearon al semisaiyajín por la espalda con sutileza, sin poder discernir si era un gesto de apoyo o algún sentimiento recóndito de su mente. No lo supo, pero lo hizo. Se encogió e intentó relajarse. ¿Qué era esa paz que sentía?. ¿La misma sensación que había optado por abandonar semanas atrás?

Gohan sonrió para sí y evitó girar la cabeza hacia la chica o sencillamente moverse. Temía que simplemente toda esa imagen desapareciera en dos tiempos como una realidad onírica, sin dejar rastro. Que esa tibieza se contrastara cruelmente, que la calidez del cuerpo de Videl recargado contra el suyo lo dejara, sin siquiera despedirse. En cambio, continuó las palabras anteriores con el mismo tono de voz.

—Recuerdo muy bien el viaje a Namekusein con Bulma y Krilin. Aquellas noches en que despertaba en medio de la penumbra y el ronroneo de máquinas cuidando nuestro sueño. La luz tenue y la vista al espacio que en conjunto me daban un cuadro que nunca erradicaré de mi memoria. Me pegaba al vidrio y me preguntaba el porqué de tanta belleza del ambiente, las estrellas, galaxias y nebulosas que no hacían nada más que embellecer el alrededor. Juré que algún día dedicaría mi vida a responder el qué de las cosas, a descifrar la hermosura, a codificar parámetros de lo imposible... Pero hay cosas... Hay cosas que nunca lograré conocer la razón. No hay ecuaciones. No hay fórmulas. Solo... Solo existe amor, Videl. Solo amor.

El primogénito Son llevó una de sus manos a tocar los dedos de su ex novia que torturaban amablemente su pecho. Ella estaba ahí. SU Videl. Y lo escuchaba alerta y perceptiva, tal vez era una oportunidad.

—Te extrañé _mucho_... —acabó diciendo sin rodeos y dejó que las palabras fueran tan claras como sus reflexiones. La chica levantó la cabeza que yacía descansando en la espalda del chico y habló con tranquilidad y simpleza.

—Mientes. Si lo hubieses sentido, aquella vez en tu departamento me habrías detenido.

—No pude hacerlo. En esa ocasión, tenías mucha razón.

Videl cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente nuevamente en Gohan, trayendo a su mente todos esos motivos que aquel día formaron sus oraciones y la decisión respectiva. El muchacho continuó.

—Perdí mi rumbo, Videl. Mis prioridades pasaron a ser otras. Estudios, responsabilidades ligadas y otros asuntos... Y sin quererlo, terminé arriesgando otras. No sabes lo difícil que se me hace decírtelo. Me costó mucho concretizar y descubrir verazmente tu motivo para dejarme. Al fin y al cabo, si lograba resolver todo eso, lo demás vendría solo. Tal vez me humanizaría más y dejaría de lado mis puntos de vista objetivos y competencia... —tomó una pausa suspirando— Siento hablártelo ahora, luego de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido.

La joven ojiazul creyó guardar una gran presión emocional en su garganta. Todo lo que había pensado hasta el cansancio, salía a boca de Gohan. Era como si abrieran su cuerpo y sacaran cada nudo de problema y comenzaran a desatarlo con una lentitud dolorosa.

—Gohan... —casi en un quejido, Videl pudo hablar, iba a quitar sus manos del pecho del saiyajín, cuando él le adelantó y tomó una de ellas apoyándola un poco más abajo de su cuello.

—_Aún_ está aquí... Aún está el Gohan del cual te enamoraste —volvió a enmudecer por instantes para luego seguir hablando— ¿Lo sientes?... Dímelo, por favor, Videl... Dímelo.

Sus párpados cayeron. A través de su espalda, con su tacto, el aura, el espíritu arrepentido o la voz acongojada. Videl pudo sentirlo. Como aquellas veces, luego de hacer el amor. Pudo sentir su alma transparente gritando por su atención, fundirse también con la suya, con la de el hombre bajo sus brazos, en las cuales ya no era un solamente un individuo, en donde su identidad pasaba a segundo plano y el ritmo de sus corazones y respiraciones galopaban al mismo paso. Si más no lo recordaba, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser únicamente una persona. Y era por la trivial razón que seguía unida a él mentalmente, corporal o sensorial...

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Videl se dio cuenta que la cabaña ya estaba frente a ellos. No pudo hablar, volvió a bloquearse oralmente, ya respiraba agitada y su cuerpo temblaba de poca quietud. No le respondió a viva voz y solo pudo continuar con su frente apoyada en la espalda de su ex. Se mordió el labio y trató de focalizar su atención en otro punto que no fuera la mano de Gohan apoyada sobre la suya, sin ninguna caricia de por medio, solo el tacto tibio, la conexión más ineludible que pudo encontrar. Fue él quien luego de unos minutos dejó sus dedos ir, se separó inspirando largamente y bajó del equino con una lentitud bastante pausada.

Gohan le ofreció ambas manos en alto, acto similar al de una madre que espera que su hijo baje del balancín. Sus cejas estaban inclinadas, y aunque la oscuridad no dejaba ver mucho, la muchacha notó aquellos ojos de cansancio eternos que la contemplaron horas atrás en el automóvil. No pidió que la dejara bajar sola, pues eso era explícitamente imposible. Acentuó la mirada y procedió a levantar una pierna para quedar solo de un lado mirando al saiya, quien la tomó de la cintura aguardando el descenso.

Videl bajó despacio y todo iba bien hasta que un pie quedó atrapado en un estribo y cayó bruscamente a los brazos del muchacho que se mantuvo firme ante el recibimiento. La chica de cabellos oscuros pegó un respingo asustada y acabó abrazada a su acompañante como nunca esperó hacerlo. Sus manos rodeaban su cuello y su rostro permanecía oculto entre el pecho del guerrero quien solo se limitó a permanecer estático con sus extremidades superiores y palmas aprisionando entre sí la espalda de una Videl que no paraba de respirar galopadamente. Ella sintió sus venas conglomerarse y su corazón en la garganta palpitar con entusiasmo. Le pareció un tiempo infinito, su nariz podía captar cualquier aroma varonil y por sobretodo sentir el vaivén de la respiración del saiya. Percibió la mejilla de Gohan rozando su frente, y su cuerpo, ejercer una presencia poderosa. Volvió a sentirse pequeña, inhibida, cubierta por una sensación calurosa, en contraste con el ambiente. Tragó saliva y aspiró una bocanada de aire por la boca que no se pareció a ningún aliento de antes, solo se sentía incapaz de actuar.

Sin ganar en menos, el juego de la bajada solo había logrado una pose inesperada para Gohan y sus manos ahora tenían bajo de ellas a Videl, aquella chica de sus eternas reminiscencias y la misma que había optado por recobrar. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior tratando de tranquilizar sus sentimientos y no pensar en como su dedo meñique y anular se habían infiltrado para tener bajo sus yemas un pedazo de piel desnuda de la chica. No. Se imaginó un balde de agua que mojara cualquier confusión, incluso aquella fragancia de manzanilla que amenazaba con romper la cordura que desde niño lo había caracterizado.

La joven levantó su rostro con una franja roja en las mejillas para encontrarse de frente con el semisaiyajín, quien la contempló con los ojos apremiados. Éste movió una de sus manos directamente a la tez de Videl que sentía su cuerpo latir en un compás interminable, dando paso a la vez, a un murmuro dulcemente varonil.

—Hueles... a café.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Mm. Hay muchas escenas que me agradan de este capítulo en especial, partes que incluso, se desarrollaron con bastante soltura. La dubitación de Videl por acariciar a Gohan en el automóvil, la remembranza de la joven ante Lime, cuando nuestro semisaiyajín habla de su viaje a Namekusein en la niñez, los pensamientos silentes del chico mientras montaban, especialmente la tensión que existe entre ambos. Espero que no haya quedado, de cierta manera, muy _pasteloso_. Pues no apunto a ello. Uno de los objetivos que me planteé al escribir esta historia —que repito, no abandonaré— fue expresar la abundancia de imperfecciones que surgen ante las relaciones. No es coincidencia que Videl dude a cada momento de lo que realiza y trate de hacer lo que para ella es _correcto_ —ése es otro tema importante, pero no los aburriré, he ahí el título—, pues no todo calza tan bien como muchas veces pensamos. Siento mucho actualizar tan tarde, pero este año —no sé si a ustedes— ha sido bastante agitado, y debo recurrir a separar las cosas de forma delicada, pues siempre preferiré escribir con la mente fresca. Tengo la historia casi acabada en mis libretas, pero pasarlas al ordenador y corregirlas es un verdadero trabajo. Debo agradecer también sus comentarios a ésta y mis otras historias que he publicado. Me hacen esforzarme aún más para lograr algo _decente _y, por qué no decirlo, hasta me levantan el ánimo. Debido a la situación vertiginosa en la cual he terminado este capítulo —vaya momento en que lo corté XD—, he decido publicar lo que continúa en un plazo de una semana más, sin falta ni atrasos, esperando vuestras opiniones para ver si he logrado algo que merezca o no una mejora.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Elena_, gracias por tus ánimos, ya estoy mejorando bastante. Y vaya que tienes razón, tropezar con la misma piedra es lo más común que se puede encontrar. Espero que yo no lo haga y logre actualizar mas seguido. Sight; _makaialexa_, síi... Me encanta la personalidad de Gohan, tiende a mostrarse bastante despistado, pero es uno de los personajes más dulces que he encontrado, por no mencionar aquella seriedad repentina que le nace. Tienes razón, pero preferí dejarlo allí... Si continúo, la actualización anterior hubiese sido muy larga y pesada, más de lo que ya es. Ojalá te guste lo que he sacado ahora; _Juanitaaa_, así es... Las historias buenas que he encontrado de esta pareja en español son muy pocas, de hecho, lo que he leído, la mayoría está en inglés, (ya puedes ver algunos de mis favs), y fue una de mis inquietudes al comenzar esta historia, yo juraba que sería una fracaso rotundo XDD; _Fairy-Li_, oh vaya, me halagas, que te haya hecho sentir algo, para mí es un logro fantástico, principalmente que lo relacionemos con nuestra propia realidad… Eso es algo normal. Muchas veces también me he sentido así... Espero que tu situación haya mejorado y ya todo esté bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has sacado una gran sonrisa; _Piamona_, así es, y aún falta lo macro XD, pero ya iré tomando vuelo para cerrar la historia; _InuSherry_, XD, todos tenemos algo de trauma con las abejas, estoy segura!... Ya vieras, hay muchas cosas que puedo tejer desde aquella escena de la curación, desde un cariño mutuo a partir de gestos, hasta una tensión sexual explícita. Vaya situación en que los puse a prueba, pero me pareció bastante adecuado y disfruté un mundo imaginándome a Gohan y también en lo que debería estar pensando. La otra vez volví a pillar DBZ en la tele y recordé de inmediato el fic que escribiste..., sobretodo esa parte donde Goten llama _'hombre'_ a Goku, en vez de _'papá'_. No sé si logré comentarte, pero el ver narrada la historia de Gohan a manos de su padre me resultó bastante conmovedor, me recordaste incluso ideas que había olvidado. Eso sí, me hubiera gustado ver de igual manera un pedacito dedicado a Chichi, pero de todas maneras me gustó como está... Espero que me mandes más escritos tuyos, mientras yo actualizo los míos XD. Gracias por tu comentario, nena; _Patybra_, gracias, wapísima... me honra bastante que me lo digas, ojalá pueda continuar entregando buenos capítulos y de una calidad decente, esa parte de 'vuelta a enamorarse' me encantó narrarla, me inspiré mucho justo cuando estaba escuchando la melodía de mi querida Yoko Kanno, _'Kawaisou na Faye (High Socks)'_ de Cowboy Bebop, es beeella. Cuídate y ya nos leeremos; _Alma_, que bien!... ahora espero que esta actualización haya logrado causarte lo mismo. Gracias por el comentario!; _Sakuramsm_, nooo, mujer, por dios, a mí lo que me llegue me viene bien, desde cualquier tomate a varios mails que me han visitado el correo. Pero en todo caso, tienes mucha razón, gracias por el aliento a seguir XDD; _Noryale_; Nor, no puedo creer que me hayas escrito... yo AMO tus historias, créeme que no me jacto de un inglés perfecto, pero en _'It doesn't change a thing'_ comprendí tan bien lo que intentaste decir. Muchas veces tendemos a idealizar momentos de intimidad, y no me refiero solo a la relación sexual _per se_, sino desde el casamiento entre parejas hasta un simple beso. No todo es perfecto. No todo es clave. Yo apuesto por la resolución de sentimientos. Gracias por tus comentarios y el mail, lamento enormemente el no haberlo respondido a la brevedad, pero mi conexión es una lástima... Y créeme que te he entendido perfectamente tu español. El portugués es una lengua hermosa. Por favor, no desprecies tus escritos, pues tal como tú me dijiste, yo también he disfrutado mucho de los tuyos. Ya buscaré un tiempo, espero que esta actualización te agrade. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	14. Aunque te busque y no te encuentre

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo XIV:** Aunque te busque y no te encuentre.

_...Oh and I rush to the start._

* * *

Gohan se acercó a la muchacha y Videl solo sintió confusiones conjuntas, frases amalgamadas e imágenes en su mente que le arrebataron la calma. Cuando ya comenzaban a respirar el mismo aliento, alcanzando el ápice del momento, Satán situó delicadamente tres de sus dedos sobre los labios masculinos. El viento volvió a hacer de las suyas, pero como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos pudo notarlo, todo incidía en la quietud y en los sentimientos puestos sobre la mesa.

—No... Por favor, Gohan...

El aludido solo abrió sus ojos ampliamente, inspirando deprisa y entreabriendo la boca con sigilo.

—Videl, yo...

Tomando los dedos de la muchacha, el saiyajín perdió el contacto visual, la muchacha se separó con pausa, alejando su rostro y posteriormente su cuerpo, aún dejando escapar el vaho huidizo a su alrededor. Retomando el tono de voz, Gohan habló en voz baja, pero infinitamente claro, en un acto marcado por la decisión y la oportunidad.

—Yo... Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Las palabras la detuvieron al instante, volvió a cruzarse de brazos, abrazándose a sí misma con frenesí y dejando que la brisa le revolviese sus cabellos ya desordenados desde un principio.

—Te amo. —tomándola de los hombros con la vista fija, el chico repitió el acercamiento. Inclinó las cejas milimétricamente, colocando una mueca apacible. No se detuvo— Te amo.

—Gohan... —Videl dejó sus brazos caer hacia los lados, apretando los puños.

—¿Qué ocurre?. ¿No me crees? —buscando recuperar su mirada, Gohan le habló con ternura, acariciando uno de sus hombros con el pulgar, despacio, y lo suficientemente sutil para mantener el control.

—Hay muchas cosas que no he solucionado... Estoy confundida, y no sé que hacer... Me conoces, hasta ahora solo he enredado más las cosas.

—Videl... —el guerrero pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa triste— Yo... Cambié. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?

Moviendo los labios y buscando una mirada fija, la muchacha volvió a acercarse. —No quiero seguir causando problemas por mis líos a personas que me rodean... Sé que has cambiado, pero...

—Nadie te ha cobrado sentimientos, nadie... —Gohan volvió a intentarlo, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y luego sobre los brazos de Videl, descendiendo su mirada con timidez. La muchacha pensó cuanta razón tenía. Había cambiado, pero de todas formas aún existía en él aquel hombre magno y manso que conoció en su adolescencia. Cerró los ojos y pronunció.

—Mañana volveré a Kanagawa. Iré a ver a mi padre.

Apartándose por centímetros con el entrecejo fruncido, el chico murmuró. —Sólo han pasado unos días desde que no lo ves...

Asintiendo a sus adentros, Videl habló. —Lo sé... Pero _necesito_ cerrar ese cabo antes de saber que es lo que deseo.

El muchacho encogió su espalda con la respiración entrecortada. Bajó por segunda vez la mirada, con un desmedro incipiente, para volverla a enfrentar con los ojos decididos. Videl cubrió su rostro con una mano y tragó saliva. Se sintió vacía y pesada a la vez. No quería ver a Gohan, menos repetirle la idea de frente... Él le había dicho que la amaba y ella le respondía así. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, parecía que no quedaba más salida que un camino de dolor. Soltó un quejido y apretó los párpados percibiendo su cabeza estallar, la ambivalencia la presionaba como nunca, situándola entre la espada y pared. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que su ex la estaba abrazando con una fuerza vehemente, en un gesto individual, pues ella seguía con los brazos arraigados a sí y la mente a centímetros de colapsar.

—Quédate un poco más...

Tuvo la sensación de perder rumbo. Experimentó un tortuoso escalofrío. Bajó las manos a ambos lados y se percató del gesto, que comenzaba a sumirla en un calor amable, totalmente benévolo.

—No puedo... Quiero ver a papá...

Lamentó no abrazarlo de una manera recíproca, pero ya nada le funcionaba de la misma forma. Fue sincera. Deseaba ver a su progenitor con ansias y zanjar por fin un tema para siempre. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero sus brazos no se movieron.

—Eso es una excusa... Una _sola_ excusa... Huyes de mí y lo sabes.

Ahora se miraban, frente a frente. Gohan clavó sus ojos en los zafiros azules brillantes de su acompañante, no se miraban así desde hace mucho, era imposible maquinar algún gesto falso o tratar de tergiversar la realidad.

—Por Kamisama, Videl... ¿Hasta cuando intentarás hacerte la fuerte?. ¿Hasta cuando?... ¿Hasta que ya no puedas más y caigas dormida? —Gohan acabó apoyando su frente con la de la mujer— No lo hagas...

La joven iba a responder pidiendo alguna comprensión, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, el saiya le interrumpió con ahínco, separándose del contacto, observándola de lleno, resolviendo en su interior soluciones inmediatas.

—Yo... Iré contigo.

—Ya has hecho suficiente... Además Lime te necesita. —por primera vez, la chica apoyó su palma sobre los hombros de su acompañante. Era una verdad irrevocable. Aquella mujer lo valía. Le miró a los ojos y buscó algún vestigio de entendimiento.

—Yo te necesito a ti —Gohan retrucó manteniendo una distancia prudente. Ya sus cuerpos no se tocaban— ¿Y sabes?... Tengo miedo que al dejarte ir, nunca más volvamos a vernos mutuamente.

_Mutuamente... Mutuamente..._ Videl pensó. Ahora comenzaba a creer en el adagio ineludible de la vida. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no era el tiempo, ni momento de hacerlo. El semisaiyajín continuó.

—... ¿Que pasará ahora?. ¿Te irás a _Tombuctú?. _¿Me evitarás el resto de tu vida? —abriendo los brazos y hablando a la cara, el primogénito Son se alejó un paso— ¿Qué muralla deberé romper ahora?.

—Gohan... No compliques más las cosas... Para mí también es muy difícil intentar aclarar todo...

Como si una canción lenta, triste y melancólica los envolviera de repente, ambos guardaron distancia. El ambiente enmudecido y el dolor que se percibía en el aire, solo influyeron a agrandar el mutismo. Entre la penumbra y la quietud, Videl intentó encontrar el rostro claro del muchacho, pero éste se dio media vuelta, fortificando cada muro de resguardo. Pasaron al menos dos minutos antes que la voz segura y masculina que lo caracterizaba volviera a escucharse.

—Bien... Vete.

A la vez que la chica lo observaba de espaldas, sintió como el vacío la llenó, y por paradójico que sonase esa sensación, no sintió nada que no fuera impotencia e intenciones previamente negadas en su psique. Se acercó un par de pasos, con los ojos apretados, para contener cualquier vestigio de llanto y sentimientos que posiblemente la harían flaquear. Comenzó hablando casi a susurros, luego pronunció firme y lúcido.

—Durante todo este tiempo, nunca… Nunca pude sacarte de mi mente. —mordió su labio inferior y trató que la distancia no la matase en el acto— Todo esto solamente me ha recordado cuanto marcaste mi vida. Es verdad… —miró hacia el cielo, tratando de buscar ayuda inexistente— Rompimos, pero no solamente tú no has podido erradicarme de tu memoria. —se acercó, con la brisa haciendo de las suyas— Yo no te he olvidado. Y no creo que lo haga jamás. Jamás, Gohan.

—Vete, Videl. Tu padre debe estar esperando tu llegada.

Fue tajante. Peor que un veredicto, cultivado por el resentimiento, duro como si nunca lo esperase venir. Lo hizo con la voz calmada, respondiendo despacio y lejano a la vez. Videl descendió su vista y exhaló percibiendo nuevamente la sensación más presente en todo su viaje, el frío.

—… Fuiste muy amable al traerme hasta acá, no sé si pueda agradecerte todo algún día.

Y así como las cosas acaban, la noche se hizo aún más oscura y espesa. Una nube gruesa se atravesó y tapó la poca luz de luna que hubieran podido disfrutar hace momentos. Gohan tomó la derecha, Videl la izquierda. No hubieron más palabras, y no lo habrían hasta tiempo después. Tal vez días, semanas, o quien sabe. Ninguno de los dos giró hacia atrás, tampoco dieron media vuelta a reconstruir lo caído ante sus propias narices o tomaron un rumbo análogo. La joven entró a la casona y se dejó caer en la primera cama vacía que sus ojos pudieron encontrar en la penumbra, para permanecer en la misma posición desordenada, como un saco de verduras caído, con sus ojos a punto de estallar sobre el cobertor de hilo y el alma más pesada que un yunque. Al principio, todo fue nublado, luego las lágrimas resbalaron por sí solas, sin sollozos, ni pensamientos. Lloró largo, sin saber el tiempo que la acompañaba. Y no se movió, ni siquiera para sacarse un solo zapato. No tuvo necesidad de apagar la luz, pues nunca la hubo encendido.

Sola. Vacía. _Sola._

Quien la viera del techo pensaría que estaba muerta, aún Videl sentía los músculos rígidos con fuerza calavérica y los puños apretados. Pensó… No. No pensó nada.

* * *

Cuando acabó la canción en la radio a pilas, Videl ya había terminado de hacer su bolso. Cerró el cierre de un manotazo y se lo echó al hombro con un ademán apresurado. Suspirando largamente, paseó la mirada por última vez a la habitación acogedora que la había acompañado los últimos días. El velador antiguo, tallado en madera, la lámpara, un pequeño escritorio y el infaltable ventanal. Sonrió triste y movió los ojos con lentitud detallista, le sería muy difícil olvidar algo así. A pesar de la neblina matutina, que insistía en pasear entre medio de los árboles con afán vehemente, no pudo dejar de pensar que era uno de los paisajes más bellos que había contemplado en su vida. 

Se envolvió la bufanda al cuello, tapando su boca y nariz con ella. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama tratando de que su mente cogiera algún vestigio de calma presente en la habitación. Inspiró sonoro y disfrutó el aroma a lavanda una vez más, mejor dicho, la última, y se abrazó a sí misma para posar sus ojos en la ventana que insistía en mostrarle el bello paisaje de mañana que estaba explícitamente en un momento apoteósico, la helada y el ambiente lo confirmaban. A estos momentos el invierno ya parecía caminar entre ellos y los árboles, ya casi desnudos, lucían la escarcha en cada amanecer.

Los golpes suaves en la puerta sacaron a Videl del trance. Lime apareció detrás de ella con la tez serena y contemplativa, volviendo a lucir sus trenzas y aquellos ojos indescifrables que cierto día le llamaron la atención. Ambas cruzaron las miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Satán ya le había planteado todo desde muy temprano y la chica había accedido sin cuestionar oraciones, lo que a esta instancia, venía bastante bien.

—¿Lista? —arqueando las cejas y curvando los labios, Lime intervino.

La chica asintió muda, se puso de pie y procuró no mirar atrás para encontrar algo que la hiciese cambiar de opinión abruptamente. No. Ya no había tiempo para ello.

—Ningún taxi llega hasta acá, por lo tanto Akemi irá a dejarte hasta el almacén, donde puedes contactar uno con facilidad. De ahí en adelante, todo será más fácil. —mientras caminaban por el pasillo y su acompañante cerraba la puerta de la habitación ya abandonada, Videl intentó darle el último vistazo a todo, la cocina, la sala de estar, aquellas fotos de recuerdos, la chimenea, la estructura misma de la casona, lo que viese. Retuvo la última información entregada y movió su cabeza, describiendo un sí— ¿Ya estás mejor de tus…?

—Sí, gracias… Hoy al ducharme me he dado cuenta que se han desinflamado la mayoría muy rápido. Además, eso debería preguntártelo yo. —Videl se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, provocando que su acompañante moviera una mano.

—Descuida. Ambas ya estamos mejor. A ver que día hacemos lo mismo.

Las dos dejaron caer una carcajada, y a la vez, la sensación de un espacio neutral femenino y cortés. Ya muchos malentendidos dejaban las relaciones en una sola paz. Caminaron hasta la puerta, donde Akemi las esperaba con su usual abrigo de lana, las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa furtiva y aquella falda y medias características, presentes en lluvia, nevazón o tormenta.

Videl se detuvo en el pórtico y miró a Lime, curvando sus labios nerviosa. Se sentía avergonzada y pequeña, pues solamente ahora recordaba todo su paranoidismo pasado, y aquellas imágenes que la rodearon con intriga días atrás. Allí, la única mal enfocada y en decadencia seguía siendo ella. Nada más que ella. Si bien, tampoco pudo describir muy bien lo que le ocurría en este momento de despedida, solo estuvo segura de que ya nada era controversial.

—Estoy… —habló mirándola de frente— Estoy muy agradecida. Me sentí muy acogida.

—No te molestes, ya te cobraré una estadía en Satán City. No creas que he descuidado que la hija del campeón del mundo estuvo aquí.

Lime guiñó un ojo y la chica no pudo describir si era un acto perspicaz de doble sentido, un mensaje subliminal o la más pura verdad. Sonrió simplemente, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha. —No, por favor…

—Espero que tu padre se encuentre bien. Ya verás que sí. —levantando un pulgar, la joven de cabellos castaños curvó sus labios ampliamente. Videl no pudo más que devolver aquel gesto con una mueca cómoda y de recibimiento benévolo. No lo dudó, y se acercó lentamente a la mujer, entregándole un fuerte abrazo a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran la más veraz realidad.

—Adiós, Lime.

—Espera. —se separó sorpresivamente— ¿No te despedirás de Gohan?

—Yo… Ya lo hice anoche. —Videl sujetó con fuerza su bolso y habló claramente, mirando el suelo.

Sin estar muy convencida, Lime inspiró corto y depositó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. La miró y descubrió aquel semblante níveo opacado por las circunstancias. —A veces, solo el paso del tiempo nos hace entender muchas cosas.

Antes de que Satán comenzase a bajar las escaleras con la rapidez que la solía acompañar, la joven de trenzas tomó su brazo, deteniéndola en el camino, y tomó algo que estaba en la manilla de la puerta.

—Toma. Se me olvidaba entregarte esto. —le pasó una bolsa plástica de tamaño mediano, casi transparente— Para el camino.

Compartiendo las últimas sonrisas, Videl se despidió por vez definitiva y partió semi sonriente. Descendió cada peldaño hasta llegar al último nivel, donde Akemi la esperaba de pie.

—Eh… ¿Estás lista o esperas algo más?. —la mujer se acomodó el abrigo de lana frente a una brisa sorpresiva, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto sencillo. La aludida solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y dejar el bolso en el compartimiento trasero con la mente en ascuas.

—No…

_Maldita hipócrita._

—… A nada…

_Te mueres por verlo._

—… Ni a nadie.

Entraron al vehículo de inmediato. Videl se quedó en una posición estática, dejando la mirada fija en el retrovisor que apuntaba al establo. Si había un lugar donde Gohan podía encontrarse, era ése. Estaba segura. Haciendo lo que fuese, olvidándola por completo, erradicándola y evitando el contacto, pero él estaba allí. Apretó los ojos e inspiró. Ya era tiempo de dejar de prestar atención a asuntos que la sumían en el debacle.

—Videl.

Pestañeando sorpresivamente, la mencionada giró el rostro a la fémina frente al volante, quien le habló despacio, como si llevase un par de minutos repitiéndole lo mismo.

—El cinturón, Videl.

—Oh.

El ruidoso motor del auto rompió cualquier resto de tranquilidad en el ambiente, por más que la muchacha dejó su vista fija en el establo, obstinada, nadie apareció fuera de él. Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de las señas descollantes de Lime en la entrada de la casona, ni que la neblina había desaparecido totalmente, para dar cabida a una llovizna suave y gruesa. No pudo hacerlo. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la casa lucía más pequeña que un pulgar a lo lejos y el frío comenzó a helar sus manos.

—Es extraño que comience a llover ahora… Ha estado así por días, y justo ahora que partes de regreso comienzan las precipitaciones. ¿No lo crees?

Videl no respondió. En verdad, no alcanzó a escuchar ninguna palabra de lo anteriormente mencionado. Y no por indiferencia, ni apatía. Todo le resultaba así. Dejó sus manos sobre las rodillas y murmuró.

—¿Te molestaría si enciendo el aire acondicionado?

Akemi se quedó mirándola por un rato, asombrada por el estado de su acompañante, y por consiguiente, negó con la cabeza. La chica accionó el botón y descansó la espalda en el respaldo, iba a cerrar los ojos y sumirse en una reflexión, cuando sintió una bolsa cerca de sus pies. La tomó, y sólo pudo recordar con firmeza su motivo de existencia al tenerla entre sus piernas. Al indagar en el centro se encontró con una docena de nueces maduras, frías, algunas redondas, otras deformes, pero todas aparentemente comestibles.

—No quiero sonar engreída… —Akemi agregó señalando con el dedo el objeto en las manos de la joven, había estado observando de reojo cada movimiento de Videl en los últimos segundos— Pero esas nueces son las mejores de la región.

Satán pensó que no veía un fruto así desde su niñez. Recordó instantáneamente como su padre solía romperlas con las manos, frente a sus ojos infantiles y curiosos, asombrándola de paso y dejándola incrédula ante esa fuerza admirable de superman, o mejor dicho, de súper-papá. Ahora fue ella quien tomó una en su mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza. Al hacerlo y ver como aparecían los restos comestibles y cáscaras en su palma, volvió a afirmar como cambian las cosas con el tiempo. Como también se diferenciaban al mismo presente. Y no solamente ella, su padre o Gohan. Más bien las circunstancias. ¿Cuándo fue que había dicho que no se sorprendía por nada?. ¿Cuándo se sintió guardiana de un secreto frente a toda la población?... Vaya cosas. Ella no era más que un simple guijarro en la vida. Algo insignificante.

Llevándose un pedazo a la boca, y saboreando los restos comibles, ofreció un poco a Akemi, quien no dudó en probar.

—¿Sabes? —la mujer habló dulcemente, mientras masticaba, sin perder la vista del frente— A mi marido le encantaban las nueces.

Videl apoyó la cabeza en un brazo erguido. —No sabía que estuvieses casada.

—Él murió hace mucho de una enfermedad a la cual nunca supe darle nombre.

—Lo siento… ¿Tienes hijos?

Quitando la mirada del volante por segundos, Akemi volvió a pronunciar, semi concentrada en la carretera pedregosa. —No… No alcancé a tenerlos, aunque me hubiese encantado.

—Pero… ¿No conociste a nadie más, después? —Videl se sacó la bufanda y el abrigo pausadamente. El aire acondicionado era efectivo y rápido, dando paso a un ambiente más cálido y propenso al coloquio.

—No… Todo deseo fue enterrado al sepultar a mi difunto esposo.

La llovizna cambió de forma y las precipitaciones cayeron de una forma más ruidosa. No necesariamente una tromba, pero lo suficientemente presente para bajar la velocidad en el camino y cambiar la rapidez del limpiaparabrisas. En zonas rocosas, todo se hacía más difícil humedecido. La joven pasó un dedo por la ventana, la simple línea pudo permitirle ver más paisaje nativo a flor de terreno adyacente. No tuvo el valor de volver a preguntar algo a Akemi. Por más que mucha gente le expusiera que ya no había nada de que lamentarse y apenar, ella sabía más bien que nadie, que al evocar muertes pasadas, todo menos que una alegría efervescente podía brotar.

—No creas que no lo intenté. —carraspeando, Akemi retomó la conversación. La muchacha giró totalmente a verla para prestar oídos— De hecho… creí conocer de verdad a muchos hombres más, pero… Sencillamente ninguno de ellos despertaba en mí ese deseo.

Videl tuvo ganas explosivas de preguntar cual, pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo. La mujer de fuertes brazos prosiguió hilando ideas.

—Ese sentimiento de asentamiento. De formar un hogar, una familia, de traer un niño al mundo, fruto de ambos, para criarlo… No sé.

—Te entiendo. —la chica ojiazul habló sin mirarla. Ahora sus dedos tenían otra nuez y su mirada permanecía reflexiva en el camino.

—Suena extraño. Pero creo que solo con él logré complementarme.

El silencio volvió a aparecer de tercero. Ambas mujeres continuaron con lo suyo, una manejando y la otra abriendo la segunda nuez. Contemplando de cuerpo entero a Akemi, Videl sintió admiración ante su resolución de sentimientos. Sonaba clara, con recato, disidente y fehaciente. Aquella última frase comenzaba a dejar huir muchos pensamientos atados. Ella misma se había sentido así hace mucho tiempo. Un tiempo que parecía estremecedoramente lejano.

—¿Dónde conociste a Gohan? —la mujer de falda preguntó sin discreción. Videl pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, entrecerrando sus ojos, con el ánimus dispuesto a hablar de muchas cosas sin resentimiento.

—Él… Combatía el crimen.

—Oh, ya veo: Policía… ¿No?.

Videl prefirió no negarle nada, ahora explicar una historia de siglos y hazañas urdidas en el tiempo parecía absurdo. —Mm… Sí. Algo parecido.

—¿Y?. Sé que es atractivo, pero que…

—Estudiábamos juntos en el mismo lugar, y me pareció muy distinto a otros chicos que había conocido… Es más, hasta misterioso. Y no puedo dudar que eso me atrajo instantáneamente, aunque me lo negué por mucho tiempo.

Ambas degustaron porciones de nueces que Videl abría, y a pesar de comerlas, eso no impidió que Akemi agregara con un índice en alto y la boca llena, digno veredicto de años vividos.

—Los callados son los peores.

La chica de cabellos negros rió para sí, y a pesar de afirmarlo divertidamente en su interior, prosiguió hablando despacio. —Continué averiguando de él, conocí a su familia, participé en una especie de aventura y bueno… Acabé enamorada del chico más _nerd_ de la Orange Star High School.

Ahora fue el turno de que Akemi dejara caer una carcajada larga y tornara los ojos perspicaces. —_¿Nerd?_... Pues yo lo veo bastante despierto y normal.

Recordando reflexiones anteriores, Videl prefirió omitir el explicar uno de de los deseos más marcados de la juventud de su ex: El afán eterno de pasar desapercibido. No se refirió a eso, ni siquiera a como evitaba las invitaciones a clubes de deporte que constantemente tuvo, ni menos dedicó palabras a comentar acerca de los derivados de la normalidad. Ella… Ella podía hacer un ensayo sobre el asunto.

—Pues, es verdad. Gohan es _mucho_ más que un chico estudioso, responsable y educado.

—¿Tu primer novio? —la pregunta solo logró que la joven mujer sonriera melancólicamente en lo más profundo de su alma y opinara en voz baja, casi en un murmuro proveniente de sí. Inspiró y repitió el gesto de abrazarse a sí misma.

—El primero en muchas cosas.

Akemi miró a Videl detalladamente y pudo hasta oler la angustia que la chica evocaba con esas simples palabras que parecían envolver todo un sentir. Abrió la boca tres veces sin poder dejar que la pregunta aflorara, hasta que un repentino escalofrío la empujó definitivamente a hablar. —Como, digo… —se humedeció los labios— ¿Porqué rompieron?... Verás, no quiero sonar metiche. Pero pareces conocerle muy bien.

Suspirando, la muchacha recordó esos juegos de niñez, en especial aquel llamado 'la verdad'. Ésa ineludible, donde todos a fin de cuentas acababan diciendo mentiras. Tomó una nuez, la partió y comió dolorosamente. A pesar de todo, era imposible no sentir nada al respecto.

—Tiempo. Él estaba muy ocupado de su quehacer y yo de sufrir por ello. Hasta que un día ya no pude estirar más todo lo que sentía… Y ya me ves.

La lluvia se detuvo completamente, el auto seguía moviéndose a tiritones. Adelante, apareció el almacén frente a los ojos de ambas, que no pudieron creer lo rápido que se había hecho todo. Literal y metafóricamente, el tiempo había pasado volando ante la conversación fluida de dos mujeres y sus historias respectivas. Akemi tomó con fuerza el manubrio sin saber como responder objetivamente a lo último, bajando la velocidad. Videl en cambio se sumió en remembranzas y torturas que pensó haber dejado en la casona.

"_Yo te necesito a ti"_

¿De veras la necesitaba?... En este instante, y al evocar imágenes, todo se veía con más nitidez. Ella lo había abandonado casi un mes atrás por ese pensamiento que la torturó cada día, aquel sentir de no necesitarla claramente… Pero ahora él se lo había dicho, con los ojos brillantes y una clarividencia a simple vista. No era un robot insensible. Pero ya había elegido. Ya no había cabida atrás… Sencillamente regresaría.

Regresaría.

El almacén ya estaba a un lado, el auto se detuvo lentamente a la llegada y el motor se silenció por unos momentos. Akemi pronunció unas palabras y bajó de un momento a otro del auto apresurada. Videl se quedó adentro, aún quieta. Reviviendo a Son Gohan en su memoria, escuchando perfectamente todo lo que salió de sus labios la noche anterior.

"_Bien... Vete"_

Lo había dejado. Técnicamente le había rechazado. Su ser, su confesión, sus palabras, sus abrazos y labios. Todo lo había hecho a un lado. Lo peor no era eso. Simplemente intentó recordar qué la llevó a hacerlo y solo reconoció el nerviosismo y el cangelo como nunca.

"_Debes dar vuelta la página"_

"_Deseo ver a papá"_

Todo se entremezclaba entre mensajes, canales y comprensión. Videl tomó su cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos. No mentía. Ella deseaba ver a su padre. Lo deseaba. Pero también estaba conciente de haber dejado al chico del cual se había vuelto a enamorar por segunda vez. Lo repitió. Ya había elegido. Y al parecer de una manera definitiva. Él la había dejado partir sin más por segunda vez también, y ella se hubo marchado cerrando otro capítulo de por medio por simple cirscunpección. Recordó el adagio que había sentido el día anterior, y volvió a percibirlo en su cuerpo, pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca. _Ellos…_

Akemi abrió la puerta de Videl metódicamente, no esperó a que ella bajara y le habló.

—He encontrado un taxi que ahora mismo parte a Kanagawa, ya está hecho, solo debes subirte y esperar a otros pasajeros que ahora están comprando en el almacén. —sin detenerse, la mujer se afirmó el moño y abrió el compartimiento trasero para sacar el bolso, explicando a la joven a la vez detalles del viaje, quien salió del auto y recibió las maletas con una mirada perdida, las facciones apretadas y las cejas inclinadas.

Pasaron unos momentos para que Akemi se realizara, mientras avanzaba al taxi, de que ella no había entendido palabra y que seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar, sin moverse un centímetro que demostrara dinamismo. Se dio media vuelta y la vio a unos dos metros, con el bolso en una mano y las nueces en otra. El cabello alborotado por la brisa, lucía desordenado y sus hombros encogidos solo denotaban inestabilidad. No era difícil de entender, una mujer siempre puede adivinar la tristeza ajena, y esta vez no era la excepción. Videl dejó caer su bolso de cuero café al suelo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para sollozar con la cabeza baja.

Akemi avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que la joven mujer llorara amargamente en su pecho generoso.

—Gohan y yo… —Videl murmuró entre quejidos, aún con la tez oculta— Gohan y yo nunca más volveremos a vernos, Akemi… Hemos vuelto a romper.

La mujer acarició los cabellos de la chica y enunció frases para amainar llantos, aquellas que tenía guardadas para los hijos que nunca tuvo, y que ahora, intentaban calmar a la joven bajo su abrazo, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Pues pasó un buen rato en la misma posición, Videl repitió la misma frase varias veces, con el alma explícitamente herida e impotente a las situaciones. Su acompañante no supo que aconsejar, ya que no hay palabras para consolar a quien cree haber perdido todo rumbo y concordancia en la vida.

* * *

**  
Freetalk:** Estoy muy feliz. El día de ayer asistí a un concierto de cinco bandas de animé, j-pop, doblaje en español, cosplay, karaoke y miles de chorradas freaks con amigas. Es increíble como en medio de miles de jóvenes de diferentes tendencias me encontré mas normal que nunca XD. Volví a animarme mucho. Pienso que el peor drama que pasamos en la actualidad se resume al sentimiento de la soledad, y eso mismo he dejado olvidado desde ayer. Lo que me deja un sabor especial. No sé. Hay veces en que el martillo para romper mi soledad yace justo a mi lado, pero mis ojos siguen vendados. También vi por segunda vez la peli '**The War'** con Kevin Costner y Elijah Wood y me emocioné bastante con una cita_: 'La única cosa por la que vale luchar en este vida es el amor. Es lo único que te da fuerza, que te hace vivir y estremecer. Después de eso, nada.'_. Puede sonar a estas alturas bastante pasteloso, pero por ahí escuché que la sensibilidad es lo único que nos hace humanos. ¡Estoy muy agradecida por vuestros comentarios!. Me han animado como no se lo imaginan, es por eso que vuelvo a dedicarles este mini capítulo, pues sé lo difícil que se hace ganar un tiempo solo para el occio. Iré de esta manera, actualizaciones cortas, pero un capi cada semana si la santa maría virgen y el santo hijo perdido del rosario me lo permiten XD.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Piamona_, _Stepmom!_ Adoro esa peli. Tienes razón, hay cierta semejanza, pero es simplemente pues creo que una conexión y la inherente despedida en este caso de una madre a una hija no merece menos. En algo nos parecemos, yo también suelo dejar caer un par de lágrimas cuando la veo XD. Ya va quedando poco, estoy retocando últimas escenas para que todo salga bien y principalmente me agrade el resultado. Muchas gracias por la relectura, me honras; _Juanita_, te creo absolutamente, yo también lo he vivido, y de la misma manera vuelvo a disculparme, espero que mi caso del tiempo apretado no sea el tuyo. Te agradezco la constancia, en serio, ahora es mí deber el cumplir también; _Noryale_, nena… yo también ya quiero leer algo tuyo. Verás, aquella parte que mencionas la saqué minutos antes de irme a la cama un día, luego de un trabajo _part_ _time_ que encontré por la tarde. Contradice toda mi teoría, pues a pesar del cansancio pude sacar algo bueno XD. No te preocupes, que entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, espero que este capítulo te agrade, en especial, me conmueve mucho la conversación entre Videl y Akemi, la otra vez leía que no hay nada más enriquecedor que una plática íntegra con distintos tipos de mujeres. Espero te guste, saludos; _Elena_, ou… Y yo que deseaba que no hubiese quedado tan cursi XD, que le haremos, mal que mal se lo merecían, ya que de drama hay bastante; _InuSherry_, aldebarán viene de Saint Seiya, siempre me gustó el caballero de Tauro por la gran presencia y a la vez noble corazón que se encontraba bajo aquella armadura dorada. Jo. Que cosas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, wapa. Me alegra tanto saber que te haya conmovido… Espero sacar más partes así y que te gusten de igual manera, que te dejen pensando me asombra bastante, pero tienes razón, como lectora yo siempre imagino _algo más_ de lo que leo. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	15. Creer es de Tontos

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo XV:** Creer es de tontos.

_Running in circles, chasing our tails..._

* * *

—Gracias. —Videl cerró la puerta despacio, contemplando de paso al conductor que recibió el dinero del pasaje bajando el vidrio apresuradamente. El tipo no emitió gesto, se lamió los dedos y contó billetes como si no se notara, encendiendo el motor de paso para partir de inmediato. 

Irguiendo la espalda y tomando los bolsos con una fuerza débil, la muchacha vislumbró de inmediato el hospital estatal. La lluvia le daba una especie de apariencia lozana, los edificios, calles y aceras se presentaban con unos colores frescos, y los árboles se daban a lucir con una humedad relente a simple vista. A fin de cuentas el matiz del ambiente equidistaba del verde de la poca vegetación circundante y el asfalto limpio. Definitivamente no era un paisaje de todos los días, a pesar de que el sol no se dignara a aparecer y el cencio insistiera en quedarse, pero nada lo alejaba de ser un día bello.

La chica tomó un rumbo distinto, evitó la entrada principal y su cabeza, en un extraño reflejo, permaneció baja hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde ingresó al edificio por la planta baja con el paso un poco más amplio. Ni siquiera el guardia del estacionamiento pareció percibirla, al parecer su atención solo era presa de unas _donuts_ y un partido de fútbol por la televisión, o al menos eso captó Videl con un simple vistazo de cautela. Tomó el ascensor y marcó de inmediato el número del piso que ya tenía más que memorizado, percibiendo la incomodidad como si las mismas paredes metálicas se la mencionasen, y rogó que esta vez no se detuviera en pleno ascenso, pues entre remembranzas y otra situación claustrofobia se vería perdida.

Apoyó su espalda y reconoció el ascensor como si nada, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza despacio. Más gente entró en diferentes pisos, algunas llenas de paquetes y otras conversando de diferentes cosas. Le llamó la atención una pequeña de cabellos rubios, de finas facciones, muy parecida a Ireza, con un rostro pálido y enfermizo, en brazos de una madre que la mecía y hablaba con ternura. Recordó a su amiga que en estos momentos debería estar ocupada en sus estudios, seguramente preguntándose a si misma el porqué de la continua ingratitud de ella misma. Sin duda habían muchas cosas que decirle, pero ahora mismo no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con sus problemas con nadie. Era una especie de apatía colectiva solamente concebida en estas situaciones, aquella estúpida necesidad de aparentar una soledad eficaz.

—Piso 18. —el ascensor habló. Videl reaccionó despacio, evitando a gente para salir y mirando por última vez a la pequeña, que escondió su rostro inmediatamente en el hombro de su madre ante su sonrisa. _De seguro su aspecto era el de un monstruo recién saliendo de la caverna._

Mientras caminaba se preguntó si aquella voz electrónica la habían implementado luego del corte sorpresivo de luz de la otra vez, pero toda reflexión fue aplacada al reconocer instantáneamente el nivel donde se hallaba su padre en recuperación. No pasó por el mesón de enfermeras, afortunadamente este lucía como si la mañana las hubiera tomado desprevenidas y la gente se atochara preguntando cosas por doquier, especialmente una mujer gritando desesperada fue su mejor coartada para pasar despreocupadamente hacia su destino.

Videl pasó veloz, musitando en su interior repetidas veces el número de la habitación, buscando con la mirada la puerta correspondiente, tratando de pasar totalmente desapercibida por el ambiente. Cuando la encontró, abrió la puerta despacio, para entrar con sigilo. Avanzó hasta el final, donde lo había dejado días atrás, en la misma cama y lugar que ahora lucían cubiertos con una cortina verdácea. Tragó saliva y se lo imaginó recostado, mirando la ventana con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho, seguramente preguntando que habría de almorzar, con la pierna levantada y vistiendo ropa de hospital.

Apartó con los dedos la tela que separaba el ambiente, inspiró y encontró... Nada.

La cama ahora estaba ocupada por un hombre cubierto de vendas en todo el rostro, menos en la boca y ojos. Videl bajó las cejas antes elevadas de emoción y frunció el ceño con la cortina en mano. Una mujer estaba sentada a su lado, cubierta con una manta y con unos ojos de cansancio inminentes.

—¿Buscas algo? —interrogó moviendo la cabeza a un lado, cubriéndola con la mirada.

—Yo... —la muchacha retrocedió un paso confundida— Buscaba a otra persona... Pensé que la encontraría aquí.

La mujer tomó la mano del hombre en la cama que lucía más silencioso que una iglesia y habló a murmuros. —A mi esposo lo han transferido hoy en la madrugada, pero la cama ya estaba vacía.

Videl se interrogó miles de cosas a la vez, su mente no daba abasto para jerarquizar cada una y todo le parecía forzadamente confuso. Algo extraño cruzó su espalda y se situó en el pecho con lentitud. Apremiante. Paseó la mirada por la gran habitación buscando a su progenitor con la esperanza de que la estuviese observando por allí, divertido de su sorpresa de no hallarlo en el mismo lugar, pero nada de lo presente parecía ocultar a su padre. Abrió la boca pero no supo que preguntar. Sin dar la espalda, salió del lugar con las facciones inquietas. _Esto no..._

Al cerrar la puerta, más bien, dejándola cerrar indiferente, dejó el bolso de cuero a un lado y se sentó en una silla de plástico. Sabía que no podía ahogarse en un vaso de agua por un simple hecho, pero...

Pasando una mano por su rostro acalorado, la chica dejó que al menos su propio contacto de tranquilizara. Antes de actuar de una manera impetuosa, creyó reconocer a unos diez metros la figura del doctor Hisashi a lo lejos, dando instrucciones a enfermeras y con más de una persona caminando a su lado pidiendo instrucciones o habla. Videl se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas, rogando en su interior estupideces y caminando sin titubear hacia él.

—... 500 miligramos de paracetamol. Nada más que eso. —dando las últimas instrucciones en voz alta, el hombre vestido de blanco giró ante el llamado de la chica ojiazul, quien mencionó su nombre en voz alta, antes de que partiera lejos— Videl Satán... Tanto tiempo.

—Dr Hisashi... Estoy confundida, he ido a la habitación donde se hallaba mi padre y él sencillamente no estaba... —la gente del alrededor la miró con extrañeza y molestia por la interrupción, pero de sutilezas, no las traía— No sé si...

El hombre que lucía una barbilla perfectamente afeitada sonrió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Interrumpió las palabras apresuradas de la joven que poco se entendieron y posó una mano sobre su hombro, pronunciando pasivamente y adelantándose a todo pronóstico. —Tranquila. Él está bien... Lo hemos transferido de habitación pues muchas personas venían a verlo diariamente y preferimos algo un poco más amplio para él.

Como si las palabras trajeran buenos tiempos y esa frase le hubiese devuelto el control en sus latidos, Videl suspiró con las cejas inclinadas, y no pudo evitar que los brazos partieran con sus pensamientos y abrazaran al hombre con efusividad. Lo apretó con fuerza, mandando al mismísimo demonio cualquier vestigio de imaginación indómita. —Gracias... Yo... Pensé tantas cosas...

—Calma. —tomándola por los hombros, el doctor la alejó de sí suavemente para hablarle de frente— Sube hasta kinesiología, piso veintitrés. Y de seguro podrás verlo, como te comenté la otra vez, le han llegado un par de visitas muy especiales en tu ausencia.

Sin terminar de escuchar la frase completa, la muchacha asintió y caminó a zancadas hasta el ascensor con una sonrisa pegajosa. Ingresó a uno que venía a simple vista repleto, y a pesar de los empujones, gestos y codazos, nadie pudo sospechar su emoción. Al salir en el piso correspondiente, con los ojos brillantes a la nada en especial y sus manos sudorosas, pudo darse cuenta como creía exudar por cada poro de su cuerpo una especie de emoción premeditada, captada incluso por el sabor de su boca.

Leyó inmediatamente "Kinesiología", grabado en un gran cartel con letras negras, puesto en la parte superior de una muralla celeste, indicando el único sector disponible. Al parecer, una gran parte de la estructura general se dedicaba a la rehabilitación. No reflexionó más y corrió la gran puerta para entrar al lugar correspondiente. Se asombró por la gran cantidad de cosas que aparecieron a su paso, máquinas extrañas que daban a pensar que habían sido sacadas de alguna película en especial. Colchonetas repartidas, enfermeros y auxiliares alrededor de personas que ejecutaban ejercicios tales como bajar escaleras o mover sus pies en un disco singular le dieron la bienvenida.

Videl buscó a su padre dando un veloz atisbo a unos bóxeres con luces rojas encendidas y otras lámparas del mismo color, alumbrando piernas, hombros y brazos. Una mujer de edad se le acercó despacio y tocó su hombro con una delicadeza extraña, la chica giró y abrió la boca para preguntar por su padre, pero fue interrumpida por un grito a carcajadas que enunció su nombre desde el fondo de la gran habitación, donde un hombre de blanco ayudaba a su padre a caminar por un par de barras metálicas.

—¡Hija! —el dichoso alzó la mano, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero lo suficientemente rápido para volver a sujetarse de una de las barandas para ganar estabilidad.

La muchacha expiró con un ademán cansino, sonoramente. Como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y, como si en el acto mismo, expulsara un enorme peso que llevaba pegado a sí. Dejó caer los bolsos, tratando de dar soltura a sus manos que se sentían agarrotadas de tanta tensión, tratando de no explotar en aquella detonación de sentimientos especiales al reconocer perfectamente a su progenitor. Percibió su cuerpo sudoroso y se mordió el labio inferior, sin escuchar las palabras de una mujer que intentó preguntarle por segunda vez algo que ni siquiera viajó por su oído. Mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su figura, descubrió como Majin Boo jugaba con un par de pesas y Bee dormía casi escondido en una esquina.

Al verlos, se emocionó. O al menos eso indicaban sus ojos. Satán padre terminó la caminata por las barras y la esperó de pie al final del trayecto con las manos apoyadas en cada barandal. Videl arrugó el rostro en una sensación distinta... Luego de todo, al fin lograba sentirse, por segundos, como si estuviera en su propio hogar. Aquellos tres seres eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, y ahora mismo, estaban todos reunidos en el mismo lugar. No lloró, pero fue capaz de ignorar el dolor de su garganta y su mirada humedecida ante los hechos. El hombre con un uniforme de hospital iba a hablarle extrañado, cuando la muchacha se acercó con el andar lento hacia su padre. A unos centímetros de tocarle, no pudo creer con la suficiente cordura que todo se encontrase tan bien. Con su padre de pie y andando, con Boo y Bee presentes y en perfecto estado.

—Yo... He vuelto, papá... —tragó saliva con dificultad, como si se excusase frente a un tribunal. Logró mirarle de frente, aún con los brazos caídos a un lado y sin saber realmente como actuar— Regresé...

—Mi pequeña... Te he extrañado mucho. —el campeón del mundo se sentó en una colchoneta despacio, no vaciló ni un segundo en sonreír ampliamente y abrir sus extremidades superiores para hablar claramente— Ven, acércate para abrazarte.

Videl se sentó a su lado y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro fuerte y magnánimo de su padre. Sintió como brazos la rodeaban con un cariño singular, aquel abrazo de explícita protección y auxilio inmediato. Tardó un poco sí en responder el gesto, cuando lo hizo, solo pudo sacar de sí un murmuro furtivo. —Yo también te extrañé mucho, papá... Mucho.

Lo aprisionó fuerte y cerró los ojos internándose en el momento. Nada se comparaba a aquella tranquilidad que sentía, ni menos a la paz que parecía cubrir cada uno de sus poros. Los nervios tremulantes desaparecieron. Había llegado. Lo había visto. Y no había algo que llegase a la altura de esa sensación de entrega mutua. Literalmente, creyó recuperar lo que nunca jamás hubo perdido y reencontrar aquel ser de importancia trascendental para su vida.

Mr. Satán le acarició la espalda con sutileza y dulzura. Besó las sienes de su hija preguntándose internamente que había ocurrido para contemplar su regreso de aquella manera. Su cuerpo pesado solo aludía a parecer que había vuelto de una batalla extenuante, como si ya nada le quedase por realizar. —Tranquila, ya estás aquí. —ordenó un poco el cabello desordenado y procuró entregar una sonrisa que demostrara alegría— ¿Me has visto ya?. ¡Estoy todo un atleta!

Asintiendo y levantando la tez con ligereza, la hija pareció más calmada. —Sí... Has avanzado mucho, papá.

—¡Vi-i-deeel! —Majin Boo soltó una pesa de unos diez kilos como quien tira un papel al basurero y se dirigió con la mano en alto y unos saltitos hacia la posición del padre y la muchacha, quién soltó al hombre pausadamente y sobó sus ojos para hablar sonriente.

—Boo... Pensé que seguías paseando en las montañas con Bee..

El monstruo rosado, que algún día tuvo a toda la población aterrorizada, ahora llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca y luego ambas manos a la cintura para reír explícitamente, captando la atención de muchos.

—Como no nos encontró en casa, logró localizarme perfectamente en este lugar... A decir verdad, llegó como si nada, eso sí, muy, muy hambriento. —Mr. Satán dio dos palmadas a Majin Boo quien respondió con aquella voz de niño que lo caracterizaba.

—Tengo mucha hambre. Aquí no hay nada bueno que comer.

Con tanto alboroto, Bee despertó de un sueño profundo y se puso de pie, para acto seguido sacudirse desde la cabeza a los pies y dirigirse con la cola alborotada de alegría a sus dueños. Videl extendió sus cejas y abrazó al animal que no dejó de moverse un solo instante. —¡Bee, que grande te has puesto!

La mujer de edad volvió a aparecer con las manos en la cintura y unos lentes que ya escapaban de su ceño extrañado. Frente al grupo reunido, curvó los labios y habló al campeón del mundo con llaneza. —¿Otra visita más, Mr. Satán?

Todos rieron un poco. Videl olvidó por un momento sus problemas aviesos y se dejó contagiar por la risa comunitaria, mientras continuaba acariciando el mentón del perro a sus pies que la observaba feliz. No había duda. Al menos ellos estaban felices con su presencia. Había vuelto con los suyos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Mr Satán acabó los ejercicios y posteriormente fue trasladado a la nueva y amplia habitación individual. Comieron y conversaron de cosas triviales, el tiempo, algunos asuntos divertidos que habían pasado en el hospital, el gran lío que había sido permitir que Bee se quedara por un tiempo sin problemas, los regaños, los miles de regalos de fans que tenía guardados en el clóset, en fin. Degustaron chocolates y pasteles provenientes de fieles seguidores de Satán padre y que por supuesto, cada día más de alguno aparecía.

Se hizo tarde, casi noche; lograron mantener la atención de Majin Boo en la televisión con un sonoro canal de dibujos animados que pareció ser la fuente eterna de la diversión, pues permaneció allí sentado en el suelo, con las manos en el centro, la boca abierta y los ojos embobados. Por otro lado, en canino se fue a una esquina, olorosando el suelo, y en honor a la incipiente noche, dio cuatro vueltas en el mismo lugar y se echó a dormir.

—Al parecer, ya es hora de descansar. —el hombre en bata de hospital habló, uniendo las manos tras la cabeza y descansó la espalda apoyándose en la cama reclinada. Giró su cabeza y encontró a Videl cruzada de brazos mirando por la ventana ensimismada. Parecía esperar algo con atención, o simplemente dejaba pasar un tiempo muerto. Estuvo a segundos de preguntarle algo banal, cuando la figura de su difunta esposa lo arrancó de cualquier cavilación. Se sorprendió por momentos, y solo contempló como había pasado el tiempo, y como éste, únicamente había hecho gracias en su hija, reviviendo en aquel cuerpo delicado, vestigios de una mujer ya adulta.

—No te preocupes... Ya han anunciado por la televisión que no lloverá hasta pasado mañana. —finalmente habló por segunda vez, ahora con las manos unidas en el estómago. Captó la atención de su heredera inmediatamente. Videl dio media vuelta con los brazos aún cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa mustia que no describió nada más que señas de que algo se fabricaba en su interior.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa... —se sentó a los pies de la cama pausadamente. Boo soltó una carcajada ruidosa y divertida, apuntando a la televisión con un dedo y la otra mano apretando su vientre, se encogió de la risa por un largo tiempo, y luego de un momento de hilaridad volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla con la misma aptitud concentrada de antes.

El hombre se incorporó de mejor manera y dejó caer la palma de su mano derecha sobre la pierna de la chica. Ella no le miró. Él en tanto inspiró con los ojos cerrados, y luego de pensarlo por un momento, le preguntó con una voz pasiva y paciente. —¿Dónde estuviste?

Suspirando, Videl fijó la vista en los ojos de su padre para comunicar a tartamudeos lo primero que pudo materializar. —Tuviste razón, no funcionó mi hospedaje por internet... Gohan... —pasó una mano por la frente disipando los murmuros, dándose cuenta que hasta costaba nombrarle— Gohan me llevó a un lugar que conocía, lejos de aquí. En las montañas.

—Oh... ya veo. ¿Estuvo bien?

Videl posicionó un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja y pronunció, mirando a la muralla, para desviar nuevamente la vista a su padre. —Sí... Me hospedaron amablemente dos mujeres. Una de ella conocía a Gohan de un tiempo y tenía más o menos mi edad... Pasé muchas cosas que me serán difíciles de olvidar.

Omitió muchos detalles por prudencia. Instintivamente, subió aún más las mangas de su sweter con sigilo, tratando de pasar por desapercibido aquel detalle que se escondía en sus brazos y espalda. Aquel suceso no era muy agradable de plantear.

—Que bueno... ¿Era un sitio pequeño?

Moviendo la cabeza despacio a ambos lados, Videl replicó. —No. En absoluto. Era realmente inmenso, de hecho, criaban caballos.

—¿Caballos? —el hombre sonrió de repente, como si atrapara una idea fugaz— ¿Recuerdas cuando te regalé un pony?

La mujer sonrió levemente, asintiendo, podría jurar que su padre recordaría ese detalle siempre que hablaran de equinos. Aunque volvió a pensar en que no era un buen recuerdo. Él continuó hablando.

—Debe haber sido un sitio bellísimo. Siempre esos lugares se rodean de un paisaje fantástico.

_Así es..._ Reafirmó a sus adentros. Ya era un recuerdo imborrable.

—Pero, no entiendo... Sé que me extrañabas como yo a ti, pero... ¿No crees que ese lugar es mucho mejor para estar que un frío hospital?. —Mr. Satán pasó una de sus manos pesadas y fornidas por la espalda de la muchacha, ignorando la perspicacia innata. Ella moldeó un rostro falsamente expresivo.

—Yo... —sus razones, más allá de la deseada visita, también envolvían otro asunto más enredado y triste que cualquier otro. Conocido, absolutamente pertinaz, lacerante, un poco agraviante y con una pizca de aires de idilio descalabrado. No acabó la frase, solo pudo limitarse a dejar huir un suspiro, a la vez que su mirada descansó en los ojos de su padre que pareció captar de inmediato la indecisión y duda, encajando piezas desordenadas, especialmente ligadas a aquella apareción de su hija horas atrás.

El hombre acarició un brazo de la muchacha y respiró largo. Había evitado preguntarle del saiyajín durante todo el día, y ahora, sin haber pedido palabra, ya encontraba explicación con cada expresión facial y corporal que escapaba a cada segundo de su hija, pues sin frase alguna, ya había dicho todo.

—Maldita sea... ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?. ¡Le advertí que no te presionara en absoluto!

Poniéndose de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la base de la espalda, Videl se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, paseando su vista por el paisaje de ciudad, ya oscuro y solo a vista gracias a faroles e iluminación propia de la urbe. Miró nuevamente a su padre, meditando que decir.

—No, papá... Él no ha hecho nada malo. —se abrazó a si misma— Es más... Me ayudó bastante. —desvió la mirada a Bee que ya viajaba por el quinto sueño, y caminó hacia él para acariciarle el lomo suavemente. El can despertó ascendiendo la cabeza y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Ya era, tal vez, la tercera vez que repetía la misma oración, y nuevamente volvía a meditar la veracidad de sus palabras reiteradas. Se incorporó y se dirigió donde su padre la esperaba con las manos apoyadas al borde de la cama.

Cruzando los brazos en el pecho, Mr. Satán se acarició el bigote que llevaba hace días sin retocar y procedió a abrazar a Videl de frente, pues no supo verdaderamente que decir, que ya no estuviese dicho o reflexionado por ella.

—Hija... Lo que haya ocurrido, ya pasó. Es importante que vuelvas a ser tú misma.

Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como se oía, pero luego de lo vivido era imposible regresar al mismo estado anterior como quien decidiese cambiar de un día para otro la vida. Era triste. Pero debía resignarse a la idea de que todo había tomado un giro realmente distorsionado y distinto. Al menos, aún la esperaría la sonrisa fresca de Ireza, los comentarios de Shapner y una que otra cosa imprevista. Videl abrazó a su padre fuerte, esperando con ello una especie de consuelo mezclado con ayuda de la sola presencia.

—¿Dónde esta él? —el hombre murmuró a su oído.

—No lo sé... Quizás nunca vuelva a verle.

Se separaron por un instante, Mr. Satán la miró con las cejas inclinadas, a la vez que tocaba su mejilla con su propio pulgar. Videl seguía con aquel aire de melancolía presente en cada gesto, ya no podía siquiera quitarse la tristeza del cuerpo. Nuevamente, se sentía incapaz de llorar, pues era una causa totalmente perdida, ahora simplemente quedaba ella misma y la tortuosa sensación de haberlo perdido todo, de haber prendido fuego a una decisión que había visto venir desde el principio.

—Pero... —pronunció dubitativo— ¿Aún sientes algo...?

El semisaiyajín había regresado por ella días atrás, le había ayudado sin interés más que la comunicación, le había demostrado también que pese a las circunstancias enrevesadas, mantenía aquella personalidad atrayente de misterio. Él poseía un cambio de actitud. Ella hubo de sentirlo aún más fuerte la noche de días atrás... E incluso… Gohan le había dicho que la amaba.

—Yo... Volví a enamorarme de él.

…la _amaba_.

Lo dijo sin más. Esta vez, completamente verbalizado y con el pecho aprisionado como si le hubiesen golpeado agresivamente. Prefirió no darle la cara a su padre y rogar que esta vez él se conformase con acariciarle la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. No había mas remedio. Tal como Gohan había dicho en este mismo hospital días atrás, le aterrorizaba la simple idea de volver a entregarse nuevamente, de volver a darlo todo por un hombre, de confiar en algo tan idóneo como el amor, de pensar que la vida podría ser sencilla… _¿Pecaba por ello, acaso?_, era injusto. ¡Injusto!. Todo ahora se volcaba a ella. Ahora, su deseo principal se había cumplido. No sabría más de él.

Luego de un abrazo silente, Videl se dejó caer en el sillón que aguardaba a su lado. Se abrazó a sí misma e intentó calmar el temblor incipiente que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Vio como su padre también se acomodaba en su cama, mirándola casi con el rabillo del ojo, arropándose despacio. Después de un rato de posiciones y pensamientos en ascuas, intentó relajarse y dormir.

* * *

Ahora que Videl veía su postura con un ojo legañoso semiabierto, dio por seguro que nunca en su vida había pasado la experiencia de llevar más de dos días seguidos despertando mal. Incómoda, chueca y adolorida. Tal vez sí alguna vez en aquellos días del pasado de su juventud, cuando lo único que tenía en mente era entrenar como endemoniada, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con esto. Con la cabeza conglomerada de estupideces, con las muñecas susceptibles hasta el mínimo roce o con el rostro digno de una película de terror casera. 

Cubierta con una manta gruesa que la tapaba hasta los pies, contempló como una enfermera abría ruidosamente las persianas. Tocó su cuello y una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro. Un brazo lo tenía dormido y una pierna con claros indicios de calambre. Pese a ello, se puso de pie, ignorando mañosamente las obvias repercusiones y mirando de paso a su padre que comía un pote de jalea con voracidad.

—Buehnhos dhías —murmuró con la boca llena. Videl terminó de estirarse y echó un vistazo por la ventana. No había novedad alguna, todo seguía gris. Incluso la bahía, que a lo lejos solo remataba el paisaje sombrío.

—¿Qué hora es? —mientras acariciaba su brazo dormido con frenesí, Mr. Satán no tardó en responder.

—Mhhmm… —tragó un bocado— Casi las diez.

Videl no se sorprendió en absoluto, ahora parecía ser una perfecta máquina pernoctante con piernas y brazos. Se concentró en el ventanal, donde pequeñas gotas resbalaban con lentitud por el vidrio transparente, acercándose para apoyar su frente en el material helado, tragando saliva. Entonces, lo decidió. Había pensado en ello toda la noche, y justamente en este momento, todo se mostraba propicio. Habló fuerte y marcado.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… Volveré esta tarde a Satán City.

El padre asintió con lentitud, sin mostrar algún rasgo de sorpresa o simplemente inquietud, dejando al mismo tiempo el pote vacío de jalea a un lado. Videl se sentó a su derecha y luego de dudarlo un momento entre gestos congelados y un ceño inclinado, dejó caer su frente en el pecho del luchador. Recibió una caricia, y de por sí un consentimiento mudo. Antes de que su acompañante produjera una opinión vivaz, prefirió adelantarle.

—Tomaré una ducha rápida.

Desconociendo si estaba permitido, la muchacha tomó su bolso y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta en silencio. Giró la llave del agua caliente y la niveló con la fría, para comenzar a quitarse la ropa con cuidado, sacando el vendaje con delicadeza, que aún rodeaba su espalda y sin pensarlo más, se internó bajo la regadera.

Cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua le cubriera el rostro, intentó despejar su mente, pero el sentir correr líquido por su espalda y en las hinchazones de sus brazos, recordó de inmediato lo que ocurrió aquella noche. De hecho, ese solo pensamiento le tomó más de dos minutos de inactividad y quietud. Apoyó su palma en una baldosa y abrió los ojos. Evidentemente seguía inestable emocionalmente, cualquier pasar le recordaba a aquellas curaciones, más similares a caricias cuidadosas, o esa inquietud y ansiedad de los actos, más parecida también, a una tensión amorosa. ¿Por qué todo no se quedó allí?. ¿Entre esas murallas o en la noche?. Era dificilísimo… Y conociéndose, nunca más podría volver a ver una abeja sin alguna repercusión de ello.

Mientras terminaba el baño y procedía a secarse, no pudo dejar de sentir los deseos de hablarle por última vez. Mirarle, al menos. Ni siquiera tranzar palabras. Solo verle y conocer a través de sus ojos azabaches si estaba bien. O tal vez sí. Decirle que sí lo sentía. Que percibía perfectamente al Gohan del cual se enamoró perdidamente hace años atrás.

Tonta… _¿Era tan difícil pensar que ya…?_

Se vistió, curó sus heridas como el saiyajín le había explicado y vendó cada vestigio de piel herida. Salió del cuarto humeante despacio, no encontró a nadie, solo una enfermera que limpiaba y hacía la cama. Dejó su bolso en un estante y preguntó donde estaba su padre. La mujer detuvo su quehacer y respondió viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Su sesión de kinesiología ya debe haber comenzado.

—Gracias.

Saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, Videl confirmó lo distraída que estaba, no lo había sentido marchar, menos a Boo y a Bee, y eso sí que debía haber sido un buen alboroto. Sin más, subió el ascensor y presionó el botón de la cafetería. Tenía un hambre voraz, y la comida de hospital no consistía ser una verdadera delicia. Al llegar al segundo piso y acercarse al mesón, pidió dos sándwiches de miga que parecían sabrosos en el mostrador y un jugo de manzana. No demoró mucho en acabarlo, dejó las servilletas a un lado y se llevó el vaso de jugo en la mano para dirigirse nuevamente al piso veintitrés. El ascensor ya estaba casi repleto y solo le quedó la opción de quedar en la esquina trasera.

La chica ojiazul se apoyó en la muralla de metal, suspirando con sorna, la maquinaria se detenía cada dos pisos en una molesta situación donde no dejaba de entrar más gente. En el nivel diez, levantó la cerviz y se encontró más arrinconada que nunca. Un hombre le pisó el pie fuertemente, provocando que escapara un quejido de dolor.

—Hey. ¡Tenga más cuidado!

—Mire señorita¡Aquí todos estamos apretados!

—Pues no ve que este ascensor tiene un límite de… de… de…

No pudo continuar.

—¿De qué?. ¡No sea fastidiosa, ahora colabore!

Había visto un chico similar a Gohan pasar antes de que el ascensor cerrara.

—¡Señorita!. ¡Ahora me ha derramado jugo encima del pantalón!. ¿Acaso está cieg…

Videl pestañeó dos veces sin hablar en absoluto. Todo se anuló completamente por unos segundos, se quedó quieta, sintiendo su cuerpo encresparse como un gato azorado, con los ojos abiertos y redondos de par en par, sin oír el reclamo burdo del hombre que gritaba en su oído. No sintió nada. Y a la vez lo sintió todo. Solo pudo balbucear.

—Gohan.

El hombre sacudió su pierna, explícitamente disgustado, se giró enrojecido a reclamar una vez más, pero la chica ya no estaba. Ahora se abría paso entre la multitud conglomerada y molesta, que se quejó ante manotazos y el paso de una Videl que presionó insistidamente el botón del piso siguiente, como si arrancara del mismísimo demonio. Las puertas se abrieron y la muchacha volvió a chocar con gente extraña, no dijo nada, sus piernas se apresuraban y sus ojos buscaban las escaleras con ahínco.

Al encontrarlas, bajó apresuradamente, sintiendo como su pecho se movía ante los latidos poderosos de su corazón en actividad, que parecía abarcar todo su cuerpo en cada palpitar extasiado. Su mente solo repitió preguntas y pensamientos que no hicieron más que dejarla nerviosa. Abrió la puerta del piso correspondiente con una vehemencia aterradora y salió al pasillo casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Miró a todos los lados frenéticamente, se giró, caminó, corrió y pensó cualquier disgusto y alegría. Entonces, lo vio.

Su espalda. Al parecer, caminaba despacio hacia una habitación desconocida. La muchacha se sintió desfallecer con el corazón en la garganta, y antes de toparlo con sus propias manos, el chico giró de improviso, quedando de frente a ella.

-Go…

No era él. De hecho, era lo menos parecido al saiyajín que alguna vez pudo encontrar. A excepción del cabello y la altura, el muchacho consistía en un habitante más del Distrito Verde, ahora semi sorprendido frente a la mujer, que entrecerró los ojos, abriendo la boca en un ápice de perplejidad, sintiendo su estómago desaparecer.

No era él.

—¿Eh, disculpe?

Como un balde de agua fría, toda emoción incipiente se detuvo, solo quedaba su respiración agitada y los ojos semi humedecidos.

No era él.

Videl no dijo nada más. Retrocedió dos pasos y se retiró apresurada, con la cara como un tomate y los puños apretados. Miró a toda la gente a su alrededor, con un aspecto parecido al de una niña que ve un fantasma, chocó con un cubo de basura, y cuando ya no pudo sostener su andar por más tiempo, abrió la puerta de las escaleras tapando su boca e intentando el calmarse. Se apoyó en la muralla y cayó sentada en un peldaño de concreto.

_Estúpida… ¡Estúpida!_

Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, asustada de reconocer la misma sensación corporal y emocional de varios días atrás. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, inquieta, respirando y cambiando la vista como si no decidiera que observar. Comenzó a reír sin emitir una carcajada o algún sonido, sintiendo sus ojos picar, elevando a la vez las pupilas al cielo para evitar una catarsis. Se concientizó de la pesadez de su cuerpo y todo acabó con un sollozo sonoro que intentó aplacar, pero ya las lágrimas caían solas.

_Das pena._

Cerró sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas intentando no hacer ruido. Lloró ahogadamente por un par de minutos, agradeciendo que nadie apareciera en el lugar, no por el acto, pues no sería capaz de detenerse de un momento a otro. Todo dolía. No solo su pecho, también su gran imaginación y paranoia. _¿Cómo pudo creerlo?. ¿Cómo?... Tan boba... ¡Ilusa!_

Trató de calmar lo hipos y ponerse de pie, rozando su tez para comprobar que estaba colorada y agitada. Se pasó la manga del sweter por los ojos rogando tranquilizar sus pensamientos y la humillación. Todo era obra de su mente y simplemente…

… Debía morir ahí mismo.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Que tal!. He aquí, luego de meses, travesías, habladuría, verano, navidad y año nuevo el comienzo de la recta final de Resiliencia. Como he dicho ya por ahí, hace tiempo que me prometí solo publicar un nuevo capítulo con la única condición de que tuviera la historia acabada en mis manos. Pues, lo repito, la historia está fielmente completa y traspasada a computador, lo que me permite volver a aparecer con dignidad por estos lados. Tal vez este capítulo no capte mucha afluencia, pero para mí, ésta parte en particular tiene una importancia bastante relevante, sobretodo al manejar un nuevo encuentro y las posterioridad correspondiente… Aunque para serles sincera no recuerdo cuando hube de escribirlo exactamente xD. Siento la tardanza, y los intentos que no cumplí, pero la espera ha acabado. El proceso de actualización será muy sencillo, publicaré dos capítulos por cada dos semanas hasta acabar. Gracias por vuestros reviews, los breves, los que a acortado, los largos, etc. Atesoro cada uno de ellos como no imaginan y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia (Que se me ha alargao solo por amor al arte xD)…


	16. Paradigma

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **XVI:** Paradigma.

_...Coming back as we are._

* * *

Después de un momento de soledad, Videl salió del lugar y tomó el primer ascensor que apareció frente a sí. Llevaba la cabeza baja, como escondiendo algo innecesario e ineludible. Esta vez, el ascenso no se hizo tan largo, y como plegaria cumplida, llegó en menos de un minuto al piso veintitrés. Se pasó una vez más los puños por los ojos e intentó moldear un rostro absolutamente normal. Entró despacio, cerrando la puerta lentamente tras sus espaldas, encontrando de paso a su padre bajando nuevamente las escaleras con la ayuda de un enfermero de blanco. Observó a Bee sentado frente a la ventana y a Boo apretando un panel de botones con un rostro de interrogación. 

—Aquí no hay televisión… —habló el monstruo rosado a Videl mientras presionaba botones al azar con una mano en la boca.

—Eso no es para la televisión… —sonrió levemente— Se usa para ajustar el ultrasonido.

Pese a asentir en respuesta, era obvio que no había entendido ni jota. Pero las palabras de la muchacha parecieron distraerlo de su necesidad. Otro objeto pareció llamarle su atención y todo hubo acabado.

—Hoy llueve a cántaros. —Videl pronunció acariciando el mentón de Bee, que continuaba con la vista fija en el ventanal y las nubes grises que lograban verse a simple vista. Y era cierto. Desde aquel lugar podía notarse incluso como los barcos de la bahía no lograban permanecer en un mismo sitio debido al oleaje de la costa.

—Pues creo que el pronóstico del tiempo ha vuelto a fallar…Con la naturaleza nunca se sabe.

La muchacha dio media vuelta, extrañada por la voz grave a sus espaldas, para encontrarse de frente al mismísimo doctor Hisashi, con su usual vestimenta blanca, un estetoscopio en el cuello y una libreta de notas. No le había sentido llegar, menos algo que denotase presencia. Pero que va, hacía ya un buen que sus percepciones se habían ido al diablo.

—Ha estado así toda la semana, difícil que algo cambie. —pasando sus dedos por el cabello, Videl agregó desanimada.

—Así es. —el hombre le dio la mano en un gesto veloz— ¿Ha visto a su padre ya?

Ambos giraron a unísono a ver a Satán que reía a carcajadas de nada en particular mientras bajaba un peldaño. A partir del hecho, la joven opinó, curvando los labios para dirigirle una mirada más animada que las anteriores. —Vivo y coleando.

El doctor esbozó una sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo al contemplar el rostro de Videl.

—Tienes los ojos muy rojos…

Reaccionando instantáneo ante las palabras, la muchacha retrucó de inmediato y potente, opacando la mirada fresca del gesto anterior. —Es el champú.

Hisashi asintió tranquilamente, tomando sus apuntes y caminando a la vez a la salida. La heredera Satán solo se remitió a seguirle con los brazos cruzados, mirando de paso a otras personas en rehabilitación y recordando a la vez que su rostro no debía ser lo más ameno de ver.

—Pido disculpas si la dejé intranquila por el teléfono la vez pasada… Suelo preocuparme mucho por mis pacientes, y aunque no lo crea, su padre luce muy contento e infiero que el porqué solo se haya en vuestra compañía.

Sonriendo, Videl depositó sus manos en las caderas, colocando una mueca indefinida. —Espero que sí, aunque no me cabría duda. De todas maneras… —tomó una pausa y le miró a los ojos— Hoy mismo volveré a Satán City.

—¿Regresará?

—Así es… Me esperan estudios, vida universitaria… —_la misma monotonía..._— Y asuntos de la índole…

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces no creo que volvamos a vernos nuevamente. Hoy mi hija está de cumpleaños y saldré mas temprano que de costumbre. —el hombre se detuvo ante la puerta con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Hoy cumplirá diez.

Videl curvó los labios inexplicablemente y lo contempló como si de repente algunos recuerdos de su niñez llegasen a distraerla con sutileza. —Que bien… Le recomiendo que no se retrase, puesto que no importa la edad, las mujeres odiamos los atrasos, especialmente los paternales.

Sus palabras lograron arrebatarle de su rostro contemplativo, una carcajada sencilla. El doctor ofreció su mano corpulenta por segunda vez, y le habló claro.

—Lo sé. Espero que haya tenido una buena estadía… Me encargaré especialmente de su padre.

La muchacha bajó milimétricamente la cabeza… _Ella no la olvidaría jamás._

—Gracias por todo, doctor. —le dio la mano con soltura.

—No hay de qué.

Al verlo por última vez, Videl sintió una sensación reconfortante, afortunadamente, su mala racha no había manchado los procedimientos médicos de su padre y todo había resultado accesible. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos con un buen sabor en la boca y se dirigió al lugar donde ahora su progenitor se encontraba haciendo ejercicios recostado sobre una colchoneta, o más bien dicho, recibiendo un masaje.

—¿Divirtiéndote?

—Deberías probarlo. —Mr Satán habló levantando ligeramente la cerviz— Es increíblemente relajante.

El muchacho de blanco sonrió a Videl quien se encontraba de pie observando la situación con unos ojos extraños. Percibía en sí misma una especie de mezcla estrambótica que rayaba entre pensamientos melancólicos y el simple hecho de ver un optimismo ajeno pese a las circunstancias. El joven le hizo señas para que se acercase un poco más y le ayudara al tratamiento, a lo cual la chica solo alzó las cejas sorprendida, accediendo a las instrucciones de cómo realizar tal rehabilitación.

Después de un momento de apretones equívocos y cosquillas de broma, todo se hizo más fácil y llevadero, mientras tanto, el enfermero se levantó y acudió a ayudar a una anciana a elegir una pesa de mano, dejando a Videl con una labor distinta y novedosa que no pudo eludir. No por negación, más bien, las ideas le habían ganado nuevamente y cumplía el trabajo con una actitud estoica y los ojos centrados, sopesando imágenes y reflexiones difusas en su mente, todo hubiese seguido así, pero Satán padre interrumpió.

—_Oh_, hija…

Pestañeando y deteniendo la labor por unos segundos, la mujer habló —¿Eh?

—… Ya te vieras tú en mi lugar.

Videl sonrió suspirando. No pudo evitar pensar que sus palabras iban a ser de más importancia que un simple comentario. —No creas… Esto es solo un beneficio momentáneo.

Continuó un buen rato masajeando el muslo de su padre, de hecho, el enfermero le indicó que debía repasar casi toda la pierna para evitar atrofiamientos leves. Luego de eso, y con la ayuda de dos hombres, trasladaron a su padre a una tina de baño donde procedieron a aplicarle hidromasaje. Videl tomó asiento en una silla de metal a su lado, y al verlo a tal nivel de relajación, no pudo evitar dejar huir una risa burlona.

—Esto ya parece un _spa_.

Mr. Satán sonrió en respuesta a la acotación y descansó su cabeza en el extremo. Suspiró largo para comentar despacio. —Hace mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. ¿Eh?.

Tocando el agua con un par de dedos, Videl respondió sin alejar su mirada del agua efervescente —Pues sí. No te niego que ha estado bien… ¿Sabes? —ahora le observó, apoyando su mentón en la muñeca— Hace un par de días atrás he vuelo a recordar a mamá…

El hombre se acomodó tocando su barba y le dedicó una mirada directa. Su hija en cambio no pareció prestarle mucha atención a su expectación. Se quedó nuevamente pegada en un punto desconocido de la habitación, como si produjera remembranza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… Recordé hasta como olía.

—Cuando desearía que estuviera aquí. —agregó vehemente, como si deseara decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo— Siempre que creo que ya no prescindo de ella, algo me hace falta.

Videl pestañeó y le miró moviendo su mano de forma indefinida. —Para serte sincera, siempre me extrañó que no ligaras con alguien más de forma definitiva…

Soltando un bufido, Mr. Satán mojó un poco su cara, volviendo a inspirar profundo. —No creas que lo intenté en serio muchas veces… Pero creo que ya nadie me soportaría como ella lo hizo alguna vez. Además, ella odiaba la farándula.

La muchacha sonrió inmediatamente, al parecer, en algo podrían parecerse. —Yo también siento algo similar… Y aunque no puedo decir qué es realmente lo que extraño de ella, creo que solo me hubiese gustado tenerla más tiempo… Junto a ti y a mí.

—Lo sé... Ella te quería mucho. Te amaba.

Otra sonrisa y un sonrojo. Era ridículo tal vez, pero su padre nunca solía hablar del tema sin algún corte. A pesar de aparentar muchas veces ser un engreído, el hombre que ahora disfrutaba de un baño inusual sí solía tener su lado sensible e íntimo.

Pasaron un rato largo hablando de variedades, daban a pensar que luego de tanto tiempo de no reunirse juntos, todo tema se hacía interesante y digno de una conversación explícita. Los dos enfermeros fortachones aparecieron para sacarlo con cuidado y proceder a vestirlo con ropa de hospital. Videl esperó afuera y posteriormente esperó a que trasladaran a su padre en silla de ruedas a su habitación.

Cuando hubieron llegado y estuvieron todos juntos nuevamente, una mujer de azul apareció con el almuerzo y dos pastillas en la mano. Solo cuando Mr. Satán abrió el pote de alimento y el olor llenó el cuarto por completo, la muchacha pudo darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido ya: Pasadas las dos de la tarde.

—Videl… Tengo hambre. —Boo tiró del borde de su blusa, repetitivo y despacio, hasta que la chica logró prestarle atención. Bee se puso de pie de inmediato y meneó la cola girando a verle, al parecer, el olor a comida los había seducido a todos. La aludida recordó que no comían algo contundente desde ayer y sintió su propio estómago unirse a la protesta comunitaria.

Acarició al canino y habló a ambos. —Bajaremos por algo de comer. ¿Vale?

Boo enunció su nombre en voz alta y varias veces, como solía hacerlo y el perro aceptó la correa alrededor de su cuello. Videl se envolvió una bufanda y sacó algo de dinero del bolso.

—Volveremos en un momento. —anunció a Mr. Satán que asintió disfrutando de un pollo cocido, ignorando que en realidad llegaría mucho tiempo después.

Los tres salieron de forma tranquila, tomaron un ascensor vacío que marcó el peso máximo en el instante que entró Majin Boo, absolutamente despreocupado y feliz. Videl temió por un momento que colapsara, pero recordó sus anteriores experiencias con eclecticismo: Esto era como un grano de arena en la playa. Apoyó la espalda y pensó que cosas contaría a Ireza… A estas alturas, ya todo había perdido un brillo real. Hoy tomaría el bus de las nueve y seguramente llegaría a Satán City horas y horas después por la tarde. Dormiría otro par de horas, se ducharía e iría a la universidad por alguna novedad. No a clases, pues el fin de semana ya se iniciaría a su llegada. Vería a su amiga tal vez por la noche o regresaría simplemente a su casa, y así sucesivamente…

Suspiró. Inconcientemente había vuelto a una vida monótona sin resolución, a la misma de un par de semanas atrás.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en la cafetería y Bee pareció inquietarse. Boo caminó curioso pero el perro solo se limitó a moverse de un lado a otro, oliendo paredes en busca de nada concreto. Salieron disimuladamente, evitando la mirada extraña de una mujer de edad que se sorprendió ante la altura de Majin Boo. Videl intentó sonreírle y sostener al mismo tiempo con fuerza la correa de un inquieto Bee, seguramente impactado por el suave olor a comida del piso en general.

Boo se paró frente a una máquina de golosinas con una sonrisa amplia, la chica acudió al llamado mudo metiendo unas monedas y apretó solo el número de aquellas que parecían más contundentes. Intentó agacharse y retirar los bocados de la máquina, pero su mascota continuaba estirando a no dar más la correa con un ímpetu bestial.

—Calma, ya compraré algo para ti…

Cayeron otros cinco pastelillos en paquetes que asustarían a cualquier diabético, entonces, cuando Videl se dispuso definitivamente a tomarlos todos, no pudo soportar más la tensión y soltó la correa sin querer, dejando escapar al perro que se alejó corriendo vigorosamente, olfateando el lugar, y dando media vuelta en una esquina que daba lugar a otro ambiente.

—¡Demonios! —la muchacha golpeó la muralla y giró a Majin Boo, quien a su propio ritmo experimentado, ya se las había arreglado para sacar las golosinas y solo yacía feliz, designio explícito de haberlo devorado todo.

—¡Esos pasteles estaban muy ricosssss! —habló sonriente y con la boca llena de crema y chocolate. Videl no pudo más que acabar bajando los brazos derrotada y darse un tiempo necesario para pasar una mano por su frente y sonreír disimuladamente ante la imagen, anulando cualquier disgusto. Le tomó la gran mano y lo encaminó al vendedor de la cafetería, que como todos, también se sorprendió ante el tamaño colosal de aquel ser rosado.

—Tome —entregó dos billetes de doscientos zenis— Déle lo que desee, y si después de acabar ese dinero quiere algo más, cargue todo a la habitación 1903.

El hombre miró y tomó el dinero dudoso, intercalando aquella mirada con otra dirigida a Boo, que comenzaba con un dedo en su boca a acechar los sándwiches y pasteles del mostrador con un ojo clínico, luego de contemplar irse a Videl con grandes zancadas en busca de Bee.

—¡No transformes nada hasta que llegue! —gritó con una mano alzada sin dar media vuelta, el aludido asintió como un niño obediente para regresar la mirada a sus deliciosos y siguientes objetivos.

Siguiendo el rastro del animal apresuradamente, la chica apuró el paso rogando que nadie hubiese observado nada, lamentablemente, el paisaje conocido se acabó luego de caminar por un largo pasillo iluminado, que acabó en una bifurcación nueva. Se topó con el segundo ascensor a la izquierda y una salida a la terraza al fondo de su derecha.

Supuso de inmediato que Bee debía estar allí. La puerta semi abierta se movía frente a las brisas que rodeaban el hospital, y chirriaba sonoramente. Avanzó hacia el sitio ya más calmada, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados... El canino solía, a pesar de los años, ser increíblemente juguetón. A unos pasos de llegar, sintió como el viento frío entró sigilosamente por la puerta entreabierta con un silbido singular, contrastándose de inmediato con el aire acondicionado del hospital

-Bee… Esta vez sí que has llegado le…

Se quedó con la mano apretada en la manilla. Algo la detuvo en seco. Y no fue esta vez un efecto climático en especial. Pestañeó tres veces inspirando un aire con un sabor conocido. Una voz produjo que un escalofrío atacara su espalda con crueldad, dejando su piel inquieta y de gallina. Volvió a pestañear, sintiendo su cuerpo sudar y su corazón emprender una marcha apresurada. Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataron y sus piernas parecieron flaquear de un momento a otro. Aquel tono de voz no le era ajeno, y a cada difuso vocablo que creía oír de cerca, su estómago parecía revolverse aún más.

Bajó la cabeza con el rostro colorado y la boca seca, temblando… Era… Tan obvio y tan triste, que hería solo el recordar sucesos anteriores. _¿Acaso volvería a confundir risas de niños y coloquios de personas extrañas con su voz?. ¿Acaso volvería a caer en un paranoidismo que la humillaría después?. _

Otro murmuró la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, permitiendo que nuevamente los latidos de su corazón se sintieran hasta en la punta de sus pies. Mordió su labio inferior mirando a la nada.

_No. No podía ser._

Un paso.

_Volvería a darse cuenta de su dependencia, de lo loca e imaginativa que podía llegar a ser, de su fracaso en el olvido y la poca concordancia de sus pensamientos._

Dos pasos y una esquina.

_Debía convencerse de lo evidente y suprimir todo. Era una ilusa. Una maldita ilusa._

—No más… Por favor, No más…

Sintiéndose morir y vivir al mismo tiempo, con el pecho agitado y la respiración entrecortada, Videl contempló a Bee lamiendo la mejilla de un chico de cabellos oscuros, de ojos azabaches dulces y amistosos como nunca podría conocer en su vida, de una presencia absolutamente inefable y omnipotente, quien levantó el rostro despacio, para cruzar su vista con la muchacha, que inspiró inmediatamente con dolor y se mantuvo de pie quejumbrosa con los ojos entumecidos.

Son Gohan se puso de pie con tranquilidad, dejando a Bee ladrar a la nada, sin despegar su vista de la muchacha que se apoyó inmediatamente de la muralla con una mano. Ella se tapó la boca. Con los ojos entrecerrados a lo irreal hecho realidad, lo que hubiese jurado imposible minutos atrás. El saiyajín estaba allí. De pie. Con las manos a los lados y un abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo.

Su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad, que su pecho daba a notar el no soportarlo más de unos minutos, su rostro se acaloró y su vientre solo pareció huir de su lugar para dejar la nada misma. Por las circunstancias, Videl no pudo sentir como la lluvia comenzaba a humedecer su pelo. Su corporalidad absoluta se debatía entre la adrenalina y la sorpresa, pudiendo focalizar su atención solamente a aquel ser, a como sus pasos acortaban una distancia que creyó inalterable, a como comenzaba a acercarse esbozando una sonrisa melancólica, mínima, solamente notada por ella y percibida por los años que creía conocerla. Ahora, a unos centímetros de tocarlo y sin tiempo de asegurar en su conciente de que todo esto fuera cierto, Satán sintió como su cuerpo exudaba nervios y admiración frente a su mentón, su nariz, a su cuello, a su boca, a su todo.

—Estás… Estás aquí.

Videl a penas logró sacar tales palabras, y en un acto que despertó imágenes de recuerdo, Gohan cubrió delicadamente los labios de la chica con dos de sus dedos. Cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y suspirando a la vez, la muchacha esperó cualquier reacción posible. Ya todo parecía producto de algo inesperado y eminente.

—Yo… —murmuró fuerte— Yo… No te dejaré ir, Videl… No lo haré.

La mencionada no habló. Ni siquiera reaccionó verosímil. Solo se concentró en la frase dulcemente hilada del semisaiyajín, quien dio a pensar que con un rostro afable y los ojos brillantes, padecía de la misma emoción.

—Aquel día, en el departamento… Debí haberte detenido. —Gohan tragó saliva y apoyó sus manos dubitativas por sobre los brazos de Videl, quien no pudo contenerse y llevó su palma izquierda, semi húmeda a la mejilla del chico, que pese al frío, aún guardaba cierta tibieza— En ese momento… Yo pensaba que no debía obligarte a nada, pero… —tocando con su propia mano los dedos de la mujer, el guerrero continuó— Me he dado cuenta que te necesito, Videl… Más de lo que creía hacerlo.

La joven iba a agregar cuanto sentía lo mismo, cuantas veces desde su partida de la casona se había realizado de la verdad elocuente. Pero Gohan la detuvo con sus propias palabras que llenaron el ambiente y anularon de paso el ruido de la lluvia, los pensamientos contrarios y los indicios de confusión.

—No me importa regresar nuevamente. No me importa. Pues no lo siento como algo malo o que tenga que avergonzarme…

Con los ojos interrogantes y lacrimosos, la chica tuvo que ahogar la emoción. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados y volvió a acariciar la mejilla del guerrero bajo sus dedos, con una ternura que pareció emerger de todas aquellos sentimientos reprimidos hasta el momento. Como nunca, su mente procesó y entendió cada vocablo y esencia. Él no se detuvo.

—Así es. Ese día debí haber corrido tras tu paso, tomarte de la mano, abrazarte y haberte pedido que no acabáramos con todo de ese modo, que no me dejaras, yo… Yo… Fui un tonto Videl, un tonto.

La aludida lo abrazó fuerte, victima de una detonación de euforia controlada, sintiendo técnicamente su propio corazón y el del saiya a punto de explotar en un ápice de revelaciones increíbles.

—…Pero me conoces… Sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar de esto…

Una ráfaga de viento los hizo desestabilizarse, Videl sintió su espalda pegada a una muralla, provocando un acercamiento más próximo, por inercia. Pestañeó ligero para no dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran y percibió el mentón de Gohan en su mejilla cubierto con una tibieza que jugaba entre el calor y el pudor. Inolvidable fue el movimiento de su nuez de adán inquieta ante las circunstancias, inquietante el momento en que le observó la tez con una ansiedad de niña pequeña y, absolutamente estremecedor el mero hecho de separarse milimétricamente para buscar su boca con los ojos y posar sus labios trémulos con los del saiyajín.

Sutil, silenciosa, sigilosa y femenina, la mujer cerró los ojos conteniendo el huracán de emociones en su pecho. Primero un miedo incipiente a tal reacción, a no reconocer aquellos labios cálidos que técnicamente comenzaba a besar, y segundo, a que algo sucediera e interrumpiera el momento que parecía estar preparado hace años para ambos. Lentamente el temor comenzó a dar paso a una sensación de tranquilidad, una especie de calma e aislamiento, especialmente al sujetar sus ropas con fuerza y acomodarse en una acción veraz. Todo el ruido circundante disminuyó, las voces de personas, calles y climas disgustados procedieron a retirarse y a dejar un pasivo silencio.

Ambos no pudieron notarlo con una atención explícita, Gohan se mantuvo quieto. Cualquier vestigio de su postura anterior se desvaneció. Videl pensó que el tiempo hubo de detenerse un par de segundos y él no cabía en su asombro o simplemente que nunca pudo esperar aquella reacción. El chico entreabrió los labios suavemente, aspirando algo de cordura, y acercándose un poco más a la muchacha, compartiendo el gesto de cerrar sus ojos e inclinar sus cejas para permitir que un sentimiento inefable le derrumbara hasta las ideas.

El guerrero tomó las mejillas sonrosadas de Videl con algo más que simple reencuentro, sumergiéndose en un beso profundo y pausado que sería lo último que recordaría al morir años después. Tibio, repleto de memorias causantes de todo y una añoranza sin límites. Ambos se detuvieron un par de veces, para recuperar el aliento y mandar reflexiones inútiles al demonio. La chica revivió aquellas sensaciones similares a la de aquella noche de curación en la casona, la sangre fluir alborotada, cada vello de su cuerpo erizado ante el movimiento de sus bocas fundidas, que pasó desde la torpeza hasta la más profunda armonía de lenguas, mordiscos voraces que sabían dulce, ansimos de excitación y corrientes de un cariño descontrolado.

A diferencia de muchas veces, Satán no pensó en nada más que el acto, nada que interrogantes claves que clamasen por atención o ademanes de control urgentes. Esta vez, se dejó llevar por aquel enamoramiento que acarició su mente y sus manos e hizo acalorar su ser femenino y la líbido. Era ella misma, su decisión, su abrazo y su beso.

Y estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Lalalala. Espero no haber exagerado inútilmente, el reencuentro es clave, pero también bastante delicado… Y creo que eso lo sabemos todas las personas que escribimos alguna vez fanfiction XD. Me encanta aquella imagen, la de Videl viendo a Gohan ser lamido por Bee, lamentablemente solo me valgo de mi propia imaginación para montar la escena y espero haber logrado lo que tenía en mente de una manera decente y coherente. ¿Qué más puedo decir?. Solo que algunas cosas siempre pueden resultar de un modo distinto que al que juramos creer todos los días. 

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Sakuramsm_, gracias nuevamente, lamento la demora correspondiente, pero ya he llegado, curiosamente he comenzado la actualización el primero de Marzo y fue por este mes de un par de años atrás que comencé la historia por vez primigenia, espero disfrutes;_ Elena_, XDDD, bueno, tienes razón, las situaciones se prestan mucho para tus intenciones, espero que ahora se defina un poco más la historia XD; _Noryale_, Nor! gracias por seguirme leyendo... Y me ha sorprendido que te haya gustado esta frase en especial, pues resultó de un minuto en que me quedé en blanco ante la pregunta de Akemi. Espero que sigas escribiendo, uno de estos días me daré vuelta por tu profile para leer algo de ti. Gracias!; _Akaliz_, ay diox... tienes toooda la razón, mira tú que sí hay miles de personas que son tercas como mulas. Lamentablemente no conté con gran velocidad para traer estos capítulos, espero que no hayas perdido el hilo. Me tomé también la molestia de editar todos los anteriores para cuidar mis errores he encontrado unos vergonzosos XP; _Piamona_, mwahaha, ahora mismo comenzaré a leer tu historia para dejarte un comentario. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, casi me demoro un poco más en la actualización, pero una chica que admiro ha comentado algo que se me había olvidado: Los fics también son para divertirse; _Patybra_, XDD, nena, me has dejado perpleja con tus comentarios... Te agradezco mucho que los pensamientos que he redactado te hayan gustado, sobretodo lo que me has comentado sobre las infidencias de mujeres... Lejos las mejores conversas las he tenido con mi género. Ahora mismo aprovecharé de leer el nuevo capi de tu historia que me ha llamado mucho la atención, el sentimiento de volver a retomar una historia luego de tanto tiempo es indescriptible; _Dark Veggie_, bueno... comprendo lo que dices sobre la intriga y lo inoportuno de muchas situaciones de la historia, pero ya la he acabado así, medité muchas veces cambiar el sentido pero ya había pasado mucho para tergiversar lo hecho. Tendré en cuenta tus comentarios; _InuSherry_; Inuuuu... gracias por tus comentarios, espero no defraudarte, queda tan poco que no puedo creer que ya haya acabado algo de hace tanto tiempo. A modo de infidencia te comento que incluso uno de los capítulos que iba a publicar hace un tiempo se me borró de la compu y tuve que pasarlo por segunda vez, fue horriblee XDD. Como ya he acabado, no puedo adelantarte nada, y de hecho, al parecer cada vez me queda menos que decir, vale por tus palabras!; _Xkari18_, ohhh, chica, me halagas mucho más de lo que merezco... Ya te lo había dicho por ahí, estoy muy agradecida con tus comentarios, has sido muy amable con comentar muchas de mis capítulos y de eso te estaré agradecida siempre. Hace tiempo ya que encontré algo por ahí que me dejó con la boca abierta, y me he acordado de ti y de las muchas fans de los Son-Satán que quedamos, es el fanart más precioso que he logrado encontrar por deviantart sobre Gohan, Videl y Pan, tanto así que me quedé mirándole por más de 3 minutos XD, está a manos de uno de mis dibujantes favoritos: Gritti que dibuja otros más de dball también. Y he pensado también en mostrártelo para alegrarte un poco como a mí, para eso lo dejaré en mi profile hasta la próxima actualización; _Fairy-Li_, descriptiva? gracias, hago lo posible para tratar de que los que me leen, sientan lo mismo que trado de decir por estos medios. Ojalá este par de capítulos huachos te gusten; _DarkSide_, XDDDDDDDD, me he reído media hora, pero definitivamente tanto hombres y mujeres son una locura, me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado los títulos de los capítulos, nunca pensé que a algunos les gustaran XD, de las muchas situaciones que cuento, solo un número bastante reducido me han ocurrido exactamente, la mayorías las saco de mi imaginación, mis amigos y otra gente de por ahí. Muchas gracias por tu comentario explícito, me has sacado una sonrisota XD; _Asukita_, no te preocupes en absoluto, el asunto del review es bastante relativo en cuanto a constancia y demases, para serte sincera, agradezco lo que llegue, y si no hay, será por algo, y si los hay, mejor. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y seguir pendiente, espero no defraudarte. A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	17. Dos manos son mejor que una

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo XVII:** Dos manos son mejor que una.

_Nobody said it was easy, __Oh it's such a shame for us to part. _

* * *

_Se habían besado…_

_Lo habían hecho._

Videl Satán no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras pese a que ya hubiesen pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos del suceso y el ambiente le ofreciera imágenes variadas. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Pese a sus esfuerzos de pestañear sucesivamente o intentar focalizar su atención a la gente sentada en sus cercanías, su cuerpo exudaba cierta ansiedad hiperquinetica, sus manos estaban frías y su pecho parecía debatirse entre los latidos y la calma. En estos momentos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos escalofríos habían adventurado su espalda o si su estómago algún día dejaría de revolotear.

_Tranquila. Solo respira._

Levantó la vista como si no lo hubiese hecho ya mil veces, lo contempló ahí, al lado izquierdo de Majin Boo, gesticulando a la chica del mesón que traía puesto un gorro de gallina y que no paraba de mirar con ojos enormes al rosado acompañante. Aquella apariencia solo produjo que Videl tragara saliva y trajera a sus recuerdos a aquel hombre de la cafetería del hospital. El rubor solo vino al acordarse de su rostro estupefacto al sorprenderlos a ella y a Gohan besándose a las afueras del establecimiento, con excusas de buscarla, pues Boo había acabado con toda la comida disponible. Si de situaciones especiales de tragicomedia andaba, hoy definitivamente era su día.

Ambos habían decidido acudir a un local de comida rápida, o más bien, cualquier lugar que saciase el apetito de un ser capaz de comerse a miles de seres humanos acaramelados como si nada. El saiyajín había participado explícitamente en la elección culinaria, lo que resultaba una excelente idea, pues ella estaba con los nervios álgidos y las manos inquietas a lo que ocurriese. No era de extrañeza. Hace solo minutos atrás había participado en una de las declaraciones más tajantes de su vida, como la más inesperada, digna de alguna historia de cine o alguna novela que leyó en su niñez. Resultaba increíble que le sucediese en la realidad a ella o más aún, que su mente no colapsara entre tanta imagen y reflexión.

_Se habían besado._

¡Demonios!. ¿Tan difícil era sacarse algo de la cabeza?. Videl mordió su labio inferior con el cuerpo palpitante, dejando a un lado el cuarto barquito de papel que había hecho a base de servilletas sueltas y manoseadas. Recordar era tan sencillo como respirar. Ahora mismo podía revivir fielmente cada mirada, movimiento o contacto, sobretodo el abrazo y la conexión posterior, pues si lo pensaba mejor, había sido ella a decir verdad…

_...Quien lo había besado._

—Siéntate aquí. —Gohan indicó con una bandeja repleta de comida. Boo asintió sentándose en dos sillas a la vez, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillosos. No demoró en comenzar a comer con voracidad, como si los bocados anteriores en el hospital solo fueran un simple aperitivo, alejándose de la situación instantáneamente. El chico sonrió, cruzó los brazos, y antes de que pudiese devolverse a buscar otra bandeja, Videl se puso de pie dirigiéndose al mesón de atención con la billetera en la mano, pagó la cuenta con un ademán apresurado y torpe, dando a parecer que actuaba mediante la acción y reacción, sin mediar siquiera donde poner un pie.

El semisaiyajín caminó cerca de ella, sigiloso, y procedió a permanecer al lado de la mujer atento a sus actos con normalidad. A simple vista, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos expectantes, no tenía opción más que el acompañamiento. La heredera Satán, se sintió nuevamente presa de los nervios, y cuando las manos comenzaron a temblarle por decimonovena vez se apresuró aún más. Luego de lograrlo y aceptar en sus manos un recibo que ni revisó, giró hacia el hombre con la cabeza baja, guardando papeles, completamente roja.

—¿Todo bien, Videl?

—Eh… Sí. Todo bien.

_¡Ridícula!. _Ay, Kamisama…

—Ven, sentémonos aquí.

Tomando asiento en una mesa algo alejada, junto a un ventanal que daba a la calle, Gohan procedió a quitarse el abrigo lentamente y a dejarlo sobre una silla. Videl contempló todo sentada ya en un rincón, viendo como él se desproveía de la bufanda y como también su pecho varonil volvía a emerger, pues solo llevaba una camisa de mangas largas, bastante útil en llamar la atención de su corporalidad. Él se sentó a su lado derecho, contradiciendo los pensamientos de la muchacha que juraba con una mano en el pecho que se ubicaría frente a ella. Más carne de gallina, vértigo o lo que fuese. Juntó las manos sobre la mesa, enfrentándole con una sonrisa algo triste frente a la contemplación de sí misma: Nunca en toda su vida hubo de sentirse tan poco atractiva, seca y poco llamativa, nunca.

—Estás temblando.

Videl apretó los puños y los escondió inmediatamente sobre el regazo, posó sus manos en las rodillas y le observó a los ojos. Gohan apoyó su cabeza en la muñeca izquierda y curvó los labios sutilmente, casi desapercibido. La joven abrió la boca y no pudo controlar que la confesión emergiera con más tinte de un quejido.

—Yo… E… Estoy nerviosa.

Permitiendo huir una risa fresca, el primogénito Son pasó una de sus manos por el cabello. Videl se sintió sonrosada, pequeña y totalmente predecible. Bajó la cabeza por segunda vez y cerró los ojos por un momento.

_Demonios._

El chico suspiró y se acercó a la muchacha, que volvió a experimentar la inestabilidad en el instante en que abrió los ojos y le miró concentrada. Gohan sonrió de una manera especial, sin despegar la vista de ella, y así, levantó una mano estirando cada uno de sus dedos hasta alcanzar la frente de la joven. Despacio, él rozó con sus yemas desde su ceja izquierda hasta acabar en su oído de manera delicada. Mientras, con un estremecimiento, la muchacha dio la bienvenida a la caricia aún inquieta, pero ni siquiera esta inquietud pudo mantenerse en pie ante la quietud y la paz que emergió súbitamente. Permanecieron así, mirándose como no lo hacían hace años, buscando vestigios de recuerdos en ojos que al parecer, ya no eran ajenos. Al menos aquellos azabaches seguían ahí, concluyó Videl. Al menos también, ya el nerviosismo había desaparecido.

—Yo también lo estoy. —el murmuro de Gohan llegó después de un magnetismo mutuo. Sus narices no tocaban, pero solo esos centímetros de separación permitieron que Videl volviese a captar aquel aire de pasividad que envolvía a la familia Son, el cual nunca se cansaría de admirar y que ahora solo era motor de un intercambio de palabras más fluido y benévolo. Procedió a murmurar palabras que ya se escapaban de sus labios y alma, como una seña fidedigna de sentirse en intimidad.

—Pensé… Que nunca más volvería a verte. Lo pensé de verdad.

Gohan contempló sus labios dubitativos y movió su boca para emitir comentario, pero la chica le adelantó.

—He pensado muchas cosas desde aquella noche que cabalgamos juntos…

Sí que lo había hecho. El asunto simplemente no podía seguir de la misma forma monótona y revuelta de antes. Más que nunca, y como no lo había logrado hasta hoy, debía ser transparente.

Un par de mesas más allá, se escuchó vociferar a Majin Boo su propio nombre en alto, con migajas en su boca y aún con restos de mayonesa en la barbilla. Tanto Videl como Gohan le dedicaron una mirada, al igual que la gente presente en el local, y contemplaron como el monstruo rosado se ponía de pie procediendo a caminar hacia ellos con un andar ligero y danzante.

—¿Puedo ir a los juegos? —preguntó con sus usuales ojos pequeños.

Girando la cabeza levemente y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, el saiyajín dijo una respuesta afirmativa. Videl cerró por un momento los ojos, con una fuerza instantánea, visualizando en tan solo un pestañeo veloz la imagen de su regreso, tratando al mismo tiempo de esclarecer lo más posible aquel mogollón de sentimientos que experimentaba hace un rato. Aprovechó los segundos y tomó una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, decidida. Si había alguna instancia ideal… El momento era ahora.

—Fui una egoísta —dijo como si escupiera una roca molesta, apretando los nudillos de Gohan y tratando de no perder el contacto visual que había comenzado a entablar— Yo… Solo pensé en mí.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento, moviendo milimétricamente la cabeza y percibiendo a la vez las manos heladas e inquietas de su acompañante. —Videl…

—No, Gohan… Escúchame, por favor… —le enfrentó nuevamente con unos ojos brillantes, captando la atención y acercándose un poco más— En aquellos días, antes de que todo ocurriera, que acudiera a ti con la decisión de terminar con todo…

—Eso ya está atrás…

—_Debí_ haberte dicho cuanto te extrañaba, cuanto deseaba que pasásemos más tiempo juntos… —soltó su mano solo para recobrar una voz más firme. No podía quebrarse a estas alturas, ni menos dejar que la ocasión huyera de su control— Y no quedarme callada, dar todo por acabado pese a las circunstancias. —descendió la cabeza y tragó saliva. No pensó nunca que fuese tan duro sacar las cavilaciones fuera— Fui una tonta… Egoísta… Y…

El corazón a punto de salir por su garganta la convenció de tocarle la mejilla y revivir de paso cuantas veces deseo hacer lo mismo, como aquella vez en el automóvil, luego de comprar provisiones o sencillamente después de la cabalgata. Centró su vista en su imagen y no pudo creer lo tonta que había sido esa vez al rechazarle.

—… Siento que lo sepas ahora.

A la distancia que ya estaban, el chico solo bajó un poco más su frente para topar con la de Videl, rozó el espacio que nacía entre su nariz y oído con sus nudillos, y acto seguido, se separó para buscar esos ojos azules ahora enrojecidos. No demoró mucho en encontrarla con plenitud. Se miraron por un rato nuevamente, como si las miradas no las compartieran desde hace rato.

—Lo siento mucho, Gohan… Yo erré.

—_Ambos_ lo hicimos.

Su voz sonó grave y trascendente. Él no dudó un minuto en aproximarse otro poco y pegar su nariz suavemente a la de la muchacha, entreabrió los labios una vez más y habló con un tono profundo, absolutamente masculino y envolvente.

—Ambos. —repitió.

Todo incidió para que Videl desease besarlo. El juego de cercanías solo pedía algo magno y mutuo. Recordó aquella primera vez, en la cual por ocasión primigenia se preguntó a que sabrían sus labios carnosos y resecos, pero aún más el hecho de interrogarse que sucedería si los fundiese lentamente con los suyos. Difería de ese momento eso sí, puesto que en esa ocasión pasada estudiaban una tarde juntos concientes de ser solo buenos amigos unidos por la vida, y no como ahora, marcados por el reencuentro fortuito.

Alzó la frente despacio, rozando su boca con la del muchacho. No dejó de mirarle a los ojos y en el mismo acto, comprender la benevolencia. Supo que finalmente había aparecido la razón fundamental, aquel motivo que hubo de permanecer escondido tras matorrales todo este tiempo y que solo ahora se dignaba a aparecer de sorpresa. Ambos habían ignorado sentimientos, y no por un simple adagio inevitable, como ella lo había concluido semanas atrás, sino por la misma cotidianidad, la vuelta azarosa de la vida que los había puesto a prueba de pronto y que casi acaba arrastrando todo. Gohan cerró los ojos y se dejó besar con lentitud. Pasó un chico vendiendo periódicos por la ventana, unas niñas con paraguas de colores fulminantes y una anciana tambaleante. Nadie de ellos los vio. Nadie supo como el amor nuevamente comenzaba a llenarlos a ambos con llaneza. Al fin de todo, habían vuelto a reencontrarse, habían regresado a un enamoramiento de calmas y furores.

Separándose muy poco, Videl le abrazó con cariño, sin dejar de pensar en aquel momento después de la cabalgata y todo lo que debía procurar en entregar.

—Gracias por regresar… —murmuró.

El muchacho tomó sus manos, las besó, las dejó en su pecho pestañeando lento y emitió comentario. —Creo que… Es tiempo de volver a Satán City.

Sin duda que lo era, pensó Videl a la vez que sintió a Bee moverse entre sus piernas. Al parecer, él ya estaba exhausto de comida y juegos. Le acarició el lomo y la frente, dando un atisbo a Gohan quien sonrió y procedió a ponerse de pie junto a ella. La joven llamó a Majin Boo con la mano alzada, logrando que este dejara las pequeñas pelotas plásticas de colores a un lado y se dirigiera a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Abandonaron el local de forma sigilosa, Satán recibió en sus hombros el abrigo de Gohan, sin tiempo de rechazarlo, y tomó la correa de Bee, procurando no perder de vista a su acompañante rosado, quien pese a la llovizna corrió a ahuyentar una pareja de palomas con los brazos abiertos en cruz.

Si querían llegar al hospital, debían atravesar el parque de forma diagonal, cruzar por la entrada de álamos, pasar por la pileta y salir por el jardín de botones de rosa. Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo que cambió a rojo de forma súbita, dejando de paso pasar el tráfico frente a ellos.

Videl sintió como una brisa helada se hizo presente sin más, agitando sus cabellos y pronosticando a viva voz una noche con algo más que viento. Miró a Gohan a su lado quien permanecía con la vista al frente, con la bufanda alborotada por la corriente volátil, el vaho escapando de sus narices y finalmente ambas manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sonrió para sí de una manera cándida, cerró su puño libre y dejó que por su cabeza se cruzara cualquier pensamiento menos el tiempo. Contempló su figura llamativa de una forma mesurada y sintió como su corazón continuaba latiendo apresuradamente. Desvió su vista y miró a los autos pasar, no pudo ahogar las ganas incipientes y alzó su brazo buscando el bolsillo del pantalón oscuro de su acompañante. Allí encontró su mano empuñada, aislada y un poco fría. La tomó con pasividad y pudo sentir como Gohan pegaba un disimulado respingo. No le miró. Prosiguió con sus ojos clavados en los automóviles y bicicletas, eso sí, no pudo controlar el rubor. Acarició su mano para acabar entrecruzando la suya con la de él, quien también no emitió gesto sonoro y solo se limitó a enrojecer.

La luz cambió a verde y procedieron a cruzar el parque con una naturalidad intrínseca. Videl soltó la correa del canino quien comenzó de inmediato a olfatear el ambiente y a seguirlos de cerca junto a Majin Boo. Todo ocurrió más rápido de lo normal, al menos, así lo percibieron los presentes. Unos niños pasaron frente a su caminar metiendo sus pies con botas de agua a cada posa presente. Reían como si no hubiesen encontrado mejor atracción en su vida. Uno de ellos se tropezó y cayó al suelo lento. Gohan se acercó a ayudarle y le habló limpiándole las ropas.

Videl sintió su vientre en un constante afluir. Ese chico la movía… _Y mucho._ Mientras la madre del pequeño aparecía y tomaba en brazos a su supuesto hijo, el guerrero se acercó nuevamente a su posición para tomarle la mano y continuar caminando hacia el hospital rodeando posas. Las nubes del cielo tendieron a conglomerarse dando por resultado un color gris opulento en el ambiente, la llovizna cesaba y aparecía, a la vez que las brisas aumentaron, al igual que los susurros, que continuaron rodeando la mente de la mujer y el ya conocido revoloteo del estómago. Pero todo lo anterior ni se comparaba a la mano gruesa y amplia de Gohan que ahora tenía junto a la suya. O al menos así lo decidió las tres veces que lo miró con el rabillo del ojo con una risa muda pegada y un asombro inherente.

Bee llegó a su lado con el hocico empapado, vestigio de que alguna posa de por ahí le había servido de bebedero gratuito. Llegaron a la esquina correspondiente y esperaron a Majin Boo quien corría tras de unos niños envuelto en risas. Atravesaron el cruce y el hospital se mostró a lo lejos. El camino se hizo angosto y todos los peatones se apretaron sin demorar el paso en ambas direcciones. Tampoco Videl le prestó atención a ello. El brazo del saiya ahora la tomaba por la cintura y procedía a acercarla un poco más hacia él, de hecho pudo jurar en un momento vislumbrar una risa cómplice, pero el movimiento de la muchedumbre solo impedía la dedicación de tiempo a cada gesto que ambos volvían a practicar.

Solo cuando vislumbraron el hospital frente a sus ojos, Satán se percató de un nuevo céfiro que se hizo paso por la ciudad, seguramente desde la bahía. Ahora si que todo pronosticaba que una lluvia pertinaz acontecería, al menos, dentro de unas pocas horas, cuando las nubes ya cubriesen cualquier vestigio de cielo y la tarde llegara a su ápice.

Se detuvieron al unísono en la entrada del establecimiento, al simple andar hacia el interior, se dieron cuenta como la concurrencia había disminuido notablemente, pues muy pocas personas afloraban en la recepción. Luego de avanzar por un pasillo largo e iluminado, Videl apretó el botón del ascensor despacio para girar a ver al chico, quien la observaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las cejas arqueadas. Se acercó a él despacio, atraída por su presencia y con una frase en mente.

—Gohan… —suspiró.

—Te esperaré en este lugar. —el aludido sonrió sin explicación, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo con llaneza. La muchacha calló y le devolvió la expresión con ojos afables a la vez que un sonrojo cubrió su tez, Gohan procedió a secar sus mejillas humedecidas de lluvia— El ascensor ya está aquí.

Subiendo con ademán de tranquilidad, Boo y Bee la siguieron de inmediato sin que nadie les dijese nada. Nuevamente el ascensor volvió a marcar un peso descollante, pero como ya lo había hecho una vez, la chica decidió no prestarle atención. Rogó eso si que no se detuvieran en el camino hacia el piso de su padre, pues no le convenía en absoluto que alguien sorprendiese al perro a su lado. Tenía la sensación incipiente de ver a su padre y zanjar algo definitivo con paz.

Cuando los tres hubieron finalmente entrado a la habitación, por primera vez, luego de casi todo un día con emociones impredecibles y frescas, Videl sintió la cabeza más ordenada y lúcida. Aquello no hizo más que suavizar su paso y la entrada misma, presentándose en dicho lugar con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y una simple sonrisa. Su padre seguía allí, ahora lamido por el canino y con los ojos casi cerrados por una risa contagiosa. La muchacha volvió a sentirse en casa, y sobretodo, nuevamente acogida por los ojos de su progenitor, que acabando con su hilaridad, se refirió a su persona..

—¡Vaya que demoraron en comer!. Yo ya pensaba que habían vuelto a casa…

La sonrisa volvió a aflorar instantáneamente en el rostro de la chica, ella, por fin convencida por los actos, afirmó a sus adentros que era incapaz de evitar ese gesto, pues todo de a poco tendía a disiparse y a verse bien en su mente. Pese a tanto optimismo, solo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Bee se iba a una esquina con la cabeza baja y Majin Boo se sentaba nuevamente a ver televisión.

—Y… ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Videl habló acercándose, sin percibir que sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas y sus ojos lograban una brillantez inesperada. Mr. Satán se acomodó e hizo un movimiento de fuerza con el muslo herido.

—Muy bien. Toda ha salido excelente. Un doctor ha venido a verme y me ha dicho que si sigo así, en un par de días más podré regresar a casa.

—Eso es una buena noticia, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. —acariciando sus cabellos con la mano, Videl suspiró y descansó la mirada en los ojos azules, pequeños y absolventes de su padre. Tuvo la sensación de querer contar todo lo que había sentido en las horas de ausencia, pero a la vez también el deseo de guardar cierta mudez. Eso si, su sonrisa continuaba abarcando el rostro y sus manos cayeron sobre las homónimas paternas. Las tomó con fuerza y percibió un pequeño escalofrío ante su presencia eminente, cerró los ojos un momento y entreabrió la boca con intenciones de hablar.

—Vienes a decirme que te marchas. ¿Verdad? —el padre le adelantó con el rostro sereno. La muchacha se tragó la lengua y respiró hondo. A decir verdad, sus palabras no la tomaron para nada por sorpresa, al revés, las recibió como quien recibe a un niño que baja por un resbalín, afectuosa y benevolente. No por algo había pasado toda una vida junto a él, ni menos su padre le había regalado horas de mimo y cariño sin esperar recompensa. Resolvió sonreírle y abrazarle con fuerza. Notando claramente como esos vestigios de un súper papá fornido de la niñez ya comenzaban a alejarse dando paso a un ser manso y sabio.

—Papá…

—¿Mh?

Aunque no le veía el rostro y le murmuraba desde la curva de su cuello y hombro, Videl sintió que sus palabras no podían ser más directas y presentes.

—Pese a todo lo que hemos pasado… Yo, solo quería decirte que lamento las ocasiones en que creí que esto nunca funcionaría.

—¿Esto? —Satán padre se alejó un poco y acarició el rostro de su hija con el pulgar.

—Hubo muchas veces en que creí con todo mi ser estar realmente sola… ¿Pero sabes?. Me he dado cuenta que tú, Bee y Boo consisten en unas de las mejores personas con las cuales puedo vivir, y sobretodo que me han entregado un sitio al cual siempre puedo regresar…

Frunciendo el ceño, y sin designio de extrañeza, el campeón del mundo solo curvó los labios y tomó con firmeza los hombros de la mujer, la cual calló y dejó que nuevamente los ojos le brillasen con soltura y que las memorias se le escapasen hasta de los poros. Ella pestañeó dos veces y le habó locuaz.

—Volveré en unas horas más a Satán City. Estaré siempre en contacto con el hospital e intentaré llamarte todos los días.

—¡Por Dios! —el hombre se rascó con el índice la barba descuidada— Ya te he dicho que no soy un niño, vete tranquila.

Dichas las últimas palabras, Videl procedió a buscar su bolso entre el armario, llevándoselo al hombro y certificando que nada le faltase. Acarició el lomo del perro durmiente, quien no movió una cola por el sopor y se despidió del monstruo rosado con un suave beso en la mejilla, pensando en un momento lo importante de sus visitas. Cuando hubo abrazado a su padre, con más alegría que nostalgia por la despedida, se dirigió a la puerta casi elevándose por los aires. El despeje de su mente no hacía más que trasladarse a su cuerpo y afectarle los sentidos.

—Hija…

La mencionada giró instantáneo, casi como en un reflejo condicionado. —¿Si?

—Hace mucho que no te veía puesto ese abrigo… Deberías usarlo más seguido.

En un principio, Videl solo sonrió y se despidió por última vez de su padre con la mano en alto. Volvió a tomar el bolso con fuerza y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando hubo entrado a uno medianamente lleno y apretado el botón del primer piso, solo ahí se realizó que el abrigo que llevaba puesto no era más que de Gohan y que el suyo lo llevaba entre las manos como si nada. No pudo evitar el sonrojo, ni menos la intriga misma, ahora la posibilidad de que él supiera todo era absolutamente probable. A pesar de la obviedad del asunto y la sonrisa extraña que le cubría el semblante, decidió dejar la inquietud ahí, rodeada de una intriga saludable.

El ascensor se detuvo y la gente comenzó a salir como era de costumbre, ahí, mientras caminaba al exterior, sintió nuevamente la sangre palpitar en la cabeza y el estómago vaciarse, como si todo le diese vueltas y solo un largo suspiro la sacara del trance. No se detuvo a calmarse por el simple hecho de que eso era algo que estaba sintiendo desde que se reunió con Gohan, y además porque él ya le estaba esperando, apoyado en la muralla, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado minutos atrás.

El semisaiyajín reaccionó de una forma laxa y tranquila, y le saludó con una mano esperando el acercamiento. Videl caminó hacia él aún con el estómago en ascuas y la sensación eterna de no saber bien si lo que pisaba era algo estable, frente a él dejó el bolso en el suelo y se desabotonó el abrigo negro para luego depositarlo en los brazos del chico.

—Toma, ya he encontrado el mío.

Ambos se abrigaron antes de abandonar el hospital, la muchacha comenzó a ponerse la bufanda, pensando en lo inagotable de su nerviosismo con alma de adolescencia, como si no conociese hace años a aquel hombre que la observaba y que solamente la hacía actuar metódica y lograr que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, urgida por la nada misma.

—¿Te ayudo?

La voz de Gohan removió sus pensamientos por sorpresa, solo para darse cuenta de inmediato que llevaba un buen par de minutos acomodándose la dichosa bufanda en el mismo sitio. Sin siquiera responderle, sintió como su acompañante pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acomodando la prenda de manera adecuada con sutileza. No pudo evitar abochornarse ante su ridiculez y solo esperó a que el rubor la abandonase. _Boba_.

—¿Vamos? —alzando las cejas y ofreciendo su mano en el acto, Gohan habló casi a susurros.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta transparente de la entrada. Aún ida e interna en las meditaciones referentes sobre cuan bien se veía su acompañante con ese paso firme, Videl solo pudo percibir la lluvia y su magnitud solo cuando el semisaiyajín se detuvo a abrir el paraguas. No era de extrañarse que las precipitaciones cubriesen toda la zona, hace un par de horas todo lo indicaba y el ambiente humedecido solo se jactaba de no detenerse hasta un buen rato más. Como por arte de magia, la escalera que daba a la acera lucía vacía de gente, periodistas y solo un perro frente a ellos se sacudía el agua de encima.

A unos pasos, ya los abrigos de ambos lucían empapados, especialmente el del chico. Era imposible no recordar de inmediato los sucesos de días anteriores, sobretodo su primer reencuentro luego de la distancia, frente a aquel café de Satán City, donde las palabras lucían tensas y reverberantes e incluso los gestos se cubrían de lejanía y heridas. Ahora todo parecía diferir. O al menos, así lo decidió mientras cruzaban cuadras y veían la lluvia caer. Al contemplarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios, caminando a su lado, solo percibía paz y una gran gama de sensaciones difíciles de describir. Una mezcla laudatoria de reflexiones que solo hallaban descanso en su corazón palpitante y la convección de andar con el alma tranquila.

El Terminal de buses apareció entre edificios oscuros y árboles rebosantes de verde por la lluvia. Videl se extrañó de lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, de hecho, estaba poco conciente de cual camino habían trazado. De que andaba en las nubes… Era un hecho. Gohan se dirigió inmediatamente a la ventanilla de la empresa de viajes que lucía más vacía, lamentablemente, y al revés del escenario del hospital, el lugar rebosaba de gente, maletas y una bulla exagerada, con el ambiente repleto de un olor homogéneo, sofocante, y sobretodo con las voces de personas y el ronroneo de buses en movimiento.

A parte de ello, Videl se tocó el cuello con sus manos y se sorprendió por la tibieza, no tan solo por la bufanda, sino de ella misma. Buscó algún espejo o un reflejo convincente. De seguro estaba rojísima. Se dirigió a una banqueta de la zona exterior techada, ocupada también por una madre con bolsas y un niño moquillento de tanto llorar. Sentándose y desenrollando la prenda de la nuca, Videl hundió su rostro en las palmas frías y semi empapadas. Sentía literalmente los nervios de punta, el estómago enloquecido y los brazos incómodos de nada.

Pese a las instancias, todo daba a pensar que solamente ahora su cuerpo se acostumbraba a volver a compartir su tiempo, admiración, cariño y pensamientos a una persona en especial. No algo fuera de lo común, más bien una reestructuración de _su__todo_. Rió. Era increíble como creía controlar muy bien su mente, pero en su pecho, todo se debatía en corrientes de adrenalina y desorden autómata.

—Estaba todo copado, logré conseguir asientos, pero a unos _metros_ de distancia.

Ascendiendo la cabeza a verle, sintió en el cuerpo como la lluvia solo había hecho hermosuras en él. El cabello tenso y oscuro, sus facciones relucientes, aquella parada magna y firme. Sí. Podía estar así todo el santísimo viaje.

—No importa. —Videl se incorporó quedando frente a frente— Algo es algo, y a estas horas… Podemos sentirnos afortunados.

Sus cejas, la caída de sus pómulos, el mentón marcado y la nuez de Adán. Un tiritón le sobrevino desde la espalda hasta los pies. No supo si eran los efectos de enfriarse bajo el ambiente…

—Partimos en quince minutos.

—Bien.

O ya le enloquecía como nunca.

El saiya le dio la espalda por momentos, con papeles en mano, clavado en la misma posición, paseando su vista por los buses para reconocer el indicado. Él no tuvo ni la remota idea que tal acto golpeó abruptamente a Videl, quien creyó desfallecer ante sus reflexiones y conclusiones internas que rallaban en el esteticismo y la gloria. Ella cerró sus ojos, repitió los pasos que estaba haciendo hace algunos minutos para volver a un estado de tranquilidad, ahora no podía volverse loca solo por una espalda amplia y una nuca al descubierto.

Toda parafernalia en pos de tranquilidad se fue al cuerno cuando Gohan retrocedió un paso, aún dándole la espalda e inmerso en su propia búsqueda, pero tan cerca que Videl que ella podía agachar la cabeza un poco y rozarle como quien comete una casualidad. Intentó por segunda vez la famosa técnica con los ojos cerrados, pero el primogénito Son la adelantó con unas palabras que le costó digerir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —a pocos centímetros, curvó los labios y depositó una palma sobre los hombros de la chica.

_Estoy volviéndome loca_. —Nada.

El semisaiyajín alzó una ceja sonriente, conectando cabos en sí mismo y rozando con el pulgar la mejilla de la mujer. —Pues tu rubor me indica lo contrario.

Si antes estaba colorada, ahora sí se sentía segura de que su piel se encrespaba como un felino ante la reacción sorpresiva y su sonrojo le hacía dignos honores al rojo tomate.

—¿Te apetece algo, acaso? —Gohan apartó un cabello de su frente con sutileza.

_... Muchas cosas. _

Su inconciente volvía a jugarle malas pasadas, eso era un hecho.

—Que tal… Mh…Una gaseosa, una golosina…

Videl bajó la mirada silente, con los labios apretados mientras continuaba escuchando a su interior.

—… ¿Un beso?

No entendió si él se estaba divirtiendo, si ella estaba pirada, ni menos como logró descolocarla. Pero recordaría aquel gesto por mucho tiempo. Sobretodo en los días de lluvia donde la compañía siempre se hace deseosa, y el calor ajeno se vuelve algo tan atrayente como un café caliente. Fue un beso genial, de hecho. Profundo desde el principio y sutil en los intermedios. Casi largo, con sabor a frutas maduras y lo suficientemente amplio para reverberar hasta la neurona más inactiva. Por inercia, Videl acabó apoyando su mentón en la curva de su cuello varonil, saboreando aún los últimos vestigios pasionales, si así podía llamarlo.

—¿Tan difícil era pedirlo?

Un bufido sonoro emergió de su boca. Era verdad. Tanto lío y pensamientos le tenían convertida en una niña pequeña que no sabe decir lo que siente_. ¿Serían todas las mujeres así?. _Se quedaron así un buen rato, Gohan cruzó sus manos en la base de la espalda de la chica y cerró los ojos aspirando dulcemente, apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la mujer y pensó en todas las cosas que podía traer un simple día de precipitaciones.

Al igual que el pasto luego del rocío de la madrugada, Videl percibió en su nariz el olor característico del hombre bajo su abrazo, luego de haber sido empapado por la lluvia. Sonrió y contempló en un acto de inconciente susceptibilidad como una pequeña gota líquida resbalaba desde la raíz de su cabello en la nuca, transparente, lenta, viajando con sutileza por los poros, seguramente dibujando sensaciones extrañas en él, de variada temperatura. Bajó hasta traspasar el cuello del abrigo y escabullirse entre vello, piel y espalda. Cuando sus ojos perdieron el rastro, la idea idílica de encarnar ella misma a esa gota de agua, le cubrió como algo idóneo e idílico a la vez, pero absolutamente magnético.

Varios buses llegaron a la vez, de distintos colores y destinos, hicieron una aparición ruidosa y molesta. La mayoría de ellos estaban vacíos, dispuestos a embarcar gente y emprender nuevamente la ida. Luego de un momento, una gran masa de personas comenzó a subir, entre ellos, Gohan y Videl quienes después de guardar bolsos en el compartimiento trasero del móvil correspondiente, mostraron boletos y abordaron de inmediato.

Al mirar el pasaje y buscar su asiento, la chica recordó lo que le había mencionado Gohan minutos atrás. Poco tiempo le costó en descubrir que la persona que sería su propia acompañante durante el viaje se hallaba instalada ya en el asiento al lado de la ventana, imperturbable y bastante regordeta, y a simple vista algo molesta por quien sabe qué. Sin importar las imágenes, se sentó despacio, despidiéndose con la mirada del chico que pasó en fila hacia un par de puestos más atrás.

Mientras el bus dejaba el lugar ruidosamente, alejándose con lentitud del Terminal, Videl dejó el abrigo en los compartimientos superiores, observando como la gente a su alrededor imitaba el gesto, vio el reloj analizando la hora de llegada, pero por sobretodo sintiendo como un suave sopor conquistaba sus brazos, la espalda y los ojos. Buscó nuevamente a Gohan con la mirada y contempló como una chica rubia de pechos generosos se sentaba a su lado, acomodándose las ropas.

Antes de caer en su propio asiento, Videl esbozó lentamente una sonrisa inquieta, pensando en que tales situaciones serían el mismísimo yugo de toda su vida. Acomodó la cabeza en el respaldo y contempló como corrían las gotas apresuradas por la ventana. Continuaba lloviendo pertinazmente. Y tal vez lo haría el resto del viaje. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos para dejar que las ideas le pasaran por la mente. Acciones, palabras, lluvia, su padre, Lime, chicas rubias coquetas, Ireza, Gohan, Satán City, besos, miradas. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, cuasi encogida con las manos empuñadas, disfrutó de un sueño sutil, pero absolutamente tranquilo.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Guaaa. Parece que me he alargado… Pero no he podido resumirme, luego de tanto tiempo separados de mente y físicamente, el contacto no podía ser instantáneo y explícito. Me reservo el gusto a aquella escena en donde Videl le toma la mano por primera vez luego de días de confusiones, pese a ir cruzando la calle, me pareció perfecto. 


	18. Apoteosis

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo** **XVIII:** Apoteosis.

_Nobody said it was easy, __no_ _one ever said it would be so hard. _

* * *

Aún era tarde cuando llegaron a Satán City, bajaron con normalidad, casi imitando a la mitad del bus, somnolientos e intentando mover las articulaciones con soltura. Luego de tener las maletas de ambos y los ojos ya mas frescos y acostumbrados a la claritud artificial, avanzaron entre la muchedumbre, algo disgregada, y abandonaron el Terminal más rápido de lo que pensaban, llegando al primer paradero de buses urbanos que se apareció frente a ellos solo minutos después. 

Sin acuerdo mutuo, ambos cayeron sentados en la banqueta ya humedecida, casi por mera inercia, dejando los bolsos a un lado y dando un gran suspiro. Al parecer, aún no se daban el tiempo para despertar como correspondía, ni siquiera la lluvia llamaba verdaderamente la atención debido a que ya parecía un factor de la cotidianidad como el sol ausente o los mismos faroles que ahora comenzaban a encenderse.

Videl no premeditó nada, se sintió frustrada por estar muriéndose de sed mientras el agua caía ágilmente frente a sus narices. Se apoyó en el hombro de Gohan mientras recordaba, entrecerrando los ojos, como en su niñez salía a escondidas de su padre en días lluviosos con su impermeable verde a sentir las gotas hacer cosquillas en su rostro y sobretodo alzar los brazos y abrir la boca para beber algo de las dichosas precipitaciones, pese al regaño. Pues le estaba prohibido mojarse como a toda niña de primaria.

En realidad, no conocía a nadie a quien la lluvia le fuese indiferente en totalidad. Ireza solía quejarse pues los climas así solo le traían catarros mañosos difíciles de quitar y Shapner simplemente duraba bajo la lluvia hasta que sintiese los pies mojados. Su padre, en cambio, era de esos que podía estar toda una tarde entera viendo el agua caer. Acariciándose la barba, buscando algo en el patio mojado, bebiendo vino, con el ceño fruncido y una mutez extraña y pertinaz. Ella siempre creyó que le recordaba a su madre, pues en esas situaciones guardaba esos silencios que solo aparecen en velatorios o en alguna pregunta que abra una nueva cicatriz.

Se incorporó despacio para mirar de reojo a Gohan, como si aún estuviese escondiéndose de su padre en sus escapadas de lluvia, contemplando como él también descansaba la cerviz hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. A ciencia cierta, absolutamente nada había cambiado a su regreso, Satán City simplemente consistía una vez más en el espectador de miles de historias más, tal vez ahora únicamente mostrando un rostro sensible al dejar caer la lluvia, como si desde hace siglos no lo hiciese. En fin. Era imposible no sentir algo de pequeñez; después de todo lo que había pasado hace solo unos días, no podía negar que para la historia de la humanidad, su cuento propio era un insignificante suceso.

Videl volvió a sonreír para sí, bajó un poco la cabeza y descubrió la mano del guerrero apoyada en su propia pierna. Le tomó poco tiempo notar que tanto él como ella se hallaban completamente empapados… El simple viaje del Terminal hasta este paradero momentáneo ya había hecho de las suyas y ni siquiera el paraguas del saiya había evitado algo de la tromba. Se acercó levemente hacia él, con cierto atisbo de intriga. ¿_Así todo comienza cambiando, Gohan?_, fue su pregunta silente. ¿Desde minúsculos detalles a algo que ya no podremos controlar?.

No era que la hora filosófica le llegara ahora, pero quizás cuantas veces tuvo el poder de cambiar ciertas pequeñeces esenciales. El primogénito Son pestañeó y se incorporó levemente, como si escuchara el monólogo interior de su acompañante. Por segundos, permaneció mirando como la lluvia no se cansaba de caer frente a ellos, pero no tardó en girar hacia la mujer con una sonrisa fresca.

—Dios… —el chico alzó una ceja, para agregar divertido— Parece que el cielo se nos caerá encima.

Devolviendo el gesto y mirándolo detalladamente, la muchacha opinó apoyando su cabeza en una mano. —Estás realmente empapado.

—Lo mismo digo. —replicó.

Sí que lo estaban. Videl no podía asegurarlo del todo, pero sus pies estaban húmedos y fríos, y frente a cualquier brisa que se colara por sus ropas, sentía un escalofrío. Buscó un pañuelo en el bolso mientras la lluvia se acentuaba, cayendo estrepitosamente por la acera. Gohan se acercó un poco más, siguiéndola con la mirada, cruzando los brazos en el centro, meditando una pregunta. La mujer le adelantó pasando el objeto azul finalmente encontrado por la mejilla del saiya, pensando hace cuanto rato ya deseaba hacerlo. Mientras secaba una que otra gota inquieta, se le vino a la mente el hospedaje. Su cuerpo ya le estaba entregando la cuenta.

—Gracias. —habló Gohan luego de un rato. A él si que no se le olvidaba que después de un viaje largo de asientos distanciados, solo el tiempo de ahora parecía ser únicamente de ellos dos, y el último gesto solo traía remembranza de aquello.

—Debemos ir a descansar, antes que el clima se ponga peor. —el muchacho iba a hablar, pero nuevamente Videl le arrebató las palabras— Tengo una idea. —carraspeó— Lo más cerca que tenemos ahora es mi casa. Permanezcamos ahí al menos hasta que escampe.

Comprobando el agua en sus zapatos, el chico pronunció estar de acuerdo. Definitivamente necesitaban una nueva estancia. Tomaron los bolsos rápidamente y emprendieron el cruce a la calle paralela, donde la movilización pública pasaba con ahínco en la dirección deseada. Videl tomó con fuerza la mano de su acompañante y él solamente sintió curiosidad de tanta determinación. Le agradó de cierto modo, y le atrajo inmediatamente aquella figura empapada, de cabellos cortos y cuerpo ligero. Al revés de la joven que miraba la calle atenta a la aparición de cualquier bus, Gohan no perdió detalle, ni dejó de buscarle con la mirada la nariz, sus dedos pequeños, lo hipnotizante y erótico de su nuca al descubierto y miles de ideas e intenciones que hicieron su rostro enrojecer, pero sin sentir vergüenza en absoluto. Es más. La hubiese abrazado y acercado más a si mismo para decírselo, pero el bus número nueve ya había aparecido.

Viajaron velozmente y expedito por las avenidas. Al llegar y bajarse en el paradero más próximo a la casa de la mujer, caminaron inmediatamente en dirección a ella. La lluvia solo apresuró las cosas, la entrada al hogar de Videl resultó rápida y torpe. Ella sintió el cambio desde un principio, al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y dejar atrás el fuerte sonido de la lluvia caer constantemente. Sus oídos parecieron complacidos ante el silencio y la tranquilidad nueva del ambiente. Se quitó el abrigo en un acto digno de fuerza, el agua solo había aumentado su peso y para rematar, tanto ella como Gohan no paraban de gotear.

Dejando a un lado la carga y pasando ambas manos por el rostro húmedo, la chica posó sus dedos en la frente y cabellos, miró a su acompañante que imitaba el gesto y suspiraba exhausto.

—Subiré por unas toallas. —habló ligera.

Ascendió por los escalones media apurada y extrañada por no ocuparlos luego de días y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño donde cogió lo necesario para alejar cualquier vestigio de humedad. Al tener las toallas en sus manos, encogió los brazos y movió el cuello lentamente para revitalizarse luego de tanto viaje y precipitaciones, pensando en lo fantástico que era llegar a un lugar seco y acogedor después de un tiempo. Bajó y miró como Gohan se sacaba uno de los zapatos sentado en el sofá, con movimientos lentos y pensativos. Los mismos que le veía traer hace un rato antes de subir al bus y mientras viajaban sujetados de barras superiores del mismo.

—Toma, prepararé un café.

—Gracias.

El semisaiyajín se secó el rostro para luego alzar la cerviz hacia atrás, con toalla en mano. Videl se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un tarro gris de la despensa mientras comentaba lo corto que le había parecido el viaje de vuelta de la ciudad de las noches eternas, lo peculiar de su acompañante de recorrido y lo obstinado que les había salido el clima. A la vez que hervía el agua y preparaba dos tazas, agregó lo expedito que les resultó todo a cuentas finales, pues al fin y al cabo obtuvieron pasajes a última hora y a un gran precio. Ya cuando caminaba hacia el chico con la bandeja y los brebajes sobre ella, se enmudeció inmediatamente al contemplarlo en la misma posición en que lo dejó, pero en absoluto sopor y quietud.

De frente, y dejando en la mesita central las tazas de color marrón, alimentó su visión con uno de sus pies masculinos descubierto, y el otro solo con un calcetín puesto y el zapato correspondiente en una mano apretada. Todo su cuerpo femenino cayó en absoluto sigilo, especialmente al escuchar una respiración pausada y en paz, como si disfrutara del sueño como lo más benévolo e imprevisto que pudiese experimentar.

_¿Acaso nunca dejarás ese rostro serio?._ Pensó mientras se sentaba a su lado, deslizándose por el sillón, con una sonrisa cómplice de descubrirlo en pleno rito de pernoctación con el ceño fruncido. Le observó un rato, con la cabeza apoyada en una muñeca, preguntándose si su actitud de hace minutos solo era efecto del sueño o si eran paranoias suyas de regreso a su ciudad natal. ¿Qué hacía ahora¿Le despertaba¿Le dejaba viajar por el sopor tranquilamente?. Cierta dulzura y sensaciones azogues emergieron al mismo momento en que tomó aquel zapato huérfano de su mano masculina y lo alejó, también al terminarle de sacar el calcetín y tirarlo a un lado.

Pese a sus ropas húmedas, y a cavilaciones que le exigían dejarlo dormir, no pudo resistir el hecho de atraer su amplia espalda a su pecho, muy lentamente, en donde rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos con una sutileza extrema, como si transportara un material invaluable. Un sentimiento nonato le pidió que rozara su mejilla con su oído y solo le provocó el surgimiento de una tranquilidad innata. No quiso mirar el reloj y ni siquiera interrogarse por la temporalidad, así pues, sintió bajo de sus palmas su tórax en movimiento y aprovechó su escasa temperatura para darle algo de calor, como un mimo natural, ahuyentando los pensamientos de universidad, su padre y el mismísimo pasado que la acompañaba como sombra.

Pese al movimiento, el cambio de posición y el tacto general, Gohan pareció viajar con aún más fuerza por el sueño placentero. Sin ser distante, Videl recordó que ese cansancio que ahora sentía presente en el cuerpo bajo sus brazos ya lo había contemplado más de una vez durante su travesía. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan fría en dicha ocasión?._ El resoplido del guerrero durmiente solo escarbaba en ella la posibilidad de haber ignorado no solamente su estado anímico, sino también el hecho de que el chico llevaba cerca de un mes fuera de su casa en la proeza de conseguir su objetivo. Ahora, no ahorró caricias ni pensamientos, cerró los ojos, besó su nuca y hubo de concentrarse para entregarle un calor corporal que hiciese borrar de una vez aquellas memorias. _Lo siento…_

Sintió sus brazos picar, en un designio más parecido a una alarma natural. Si lo pensaba bien, sus picaduras ya estaban casi cicatrizadas, ahora, en vez de entregarle un alivio, las vendas comenzaban a incomodar y a causar más picazón que lo normal. Con pocas ganas de atender el asunto, Videl comenzó a separarse del chico durmiente. Hubiera dado mucho por continuar acompañándole de la misma manera, pero si había algo que hubo de aprender estos días peregrinos, era solucionar los asuntos en cuanto hicieran notar su presencia. Acomodó a Gohan con suavidad, él continuó pernoctando, acomodado por entero sobre el sofá, sin percatarse de nada.

No demoró en llegar a su habitación y comprobar de paso el sentimiento de retorno. Se acercó al velador próximo a su cama con un movimiento casi lánguido, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara que dio un tono de media luz a la habitación. Percibió también como el viento y la lluvia amenazaban el ventanal de su pieza, al menos, pudo asegurar que ya no hacía tanto frío como en las afueras. Suspiró. Mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama, y sopesaba una idea que traía desde un momento atrás, bajó las mangas del sweter, comprobando el más puro estado de ascepcia en sus brazos. Abrió el cajón, llevando una de sus manos hasta el fondo, entre papeles y varios objetos, preguntándose si aún seguía allí. Entonces, sus dedos parecieron percibir lo que buscaba y traía en mente desde el momento que entró a su cuarto y las reminiscencias capturaron su mente. La fotografía seguía allí. Media arrugada y doblada en una de las esquinas del cajón, haciéndole creer que las cosas pueden olvidarse con solo ocultarse. La tomó entre sus dedos y comprobó que estaba tal cual como la había dejado alguna vez.

Si Gohan había conservado la suya, ella también lo había hecho. Simplemente no pudo deshacerse de ella. De seguro, aquel día de comienzos de otoño en la cabina de fotos instantánea, nunca hubiese pensado cuanto podría desembocar aquella imagen en el futuro, y menos darse cuenta de que sería testimonio gráfico de la intransigencia sentimental a no dar por olvidado absolutamente nada.

—Me he quedado dormido. —la voz de Gohan produjo que Videl alzara su mirada tomada por sorpresa. Él apareció somnoliento, apoyado en la pared y con señas de haber dejado el sopor bruscamente. La muchacha empuñó su mano izquierda junto a la fotografía, dándole la bienvenida con unas palabras rápidas. Si bien, había escuchado cierto movimiento segundos atrás, nada le pareció sospechoso.

—Hey. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí… Pero creo que dormir en sillones ya no se me da tan fácil como creía. —pasando una mano por el rostro, el semisaiyajín pareció estar totalmente despierto— ¿Qué ocurre?.

—Nada, solo he venido a ver como marchan mis picaduras… —mientras la mujer hablaba, Gohan sonrió acercándose con libertad. Tomó asiento a su lado y tomó uno de los brazos delicadamente, contemplado por Videl quien siguió con sus ojos como él subía nuevamente mangas y tomaba vendaje— Me parece que ya están curadas.

—Mh. ¿Sientes algún dolor? —no la miró ojos y solo se limitó a indagar.

—Solo una leve picazón.

—Eso está bien. Has avanzado mucho. —contemplando ambos brazos desprovistos de vendas con más meticulosidad, Gohan curvó los labios, irguiendo la espalda— Prefiero que la picadura de tu espalda la veas después, últimamente he perdido un poco de delicadeza, y como esa es un grado más severa que éstas, podría causarte molestias como la vez anterior.

Videl pestañeó seguido, mirándole. ¿De verdad él podría causarle molestias en una cosa de esta estirpe?. Inspeccionó como su rostro denotaba un par de líneas coloradas, seguramente marcas del sillón, y sintió a la vez como el chico apoyaba una de sus palmas sobre la suya, a simple vista totalmente fehaciente de sus palabras. Él se levantó en dirección al ventanal, donde resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos y entregaba sus ojos a la lluvia y el viento. Recordó aquella tensión de la noche de las curaciones. ¿Viviría ahora algo similar?... No se sentía inquieta, ni menos acosada por pensamientos efervescentes. Solo había paz y tiempo. Continuó observándole. Como si no pudiese sacar su vista de aquel hombre situado frente al paisaje. Sus hombros estaban tensos, y su ceño aún fruncido por una cotidianidad extraña sin significar algún rastro de molestia.

Se acercó a él despacio, Gohan no demoró en girar la cabeza y mirarle, relajando la frente y los gestos.

—No has perdido la delicadeza.

Le habló claro y escueto, sin dejar de contemplarle a los ojos y que las palabras le surgieran con sutileza. El ex guerrero dorado tornó un rostro interrogante en respuesta.

—Ésa noche, luego de que desinfectaras la herida de mi espalda… —se humedeció ligeramente los labios— No lloré porque me hubieras hecho daño o algo parecido. Lo hice puesto que…

La lluvia obtuvo calma por segundos, al igual de Videl quien creyó sentirse presa de la sola libertad y tranquilidad de las acciones, sopesando sus reflexiones anteriores, como si ordenara de a poco el gran desorden que el baúl de sus recuerdos había acumulado todo este tiempo.

—Volví a amarte. —cerró momentáneamente los ojos, para abrirlos con unos ojos expresivos— Tal como eres.

Al acabar las palabras, la hija del campeón del mundo efectuó el gesto instantáneo de abrazarle con una llaneza especial. Sus brazos rodearon al chico y su rostro solo se hundió en su pecho con los párpados cerrados. _Te quiero, Gohan._ Hace mucho que no hilaba palabras con tanta facilidad y su corazón parecía viajar en una armonía envidiable. Sintió una sensación parecida a cuando las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en tus ojos queriendo escapar, pero no lloró, solo se concentró en sus manos intrépidas y su cuerpo en busca de su presencia magnánima. _Te amo._ Lo atrajo hacia sí e inspiró largo y pausado. _Y tampoco te dejaré ir._

Concentró sus sentidos en él, en su aroma. Ese olor que parecía viajar por todos sus recuerdos y vivencias íntimas, que hacía estremecerla en sentimientos desbordantes, rayando en el vértigo, que penetraba en su cuerpo, ahora alertando de paso a sus emociones.

No un perfume caro ni una fragancia millonaria. Ese aroma de hombre. De sudor fresco y sensualidad a flor de piel. Sí, tal como sonaba. Aquella estela que recordaría hasta el día que la quemaran viva o algo parecido donde sus mucosas nasales ardieran y sus amígdalas fallarían en totalidad al procesar memorias.

No algo tan diferente comenzaba a sentir, su termostato pareció aumentar y su piel se puso de gallina ante el contacto de ambos cuerpos, pues Gohan ya la abrazaba y la apegaba hacia él. Ese olor hacía despertar todo lo posible en ella, lo dormido y apaciguado, lo domado e insensible. La hacía sentirse alocada, libre y salvaje. Volvió a preguntarse por milésima vez como aquella fragancia era capaz de despertar y remecer cosas en su mente y corporalidad. Como alborotaba con ahínco tantas emociones y como la hacía olvidar de las objetividades de la cotidianeidad, sumiéndola en un estado de fárrago. Una sensación parecida a oler el chocolate de cerca sin poder probar una pequeña parte ni nada, describiendo una tensión erótica explícita.

Videl besó su sien despacio, con ternura y en silencio.

No habían otras palabras.

Son Gohan la enloquecía.

Tortura, pasión, lujuria. Su cuerpo parecía palpitar ante cada bocanada de aire, que justamente ahora olvidaba como respirarlas. Todo incidía a acabar con su seguridad por segundos. Uno, dos, tres escalofríos parecieron hacerla desfallecer, y cada toque de piel daba a revivir un estallido de ardores que florecía a cada paso.

—Videl...

El tono de voz del chico y sus escondidos pensamientos no hicieron más que hacer que un gran rubor cubriera su rostro inquieto, peor aún el sentir como su ser tomaba contacto con Gohan poco a poco, produciendo un efecto idéntico a rozar una cuerda tensa de guitarra: Reverberaciones a niveles profundos, desde su espalda hasta cada célula de su incierta corporalidad, pues todo parecía irreal.

Continuaron abrazándose en silencio a la vez que el nombre mencionado pareció viajar más allá de la habitación. Videl pudo sentir como la dulce voz de su acompañante se internaba en su mente, como la rodeaba con aquellos brazos amplios que parecieron alejarla de todo. Se estremeció al contacto de su oído con el rostro del semisaiyajín, su pareja, y el único romance empedernido que podía contar con satisfacción.

Tenerlo allí, de esa manera, la hacía sentir como un ser superior. Ya nada faltaba, las piezas habían sido ordenadas, los cabos sueltos rellenados con tranquilidad y tormenta, los nudos desatados, el subconsciente sereno, los deseos impetuosos y la voracidad de...

Videl se separó muy despacio para verlo de frente. Las miradas de ambos convergieron sin necesidad de buscar atención o explicaciones a los sentimientos que experimentaban, la muchacha se vio en los ojos del guerrero con ternura y una pasión desenfrenada que no fue capaz de pasar inadvertida: Ese hombre la amaba. La quería. La deseaba. Y ya no había nada que pudiese detenerlo.

Ni detenerla.

No supo en que momento se decidió a hacerlo, pero sus manos ascendieron hasta la cabeza de Gohan, quien, cerrando los ojos mediante un suspiro, relajó y bajó los brazos. Él tragó saliva lentamente, moviendo con sutileza su nuez de Adán, dejando a Videl sensaciones inefables, que simplemente la motivaban a continuar a indagar en el hombre frente a sí. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello tenso, palpó sus labios y mejillas rosadas, bajó por su cuello tibio, acercando su nariz a su pecho que afloraba tímidamente entre ropas. Volvió a separarse unos centímetros más y ejecutó un acto silenciosamente expresivo.

Uno a uno, los botones de la camisa comenzaron a ceder. Con una lentitud torturosa y atrayente, Videl tuvo la sensación de caer en un mareo agobiante, un ímpetu extraño que solo obtenía cura en su andar. Gohan volvió a expirar profundamente, cerca de su rostro, donde sus frentes ya casi rozaban y el aire se volvía denso y envolvente. Con el último botón suelto y la acción cometida, la joven mujer no pudo resistir las ganas explosivas de acariciar la desnudez incipiente de su estómago, cerca del arco del ombligo, donde la temperatura era incierta y los músculos lucían tensos al primer contacto. La caricia fue momentánea y febril, el hombre bajo sus dedos tembló trémulamente ante el gesto de la mujer, que palpó su piel encrespada, su vello masculino y las miles de texturas que luego de un tiempo interminable, volvía a encontrar.

La muchacha sintió como su respiración se volvió inquieta y dudosa. Pensó en detenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella también le quería. Le amaba. Y tales actos no consistían más que en agasajos afectuosos y propiamente íntimos, que nunca en su vida podría hacerlo de la misma manera con otra persona, pues él ya le pertenecía por entero. Y viceversa.

Con la palma abierta, recorrió cariñosamente su tórax, desde el ombligo, hasta cercanías de su corazón donde permaneció unos segundos. Como quien acaricia un tesoro preciado o posesiones valiosas, creyó sentirle agitado, al borde de un sentimiento explosivo, de un grito escondido y deseos irrefrenables. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los del chico, quienes demostraron una sensibilidad agresiva y ávida. Quizás cuando tiempo él esperó a sentirlo. Videl recordó las veces en su travesía que enfrentaron situaciones similares. La vez que él acudió a acompañarla luego del atraco policial donde hirieron a su padre, la ya conocida curación de heridas en la casona de Lime, la salida a caballo, su encuentro recóndito luego de haberle rechazado en las afueras del hospital.

Lo despojó de su camisa completamente con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ser feroz ni pasiva, esperando la conmoción propia de ver a Gohan con el torso descubierto. No se defraudó, pues sintió un asombro y privilegio increíble. No solamente por el hecho de contemplar su desnudez magistral, sino también, por sentir que él se había mostrado tal como era ahora y desde que le conocía.

Los pectorales lucían tensos e inquietos, mientras el estómago continuaba con el vaivén interminable de las respiraciones del saiya. Cada línea de su pecho despertaba una sensación especial en su mente, un deseo urgente de poseerlo infinitamente, de mezclarse bajo esa piel energética, de pertenecer a su cuerpo tórrido, a su sangre alborotada y movimientos propios de su ser masculino. Volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y a atraerlo a sí. Un amor impaciente floreció de sus entrañas, ese amor impreciso, poco claro y disidente. Quiso demostrarle cuanto más lo quería a pesar de todo, cuanto sus pasiones se habían afiatado luego de la ruptura, cuantos sueños en las noches solitarias volvió a tejer junto a él, cuantas veces quiso exiliarlo de su piel, cuantas veces...

—Eres hermoso...

No importa que estuviera frente a un semi extraterrestre. No importaba que la catalogasen de tonta por volver a enamorarse. No importaba ya lo que pensaran de ellos. No importaba su absurda frustración.

Videl se separó un instante, bajando su mano hasta la hebilla del pantalón. Era extraño. Luego de tantos problemas mundanos de esta última semana, todo se volvía accesible, las cosas parecían articular, e incluso su imaginación daba cuenta de ello produciendo que en su cuerpo se repartiera el calor indomable y refulgente. A pesar del silencio, el mutismo parecía llenarlos, ya no había nada más que decir con palabras coherentes, y Videl pudo experimentarlo en carne propia al sentir caer el pantalón al suelo, al abrazarlo con una concesión digna de posesiones infinitas, al sentirlo tan suyo como muchas veces en el pasado, a desearlo febrilmente, a sentirse dispuesta a todo.

Y en ese preciso instante, Gohan tomó su rostro gentil y lento, la miró a los ojos con un sentimiento indescriptible, pero a la vez luminoso. Depositó un beso en su boca, despacio y torpe, a la vez con una voluntad decidida y unas manos que comenzaban a temblar de impaciencia, que llevaron a Videl a perderse en unos labios repletos de amor y sentimientos acumulados. La besó con cariño, tormento, angustia, pasión, ansias, miedo, fe, valor. Los labios parecieron confundirse y los sabores detonar recuerdos y intenciones profundas que no hicieron más que aumentar el placer y el deleite del reencuentro.

Volvieron a besarse de aquella manera que la muchacha recordaba, donde ni si quiera las lenguas eran un impedimento para reflejar deseos escuetos y aparentemente silentes. Videl tuvo ganas de hablar. De decirle cuan dichosa se sentía al volver a tenerlo a su lado, de decirle que la estimulaba, que le devolvía aquel ser salvaje que algún día creyó abandonar, que la hacía sentir fértil y femenina, propiamente extasiada, y con un erotismo vivo casi olvidado.

Víctima de un omiso acuerdo, la mujer dejó descansar por un momento los labios palpitantes, Gohan se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras que ella permaneció frente a él de pie. No acabó el contacto visual, se sonrieron disimuladamente, con ternura y paciencia. El primogénito Son estuvo a momentos de modular alguna frase o algo indescifrable, cuando Videl cubrió su boca con tres de sus dedos. Esta vez no para detener alguna intención, sino para regresar a sus contemplaciones propiamente idílicas. Volvió a descubrir aquella belleza atávica que lucía de sus facciones y cuerpo, rasgos pertinaces que había heredado de sus posibles progenitores. Lo repetiría mil veces. Era hermoso. Mil veces hermoso. Atractivo. Suyo. _Suyo_. Y estaba a su lado. Y la quería.

Videl se despojó del sweter con una soltura liviana. Mero designio de una tranquilidad incipiente. Gohan volvió a inspirar y a dejar sus manos sobre las piernas dedicándole una mirada concentrada, a lo cual la chica solo sintió un impulso primigenio de libertad, en donde la ropa se hacía molesta, en donde cualquier limitación de contacto abría incomodidad y solo coincidían las miradas e intenciones medidamente premeditadas. Se acercó un poco más al chico, quien prosiguió a depositar las manos en sus caderas y a apoyar su frente en el estómago de la fémina.

—Creo que... —Gohan habló inspirando despacio, levantando nuevamente la tez.

No acabó. Sus ojos se embobaron y las palabras se quedaron para siempre en la intención de sus labios. Videl sonrió por segunda vez, tomando su rostro entre manos y depositando a la vez un beso cómplice cerca a su ojo izquierdo. Luego de lo hecho, la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa veloz y pequeña, nuevo designio de libertad, ante la mirada abismada de Gohan quien aún no encontraba sus palabras ya perdidas en la habitación. Le acarició el rostro por segunda vez, para luego deslizar ambas manos al broche de su propio pantalón.

El muchacho volvió a respirar entrecortado, rápido, explícitamente inquieto, lo cual solo trajo a Videl recuerdos de la juventud. De seguro él también los revivía. No solo esos momentos a solas después del estudio, también aquellos en que se sorprendía de cuanta pasión podía esconderse a través de gestos cotidianos. Ireza nunca llegó a comprender que detrás de aquellos ojos negros, sonrisa inocente y pasos cautelosos podía encontrarse uno de los hombres más entregados de este mundo.

Con el pantalón lejos y las palpitaciones emergentes, Videl no pudo contenerse ante las reflexiones y deseos de acudir a ese ser manso y atractivo por naturaleza. Pudo sentir la adrenalina colarse exquisitamente bajo su piel al momento de que Gohan recibiese su acercamiento con caricias. La muchacha procedió a dejar sus glúteos sobre las piernas cerradas del guerrero, que aún permanecía sentado y con un temblor que poco a poco amainó. Dejó paso a esos besos tortuosos que solía guardar para estos momentos, intermitentes, lentos, de una explícita tensión apasionada, sin sentirse avergonzada ni presa de algún sentir erróneo. Era él. El chico que la había vuelto a encontrar, pues si bien, ella creyó perderse, solo ahora había un lugar fijo al cual regresar.

Ambos encontraron sus miradas sonrientes. El simple hecho de vivir una intimidad solamente propia y en desconocimiento del mundo los engrandecía. Parecía que por pocos segundos, el mundo se resumía a ellos, y no era un sentimiento cursi, ni nada parecido.

Ahora era Videl que sonreía al pensar como alguna vez tildaron a su acompañante de despistado. Las caricias sinuosas que surcaban su cuerpo eran la prueba más veraz y deliciosa de lo contrario. Sin perder la calma y la mesura, Gohan retiró la camiseta con sutileza, encontrando lo que hace días había comenzado. Los vendajes aún cubrían el torso desnudo de Videl, quien ladeó milimétricamente la cabeza ante la mirada dulce del primogénito Son frente a aquello que los hubo de tensionar días atrás.

El muchacho recordó todo. No solamente la ocasión, sino como sus manos en aquel momento hubieran soñado con sumirse bajo el cuerpo de aquella mujer, como la corporalidad le pidió a gritos un acercamiento profundo y amoroso, y como, logró calmarlo. Nada le había dicho a Videl sobre su inquietud, nada le había comentado sobre cuanto le costó dominar sus instintos de hombre o como creyó morir literal y metafóricamente al momento de rozar su espalda con sólo los dedos. Se sonrojó de inmediato y un color cobrizo cubrió sus mejillas. Todo había sido recompensado. Incluso la paciencia que tantos días le costó pulir. Pero en aquel acto estaba la clave: el tiempo. La misma variable que hoy los había traído hasta aquí.

Depositando una mano en su tez sonrosada, Videl le dedicó una mirada simple y reconocible. —¿Podrías...?

Gohan le sonrió con sencillez, aplacando aquellas memorias por el tacto que comenzaba a emprender, erradicando las frustraciones del pasado con la sola presencia, intentando cubrirse de una sensación de paz y logro con las reverberaciones de su cuerpo exaltado. Ya cualquier duda hubo de huir frente al acto mismo de tomar la punta del vendaje desde la base y comenzar a despojar a Videl de tal impedimento. Apareció su estómago desnudo, la curva de la cintura, semejante a la de un jarrón de porcelana y finalmente sus senos. El saiya no pudo dejar de conmoverse frente a la silueta que, aunque permanecía perfectamente dibujada en su memoria, ahora revivía con tal vitalidad que produjo un estremecimiento natural y febril. Inspiró profundo y terminó de remover la venda que ahora permanecía en su mano.

Recostándose con una soltura explícitamente femenina, Videl apoyó su espalda en la cama, sin despegar sus manos del cuello de su acompañante, quien, envuelto en un misterioso trance excelso acudió al llamado innombrable. La chica sintió su cuerpo temblar. No supo si la respuesta a ello se encontraba en el hecho apresurado, o si demasiada lentitud la torturaba con sensaciones flamígeras que oscilaban desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Lo cierto es que, al ver a Gohan situándose delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, no hizo más que detonar en las zonas más escondidas de su ser oleadas indescriptibles de sensaciones y calor, pero absolutamente reconocibles. Respetando el tiempo y un pacto omiso de paciencia, ambos retiraron del cuerpo del acompañante ropas que ya terminaban por interferir.

Se miraron y se analizaron exhaustivamente para hallarse a sí mismos, pero eso ya no parecía funcionar. El guerrero tomó un brazo en descanso de la joven para depositarlo en su espalda tibia, ella no hizo más que dejar caer un ansimo, que se ahogó de inmediato con el silencio. Hacer el amor luego de tanto tiempo de confusiones parecía algo tan benévolo y dulce, que merecía de espacios, miradas, caricias y roces afables acorde al tiempo de cada uno. Ambos se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazándose en desnudez mutuamente, entregando latidos de corazones que ya se teñían de homogeneidad. No necesitaron más cobertor que el mismo calor que los cuerpos comenzaron a emanar pese a que sus ropas yacían desordenadas lejos y el clima exterior que poco les importó.

La mente de Videl comenzó a susurrar pensamientos que la dejaron enrojecida. La muchacha sintió la libido a comienzos de un ápice interminable y no supo cuando comenzó a entrelazar sus manos en la cabellera de Gohan y sus propias palmas rozaron surcos tórridos, piel de gallina o cuando su boca ya parecía degustar sabores explosivos. Tembló, jadeó y padeció de múltiples escalofríos, que el hombre bajo sus caricias pudo percibir a la perfección y con un conocimiento sutil. Con su aliento femenino, el saiya creyó respirar la vida que añoraba hace un mes exacto, ese existir refulgente e inexorablemente tangible: Frágil. Amorosa. Explícitamente cándida. El chico besó y acarició sus ojos, la nariz, la boca entreabierta, la base de una espalda sudorosa, los senos delicados de belleza nívea, aquel ombligo, glúteos, los hombros y miles de zonas más con hambre de amor.

Videl se sintió bella. Autora de palabras que emergían sin más premeditación que las caricias omnipotentes. Ven a mi lado. Tócame. Bésame ahí. Acaríciame. ¿Te gusto?. Me encantas. Más lento. Más rápido. Me enloqueces. Todo parecía mezclarse sin oportunidad de disgregar cada roce a otro. Palpó suavemente aquella cicatriz de la base de la espalda del hombre, casi imperceptible, designio olvidado de su dicha heredada de guerrero. Como siempre, Gohan tembló ante el tacto, provocando solo una mínima risa cómplice de parte de la chica. Conocerlo tanto era uno de los goces más eróticos que podía darse a sí misma. No solo aquella marca, pues no tardó en encontrar otra herida de guerra en el hombro izquierdo. Él nunca le había dicho nada, pero ella sabía a la perfección que aquella cicatriz pertenecía a la batalla contra Cell, y por lo tanto, a los recuerdos que evitaba sacar a luz.

—Lo siento... —murmuró suavemente al oído, descubriendo la mirada tenue que emergía del saiyajín.

Él le dedicó unos ojos complacientes, armonizados con una tez llana. Tomó la mano de Videl y se acomodó de tal manera que su nariz masculina quedó sobre la homóloga de la muchacha. Con los dedos entrelazados por sobre la almohada, Gohan movió su palma derecha libre, de tal manera que la caricia posterior surgió cómoda y delicada; comenzó por su cuello y la línea de la oreja izquierda. Ella entreabrió los labios y su acompañante los delinió con el pulgar. El semisaiyajín depositó un beso en su mandíbula y bajó, sin perder el tacto cálido, hasta la clavícula. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Videl intentó no perder la sensibilidad ante aquellos gestos, o al menos, no desfallecer. Un escalofrío surgió cuando el hombre sobre sí dedicó tiempo y amor a sus senos, respiró entrecortado, sonriendo, murmurando o cruzando los dedos de sus pies. Simplemente dejó que la sangre le revolviera lo que quedase estable de su corporalidad. Sintió como el aliento de su acompañante viajaba por su estómago inquieto hasta llegar tímidamente hasta los vellos que emergían bajo su ombligo, como él también temblaba ante aquellas caricias furtivas en lugares detonantes que procedía a entregarle, como el tacto en sus piernas le superaba, todo.

Irguió la espalda con un éxtasis incipiente, con el cuerpo sumido en oleadas de pequeños temblores calurosos, pero sin intención de detenerse. Buscó los ojos de Gohan, quién ahora lucía recostado junto a sus pies, se acercó por sobre él, percibió su sudor y el propio ante el tacto sinuoso y le besó profundamente sumiéndose en un nuevo idilio. Por segunda vez, no supieron quien fue quien, o si simplemente calzaban como piezas perfectas. Ahora fue Gohan quién emitió palabras febriles, entre exhalaciones o sonidos trémulos al momento de que su acompañante acariciara aquellos rincones sensibles de piel oculta, y fue él también quien se separó con ligereza y observó a la mujer bajo su abrazo con los ojos pequeños. Ella percibía completamente aquel movimiento de su caja toráxica, y respiraba a la vez, su mismo aliento canicular. Gozó de aquellas facciones que la buscaron todo este tiempo, recatadas, casi al borde de la más pura intransigencia, y agradeció, en una ráfaga de reflexiones acumuladas, la excelsa resolución. Satán no pudo dejar de recordar el 'Te amo' que el chico le había pronunciado días atrás, toda memoria ahora le calzaba con una sutilidad armoniosa y la imagen del recuerdo del día anterior la atrapó como un velo placentero. Ya no le costaba creer que ese hombre de abrigo negro, lamido por un perro, era el mismo ser que inspeccionaba su rostro, con quien sabe qué pensamientos, y le entregaba un calor amorosamente vivo y enardecido. Sus reflexiones interiores se reflejaron en una sonrisa que se confundió con el sentimiento de complacencia al percibir los labios de Gohan jugando con la caracola y lóbulo se su oreja.

Cruzaron miradas al unísono, lento, como quien dijera premeditado, y Videl descubrió un ligero rubor en las mejillas del primogénito Son, quien entreabrió la boca y pronunció paciente.

—¿Tienes...?

La chica cerró los labios y acentuó los ojos, moviendo la cabeza para describir un sí, riendo no por aquel rubor, más bien, puesto que a ella se le había olvidado por completo. Entre sonrisas y palabras silentes, ambos procedieron con lentitud a acomodarse un poco más en su propio nicho, sin extraviar el tacto, ni perder miradas entre las líneas de la habitación; el momento continuó incluso cuando Videl alzó el brazo y buscó un preservativo en su velador. Nada se detenía y todo formaba parte del rito inicial. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos y giró a concretar un delicioso beso furtivo, la necesidad constante de roce se acentuó como un apetito voraz, perdió la conciencia de las caricias, cada una parecía nueva y excitante, sin parámetros de tiempo y repercusiones. Nuevamente los aromas la deleitaron y la envolvieron como a una niña pequeña entre girasoles, adquirió aquella destreza de soltura y sonrisas fogosas que solo parecían emerger en estos momentos, y éstas asumieron un espectro intenso solo cuando Gohan, luego de un tiempo debido, la recibió bajo un abrazo íntimo y profundo, como calmándola, como teniéndola para sí en un juego de pensamientos enamorados de un tórrido vehemente. Se tuvieron nuevamente, quietos y desnudos por sobre las sábanas, todo parecía inducir al encuentro. Videl recordó con afabilidad aquellas primeras veces, cubiertas con un halo de poca experiencia y deseos ávidos de encontrar una armonía más concreta y fehaciente, solo ahora tomaba conciencia como esos besos torpes se transformaban en gestos de acaudalada supremacía, como aquellas instrucciones y cortes daban paso a sentimientos y caricias mudas, pero absolutamente fidedignas.

Entonces, lentamente, la cordura comenzó a ser reemplazada por un deleite dual, con una pérdida delicada de identidades, a veces más pausado y otras veces con más de una tranquila velocidad, todo comenzó a transformarse en oscilaciones tangibles de un roce estremecedor, de corrientes extrañas de adrenalina y goce mutuo. De risas, dolor, amor y recuerdos... Todo comenzaba a fundirse en una amalgama de cuerpos sumidos en la unión más natural. Por un momento, Videl no logró abrir sus ojos, las sensaciones parecían ganar el dominio de sus sentidos. Estiró los dedos de su mano y sin querer encontró los del chico, enredados entre las sábanas, trémulos como los de ella misma; le tomó con fuerza, apegándose más al roce ondulatorio. Gohan entreabrió los labios para inhalar tembloroso, rozando tenuemente la tez de su acompañante con la punta de su propia nariz, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que algo en él acabaría por estallar y acabar con su presencia, semejante al día en que vio a su padre por primera vez en el torneo, luego de años de ausencias, claro que no pudo recordarlo. El compás acaudalado y refulgente pareció entrar en un ápice confuso, apasionado, y extrañamente amoroso, extraño por tener disipada la conciencia frente a esos sentimientos, pese al clímax y la libido que se detonó con la vehemencia, llaneza y unión que Videl temía de olvidar aquél día en el café al comienzo de todo. Tampoco ella pudo recordarlo, los poros de su piel reverberaron incluso al momento en que los movimientos comenzaron a disminuir, y sintió, magnánimamente, como el guerrero procedía a descansar su corporalidad tímidamente sobre ella, laxo, y absolutamente hermoso. Esta vez fue ella quien le abrazó para sostener su ser despojado de ropas, acariciando su nuca, que yacía en la curva de su cuello, volviendo a percibir su ser, sus intenciones de este último tiempo, dejando caer su mano frágil a aquella espalda amplia, húmeda y relajada.

Luego de un largo silencio y vestigios de jadeo, todo pareció sumirse en un momento de paz. El saiyajín se incorporó despacio, como quien responde a palabras inesperadas, pero absolutamente fehacientes. Con el cabello alborotado y el rostro sonrosado, le tomó un par de segundos alejar su rostro de perplejidad para esbozar una sutil sonrisa. Acomodándose un poco más, ahora dentro de sábanas, ambos quedaron de lado, consensualmente cerca, sin ser conquistados por el sopor o el cansancio. Videl pasó se acercó levemente, sin intención más que el reposo mutuo, y acto seguido acarició la mejilla del guerrero que ahora descansaba sobre su palma izquierda, con los ojos cerrados, aun calmando respiraciones agitadas.

—Aquel día… —la muchacha murmuró suavemente, como si le hablara a un bebe durmiente — En el asalto al Satán City Bank, cuando te conocí… —abriendo los ojos sin escabullirse del tacto, el hombre ni se movió y solo dejó espacio a la atención, a la vez que la muchacha continuaba la caricia circular con su dedo pulgar— Nunca… _Nunca_ en mi vida hubiese imaginado que acabaría así… Contigo.

Sin premeditarlo, Gohan volvió a curvar los labios con aquella mesura envidiable. —¿Desnudos en una cama?

Esta vez fue él quien se acercó un poco más, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para obtener mejor vista, aún honorando sus palabras con una risa en los labios.

—No… _Tonto_. —Videl sonrió con un leve rubor, bajando la mirada por un momento, para luego alzarla— Queriéndote.

El juego de miradas volvió a caer en un romance recíproco. Gohan mantuvo el gesto en su tez, con aquel aire loable que lo había caracterizado toda su existencia y el mismo que hubo de conquistarle a ella más de una vez. La chica sintió su oído traspasado por un tacto incipiente, a la vez que pensaba que lo de hablar en estas situaciones no era lo suyo, pero que simplemente no pudo haberlo omitido.

—Ven.

Era asombroso. Era como la décima vez en todo el día, desde la madrugada hasta la misma noche en que se sentía desfallecer por una sola y simple palabra. Así pues, levemente sonrosada acudió al abrazo, ignorando por completo los pensamientos de Gohan: _Si ella no se lo imaginaba, él estaba a años luz de saberlo y de incluso, sentirlo._

Con su nariz rozando el pecho del muchacho, Videl comenzó a percibir nuevamente la presencia del exterior, escuchó el viento y la llovizna leve que cubría la ciudad, también el tiempo que había corrido con velocidad luego de todo, pues a esta misma hora de días atrás le había negado a viva voz y todo se desarrollaba de manera diferente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Mh? —Gohan dejó de acariciar su frente y cabellos ante la voz.

—Lo siento. —repitió con una voz clara, como reafirmando pensamientos— Yo… Llegué incluso a imaginar que tuviste algo con Lime.

El semisayajín sonrió inadvertidamente y apoyó su cabeza en la muñeca, mientras doblaba la pierna derecha. No descuidó el contacto visual. —Lo sé.

Sonrojándose por millonésima vez, Videl agudizó sus ojos y se separó levemente, arqueando las cejas. Iba a responder con un _¿Lo sabías?_, pero todo acabó en una asimilación obvia. Podría tener muchas cosas dentro de sí, pero su cara la delataría hoy y siempre. Acabó ocultando el rostro en su pecho varonil ahora recostado. _Qué vergüenza._ Apoyó su mano sobre su tórax, cerca del corazón y suspiró despacio, acariciándole, con los ojos entrecerrados y una interrogación en la lengua que costó salir.

—¿Nunca te gustó?

Gohan frunció el ceño sin designios de enojo y se acomodó de forma similar a la chica, sacando un brazo para tomar la punta del cobertor y cubrirlos a ambos. Habló pausado.

—Era una mujer fantástica, inteligente y sencilla, de eso no hay dudas. Muchas veces hubo de sorprenderme… E incluso no olvidaré jamás su hospitalidad, pero… —_¿Pero?._ Pensó Videl repasando recuerdos claros e imbatibles, tratando de alejarlos a la vez con el tono grave que emergía del cuerpo del chico y sus propias emociones— Cuando estás enamorado de alguien, quizás sin enterarte de ello… Ocurren cosas que nunca antes habías experimentado.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y volvió a la posición anterior para verle de lado, pese a que Gohan continuaba hablando mientras miraba el cielo, concentrado y a simple vista dueño de sus propias palabras.

—Entonces… —el primogénito Son dejó caer su mirada ante sus ojos, en un acto firme y propio al momento— Si te ocurre nuevamente, sabes que lo estás con solo una sola e ínfima mirada.

Incorporando su espalda hasta sentarse en la cama, Videl se llevó a si misma y a sus pensamientos a sopesar las palabras de su acompañante, miró hacia la ventana, donde los árboles y el viento parecían tener una discusión, reflexionando en posibilidades, en lo que ella misma sintió en las afueras del café antes de su llegada, cuando le vio con ojos decididos, pensó también en su actitud sombría, casi de fantasma, el ascensor y otras cosas más que se detuvieron al percibir la mano de Gohan en su espalda y su aproximación, en la cual él imitó su posición. Giró a verle con plenitud e intentó deducir la respuesta que él había dado ante su pregunta anterior.

—¿Es… lo que sientes ahora?

El aludido negó a unos cinco centímetros de su rostro, y antes de dar tiempo a Videl para que concluyera algo, murmuró suave. —Ese paso ya lo hemos dado juntos, hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se recostaron entre abrazos, roces y miradas. En esta ocasión el chico prefirió comenzar el deleite bucal desde el labio superior de la mujer, pasando por su comisura y la hendidura frontal hasta acabar entrecruzando lenguas y prolongar un beso repleto de intimidad. Luego de ello, y cuando hubieron dado nueva paz a interrogantes y a deleites, terminaron descansando ambos cuerpos, regulando la respiración y esperando algún sopor.

—… Aún llueve.

Moviendo la cabeza para describir un sí, Gohan se distanció el mínimo para quedar de frente. —¿Te molesta?

—No, al contrario… Me agrada. —le miró las facciones cubiertas por la penumbra y se concilió de encontrarlo pasivo y concentrado. Descansó la cabeza en el propio brazo del saiya, quien murmuró suave, dedicándole ojos sencillos.

—Duerme.

—No quiero. —sonrió— Prefiero quedarme así toda la noche… _Mirándote_.

La cara de pregunta en él surgió a la par del movimiento de su frente. Gohan movió milimétricamente la sien y produjo una mirada extrañada, a lo cual Videl pasó suavemente su índice por el rostro del chico.

—Eres muy atractivo… ¿Lo sabías?

A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, el adulado no fue capaz de controlar el sonrojo obstinado que nació de su tez. Sonrió inquieto y evasivo. Y la mujer solo llamó a recuerdos; las evidencias eran claras y notables… Siempre le llamó la atención su belleza que nacía de lo cotidiano y la normalidad. De hecho, nunca olvidaría el día en su juventud en el cual el solo hecho de verlo vestido con su gi de entrenamiento le provocó pensamientos y sensaciones que nunca creyó en experimentar y que le llevaron a más de una distracción en el entrenamiento mismo.

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

Videl negó con la cabeza, luego de un beso furtivo y lento. —Ya has hecho demasiado.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Ñam. Ahora sí que no recuerdo cuando hube de escribir la mayor parte de este capítulo XD. Lo que sí puedo contarles es que lo concluí al mismo tiempo en que estaba en mis andanzas de **Witch** **Hunter Robin** un anime que me conmovió mucho y que las miradas y las pocas palabras me hacían mucha gracia. A modo de acotación, este capítulo originalmente iba a estar dividido en dos, pero a última hora mandé todo al diablo y lo dejé tal cual pues pensé que un corte solo acabaría por quitar la concordancia y la redacción continua. Pues, nunca había escrito algo con cargas sexuales, y me causó bastantes problemas también XD, pues no quería un escrito burdo y agresivo a la lectura, ni tampoco un resultado meloso y sin sentido. Espero haberlo logrado, ya me dirán, y quizás ha quedado también algo Gohancéntrico en el sentido de la descripción. Muchas veces me ha causado extrañeza como en los fanfictions con contenidos similares tienden a centrar toda contemplación y relato a la mujer en sí, y pues quise hacer lo contrario y describir muy bien desde los ojos de Videl ante Gohan, y no totalmente al revés. Bueno, espero que al menos haya salido algo decente y no solo palabras con aire bishounen XD. 

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers de mi capítulo anterior: _Dark Veggie_, XD, gracias por tu consideración, de hecho, concuerdo en muchas cosas de lo que dices, pero la complejidad de los seres humanos, sin importar el género, siempre hará que busquemos el lado más enredado de las cosas, no importa lo que sea. Te repito, gracias por la grata opinión; _Shadir_, ah si, que bieeeeen. Me siento halagada, y no te contradigo, los abrazos paternos son bastante importantes en la vida de los hijos; _Asukita_, guaaa, me matoo XD, te juro que al leerte me vino una suerte de emoción bastante grande, me contenta demasiado saber que sí te ha gustado la resolución, que unos días después de publicar pensé que había salido media cutre. Muchas gracias, espero que te sientas mejor y te guste esta actualización; _akaliz_, vale, nena, me haces sentir muy bien. Así que valió la pena la espera, espero que esta vez también lo valga; _Noryale_, no hay problema. He entendido todo, y durante esta semana he pensado qué comentarte para devolverte la inspiración, sabes, hace algunos meses me pasó algo parecido y encontré una cosa que trajo de vuelta mi musa por un tiempo. En la página web de Gena** Something About You**, una autora muy conocida para los fans de Gohan y Videl, se han subido los capítulos de un anime realmente extraordinario: **Paradise Kiss**. Están los trece allí y puedes bajarlos en menos de veinte minutos. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo. Pondré el link en mi profile hasta la siguiente actualización. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre me es grato leerte; _Xkari18_, mujer! ni que lo digas, me ha ENCANTADO tu estilo! y aunque suene de casualidad, me recordó muchísimo al dibujo de la gran **Ai Yazawa**. Espero que sigas publicando otros... También, te sigo estando agradecida por los comentarios que me has hecho a ambos capítulos anteriores. De alguna manera, me siento retroalimentada pues he trabajado muy duro para sacar diálogos decentes y ojalá entretenidos. Espero te guste esto y no haya metido la pata publicando algo tan extenso y diferente; _Piamona_, suerte en el inicio de clases, y muchas gracias por el comentario; _Patybra_, heeey, a mi sí me ha gustado de todas formas el capítulo... Y te creo perfectamente, retomar un fic después de tanto tiempo es tan difícil... Perder el hilo conductor es como dejar una gran laguna mental, pero ya te seguiré leyendo. Mucha suerte en su vida, estimada.A todos: _¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar!_


	19. Resiliencia

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Capitulo**** XIX:** Resiliencia.

_... I'm going back to the start. _

_

* * *

_

Ireza bebió el café con tranquilidad. Por un momento, pareció que ni siquiera pestañeaba y la respiración se le había congelado en un dos por tres. Videl en tanto, más conciente aún de su propia habla, movió los ojos a un lado como si no quisiese escuchar de inmediato una respuesta efervescente y juiciosa; de hecho, cerró los ojos al tragar el café y prefirió mantener la vista baja. Mientras tanto, la rubia se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice y miró al cielo como meditando una idea suspicaz, que no dudó en sacar a relucir.

—Mh… Así que pasó la noche contigo.

Satán alzó una ceja, sintiendo una vena apretada en las sienes. Replicó con sorna.

—De todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora… ¿Solo has meditado _eso_?

La aludida movió la palma de la mano y rió al contemplar el rostro de su acompañante, mientras ella bebía del líquido oscuro con un temple de frustración.

—No me malinterpretes, me conoces y sabes que retengo en mi mente lo pertinente.

—_Te conozco_, y sé lo que sueles concluir.

Entrecerrando lo ojos y curvando los labios con actitud perspicaz, Ireza apoyó el codo del brazo izquierdo con la taza en mano, acercándose un poco más a la mesa.

—¿Y _qué_ debo concluir?

La chica ojiazul apretó un poco más los dedos arraigados a la taza que tomaba por sobre la mesa, juntó milimétricamente los párpados y contempló como su amiga alzaba las cejas al menos tres veces seguidas con actitud triunfante. Se sintió ruborizar y solo se limitó a murmurar con el café cerca de los labios.

—Nada.

Riendo y tomando la cuchara vivazmente, la mujer apoyó su mentón sobre la cuenca del pulgar y el índice y habló con la boca fruncida, como si chupase un limón.

—Ayyy, amiga… No debes ser tímida, acaso¿Qué puede decir una chica como yo?

Con los dedos, Videl tocó un ritmo indefinido sobre el azucarero, concentrándose en disminuir el rubor con los ojos cerrados. Era increíble cuanto gozaba la gente con situarla específicamente a ella en situaciones incómodas.

—Pues entonces dime qué ocurrió con Shapner el día que te llamé y estabas junto a él. — _ja_.

—Mh. —Ireza tomó un sorbo de su té con una tranquilidad inexorable, sin siquiera reconocer un oprobio o una respuesta aguda, con la frente estirada y una pose de perfecta impermeabilidad— ¿Deseas detalles específicos, apasionados, explícitos, carnales y fehacientes? —sonrió con el ceño arrugado.

—En realidad… —Videl, quien tenía la cabeza ya hundida sobre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, levantó un poco la mano moviéndola despacio— No, gracias.

El mesonero irrumpió el diálogo apareciendo en silencio a retirar las tazas de ambas con una actitud mecánica, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su labor para mirar curioso a Satán, quien seguía oculta, suspirando. Ireza se quedó saboreando un pastelillo con un rostro de yo no fui, mientras que aprovechó la ocasión de pedir otro bocado similar, observando meticulosamente cada movimiento del muchacho. Cruzó la pierna, y de paso inspeccionó al chico en silencio, solo con el pastel en la boca y la actitud cauta. Cuando el dichoso hubo de irse con regularidad, la rubia retomó las palabras.

—Psst, Videl.

La aludida movió ligeramente la cabeza para atender al llamado alzando las cejas.

—Creo que le gustas.

Sin responder impulsivamente, Videl se incorporó llevando el dedo índice y pulgar al entrecejo. Comenzó a reír suavemente, desde un bufido hasta acabar una larga carcajada. Cuando hubo acabado la hilaridad, contempló a su acompañante que seguía con el bocado en la boca y una cara de pregunta ante su reacción. Definitivamente, todo había salido de una manera distinta. Cuando hubo de llamarla y ubicarla horas atrás para conversar, nunca pensó que todo desembocaría de este modo. Se había imaginado que le esperaría alguna mala cara y largos silencios, pero ahora estaba segura que aquella actitud que encarnaba su amiga, no era más que la Ireza que había conocido desde siempre.

—Dime como le haces.

—¿Mh? ­—la mujer tragó finalmente el pastelillo con un sonido extraño— ¿Hacer qué?

Sonriendo, Videl apoyó la espalda en el asiento, cruzando los brazos en el vientre. —Como puedes mantener tanta ligereza y optimismo. Te admiro. Creo que hace unos segundos te acabo de relatar algo que no le he dicho ni a mi padre.

—¡Ja!. Estimada amiga, ése es tú problema. ­—Ireza guiñó un ojo—­ Sueles tomarte las cosas muy a pecho.

La heredera Satán curvó los labios por segunda vez, y procedió a acomodarse un poco más, desabotonando uno de los botones de su blusa. Inhaló despacio y procedió a agregar recatada, como si no hubiese más síntesis posible. —Tienes razón, no lo niego.

El pedido llegó nuevamente, ambas recibieron la repostería que a simple vista se veía deliciosa. La rubia miró súbitamente a su acompañante, apuntando con las pupilas al chico que dejaba platos y servilletas sobre la mesa lentamente. Videl sonrió negando con la cabeza para, en un acto sin premeditación, observar al muchacho con más detención, éste giró a ella después de un tiempo y le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo más con unos ojos entrecerrados y bastante dedicados. Ella le negó y lo dejó ir, mientras Ireza comenzaba a reír sin emitir sonido, murmurando un _te lo dije_.

Después de un momento, ambas comenzaron a comer con lentitud. No era para más. Cada uno de los bocados costaba carísimo y debían hacerlos durar al menos más de unos segundos. Videl limpió su boca con una servilleta, captando la atención de su amiga quién estaba a punto de devorar un pedazo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­—Gracias, Ireza.

—¿Mh¿por qué? ­—la aludida repitió la deglución, acomodándose más en el asiento.

—A estas alturas he cometido muchos errores, de los cuales creo que existen algunos que no podré olvidar fácilmente —bajó la mirada— Desde mi regreso a Satán City he meditado aquellos hechos que tendré que enfrentar por un tiempo, pero créeme que es un alivio estar con personas que parecen hacerme las cosas más fáciles… Y con eso no solamente me refiero a ti, sino que a Shapna también.

La muchacha ojiazul ascendió el mentón, sintiendo su espalda sudar. Se preguntó por casualidad si todas las personas pasaban por situaciones semejantes, si acaso también les era difícil articular ciertas oraciones que solo están guardadas para momentos fatales o despedidas cruciales. Lo cierto era, que admitir situaciones y desvaríos de la vida ya le costaba poco, y al menos, no quedaba con una sensación de pocos amigos o la duda existencial usual. Apoyó su cabeza en la muñeca, mientras su codo se situaba por sobre la mesa, esperando una resolución.

—Videl, no debes agradecerme en absoluto. ¿Qué podría decirte¿regañarte por volver a estar junto a Gohan luego de todo?. Las cosas pasan. ¡Hasta mis abuelos se casaron con una primera cita!, y eso que antes no había tanto alcohol…

Sonriendo, Satán probó nuevamente el bocado, analizando que solo le había tomado un día zanjar el lío de más de un mes. Ireza tenía razón, y no solamente ella, sino todas las cosas que algún día le señalaron que lo más importante de protagonizar una existencia, era vivirla a fondo. Lamentablemente, era inevitable el aprender de la crudeza, y más aún, perder el miedo a enfrentar obviedades que todo desvarío podía proponer. Videl iba a responder las palabras anteriores con vitalidad, cuando sus ojos fueron cubiertos por dos manos gélidas que se situaron sobre sus párpados como quien desea cubrir una sorpresa. Suspiró largo y cansino: esas manos ya las conocía, y más aún aquel maldito hábito de chiste pasado de moda que ella misma le había dicho que abandonase.

—¡Toc, toc!

La mujer no respondió y solo pudo limitarse a escuchar un susurro en el oído, a lo cual Ireza solo produjo una risa.

—Una pista: es rubio, guapo, inteligente, alto.

—No le conozco. Y si existe, debe ser un guarro. —habló seria y algo sarcástica, aunque por dentro sonreía cómplice, a lo cual el desconocido la dejó en paz y se situó al frente con un puchero.

—Heeey… ¿un solo viaje te hace negar a tus conocidos?

Al abrir los ojos, un poco nublados ante la presión repentina, Videl pudo confirmar que Shapner seguía siendo el mismo chico de hace días atrás. Mientras sobaba sus parpados, observó como él se desabotonaba el abrigo y procedía a saludarla con un beso frío en la mejilla para acabar sentado al lado de Ireza con una risa pegada. Ella le brindó un afectuoso saludo al recién llegado, a lo que Satán solo pudo contemplar con una sonrisa sencilla. Luego de palabras intercambiadas, y algunos gestos, el chico giró a la mujer expectante con las cejas alzadas y una actitud de confianza.

—¿Cómo ha estado el viaje¿tu padre está mejor?

—Afortunadamente todo ha salido bien. Creo que en unos pocos meses ya todo tendrá una solución definitiva.

La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shapner, quién sonrió de inmediato dando aprobación a las palabras anteriores. —Oh, vaya. Esas sí que son buenas noticias, al parecer tendremos que viajar un día a Kanagawa¿no te parece, Ireza?

—De seguro. —entrecerrando los ojos y separándose ligeramente, la mencionada habló despacio y marcado— Pero antes debes cumplir con tus promesas actuales: hoy la invitada al cine seré _yo_.

—¡Pero por supuesto! —el chico buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón cierto objeto— ¡Hoy he traído cupones!

Independiente a la situación, Videl contempló la imagen de lejos. Como un simple agente expectante, decidió que si bien, muchas cosas hubieron de tomar un giro distinto a lo que ella hubiese imaginado, habían otros asuntos que seguirían siendo los mismos de siempre. Sonrió complacida por ello. La simple intuición le susurró al oído que ya era hora de partir y dejarles solos por un momento. Ya habría otra ocasión para comentarle a Shapner lo ocurrido con Gohan y tiempo para volver a reunirse los cuatro como no lo hacían hace meses. Buscó dinero en el bolso de cuero, dejándolo por sobre la mesa, media atónita ante la actitud de los rubios, pues pese su discusión anterior sobre la cortesía de las invitaciones a salir, no pudo explicarse como ahora ambos disfrutaban un beso.

—Ya debo irme —sonrió— debo acabar con algo antes que comience la semana.

Tanto Ireza como Shapner se separaron de inmediato para retomar la junta que habían extraviado en su conversación. —Oh, lo siento Videl… —el chico acercó su mano a la boca dedicándole unos ojos entrecerrados— Ya vez, esto de andar con pareja es complicado.

—¡HEY! ­—la rubia palmó la espalda del hombre a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

—No se preocupen, chicos, creo que ya ha sido suficiente… —Videl movió sus manos a ambos lados colocándose el abrigo con disimulo, hablando al hombre que reía lento— Solo me queda decirte, Shapna, que el mesero no le ha quitado el ojo a Ireza todo el rato que hemos estado aquí.

—¡¿QUEE?!

Mientras disponía la retirada con una sutileza especial, se acercó a la entrada en donde recogió el paraguas que había dejado hace un momento. Le tomó un tiempo el comprobar que llevaba todo, para luego salir discretamente. En unos pocos segundos ya caminaba por la acera. Antes de cruzar a la siguiente avenida, dio un veloz atisbo al café en donde recién había estado, y comprobó con una nueva sonrisa como sus amigos volvían a besarse apasionadamente. Aún con pequeñas carcajadas, subió el cuello del abrigo y se mezcló con la gente que emprendía el mismo camino de ella o a quien sabe donde.

Confirmó la hora con el reloj de pulsera. Si todo concordaba con términos espaciales y acuerdos premeditados, se encontraría con él a eso de las cinco en las afueras del hospital. En las cuadras cercanas al recinto de salud, reinaba la tranquilidad que faltaba al resto de la ciudad, al menos, eso decidió Videl al comenzar la caminata. Debido a las últimas tempestades, las calles lucían una hecatombe de hojas degolladas, troncos caídos, cables de electricidad ensortijados y bastante suciedad. Parecía como si una verdadera guerra de naturalezas se hubiese sembrado en Satán City, de esas que dejan algo más que nostalgia.

Ahora, de pie ante el frontis del hospital, todas las cavilaciones provenientes de la reunión con Ireza desaparecían dejando espacio a una entrada amplia de mármol y una puerta de vidrio. Videl cubrió su boca con la bufanda —como si temiera a que algo escapara de sus labios sin el debido comedimiento— e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar los días que habían pasado desde que no pasaba por aquel lugar. Luego de caminar bajo la columnata, notó de inmediato el tono algo gris del establecimiento y sus aires de tecnología. No pudo evitar una sonrisa recatada y un suspiro mudo: seguía siendo divertido que pese a los acontecimientos, todo estuviese igual

Trató de buscarlo con la mirada, como quien desea pasar desapercibida entre el ir y venir de la población. Tanta cosa hubo de ocurrir últimamente, que había llegado a la modesta conclusión de que su mejor aliado era el sigilo. Por sorpresa, un gran grupo de jóvenes salió desde la entrada principal. Mientras buscaba su rostro varonil entre la multitud, notó como su corazón ya avanzaba galopadamente hacia su garganta sin aviso, dejando su cuerpo extremadamente ligero. Maldita costumbre de adolescente.

La sensación centrífuga de sus entrañas se detuvo al momento de vislumbrarlo justo detrás de una columna. En realidad, no lo veía hace más de dos días, lo suficiente para comerse por entero la uña del dedo meñique, olvidar nombres y arrugar cualquier papel que cayera en sus manos en honor a la ansiedad. Luego de despertar aquella mañana, desnudos y algo adoloridos por quién sabe qué, el saiyajín le hubo de pedir un tiempo de disgregación por sencillos y urgentes días familiares, lo cual era una idea bastante adecuada, tomando en cuenta hace cuanto no compartía con su gente. Por otro lado, ella también debía llevar a cabo ciertos asuntos pendientes, especialmente ligados a la universidad, que comenzaría ágilmente pronto.

Gohan se encontraba conversando con un par de estudiantes que parecían menores que él, casi de espalda, con una capa blanca que le llegaba algo más allá de los muslos. Los dos libros bajo el brazo parecían entregarle una imagen docta irrevocable, sin mencionar la charla que parecía dar a jóvenes con firme seguridad. Videl creyó haber olvidado tal imagen de profesional, pero sin duda verlo en tales condiciones dejaba la imagen fresca y atrayente. La chica abrió la boca instintivamente para hilar una palabra inexistente, cuando la muchedumbre de jóvenes estudiantes comenzó a moverse desde la puerta principal, ofuscando su visión. Mientras maldijo su estatura digna de un liliputiense, creyó cruzar intermitentemente su mirada con la del saiya. Cerca de un minuto pasó entre alzadas en puntillas y movimientos extraños para ubicarle, pero solo alcanzó a vislumbrarle de lejos. Rendida ante la muchedumbre de blanco ahora detenida, bajó un par de peldaños atenta a cualquier declive: las caídas eran definitivamente parte de su pasado.

—Perm-i-so...

Antes de posar su pie en la última baldosa, una mano tomó por detrás su brazo con ímpetu. Literalmente, un perfecto contacto eléctrico que despertó su piel de gallina ya revoloteada hace momentos atrás. Ahí se encontraba un Gohan con una sonrisa que luchaba por escapar de su rostro, una ceja desordenada y el cuello de la camisa apresuradamente doblado. Antes de un 'hola', la mujer cayó contagiada por el gesto, soltando un bufido risueño y acompañándolo de un gesto sonriente. Casi hubieron de perder el equilibrio con la multitud a no ser por el primogénito Son —y sus habilidades heredadas de años inimaginados—, quien logró una firme posición. Por un momento, la mujer no le escuchó muy bien, solo logró leer de sus labios un 'llegaste', el cual no demoró en responder asintiendo, un poco embobada.

Videl se dio cuenta que no tenía nada preparado que hilar, se quedó mirándolo con los labios curvos, algo extrañada, percibiendo las manos del guerrero bajo sus oídos, cubriéndole la nuca. Indiferente a algunos empujones, descubrió una mancha de café cerca del labio y una pequeña arruga escrita en el rabillo del ojo derecho de su acompañante. Pese al ambiente fuera de contexto, aquellos detalles desarrollaron una gracia inexplicable y curiosa. Tal vez aquella imagen, de muchedumbre, el hospital, manos porosas y margaritas en las mejillas, la recordaría para siempre como el primer designio del tiempo que había transcurrido entre ambos.

Volvió a sonreír con una exasperación, algo avergonzada, sintiéndose vieja en la época más vital de su vida, pensando ridiculeces en momentos inadecuados, encontrando grietas en la piel de su acompañante quien poseía una historia más larga y digna que contar que todos los presentes del lugar. Sin moverse del lugar, acarició uno de sus pómulos masculinos. —¿De qué ríes? —le preguntó, sin explicar a sí misma su propia hilaridad.

Y era cierto: muchos años arrastraban juntos, y con ello, relatos dignos de contar a miles de generaciones posteriores. Sobre todo desde aquel día en la enfermería del Budokai, donde juró inconscientemente no separarse de él, víctima de pequeños estragos estomacales que hoy denominaría nerviosismo idílico.

El muchacho finalmente respondió, pero un par de bocinazos ajenos y un súbito ruido desconocido impidió que Videl entendiera las palabras, se acercó al oído para exclamar.—¡No te escuché bien!

Entonces, Son Gohan giró un par de centímetros, bajando la bufanda de la chica ojiazul con el índice, para dejar caer de una vez un suave beso en su labio superior. La muchacha solo atinó a mover la mandíbula para evitar que algo de ese cariño repentino se escapara con ahínco. Dio vida a sus brazos aún caídos desde que el momento en que lo vio y le rodeó el cuello con algo más de efervescencia. Con los ojos cerrados, recordó de improviso la tortuosa y justa despedida de hace dos días atrás, sin más acercamiento que un beso en la frente de parte de él. Aquella escena íntima, increíblemente, no era más que el instante homólogo de lo que revivía ahora, pese al ruido, poca estabilidad y nervios.

—Tienes la nariz congelada.

Separándose lo suficiente como para escucharle, la muchacha curvó los labios, presa de un escalofrío. Los contrastes de temperatura siempre habían sido su punto débil, y ahora, no desteñía en absoluto su actuar. Lo abrazó sin medir en saludos e hundió su rostro como una avestruz asustada sin ninguna razón en particular. De toda la musaraña de pensamientos en su mente, solo una cosa estaba transparente: en las últimas horas, solo había deseado verle para comprobar una vez más que lo sucedido en este último tiempo era verdad, que nada había que dudar, y que sobretodo, los gestos compartidos no habían quedado abandonados por ahí, detrás de una cotidianidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —Gohan repuso nuevamente, seguramente en respuesta a sus ojos en movimiento y la boca víctima de la mudez inexplicable.

En realidad, pasaban muchas cosas; pero explicarlas, solo confirmaría el rollo de su paranoia. Negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente, cerca de su cuello, en el mismo lugar donde hubo de perder la cordura otras veces, buscando esta vez la lucidez necesaria para saludarle de frente sin pedirle un par de besos acaudalados con los ojos.

—Le he contado todo a Ireza.

Se separaron para mirarse un rato, Gohan arrugó la frente y miró a la mujer con una actitud pasiva. —¿Ha estado mal?

—Para nada. Estoy mucho más tranquila… —dejó caer, con palabras que surgieron de repente— Ireza no ha cambiado, escucha mis problemas tal cual como lo hacía cuando íbamos en la secundaria, de hecho… me siento mucho más tranquila.

—Eso está bien —el saiya alejó un mechón de su frente— ella te estima mucho.

—Lo sé... ­—Videl suspiró, meditando una oración, alejando nuevamente reflexiones que derivaran en desvaríos. Entonces, le miró con las cejas alzadas y una actitud positiva— también a ti.

El guerrero sonrió. Por dentro hubo de concluir un par de ideas que daría a relucir después. Con la muchedumbre en proceso de diáspora y la mente fresca, el chico habló­. —¿Vamos al centro?, tengo que hacer unas compras para la tarde.

Después de una pausa y un intercambio de palabras, se hallaron caminando en dirección de la plaza, Gohan se quitó la capa en el camino y cruzó manos con su acompañante. Las calles aún relucían ciertas pozas con hojas sumergidas, en tanto, la brisa fresca solo era recuerdo de un invierno inquieto que recordaba a los ciudadanos su presencia. Mientras esperaban atravesar una calle, Videl llevó la manga de su abrigo cerca de su nariz, oliendo como éste aún exhalaba humedad. Y pues, no era una gran conclusión, la prenda hubo de acompañarla todo este tiempo, contando las múltiples trombas, tanto del cielo como las de sus ojos.

—Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres¿te conté? ­—Gohan enunció, deteniéndose frente a la plaza central del distrito.

La chica aterrizó súbitamente a tierra realizándose de que ni siquiera se había preguntado el porqué de 'las compras de la tarde' que su acompañante había mencionado minutos atrás. Recordó de improviso, que claro, por estas fechas Son Gokú y Chichi hubieron de iniciar años atrás un camino juntos que hubo de repercutir hasta su propia existencia. Negó con la cabeza, no sin antes dar una vista a su alrededor para confirmar lo rápido que se le estaba pasando el tiempo últimamente. Videl descansó en una banqueta cercana, contemplando niños que intentaban sacar monedas de la pileta y madres impidiendo que se mojaran. Gohan, por su parte, permaneció de pie, observando la misma imagen.

Sin perderle de vista, la muchacha adivinó las intenciones silentes del muchacho para departir. Se quedó mirando su rostro varonil, que apuntaba a las risas de los pequeños, esperando el momento en que se miraran nuevamente y cruzaran el campo visual. A diferencia de otros días, instancias y sentimientos, Videl fue capaz de depurar el cuadro frente a sí con afabilidad. No percibió algo que la inquietara. Ella también tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero esta vez se sentía conquistada por grandes deseos de escuchar. Después de unos segundos y un suspiro entrecortado, el semisaiyajín le dedicó unos ojos tranquilos.

—Cuando llegué anteayer a Paozu Yama todo estaba bien. _Tanto_… que me sorprendió haber olvidado cuanta serenidad traía mi hogar —finalmente, el muchacho se sentó con las manos sobre las rodillas y unos párpados a medio cerrar, como si viera frente a sí mismo las fotografías de sus recuerdos tomar vida propia. Continuó— Llegué por el patio trasero… Había ropa tendida secándose, por lo cual deducí que mi madre debía andar por allí. Me colé entre unas sábanas y la descubrí, sin embargo, no estaba sola como creí. Es más. Estaba besándose con mi padre.

Videl se acercó como si un imán en su pecho respondiese de inmediato. Pasó lentamente una de sus manos por la espalda del saiyajín y dejó caer su mentón contemplativo sobre el hombro del chico.

—No quise interrumpirlos... me quedé perplejo ante tal _hermosa_ situación. Tal vez… muchas cosas encuentran la verdadera sanación tiempo después de ocurridos hechos… —se detuvo, cerrando el puño sobre su pierna— No veo a mi madre loca o depresiva luego de años de que mi padre estuviese ausente, tampoco al mundo disparatarse durante estos días de tranquilidad, ni siquiera un "enemigo" aparecer… si me puedes entender.

Gohan se movió, procediendo a descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la banqueta. Miró por primera vez a la mujer con una determinación intensa. Parecida a aquél día en que le pidió que regresara a Satán City antes de ir a la base de Babidi junto a Kibitto, asegurándole que todo acabaría bien.

—Siento que he dejado muy atrás a aquel Gohan impetuoso que luchó contra célula.

La muchacha no supo como, pero sus dedos ya se habían aventurado a acercarse a la mano empuñada del joven Son, que se encontraba fría y tensa. Él no dejaba de mirarla, a simple vista preso de aseveraciones delicadas, concluidas con años y serenidad. Ella terminó abriendo la boca, pensando en lo lejos que se encontraba la Videl de dieciséis, algo emocionada.

—Me siento bastante pensativo, verás… Hace dos días, me dijiste que nunca esperaste acabar así, conmigo… —Gohan acercó la mano de Videl a su mejilla, bajando la mirada, con un suave color rojizo en su tez— Solo quiero decir que me agrada mucho el como han resultado las cosas, y de alguna forma, agradecido, también. Quizás aún falten varias cosas que hacer, pero creo que al fin y al cabo, la paz que tanto hemos luchado con mi familia por obtener… ­ —le sonrió— está ocurriendo. Tanto en ellos, _como en mí_.

Sin dejar tiempo a que Videl tragara el verdadero peso de las últimas palabras entregadas, Gohan abrazó a la muchacha en silencio. De un momento a otro, la chica ojiazul sintió en su hombro derecho la frente de su acompañante, como la inhalación de sus narices cerca de su cuello. Le percibió ligero, entregado, similar a aquel hombre que conocía en la intimidad. Se estremeció al contacto poderoso, casi espiritual, asombrada nuevamente por cuánto poder se encontraba escondido en ese cuerpo esculpido por batallas y momentos difíciles. Una vez le escuchó a Gokú decir que su hijo no tenía verdadera consciencia de lo que se construía dentro de él. Y pues, no podía estar más acertado, no solamente en el ámbito físico, también el emocional. —Gohan…

—Siento que es _mi_ tiempo. —le murmuró al oído, interrumpiéndola— con la gente que yo estimo y con lo que yo deseo hacer.

Satán se imaginó de un momento a otro al pequeño Gohan recorriendo montañas y bosques en búsqueda de su hogar, tratando de evitar el entrenamiento con Piccoro a corta edad; le vio, viajando al espacio con un peso sobre sus hombros, también luchando arduamente en la habitación del tiempo. Sintió su frustración, casi explícitamente real, del momento en que vio morir a su padre a manos de Cell; le visualizó, acompañando a su madre por siete años, cuidando a su hermano menor…

No demoró en besarle su frente. _Te comprendo_. Y acabar con un beso silente sobre sus labios, indignada benévolamente por las horas que no le tuvo desde hace dos días. Hablar así de repente no era sano cardiológicamente para nadie. Acarició sus mejillas, descubriendo algo de barba y una tibieza tímida. _Te quiero._ Le susurró en una pausa húmeda. Agradeciendo infinitamente a sus astros acompañantes por no haber perdido a tal hombre que le había caído, literalmente, del cielo. Recordó la última noche que hubieron de pasar juntos, el viaje, la lluvia, el bendecido contacto físico y espiritual.

Algo tembló cerca de su pecho, Gohan detuvo las andanzas de sus manos en el cabello de la muchacha, para fruncir el ceño y buscar algo dentro de su abrigo. Videl se incorporó con una sonrisa floreciente, mirándole algo divertida.

—¿Sólo bebidas?, entendido.

Cuando colgó y cruzó su mirada con la de la chica, ambos fueron incapaces de ahogar una risa. Al parecer, habían olvidado lo fácil que se estaba siendo estos últimos días entregarse a tales situaciones. El semisaiyajín se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano, la cual Satán hubo de aceptar, incorporándose para caminar.

—Mis padres celebrarán hoy su aniversario. Mi madre me ha mencionado que le agradaría verte.

Luego de detenerse de improviso, la mujer habló. —No crees… ¿qué sería muy pronto?

Gohan no hubo de soltarle la mano, es más, procedió a acercarse a acomodarle la bufanda con una sonrisa. —Lo sé, pero conoces a mi familia, somos bastante originales y abiertos a gente que viene de la ciudad.

Alzando las cejas, Videl reconoció el argumento como algo que le había escuchado hace tiempo, cuando comenzaron oficialmente su noviazgo. —Me gusta la idea, aunque si me permites, me gustaría llevarle algo.

—Más allá hay un supermercado y varias tiendas —intervino, apuntando a la izquierda— podrías ver algo allí mientras yo compro algunos víveres.

Llegaron al lugar identificando de inmediato un punto de reunión, Videl se dirigió a un lugar que solía recordar con gran avidez. Pues si la memoria no le fallaba, cerca de allí había un local en el cual su padre solía comprar perfumes a su madre. O al menos, así le hubo de contar él. Caminó por un pasillo largo tanteando letreros, trayendo a su mente con fuerza alguna memoria que le hiciese recordar donde se encontraba aquella perfumería. "Atelier de algo", era. "Atelier…"

Cuando ya se cansaba de buscar pistas, el objetivo emergió de la nada al lado de una tienda de ropa y un salón de belleza con grandes tubos fluorescentes de colores. En realidad, todo estaba muy cambiado a como le creyó hace media hora atrás. Hasta más grande le encontró, pues telas de colores y fotografías de marcas repletaban el mostrador, en lo que antes eran solo un par de frascos y carteles de precios color verde limón. Entró, media dudosa aún, escuchando como una campanilla ubicada al extremo de la puerta anunciaba su llegada. Allí había una mujer, extremadamente parecida a Akemi y sus brazos poderosos.

—¿Qué busca? —la fémina dejó al lado un paño. A simple vista lucía muy bien vestida, con manos de anillos abundantes y un maquillaje perfectamente delineado.

Antes de decir vagamente "un perfume", Videl paseó sus ojos por la vitrina de vidrio, buscando si alguna de sus imágenes del pasado coincidían con un envase determinado. Sin mediar en demasía, la vista se le detuvo inconscientemente en un recipiente de color marrón, con forma de violín.

—Rouge. —habló la mujer apuntando al objeto.

—Rouge. —repitió Videl, aún interrogante.

—Es un perfume ideal para _despertar pasiones_. —meneó uno de sus collares de oro, guiñando un ojo. Procedió a sacar el objeto del mostrador y ofrecerlo a la muchacha— Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

La chica sonrió sorpresivamente. En estos momentos era una de las cosas que tenía más claras en su vida.

—Que rico olor ­—opinó, sincera.

—Así es, aquí hacemos esto desde hace mucho.

—Me lo llevo.

Luego de envolver el frasco en un precioso papel celofán y pagar una cuenta que no prefirió ingresar a su conciencia, Videl se retiró optimista por lo obtenido. Mal que mal, si todo salía bien, hoy volvería a ver a la familia de Gohan en una situación bastante especial. Aunque¿qué ya no lo era?. Trajo a su mente aquél momento, cuando contempló el regreso del semisaiyajín a la plataforma celeste, luego de la batalla contra Majin Boo. Momento, que le entregó una lección que volvía a recordar en el tiempo exacto. Tal cual reminiscencia hilada a sentimientos. No se debe planear el futuro, ni trazarle delimitaciones. Toda la historia que siguió después, las esferas del dragón, las leyes de la cordura hecha añicos, un mundo en disparate. En fin. Todo eso no enseñaba más que la vida normal, la cotidianidad era un simple embeleco. La verdadera realidad estaba aquí, viviéndola día a día.

Pudo vislumbrar al saiya a lo lejos, con un par de bolsas y un detalle distinto a su alrededor. Detuvo su andar y pensamientos. Gohan departía con una chica de cabello negro, el cual caía un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tez fina, nariz respingada y de una estatura relavivamente cercana a ella. A lo lejos, parecía que se conocieran desde hace un tiempo y solo compartieran una conversa nacida de un encuentro inesperado por la acera.

Mientras Videl comenzó a acercarse, sonrió recordando a Lime. No necesariamente por los celos entrebuscados que algún día le urdió, sino por la gran experiencia que hubo de dejarle para el resto de su vida. Emergió de su entraña el deseo de comer nueces, unas a las cuales ella les entregara su verdadero significado culinario y sentimental, no como aquellas de melancolía que compartió con Akemi el día que volvió a la ciudad.

Metió las manos dentro del abrigo, no sin antes acomodarse la bufanda y caminar con desición al lugar donde se encontraba el semisaiyajín. Descubrió, que la muchacha desconocida resultaba más atractiva de cerca y que, definitivamente, conocía muy bien a Gohan. Alzó una ceja inquisidora: la chica le entregó un paquete almibarrado con pinta de bombones. _Ah_. Bello gesto.

_Ese huevito quiere sal_, hubiera dicho Ireza. Pero que va, en este instante podría hacer hasta un ensayo de aquellas menciones.

—La próxima reunión será en un par de semanas —le alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que el guerrero alzara su mirada descubriéndola con una mano en alto.

—Videl… —Gohan sonrió, alzando sus cejas en un gesto acogedor, dejando en pausa la conversación anterior.

La chica de los bombones giró y se encontró de lleno un una Videl que parecía maniquí sonriente.

—Hola. —Satán habló con una naturalidad que hubiese merecido el Oscar, a lo cual la desconocida respondió con un respingo y un pestañeo de ojos, observándola de pies a cabeza en menos de un segundo.

—Hola... —respondió ella, girando por completo.

—Mira... —Gohan opinó casi de improviso, alzando un brazo con el paquete— tengo bombones.

Videl volvió a curvar los labios. _Bingo._ —Hey, que bien.

Luego de bajar el paquete y carraspear en seña de que alguna pedrada le había caído en la mente, el semisaiyajín dejó los chocolates bajo el brazo y habló con voz llana.

—Videl, ella es Maho Shinohara. Está en el mismo año de Medicina que yo. Ambos seremos compañeros de tesis.

­—Oh... —Satán murmuró sincera. Tuvo una extraña sensación, como si recordara por primera vez el momento académico que Gohan estaba cursando.

—Recién hace unas horas confirmaron nuestro proyecto, y pues, creo que nos queda una gran tarea.

—Una laarga y difícil ­—Maho agregó, alargando verbalmente la "a". Por una singular razón que Videl no entendió, la chica se puso colorada para acabar riendo como impresora.

Videl la observó por segundos y luego cruzó la mirada con el joven Son, quien ya le dedicaba ojos fijos. Ahí se quedó. Ella continuaba sonriente, como si se guardara un chiste de proporciones humorísticas destacadas. De un momento a otro, Gohan pareció acordarse de cierta idea en silencio. Satán alzó ligeramente los hombros y dejó que su acompañante concluyese a la velocidad que solía ser particular de él en este tipo de situaciones.

El guerrero exhaló parpadeando, mirando a Maho, mientras movió su mano izquierda. —Bueno, Maho, ella es...

Solo en aquella afirmación, instancia, sentimientos y lugar, Videl recordó por un instante que no habían hablado nada de formalidades hasta aquella mención. Ni ex, ni conocidos, ni amigos, todas aquellas denominaciones hubieron de guardárselas en el bolsillo a la vuelta de Kanagawa.

_¿Qué somos, Gohan?_, Videl pensó, haciéndose la misma pregunta. De alguna forma... todo lo que tenían hoy no era fruto más que de años. De desilusiones, angustias, risas opulentas y explosiones de felicidad. De miles de momentos teñidos de un paroxismo inevitable. ¿Se podría nombrar?

El muchacho juntó por un segundo sus cejas focalizando más su vista en la chica ojiazul, comprendiendo cosas con una claridad poco recurrente. Maho le miró algo extrañada por la aparente pérdida de conciencia y el comportamiento inusual al nivel de una carrera de caracoles. Todo se detuvo allí: ambos mirando nuevamente a Satán, quien permanecía aún con las manos en el abrigo y una tez serena. Maho, por un lado esperaba aún la locuacidad de Gohan, y éste, continuaba embobado entre la acción y pensamientos.

Videl estuvo a punto de darle una pista con los ojos o recordarle algo de trato social. Pero al fin y al cabo le ganó la risa interior, que logró no reflejar, prefiriendo el hecho de sumirse en el silencio y la contemplación. Algo que aprendió en su adolescencia, cuando descubrió el lío del Gran Saiyaman, era que cualquier desenvolvimiento con un Son sería inevitablemente original y digno de mirar.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, el chico cerró los ojos varias veces, a simple vista totalmente aclarado y convincente. Dejó escapar un risa tímida y una oración.

—Ella es mi novia... Videl Satán.

­—Oh... —Maho respondió inmediatamente, como si lo hubiese esperado hace minutos— No sabía que tenías una novia... ni que fuera la hija de Mr. Satán.

Videl apretó los labios, sin perder el gesto afable ­—hoy definitivamente había marcado récord—. Entonces, la conversación se congeló, casi estancándose entre la sonrisa de Gohan y los cabos que Maho parecía tejer cuidadosamente en su cabeza.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —el guerrero habló después de carraspear, a lo cual hubo de encontrar respuesta una efervescente.

—Sip. Al parecer habían abierto recién —Videl mostró el paquete­­— y pude conseguirlo.

—Emm... Gohan —Maho retiró su dedo índice del rostro, produjendo que los dos jóvenes restantes le miraran al unísono— creo que me deben estar esperando en casa...

—Oh —el semisaiyajín opinó, alzando milimétricamente la frente— Toma... ­—sacó algo de sus bolsillos— los códigos que me pediste anoche.

—Gracias —respondió a secas­— Te contactaré cuando los haya revisado.

Antes de que Satán murmurara un dejo de adiós, Maho le sorprendió, girando de improviso para alzar su mano derecha.

—Un gusto, Videl —sonrió sin hacer vacilar ni un milímetro los gestos faciales.

Producto de todo el ajetreo de los últimos días en materia de nuevos conocidos y reflexiones de presentaciones, la muchacha reaccionó tardíamente, casi cuando el brazo de Maho comenzaba a flaquear.

­—Ah, disculpa —le dio la mano— El mío también. Espero nos veamos luego.

Y así, Maho partió en dirección al paradero de buses más cercano, relativamente seria. Sin saber por qué, Videl se le quedó mirando como si sospechara que la volvería a ver otra vez.

—¿Bombones? —hablando a su espalda, Gohan le ofreció el paquete, que ya a simple vista tenía dos golosinas menos. La chica sacó uno y lo atrajo hacia la nariz en un gesto condicionado. Inhaló.

—Trufa.

—¿No te gusta? —replicó, mitad entretenido.

—No he dicho eso. Bonito gesto. —murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose del aroma culinario, para después comer.

—Mh... No lo sé —Gohan sacó dos más, los cuales cayeron rápidamente a su boca. Sonrió perpicaz, sin perder el contacto visual­— Tú nunca me has regalado bombones.

_Oh__ vaya_. Andamos con ganas de bromear. Pensó Videl a la vez que le miró, entrecerrando los ojos sin caer en sorna, de hecho, ahogó una risa bajo la bufanda.

—No tengo por qué responder a _eso_ —dijo, quitando de las manos del saiyajín el último bombón que él pretendía comer­­— Y sí, me encanta la trufa.

Giró y caminó hacia la plaza a la vez que el chocolate terminaba sus días de vida en su paladar.

—Hey, hey... ­—dando una zancada y tomándola del codo, Gohan sonrió.

Se miraron, seguramente recordando de improviso qué motivo los unía allí hoy. Videl aún mascaba el bombón, contemplando como su acompañante procedía a alzar su brazo derecho para acomodar un mechón de su frente. Así acabó entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de la muchacha quien sacó las manos de los bolsillos, cerrando los ojos. Adoraba que le acariciase la nuca.

—Yo quería ese último chocolate. —musitó.

­—Buena presentación —la mujer replicó casi al mismo tiempo. No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que las palabras llegasen efectivamente al chico— aunque, te morirías de hambre como presentador de circo.

Gohan exhaló una risa extraña, casi inaudible. Juntó sus manos para luego dejarlas caer en el nuca de la muchacha. Le acarició con los pulgares la cuenca floreciente bajo su oreja y la línea de la mejilla. Videl le desabotonó el abrigo, dejando sus brazos deslizarse por la cintura del guerrero. No pasó mucho tiempo entre miradas antes que ella le besara despacio, esta vez con más acierto que nunca.

Lo sintió tibio y suave, digno de deleitación. Al separarse y contemplar el vaho floreciente entre ambos, no dudó en dejarse caer sobre su hombro, apretándolo, algo emocionada, en realidad. Le murmuró un "gracias".

—¿Mh?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por presentarme como tu novia —alzó la mirada, algo despeinada. Guardó silencio y agregó, finalmente, con tono de broma— Después de como una hora, claro.

Otra risa. Suspirando, Gohan juntó su frente con la de la mujer tragando saliva. El muchacho recordó sus palabras anteriores, en la banqueta, con una presición perfecta. Floreció en su interior aquel sentimiento atávico que lo caracterizaba desde el día primigenio que supo cual era su su lugar en este mundo: las ansias de proteger y cuidar… en este caso, a aquel ser femenino bajo su abrazo.

—Creo que desde el primer día que nos cruzamos... —tomó una pausa placentera— nunca dejé de verte así.

Algún día hallaría la forma de volver al pasado para explicar de una vez por todas a su yo que se estuviese tranquila, que todo saldría bien. Que algún día encontraría más respuestas en gestos de amor que en rabias acomuladas, frustaciones o recuerdos de muertes de su progenitora. Que la clave estaba ahí, en continuar viviendo de pie, en el tiempo. Pero aprendería. Tal como hubo de aprender a olvidar los prejuicios en las personas con la llegada de cierto saiyajín, tal como perdió los miedos al descubrir el mundo tejido tras las esferas del dragon, tal como supo entregarse en fe en momentos extraños donde creyó perderlo todo, tal como supo creer en vuelos y magias con solo un chico de su preparatoria, tal como hubo de encontrar una nueva familia y tal como hubo de enamorarse de lo último a lo cual pensó en entregar sus sentimientos. La clave era vivir. Simple.

_¿En qué momento se encontraban?._ En realidad, exactamente en ninguno. Por ahora, simplemente eran ellos, Gohan y Videl. Así sin más. Con una historia preciosa que relatar y un día bello que disfrutar por delante. Se besaron una vez más, envueltos en un cuadro de otoño, hojas, descubrimiento, amor y niños. Ignorando el futuro y las típicas conclusiones que solo aparecen momentos antes de entregarse a Morfeo. No había nada más que ellos y cotidianidad. Solo ellos, o así al menos concluyó Videl, como un hecho explicable netamente por la resiliencia.

_

* * *

_

**Freetalk** Largo. Pasteloso. Muy largo. Reflexivo. Tardío. No hay nada mejor que describa este capítulo. Y mis disculpas con anticipación. Respecto a esta parte del escrito solo diré que fue una larga tarea escribirlo. Hace ya años, hube de perder un pedazo por un famoso corte de luz, que me arrebató más que unos párrafos, sino también mi inspiración. Luego llega la universidad, los usuales proyectos y la vida cotidiana. Días atrás, exactamente un par de semanas, quedé impactada con un chico de por ahí, que me entregó una inspiración creativa instantánea, de la cual le estaré eternamente agradecida. Éste es el resultado. Y pienso, que acabó mejor que aquel trozo que se extravió en la dimensión pérdida de energía.


	20. Epílogo: Paroxismo

**R e s i l i e n c i a**

**Epílogo: **Paroxismo

_

* * *

_

—¿Diga?

—Hey.

—Sabía que llamarías. Creo que dos segundos antes de irme, ya lo creía posible.

—Vaya, eres rápida.

—...

­—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Creo que esa respuesta ya la he escuchado varias veces.

—Es que hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Ya se me han olvidado algunas.

—Yo no he olvidado ninguna.

—No te creo.

—Pruébame.

—... Mejor no.

—Oh, esta vez te has rendido fácilmente.

—Creo que estoy cansada.

—Lo sé.

—¿Hay algo, acaso, que ya no sepas de mí?

—Yo debería preguntarte eso.

—Vale, lo acepto.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Eso me ha sonado a un llamado erótico.

—... _Todo_ puede sonar a algo así.

—Esta bien... No te enojes... ¿De vestir o algo más kinésico?

—Ambas.

—Pues... Tengo mi blusa, un cobertor encima, recostada, piernas cruzadas, mirando al techo, brazo en el estómago, algo despeinada.

—... _¿Despeinada?_

—No te rías... Pediste algo muy difícil.

—No creas, es mi posición favorita.

—Voy a cortar. Estás riéndote de mí.

—No lo hago... Solo me parece que ya te he visto así.

—Hm. Hoy pareces recordarlo todo.

—Si te lo niego sería un mentiroso, y si me lo negaras, una mentirosa.

—Si lo planteas de ese modo, creo que somos unos farsantes. Y no creo que a tu madre le agrade esa idea.

—... Hoy la vi muy feliz.

—No le veo la objeción a eso. No te veía hace mucho.

—Me ha parecido que de mirarme a mí, precisamente no era su intención.

—¿Quieres decir que por mí?

—Hoy ando bastante asertivo, no me extrañaría.

—No lo sé. Tendría que volver en el tiempo.

—...

—...

—Es tarde ya. Vete a la cama.

—Ya estoy en ella. Además, tú has sido el que me ha llamado... ¿tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—Prueba la posición fetal. Mi padre solía decir que ayuda con la temperatura.

—No puedo. Si me muevo un poco más, me caigo.

—¿Dónde estas?

—En el sofá.

—¿Recostado?

—Bingo.

—Hm. ¿Dónde están tus manos?

—... _Chistosa_.

—Mal pensado. Tal vez puedas estar acariciando un gato.

—Sabes que no me agradan.

—No te gustan muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo crees saberlo?

—Intuición femenina.

—¿Intuición femenina?

—Llámalo instinto con gran capacidad de imaginación y psicoanálisis.

—Vaya nombre. ¿Funciona?

—Dame una pista de tu alrededor y te describiré la imagen.

—El cuarto está a oscuras.

—_Mh_.

—¿Muy poco?

—No, no es eso... ¿Te sentiste solo y por eso has llamado?

—Creo que el instinto con gran capacidad de imaginación y psicoanálisis necesita algo más que una pista.

—Buu. He errado.

—No he dicho eso.

—Lo siento. ¿En qué estábamos?.

—... Pues.

—Tranquilo. Solo bromeo. ¿Espérame un segundo?

—Ok.

—... Listo.

—Insisto, hoy estás muy rápida. ¿Vas a dormirte ya?

—No. Solo he apagado la luz, tus pistas son muy poco elocuentes para mi percepción.

—Lo que hablamos es vivo retrato de lo que somos.

—A ver... Estás sonriendo, e imaginándome.

—... Estás haciendo trampa.

—Lo sabía. El método es infalible.

—¿Aún sigues recostada?

—Sí.

—¿Posición fetal?

—En lo posible.

—... ¿Me extrañas?

—... Sí.

—Mmm. ¿Me imaginas desnudo?

—... No responderé eso.

—...

—...

—... ¿Me amas?

—...

—...

—Sí.

—Creo que podría ir a verte. Ahora.

—También podría hacer muchas cosas si pudiese.

—Tienes razón. Es tarde, duerme.

—Es la tercera vez que me lo dices.

—Segunda.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Se te ha quedado tu pedazo de tarta.

—Oh... ya veo. ¿Podrías traérmela mañana?

—Solo si me lo pides con la palabra mágica.

—Por favor, Gohan.

—Bien, muy bien. Ya te daré tu galleta de premio.

—No te rías, ahora sí que te cortaré.

—...

—...

—Videl.

—¿Mh?

—Te amo.

—Creo que has llamado solamente para decirlo. Eres un cobarde por hacerlo a través de estos medios.

—No importa. Me han dicho por ahí que sueles enamorarte de cobardes.

—Quien te lo haya contado, no sabe lo que dice.

—La gente habla muchas cosas hoy en día. Sería absolutamente perdonable.

—Voy a dormir.

—Te espero.

—¿Esperarme?, en este caso deberías decir "que duermas bien".

—Soy original, ya te lo he mencionado.

—Te creo. No te comas mi tarta, me la debes.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—No lo sé. Nuestros horarios son muy distintos. Tendrás que contentarte con un beso de buenas noches.

—Mh. ¿Puedo elegir donde?

—Todo desde los hombros hacia arriba. Hoy quiero dormir.

—Yo también.

—Somos unos falsos.

—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras.

—Me quedo con tu nariz.

—Yo con tus nudillos.

—Eso no vale.

—No me importa, es perfecto para mí.

—Buenas noches, Gohan.

—Buenas noches, Videl.

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

**Comentarios del Autor**  
_(o lo que nadie le interesa XD)_

Veamos. Hay muchas que podría decir. **Resiliencia** es un escrito que comencé a eso de Marzo del 2004 mientras viajaba a la casa de mis abuelos y de la cual nunca esperé nada de lo que he conseguido. En primer lugar, originalmente la historia iba a tener aproximadamente unos seis capítulos y no los diecitantos en los cuales acabó. Creo que eso simplemente sucedió pues muchas ideas se me fueron ocurriendo en el camino, debido al hecho de que el fanfiction no estuviera terminado al momento de publicarlo. Lo segundo, y quizás lo más inesperado, fue el gusto que la historia me causó. Como dijo muy bien **Enya** en su fic **Onnamusha**, las tramas que los fanwriters crean son simplemente los deseos que cada uno de nosotros quiso ver alguna vez en la serie o leerlo en otro escrito. Pues ya ven, yo he plasmado los míos.

No sé si continúe escribiendo más fanfiction de Dragonball. Todo depende de qué me estimule o si simplemente puedo seguirle dando cabida en mi imaginación. Además creo que mis fanfiction representan muy bien el agradecimiento que le doy en cierto modo a Toriyama por crear una historia tan entretenida, con personajes atractivos y de paso, haber despertado en mí el deseo de leer y escribir sobre los personajes que más me hubieron de cautivar. Además (y creo que todos nosotros lo sentimos alguna vez) los gustos van subiendo niveles, y no _cambiando_ como algunos pueden pensar, si algún día me llamó la atención todo lo sobrenatural que relataba Tori, ahora lo que más suele impactarme es lo _humano_ propiamente tal, los defectos, los impedimentos, los límites, etc. Tal vez esa fue una de las razones de que este fic quedase con unos aires de OOC, pero sin caer —ojalá— en un AU.

Gohan y Videl fueron oficialmente la primera pareja que me conquistó en un fandom, y creo que las razones se encuentran principalemente en mi adolecencia plena, pues una quinceañera tiene una imaginación bastante virgen —por así decirlo— y ávida al momento de buscar algo en lo cual desembocar dedicación. Gohan representaba en mí un chico sencillo, marcado agresivamente por sus raíces de guerrero que lo perseguirían siempre, y que sufre unos cambios asombrosos al transcurso de su historia. Este Son es un personaje extremadamente exquicito si hablamos de indagar personalidades, tímido, inocentón adorable (como le he hecho mencionar a Videl en uno de mis capítulos), deseoso de justicia, con una fuerza escondida que supera límites, siempre dispuesto de ayudar a los demás y con un detalle escencial: Su poco gusto ante las batallas. A más de alguno le podrá sonar como el típico prototipo de mamón de una serie, pero Gohan no podría caer en eso. Lamentablemente no fuimos testigos de los siete años que pasó sin Gokú, de los años también que procedieron a la saga de Boo. En cambio sí le vimos luchar contra Cell y Majin Boo, y su aparición ya adulto y casado con Videl.

Siguiendo con la concordancia, y si de explicaciones andamos, la primera vez que supe de Videl fue cuando mi hermana llegó a casa con un manga prestado de Dragonball de la serie roja, cosa que yo nunca en mi vida había visto y solo me llamaba la atención por ser de la historia en sí. En esos momentos, yo seguía atentamente la historia por la televisión y a duras penas andaban con la saga de Cell. Aquel manga de unas pocas hojas relataba un hecho que me dejo perpleja: La pelea de Videl con Spopovitch. Desde que la muchacha sale a batallar coreada por el público, la pelea y el masacre en serio, hasta que Gohan sale a pelear con Kibitto. Imaginen mi sorpresa, no podía creer que sí había una chica en la historia que tenía el suficiente coraje para luchar y no darse por vencida, y menos de que un Son Gohan adulto joven se preocupase por ella de un modo tan... explícito. Adoré ese manga por mucho tiempo, y cuando mi hermana hubo de devolverlo, solo quedó en mi mente el deseo de explicar que había ocurrido para que todo terminase de la manera que había terminado de leer. Después todo vino solo, cuando seguí la saga de Boo por la tele, uní muchos cabos y acabé por querer mucho a Videl, no solo esa terquedad y el deseo de enterarse en serio que ocurría con esto de los saiyajín, más bien de su lado más sensible, pertinaz y entregada ya a lo que fuese.

Tal vez Gohan y Videl no posean aquella química genial que poseen Bulma y Vegeta, pero los rollos adolecentes siempre pegan, y sobretodo relacionado con la juventud del primogénito Son expuesto a un ambiente escolar y puesto _a prueba_ por una simple chica. Las razones de mi gusto por esta pareja se haya simplemente en las situaciones que Toriyama mostró en la historia original: Los días en la OSHS, el gracioso lío del Gran Saiyaman, el entrenamiento de vuelo, la pelea con Spopovitch y el pequeño coloquio que tienen en la enfermería luego de la derrota de la mujer, el momento en que se separan, cuando Gohan está supuestamente muerto, el reencuentro... Podría continuar, pero no quiero rayar en lo aburrido pues tendría mucho que decir. Solo me queda agregar, que pese a ser un fandom que tenga muy pocos adherentes, es un gusto que no me arrepiento de haberlo disfrutado al límite, y de haber desentrañado hasta no dar más.

Les confieso que, como todo en esta vida, mucho me costó en crear algo bueno para escribir. Luego de miles de fanfictions leídos, más de 1000 imágenes guardadas en disco duro, dignos ejemplos de admiración en foros y páginas webs, mi primer fanfiction lo acabé borrando de la compu pues parecía un guión o un instructivo para armar muebles XD, no es que me jacte de nada (pues diga lo que se diga, sigo siendo una aficionada que utiliza personajes ajenos para armar tramas), pero solo quería comentarles que todo puede lograrse con cariño y pasión par algo que te guste y a lo cual desees entregar algo de tí.

Sobre aspectos generales, y por si acaso a alguien no le ha quedado claro, las frases en cursiva que he puesto en cada capítulo pertenecen a la hermosa canción de Coldplay, **The**** scientist** que me cautivó no solamente por el contenido de los lyrics que se relacionaba con mi fic, sino que también por esos tiempos en que andaba muy loca con este grupo y la escuché en una escena representada en la serie **Miss Match**, en la cual se mostraba a un padre que volvía a buscar a su hija bebé la cual abandonó por simple negligencia. Ahí fue cuando pensé en lo buena que sonaría también en mi historia XD. La palabra resiliencia en sí incluye muchos conceptos, pero la idea que más me atrae es el hecho de significar una especie de renacimiento luego de una especie de muerte.

Definitivamente esta historia va dedicada a cada una de las personas que se tomaron un tiempo a comentar, pues _nunca_ (y esto lo digo en serio), nunca pensé que Resiliencia llegara a tener mas de cien reviews, emails y derivados. No escribo cosas demasiado cuerdas, y menos de un gusto general, por lo tanto pensé que quedaría un poco relegada y fuera de contexto, tampoco dentro del reconocimiento que sí merecen otras historias por su genialidad, presición y consistencia (**'Nunca es para Siempre'**, de **Zirta**, es lejos una de las mejores obras de fanfiction). Es a este cariño de lectores y opiniones a los cuales les dedico estas lineas que fueron escritas y planeadas en distintos momentos de mi vida juvenil y que un cierto día me plantee publicar para ver que sucedía y como ven, ya he acabado con desvaríos y tiempo de más.

Terminar **Resiliencia** realmente acaba dando conclusión a una de las épocas más bellas de mi vida que fue el gusto por el animé y manga en su ápice total, pero no compete a una conclusión tajante y definitiva, simplemente constituye el paso a otro nivel que ya veremos que puede traerme. Respecto a este peculiar epílogo, les comento que el diálogo se escribió fluido y sin más aclaraciones de voces que las que cada lector pueda intuir. Me divertí bastante con él.

Como dato rosa, les comento que incluso fui plagiada por allí… Y quedé perpleja, no por indignación, sino porque me parece algo curioso que alguien haya copiado palabras de mis escritos. Mi hermana me dijo que debía estar contenta por el honor, y para serles sincera, es lo que siento. Claramente de una forma tragicómica. En fin. _¡¡Les agradezco mucho la espera por el último capítulo!!,_ el cual nunca abandoné y procuré acabar con el mismo cariño con que inicié la historia. Les estaré **eternamente** agradecida por su paciencia, comentarios y por supuesto, su lectura.

1 Septiembre, 2007.


End file.
